Million Dollar Rose for Bo
by ldydeb
Summary: Caitlin Rose arrives in Hazzard County in typical Hazzard fashion. Her fast car and good looks immediately get the attention of Bo and Luke and her large cash purchase of a piece of property immediately gets Boss's attention. The transaction wouldn't be s
1. Default Chapter

The day was already hot in Hazzard County and the morning hours were barely over. The General Lee flew down the road to town, Luke and Bo laughing and discussing the purpose for their trip. A loud bang brought the General to a halt next to a big tree. Bo and Luke discovered a blown tire. They surveyed the damage and proceeded to get the necessary tools and spare tire to change it. As Bo put the jack under the car and Luke loosened the lug nuts, a blood-red Dodge Viper sped past them. Luke followed it with his eyes and watched it turn around and head back towards them. The Viper spun around again and pulled up alongside them. When the window rolled down, a young woman with curly, long strawberry blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and the most kissable lips that Bo had ever seen greeted the boys. He blinked away those thoughts when those lips didn't smile his way but instead quickly looked down the road in worry as she asked impatiently, "Can one of you help me. I think I'm  
lost. I'm trying to find the town of Hazzard. Am I on the correct road?"

Luke pulled off the damaged tire as Bo stood to help the woman. He smiled, "You sure are, Ma'am. Just keep going that way and it will take you right to City Hall."

His answer seemed to relax the woman and she almost smiled at him. She replied, "Thank you. I am so late!" Without another word, the young woman's car window closed and she disappeared down the road.

Bo was left to chase after her dust. Luke laughed at his cousin and told him to come back to help him finish their tire. Soon they were ready to go into town themselves. Luke noticed impatience about Bo's driving and remarked, "Bo, You just can't go chasing after every girl who asks you for directions."

Bo replied defensively, "I'm not chasing after her. I just want to get that errand done for Uncle Jesse. I mean I would like to get another look at that car she was driving. But the Girl - haven't given her green eyes another thought."

Luke smiled, a knowing look in his eyes, "She had green eyes?" The cousins looked at each other and laughed.

In front of City Hall the red Viper quickly pulled into one of the parking spaces out front drawing the attention of the people passing by. The Viper's door open and the woman stepped onto the pavement, her green eyes scanning the surrounding area very carefully. She hoped that this little town would be the answers to her prayers and be a safe haven away from her problems. The woman straightened her tight, black denim skirt and smoothed the soft pink jacket that covered the white cotton tank top. She grabbed her purse from her front seat and went into City Hall's doors.

Inside, she found Rosco P. Coltrane reclining behind his desk, his feet propped up on the desk and a fishing magazine lying across his sleeping face. The woman noticed the hound dog watching her from his padded basket beside Rosco's desk. She smiled at the dog and made friends with him. She then pounded on Rosco's desk and said, "Sheriff? Sheriff, can you help me?"

Rosco waved her away and said, "I'm busy! Can't you see that!"

The woman replied, "What I see is that you are sleeping and I need your help finding Boss Hogg."

Rosco jumped at the sound of Boss Hogg's name. He looked around nervously, "Where? Where is Boss?"

The woman replied, "I don't know, Sir, that's why I'm asking you."

Rosco asked, "And who might you be and what do you want with The Boss?"

The woman ordered, "Look, Sheriff. My uncle called Mr. Hogg several days ago to arrange an important business meeting for me. I was supposed to be here an hour ago, but I got lost. Please just go tell Mr. Hogg that Caitlin Rose is here to see him about the house."

Rosco gruffly agreed, "The name's Rosco P. Coltrane. You better learn it cause I'm the law 'round here. Now wait here and I'll see if the Boss is in." He hurried to Boss's office and disappeared behind the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, Caitlin followed Rosco to the door and listened to what was going on inside. She heard Rosco say, "Umm, Boss, there is a woman outside that says she's gotta appointment with you. She says it's very important that she see you about a house?"

Boss was very busy going through several deeds to land and counting his money. He barely heard all of Rosco's words and told him, "Just send her away. Tell her not to come back!"

Suddenly the door to his office flew open and Caitlin strode over to Boss's desk with a wade of cash in her hands. She waved in front of Boss's nose and then sat down on the edge of his desk, allowing her skirt to edge up her thigh, while she fanned her face with the cash. She teased him, "Well, Mr. Hogg. I guess my Uncle was wrong. He said you were very interested in taking this money from me for that piece of property he discussed with you."

Boss almost fell over himself trying to apologize, "Well, what is your name, Honey. Rosco didn't tell me who you were."

Caitlin replied, "I am your 9 a.m. appointment, Mr. Hogg, See." She found her name on his ledger and pointed it out, "I am Caitlin Rose." She held out the money, "As agreed, I have 200 thousand dollars in my hand. 100 for the small farmland you were to find for my uncle and 100 for keeping this whole thing between us. No one is to ever know that I was here!"

Boss smiled, "Oh yes, Miss Rose, I do recall the conversation I had with your uncle and the delivery that I helped to send on to the property in question. It's all waiting for you right now." He searched his desk for several pieces of paper and gave her a pen, "All you have to do is sign this, give me the money and the land, and all that's on it is yours."

Caitlin took the pen, holding the cash away from Boss's greedy hands, "And your silence, Mr. Hogg, do I have that as well and your Sheriff's here?"

Rosco saluted the girl, "You can count on me, Miss, as sheriff of this county the privacy of her citizens is my honor to keep."

Boss Hogg rolled his eyes and said, "Well, We have a deal. Here is your deed and all the information on the property you'll need, including the address."

Caitlin signed the documents and then handed Boss all the cash in her hands. She was glad to be rid of it and hoped it would be enough to keep her safe in Hazzard. A pair of smiling blue eyes and soft blonde hair, however, invaded her thoughts. She knew she needed to find out about the man who helped her, so she asked, "By the way, I have a question. I was wondering if you know the names of two fellas who drive a orange Charger with a Confederate Flag painted on its hood?"

Boss asked hopefully, "Why would you want to know about the Duke Boys? Did they hurt you? Do you want them arrested? Rosco! Go..."

Caitlin grabbed onto Rosco's hand before he could run away. She said, "Wait a minute. No, I don't want these...Duke Boys...Arrested. They gave me directions when I was lost and I wanted to be able to thank them."

Rosco escorted Caitlin out of Boss's office and said, "The Boss don't have time to be givin out addresses of criminals. You best stay away from them, Ma'am. They'd be nothin but trouble for you."

Caitlin became irritated and said, "Thank you for your help, Sheriff. I will certainly try to follow your advice." She scratched Flash on his head and then hurried back to her car.

Across the street from City Hall, The General Lee was parked at Cooter's garage. Luke was helping Bo load some car parts that Cooter had sold them into The General when he was saw the young woman from the Viper furiously walking out of City Hall. Luke got Bo to look that way, "Wow, there's that green-eyed car you were admiring this morning, Bo."

Bo smiled at Luke's jab. He replied, "Wonder why she's come here?"

Luke speculated, "Well, its probably business with Boss Hogg which means she's trouble with a capital T."

Bo remarked, "What kind of business could she have with Boss?"

Cooter observed, "I'm not sure, but she doesn't look very happy."

Cooter was correct. Caitlin was not very happy. She looked over the information that Boss had given her and there was an address, but no directions on how to get there. Again, she found herself thinking about Blue eyes and suddenly she was aware of those blue eyes watching her from across the street. A voice inside her warned of about getting involved again. It wasn't time, it was too dangerous, don't trust anyone! The voice said to her. But it was obvious that she needed help finding her new home, so she built up her courage to seek him out for that. She looked over the streets, breathing in the fresh air, using it to keep her nervousness under control. When the way was clear, she crossed the street heading in the direction of Cooter's garage.

The three men watched the young woman as she headed toward them. Bo announced excited, "Hey, I think she saw me! She is coming over here."

Cooter nudged Bo and said, "No, Bo, its me she's coming to see."

Luke argued laughing, "Nope, both of you are wrong. She smiled at me."

However, as Caitlin got closer to them, it was very obvious who she was interested in talking to. Her eyes never left him as she tried to smile, "Um, I'm hoping one of you can help me. My car desperately needs an oil change. He's such a baby when I don't take care of things like that when I'm supposed to."

Cooter stepped in front Bo and proudly introduced himself, "You can call me Cooter, Ma'am. I'd be obliged to help you."

Cooter tried to wipe as much of the grease off his hand when Caitlin extended hers. He was relieved and impressed when she didn't shy away and instead grasped his hand in a friendly greeting. She returned, "Caitlin Rose. My car is the red one in front of City Hall." She handed him the keys and said, "Please hurry. I've been on the road since early this morning and I would like to find my new home. I would be most grateful."

Cooter tipped his hat and said, "Right away, Miss Rose." Her kind manner inspired Cooter to want to help her any way he could. He practically ran over to City Hall to retrieve her car.

Caitlin turned to see the two men who had helped her on the road trying not to laugh at their friend's eagerness to help her. She took another deep breath of courage and offered, "I'm sorry for not taking the time to thank you on the road." She said, "I'm Caitlin Rose."

Luke shook her offered hand, "I'm Luke, Ma'am, and this is my cousin, Bo."

Caitlin tentatively took Bo's hand, unsure of the feelings just looking at him caused in her. She smiled, "I'd like to do something to repay you both. You really saved my life. I thought I'd be lost forever."

Bo shrugged, "It was our pleasure, Caitlin Rose."

Caitlin loved the sound of her name coming this Adonis's lips. Again though, she shook away her attraction. She requested, "Well, I'm hoping you could do me another favor and help me find out where this is." She handed them the scratch paper that Boss had scribbled her address on.

Bo asked, "Is this what you saw Boss Hogg about?"

Caitlin answered, "I bought this property from him. Do you know where it is?"

Luke answered, "This is Widow Sander's place. Boss was having it remodeled after she died without anyone to leave it too."

Bo said, "We know right where it is."

Caitlin asked, "Have you ever seen it? Is it furnished as Boss promised? He's already delivered some of my things there. Is it secluded and safe from strangers finding it from the main road?"

Her last remark concerned Luke, but he let it drop, figuring it was none of his business. He said, "Well Bo, Uncle Jesse is expecting this and we have several other errands to run for him too."

Caitlin suddenly didn't want Bo to get away from her. She had to think of a way to get to know him without letting him know how interested she was in him. She offered, "Please help me. I need to find this place and I have no idea how. Look, I can pay you and I'm going to need a hand cleaning and unpacking. I could hire the two of you for a couple of days."

Bo liked the sound of that and answered, "You gotta deal, Caitlin Rose."

Luke was about to argue, but didn't want to stand in his favorite cousin's way, so he said, "We'd be glad to help."

Caitlin smile grew large and she said, "Then it's all settled. Now when Mr. Cooter gets finished with my car, I can follow you to the Sander's Farm."

Bo replied, "No, Luke has a couple of things to take care of before we can help you. So I can show you where it is."

Caitlin said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'd hate to inconvenience you."

Bo soothed, "Don't worry. Luke, tell her you don't mind meeting us there."

Luke shook his head in amusement, as did Caitlin. Even she understood that Bo was trying to be alone with her. Instead of scaring her, it intrigued her. She was growing more attracted to this eager man every second she was with him. She almost laughed but a copper Cadillac parking in front of City Hall with a silver BMW following behind caught her attention and her good mood faded to one of anxiousness and irritation. She looked at her watch and said, "Could you please check to see..."

Before the words were out of her mouth, Bo understood and yelled, "Hey, Cooter, get a move on!"

Cooter came up out of the garage and said, "It's done. I was just cleaning up. That is one fine automobile, Miss Rose."

Caitlin was trying to hide herself among the three men she was standing with. She watched two men get out of the Cadillac and the driver of the BMW get out and walk over to the rear of the Cadillac. Her thoughts were interrupted by Cooter trying to tell her about her car. She absently handed him 100 dollars and said, "Thank you, Cooter. I'm sure you did a wonderful job."

Cooter said, astonished, "Umm, Ma'am, you've given me too much money."

Caitlin saw the man from the BMW start to look her way and she backed away hoping he wouldn't notice her. She replied, "Oh, Keep the change." Then she turned and walked straight into Bo.

Bo caught her before she could knock them both to the ground. He asked worriedly, "Caitlin! Are you OK?"

Caitlin jumped away from Bo's touch. She was brought back to reality though and tried to cover up her actions. She replied, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm being a little absent minded. Must be from driving for so long." Pulling herself together, she suggested, "Maybe we should go?"

Bo accepted her answer easily; "I'm ready when you are."

Caitlin thanked Cooter again and made Luke promise to meet them as soon as he could. Turning to Bo, she offered, "Bo, Please drive. I'd like you to show me all over this beautiful county of yours."

Like a child being given a new toy, Bo yelped and said, "You gotta deal, Caitlin!" He helped her into the passenger side of the car and they were off.

As they passed City Hall, the gentleman sitting in the back of the Cadillac stood up out of the car. He saw Caitlin's Viper and ordered, "Bronco! There she goes! Get outta here! Follow her but don't scare her. We can't have her escaping from us this time. I've put too much out and burned to many favors to find her.

Bronco replied, "I'm on her, Will," and he took the BMW and sped off after them.

As he drove past Luke and Cooter, Luke watched the car go chasing after the Viper. He remarked, "Cooter, I gotta funny feeling we're about to get ourselves into trouble again."

Cooter agreed, "Well, that's how we spell trouble in Hazzard County - D U K E!" 


	2. Million Dollar Rose for Bo Pt 2

Chapter Two

On the road, Bo gripped the gearshift, wanting so badly to push the car to its maximum limits. It was a dream car to drive. He knew he would have to talk Caitlin into letting him test-drive it at one of the local racetracks. Caitlin sat beside him looking over her shoulder every few seconds. She bit her lip nervously hoping that Bo wouldn't wonder what was wrong. She tried to sit back and enjoy the beautiful countryside with its trees and grassy fields. She tried to learn the twists and turns of the road so that she could find her way around later. Bo noticed the shyness that had come over his pretty companion. He wanted her to relax, thinking that she was nervous about letting him drive her car. He inquired in a friendly tone, "Caitlin, where do you call home?"

Caitlin answered curtly yet casually, as pictures of her parents and her old life flashed through her brain," New York."

Bo teased, "Oh, so you're one of those big city girls - Huh?"

Caitlin let out a small smile, "Yeah, I guess you might say that." She wanted to tell him about her family's estate in the country but that would be giving out too much information. Her intuition told her she could trust in the man behind the blue eyes, but her experience and thoughts of the men in the Cadillac screamed against it in her brain. She decided it was time to get him off the subject and knew that most men liked to talk about one other thing. She asked curiously, "Have you lived in Hazzard all your life? Do you have other family here besides...did you say Luke was your cousin?"

Bo smiled proudly. He was very glad to begin giving her his life story; to tell her all about his adventures in Hazzard County. Caitlin began to relax with each story. Each detail bringing laughter which kept her encouraging him to tell more.

Meanwhile, back at City Hall the man that Caitlin was worried about sat comfortably in Boss's office smoking a cigar while offering Boss a choice from the box that one of his associates carried. J.D. Hogg noticed the expensive jewelry on the man's hand and neck and the quality of the cigars he was being offered. He was very happy to be of service to whatever this gentleman wanted in hopes of making a little cash off him. They had already introduced each other so Boss almost begged, "Welcome to my little town, Mr. Sharp, What can I do you for?"

Mr. Sharp replied with a smile, a plum of smoke exiting his lips, "Just call me Will, J.D. You and I are going to be fast friends I hope."

Boss Hogg agreed, "Well, all right then, Will, what is your business proposition?"

Will pulled out a photograph of Caitlin and asked, "I need to find this young woman. Have you seen or heard from her?"

Images of the girl handing him 100 thousand dollars in cash with a demand that he keep her whereabouts a secret flashed in Boss's head. But if this man had more money to hand out, he saw no reason to keep her secret anymore. He evaded the question, however, "Now, let me see that." He took the picture and looked it over carefully.

Rosco looked at the picture over Boss's shoulder and said, "But Boss, you promised..." Boss knocked Rosco away from him.

Looking at Rosco with a threat on his face, Boss ordered, "Don't you have work to do?" Handing the photograph back to Will, Boss said, "I'm sorry. I don't know if I've seen her or not."

Will understood Boss's suggestion. He rolled the cigar in his hand and stared longingly at the photograph. He looked up at Mr. Hogg and said, "I am sure Miss Rose wouldn't mind if you told me where she is, Mr. Hogg. We're old friends. I've been sent here by her Uncle Charles to meet her. I have a message for her. It is very, very important that I find her soon."

Boss sat down behind his desk, ready to dicker his price. He remarked pointedly, "How Much is it worth to you, Will?"

Again Will Sharp smiled. He knew greed was a way to most men's hearts, Boss Hogg's more than others. He offered, "I think a finder's fee of about 100 thousand would be sufficient."

Rosco blurted, "But Boss, she made you promise not to tell anyone."

Boss replied, hinting to Will Sharp, "Yes, and she paid me good money to do it too."

Will asked, "So then you have seen her?"

Boss nodded, "I've seen the girl. But I have duty to protect the citizens of Hazzard, Will. I can't go giving private information to just anyone."

Will held out a bag of gold coins and said, "J.D. This bag contains 200 thousand in gold. It's yours for her new address. She will be only too willing to give you more after she has seen me."

Boss's mouth salivated at the sight of the bag. He reached for it, but Will pulled it out of his reach. Boss gruffly grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and wrote some information on it. He informed, "She bought this property from me this morning. I will not show you how to get there, you'll have to find that yourself! Here's the address!" He handed Will the paper and waited with extended hands for the bag to be dropped to him.

Will looked over the information, tossed the bag to Boss Hogg, and smiled, "It has been a pleasure doing business with you, J.D." Will stood and spoke to his friend, "Let's go find our elusive little girl. Shall we?"

Outside Will took the steps two at a time as he called, "Well, gentleman, Mr. Hogg was very helpful."

1st Man asked, "You got the information?"

Will replied, "Just an address to some property that she purchased. But she's here and she plans staying."

1st. Man, "So what is our next step?"

Will informed, "Ray," to his other friend, "Scott, let's find the local motel and make ourselves comfortable. We'll wait for Bronco to report back."

Scott warned, "But she saw us here. She's just gonna pick up and leave again."

Will thought aloud, "Well, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't. I refuse to let her slip away from me again." He squeezed the paper into a ball in his fist and then kissed it.

Bo was still giving a tour of the countryside to Caitlin. They laughed and Caitlin grew more comfortable being near Bo with each story he told. Her heart pumped warmly for him as the attraction she felt for him increased. After his last story, she asked, "So how much further do we have to go? Seems like we've been driving forever."

Bo laughed, "We could've been there long ago, Caitlin, but I wanted to show you around."

Caitlin replied, "Oh, And what about Luke? Won't he be waiting for us? And what about my things? I need to unpack."

Bo promised, "We'll get there. I just wanted to keep you all to myself a little longer." He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away and looked out the window in embarrassment. Bo felt guilty for offending her. He offered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Caitlin replied, "No, Bo, I'm sorry. I've just been having to pick up and move from place to place for so long and running into so much bad luck and then having to move again, that its hard for me to trust and let go. Please just give me time." She reached for his hand.

Bo smiled, "Well what made you choose Hazzard?"

Caitlin answered, "In College I met a girl who lives in the next county. I remember her tales of the area and about Boss Hogg. I knew he was easily bought off with money. I needed to get away from home and I wanted to be somewhere I could stretch my legs and breathe fresh air."

Bo laughed, "Well, you'd be a fool to trust Boss completely. He'd sell his own mother for the right price."

Caitlin replied thoughtfully, "Even if their life depended on it?" She turned and saw the BMW still following them. She knew she needed to have Bo get rid of that car without telling him why. An idea popped into her head and she offered, "Did you say that Luke was going to be busy with an errand for your Uncle for a while?"

Bo replied, "Yeah, for at least a couple of hours."

"Then why don't you show me a place where we can have a small picnic? I'm starving and I have a small basket of food in the trunk." She flashed him a beguiling smile.

Bo agreed, "Sounds like a great plan."

Caitlin challenged, "First, though, you gotta earn it. I wanna see just what you can do with this car. So far you've been driving it slower than my grandma but I can see you're itching to feel its speed underneath you!" She giggled at his look of shock. She suggested, "See the car behind us. For some reason, I think he's been following us. Lose him!"

Bo squealed excitedly, "Are you sure?"

"Well you did tell me you drove race cars for a while! Prove it. Put this baby through his paces!" Caitlin laid her hand on Bo's thigh and promised, "Let me see just how fast you can go!"

Bo stepped on the accelerator and felt the power of the car move them faster and faster down the road. He let out a yelp, "YeeHawwww!!!!!" and Caitlin looked to see the BMW having to take off to catch up. Bo also looked in his rearview expecting to find the car gone. He was bewildered at their being followed, but he decided that if the guy wanted to chase them then he'd give him a run for his tires. Bo downshifted to again get more speed leading the BMW over hills, around hairpin turns. He turned down an old road hoping to lose the BMW but as he came around the corner, he saw a tractor filled with hay stuck in the middle of the road. There were workmen trying to change a tire on the tractor and one directing Bo to go around. But it was too late. Bo had no choice but to jump it. Luckily, there was a slight dip in the road, which gave Bo a perfect launch into the air. Caitlin saw what Bo was being forced into doing and she swallowed in fear, "Oh My God! Bo, I didn't mean for  
you to kill us!"

Bo smiled self-consciously, yet assured semi-confidently, "Don't worry, I've done this a million times."

Caitlin wondered, "And did you..." Her statement was swallowed as they hit the dip and the car sailed into the air, over the tractor, and landed safely on the other side, speeding away. The BMW was not so lucky. It spun to its side and crashed against the tractor, the sound of scrapping metal filling the air.

Caitlin clutched at Bo's arm for safety as she watched the BMW disappear from view. Bo continued racing away as he kidded, "Are you gonna be OK?"

"As soon as my entire life quits flashing before my eyes I will be!" She felt exhilarated by the experience. She laughed, breathlessly, "That was so great! I've never done that before! When can we do it again!"

Bo joined her laughter and was pleased with her brave reaction. He suggested, "How 'bout after lunch? I know a perfect place." He watched her look behind them again and he too checked to see if the car had caught up to them. He noticed the worry she was feeling steal into her eyes for just a second again. He had seen fear before but ignored it thinking she was afraid of his driving. Now he knew it was something else. He wanted to ask, but knew it was none of his business. He offered, "Look, Caitlin, you don't have to tell me why that car was following us or why you wanted me to lose him. But I hope you can trust me enough in time to let me know what's going on. I'd like to help." The smile died on her lips and he knew he'd made a mistake. She wasn't ready to open up to him yet. When she looked away, he took her hand and said, "Wait, don't...You don't have to say anything. Let's see what you have in your trunk."

Bo merged back onto the main road only to find himself caught in Enos's speed trap. Appreciating the sports car, Enos knew he had to give it chase. He realized that Boss would be very grateful from the fine on the ticket he'd give that driver. Enos raced after them with sirens blaring and lights blazing all over the road. Bo promised Caitlin that he could get rid of Enos easily, but she had other plans. She half-ordered, "Oh No, I don't think I can handle another jump - not on an empty stomach anyway. Let's just pull over, I've gotta great idea."

Bo shrugged, "Yes, Ma'am." as he parked off the road a bit, "I hope you know what you're doin'. Enos ain't that easy..."

Caitlin interrupted impatiently, "Please be quiet a minute and switch me places before he gets here!"

Enos grabbed his ticket book and slowly walked up to the driver's side window. He blinked twice at the young woman sitting where he swore he saw Bo's blonde head sitting just a moment before. As sweetly as possible, Caitlin leaned out her window and asked, "Is there a problem, Officer, Sir?"

Her smile melted Enos's heart. He thought of his sweet Daisy, though, and put this girl out of his mind. He stood up taller to impress the woman with his professionalism. He considerately removed his hat and informed, "Well, Mum. Ma'am you were speeding back there. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

Caitlin laughed astonished, "Speeding! Are you sure, Sir? I could swear I was doing 30 like the sign said way back. Course it's so hard to keep it at that speed with this baby. Sometimes He just has a mind of his own."

Enos explained, "Well, Ma'am, you were doing 30 miles per hour like you said, but this here is a 25 miles per hour zone. You must've missed the sign. But I'm still gonna have to give you a ticket."

Caitlin pouted her lips prettily and opened her car door. She frowned, "Oh, I am sorry. You are right I didn't see the sign. But even you must admit that the sign needs to be moved so people like me can see it better." She wrapped her arms around Enos's arm and suggested, "Well, Ummm," She looked at his nametag on his uniform, "I'll let you take me over to your big police car and give me that ticket. Will that be all right? That way I won't be embarrassed in front of my new friend." She waved at Bo, who watched the show in wonder at what she was going to do.

Caitlin made Enos go back to his squad car. She jumped up onto his hood and said, "I'll watch you write me that ticket right here. Is that OK?" She pulled up her skirt a little allowing Enos to look where he wanted. She reached for the pen in his pocket and "accidentally" dropped it to the ground. She followed him down to retrieve the pen, apologizing for being so clumsy. When they stood up together, they were nose-to-nose, almost lip-to-lip. Caitlin threw her arms around Enos's neck and purred seductively, "You know, I'm so glad you pulled me over! I just love policemen with their big police cars, their big guns, their big sticks, and their tight fitting handcuffs. You are just driving me wild." She hugged Enos closer to her leaving him no choice but to use his hands to push her away from him. She ran her hands down his side and threw herself closer to him in a big hug around his waist.

From the Viper, Bo watched in shock as Caitlin threw herself all over Enos. He didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or go help Enos. He saw her pull Enos's handcuffs from his belt loop and suddenly understood her plan. He smiled at her cleverness.

Enos's face reddened as he protested earnestly, "Please, Ma'am! Ain't you takin' this a bit too far?" He squirmed trying to free himself from her embrace, but he was pinned against the door of his vehicle. He offered, "Look Forget the ticket! Lady, You are free to go!"

Caitlin smiled, "Oh Don't do that! I always pay my fines. I'm a good girl who needs someone like you to remind me to stay within the speed limits." She felt for the door handle of Enos's car and hooked one end of the handcuffs to it. Then after she felt and looped the other end through Enos's belt loop, she launched herself into him again, kissing him on the mouth, and closing the cuff tightly to his pants.

Enos managed to disengage her lips from his for a second and breathlessly asked, very amused and flattered by her attack on him, "Again, Ma'am you don't have to do this. What...what are you doing!"

Caitlin threw him another beguiling smile, "Nothing!" She held his face in her hands and kissed him again. This time before he could push her away, she managed to shove a 100-dollar bill in his pocket. Her task accomplished, Caitlin let go of Enos and stepped back. She planted a look for shock across her own face and then offered embarrassedly, "Oh I am so sorry for doing that. I don't know what came over me. You were just so kind and cute, I just had to take a chance."

Enos smiled, having enjoyed the experience. His attacker was quite a good kisser. He could still taste her cherry lipstick in his mouth. Before he could respond back She said, "Umm, if you don't mind, I need to go get my license now. Hide from my embarrassing behavior -- You know. I'll be right back." Enos watched her escape to the passenger side of her car. To his disappointment, she blew him a kiss; he heard her say, "Bo, Let's get outta here!" and he watched the Viper disappear down the road. Enos yelled at them to stop and he turned to jump back in his car to chase them. However, his pants refused to move with him and before he realized why, he pulled harder and the pants tore down the back and dropped to the ground below uncovering Enos's heart covered boxer shorts and naked hairy legs. Enos sighed a helpless sigh at being tricked by a girl. He laughed at the story that he knew would be allover Hazzard. Picking up his torn pants, he threw them in the back seat of his  
vehicle and then drove off.

Bo quickly turned out of sight down a small dirt road. Caitlin was pleased to find that the road dead-ended into a grassy field by a tiny stream. Several large trees surrounded the pond and the remains of another sat like bench near the edge of the water. She was enchanted. The water glistened in the sunlight and swirls told her there were fish to be caught. The opening of the passenger side door briefly broke her enchantment. She looked to see Bo's hand waiting to help her out. As she emerged, She offered appreciatively, "This is so beautiful, Bo. Its perfect."

Caitlin walked a little ways from the car to get her bearings and look around. She asked, "So where should we eat? Under that tree by the water or should I use that stump like a table -- the one in the sun?"

Bo shrugged, "It don't matter, Caiti."

Caitlin faced Bo at the sound of her shortened name coming from his lips. She loved it though she wondered how he knew to call her that. Another voice echoed from the past in her thoughts, "Caiti-girl! Come give your father a hug." Then another voice, "Caiti, I want to marry you." She fought that voice forcing it from her thoughts even as her eyes moistened with new tears. Her hand pressing on something beneath her shirt that dangled from a chain around her neck automatically to comfort herself. She ducked back into her car on the excuse that she needed to get the keys from the ignition. Her thoughts pulled into check; she took the keys to the trunk and opened it.

Bo felt her relax a little after he had helped her out of the car. She was smiling and really enjoying the pond. He thought he'd seen her become sad, but it was only for a very brief second, which caused to think that he had imagined it. Then he realized he had shortened her name. Maybe he offended her, he thought. But She had dove back into the car before he could ask about it. He promised himself to try harder to watch what he said to her. Now she stood at her trunk and he joined her asking, "Can I help?" She was trying to lift a large suitcase in order to get to the cooler and picnic basket underneath. She held the suitcase and Bo pulled both items from the trunk. He noticed two more large cases inside the trunk underneath a blanket. He commented, "Wow, you sure do have a lot of stuff back here."

Caitlin laughed, "That's what happens when you decide to pick up and run...I mean leave home. A girl has to be prepared for anything that comes along. There's more waiting for us when we get to my new place." She withdrew the blanket and said, "So which is it? The stump and the sun, or the tree and the shade?"

Bo chose, "How 'bout the tree in the shade."

Caitlin nodded, "Agreed."

Bo picked up the cooler and followed her over to the tree. He asked, "What's for lunch?"

Caitlin replied sassily, "Food, Silly." She smacked his hand away from the cooler and said, "Please go get the basket while I spread out the blanket."

Bo returned quickly to find her kneeling on a soft patch of grass shaking out a thick Indian blanket over the ground. He set the basket on top of the blanket as Caitlin retrieved the cooler. Caitlin invited, "Now, if you will please join me, I will tell you the choices I can offer you."

Bo remarked hungrily, "OH, I've got more than one? Just what do you have in the basket?"

Caitlin removed the lid and described, "Well, Ummm, there's some cold fried chicken. Some cubes of cheese..." She removed the items as she called them out, "There's also some ham sandwiches and a bag of mustard pretzels -- my favorite!"

Bo asked, "Mustard pretzels - what are those?"

Caitlin looked at him in shock. Then she shook her head remembering where she was in the world. She explained, "Only one of the best snacks in the free world. They're not as good as the ones you get from the street vendors in Central Park or at one of the shopping centers. But they do in a pinch." She opened the bag and offered, "Try one" Before Bo could decide, she withdrew a pretzel and shoved it in his mouth. Then she gobbled up several on her own. She closed her eyes at the tanginess spreading over her tongue.

Bo laughed at her enjoyment of what seemed like such a simple pleasure. He looked at the food spread before him, also enjoying the new food in his mouth, and asked, "Where did you get all of this food? Why do you carry it with you like this?"

Popping another pretzel in her mouth, Caitlin answered, "When I'm on the road like this, I try to make as much as I can before I leave so that I don't have to eat in restaurants that much. It's also nice to have something already prepared when I get to a new place. Unpacking and Packing is so tiring." She yawned at the thought of sleeping that night in a warm bed again. She shook off the drowsiness and requested, "Would you look in the cooler and tell me what I put in there last night?"

Bo laughed and lifted the lid to the cooler. He informed, "You have what looks like a bottle of wine, some lemonade, and small bottles of soda." Soon the two people were settled down enjoying Caitlin's picnic lunch.

The day was hot as Bo and Caitlin finished their lunch together under the shade of the trees by the pond. Caitlin sighed, feeling very content. She found it almost to easy to be comfortable near Bo. He was funny to talk to and his blue eyes smiled at her whenever he caught her watching him. Caitlin tried to relax more on the blanket, looking out over the pond. A breeze rippled the water and Caitlin felt the urge to feel the wind on her face. She stood up from the blanket and brushed the crumbs from her skirt. Bo watched her stroll along the edge of the pond. He asked, "Where are you going?"

Caitlin shrugged, not looking back at him, "No where, just restless." She spied a fallen log hanging over the water from the bank of the pond.

Bo followed her to the log as she sat down on its edge by the trees surrounding it. He asked, "May I join you?"

Caitlin moved over a little, saying, "Make yourself comfortable."

Bo sat on the ground near her using the log as a backrest. He said, "I haven't eaten that much in a long time. Your chicken was great."

Caitlin smiled, "Thank you. That's been one of the great things about moving around. I've had to learn to cook for myself and I must admit I've inherited my grandmother's touch." She gently lifted a chain from underneath her cotton tank top. There was a locket at the end of the chain and a bridal set of wedding rings looped onto the chain. Bo thought it was a locket until Caitlin opened it to reveal one side of it was a watch. Bo also saw a picture of two people on the other side of the locket, but Caitlin gently shut up the timepiece as she remarked, "It's getting late. We should probably get going," and dropped the long chain back under her shirt.

Bo laid his head back against the log and said, "Why? It's not that late."

Caitlin laughed, "Because your cousin Luke is waiting for us."

Bo looked at his own watch and said, "It's only 12:30. Luke is still doing errands for Uncle Jesse. We have more time, I swear. Besides," he held his stomach, "I ate to much. I can't move a muscle."

Shaking her head in amusement, Caitlin too felt very full. But she only felt energized. She liked being able to laugh. It had been such a long time since she been allowed to laugh. Bo made it easy though. She was still wary of the feelings he was bringing out of her. She looked back out over the stream, concentrating on the sounds of the birds' sweet songs; the frogs and crickets adding their music; and the trees rounding out the rhythm. Her senses were alive in this beautiful place as she tasted the spray of the sweet water on her lips, and scented the wild flowers growing in wild abandon over the whole field. The heat of the sun caressed her skin and she loved it shining on her face. She slipped off her white sneakers revealing her bare feet and rose to balance herself on the log. She carefully walked to the other end of the log that hung over the water; and sat down dangling her feet while enjoying more of the breeze. A hint of wild lilacs filled her senses. As Caitlin  
moved to her new spot and got herself comfortable, she asked, "Bo, I'm curious. Why doesn't Boss Hogg like you and your family?"

Bo watched his new friend enjoying the scenery and was pleased to see her begin to relax a bit more. Bo followed her and replied uncaring, "I'm not sure anymore. Why?" He tried to sit down and had to grab on to Caitlin's hand to keep himself from falling into the water. Caitlin quickly dropped his hand when she was sure he was safely seated.

Caitlin focused her attention on the water as she shrugged, "I don't know, just wondering." Caitlin looked at Bo and then back at the water. A wicked grin appeared as she contemplated an idea. She casually rubbed the side of her neck and sighed, "It sure has gotten hot."

Bo threw a stick in the water and agreed, "Yep."

Caitlin replied disappointedly, "It would be a good day to go swimming."

Bo wholeheartedly agreed, "That would be great. That water looks so inviting. Too bad we don't have the time."

Caitlin leaned back a little, resting her hand behind Bo's back. Then she pushed against his back saying, "Well, you'll just have to make time!" and helped Bo fall into the water.

Bo tried unsuccessfully to hold on to the log and Caitlin. But he found her disappearing back to the edge of the pond as he bobbed up out of the water, his rear end sitting on the cool bottom underneath. He shook out his hair and yelled in amusement, "Hey, Why'd ya do that?"

Caitlin looked back at him innocently, "What! I didn't do anything. You slipped! And besides you said you wanted to go swimming." She stood at the edge laughing at him. She had not been able to pull a practical joke on anyone in a long time. She didn't know why she felt she could with Bo, but she was going to find out if her feeling was correct.

Bo felt his boots filling with water as he tried to stand. He got to his knees as he said, "I didn't mean with my clothes on." He looked at her threateningly, "You realize I'll have to get you back." His threat died on his lips as he again submerged himself under the water.

Caitlin bit her lip, trying not to laugh any more. Then she saw him stand and stare at her even more threatening than before. He was trudging towards her and She took a step backwards. She stood proudly and dared, "And what will you do, Mr. Duke!"

Bo finally made it out of the water and stalked Caitlin as she continued to back away from him. He stared at her trying not to smile and warned, "I'm going to give you a little swimming lesson."

Caitlin feigned fear, "Oh, Bo, Please, You Can't!"

Bo nodded, "I can and I will. Who's gonna stop me!"

Caitlin held up her hand trying to ward him off and begged, "Wait! Isn't...Isn't there some way else to get me back. Please! Please, I...I was only playin'. And you...Well you said you wanted to swim."

Bo nodded, "Yes, I did. But I believe, Ma'am, you said it first."

Caitlin pouted, "But I didn't mean right NOW!" as Bo backed her into a nearby tree.

He put his arm against the tree as if pinning her there. He got into her face and said, "Looks Like you get to go swimming. Come here!" But the look she gave him captured him and he froze for a moment.

Caitlin looked into his laughing eyes and felt his breath mingling with her own. For a split second, she pictured kissing him. The idea was a pleasant one and maybe would postpone his revenge. She stood on her toes and followed her desire and shocked him with a deep kiss. In the next second she was escaping under his arm and running back towards her car. Bo yelled after her and ran. He chased her over the clearing and back towards a patch of tall grass and weeds. When he got close enough, he reached for her waist causing her to trip to the ground. He caught her before she hit, preventing her from landing too hard as he rolled her into his arms and took the brunt of the fall for them. He rolled over her and pinned her in the grass and breathlessly sighed, "Gotchya!" He felt her arms go around his neck and accepted her silent invitation to kiss her. He could feel her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

Caitlin took her fingers and sunk them into his hair. She giggled, "No, I think I've got you." She was surprised at her forwardness yet she could not deny the attraction that had been growing between them since coming to the pond. She laughed heartily, "I think I'm going to like living here very much."

Bo smiled, "Oh Really."

Caitlin returned, "Oh Yeah." And kissed him again.

Bo warned, "I'm still going to get you back, you know."

Caitlin pretended to pout, "Oh can't we just forget about that. I'm enjoying this much more."

Bo stood up and then helped her to stand beside him. Before she could walk away, he lifted her into his arms and kissed her again. He kept kissing her while walking into the water until his knees were submerged. Caitlin barely noticed where they were going until Bo said, "Well, Miss Caitlin, I think it's your turn."

Caitlin looked around as she said, "Turn? My turn for what?"

Bo lifted her slightly away from him and said, "This!" as he tossed her away from him into the deepest part of the water. Caitlin went all the way under, her uplifted arms the last to disappear. When she came up, she threw Bo a look of disgust while wiping water from her nose. Bo moved away from her. He sat down on the log again and laughed. Caitlin stomped through the water over to him, her toes sinking into the soft sand. As she got closer she made her temper calm down and looked at Bo helplessly, "Ok, you got me, Bo. Now will you help a poor city girl get out of this cold water?" She offered him her hand.

Bo nodded and reached out for her. Caitlin felt him start to pull and stiffened her arm in return, pulling slightly her way. Confused, Bo asked, "What are you doing?"

Pretending to be irritated, Caitlin replied, "Trying to get out of the water. I thought you were gonna help me." Bo shrugged an apology and pulled on her arm. This time when he stopped pulling, Caitlin pulled Bo off the log. But instead of just knocking him into the water, Bo fell against her and they both went under the water. They found their footing in the water and began splashing and chasing each other around the pond. Their laughter rang loudly throughout the clearing until Bo finally caught her in his arms and showered her with little kisses to her wet cheeks and drinking the water from her lips. He asked, "Are you satisfied now?"

Laughing sillily, She said, "You bet." Bo picked her up and carried her to the stump that almost had been their picnic table. Caitlin looked at herself as she felt cold water dripping from every part of her body. Luckily her shoes were still waiting for her by the fallen log and were still dry. The couple's laughter died down and Caitlin looked at the watch hanging around her neck. She made sure no water had gotten inside the delicate timepiece. When she was sure none had and that it was still working, she announced, "Oh Dear, Bo. Its almost 1:30. We get going."

Bo said, "Don't you think we should dry off first?"

Caitlin said, "We don't have time. I just need to get out of these wet clothes. We have time to drive by your house so you can change if you want to."

Bo replied, "No, if we go there, Uncle Jesse will try to tie us talking to you and then Luke will kill us for not showing up."

Caitlin hurried over to her open trunk and opened one of the suitcases inside. She picked out a few things that she would need and looked around her for a good place to change. Bo asked, "What are you going to do with those?" He looked at the clothes in her hand.

Caitlin said, "Change, Silly, I told you I wanted to get out of these wet clothes."

Bo said, his eyes widening with surprise and curiosity, "Out here? In the Open?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, as she returned sassily, "No, on the moon. I'm going over to that clump of trees to change. You stay here. I'll only be a few minutes." She disappeared inside a thick over growth of trees and bushes. Bo watched the leaves of the trees rustling as she moved about. At first, he contemplated peeking and even tried to get a fast look. But his conscience got the better of him and he turned away with a slight blush to his cheeks. Caitlin's voice could be heard singing the words to a song. Her pretty voice got closer and she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see her dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a button down-the-front tank top. She carried her wet clothes beside her. He followed her to the trunk where she wrapped her clothes in a towel. She withdrew another towel and threw it at him with a smile. Bo toweled his own hair for a second, the feel of his own clothes beginning to bother him. Caitlin laughed at him as she retrieved her shoes and then  
went to clean up the picnic mess. Bo joined her and helped her to store everything back inside her trunk. Caitlin kept the blanket out and said, "Here," handing it to Bo, "Lay this under you on the car seat."

Bo joked as he laid the blanket across the driver's seat. He turned and pulled Caitlin to him. He said, "Thank you, Miss Caitlin, That was a very interesting lunch."

Caitlin agreed and gave him a soft peck to his cheek. She got into the passenger side of the car and Bo sat down on his side. They drove off in a plume of smoke towards Caitlin's new home. 


	3. Million Dollar Rose for Bo Pt 3

Chapter three  
  
Bo turned back onto the main road. Caitlin watched with anticipation memorizing the route to her new home. Bo turned down a long driveway that was marked by wood fencing on both sides of the soft, grassy road. Caitlin was impressed by the property that Boss had sold her. It was very private and the house seemed to sit well off from the road yet she could see it coming up fast. The house was a two-story bungalow with a large screened-in porch greeting the driveway. It was obvious the house had been in slight neglect, the siding needed painting and the windows in need of a good cleaning. The lawns looked recently mowed and several boxes were stacked up against the outside of the house. Just beyond the house, two buildings waited for her inspection. One was a small one-car garage and the other a large dark brown barn. Caitlin almost clapped her hands in excitement over the barn. She looked at her pendent watch and smiled. She also noticed Bo's cousin and The General Lee parked  
near a tree across from her new front door. Luke was sitting on the hood of the General, enjoying the shade of that tree. He jumped off the car as Bo parked nearby.  
  
Luke opened Caitlin's door for her and was puzzled to find her hair still wet and her clothes completely dry and different than he remembered her wearing. His curiosity increased when Bo stood up and was still soaked from head to toe. He commented, "What in the world happened to you two?"  
  
Bo laughed, "It's like this. Caiti had this picnic in her trunk and we decided to stop somewhere to eat it."  
  
Caitlin joined, "Your cousin gave me a tour of Hazzard countryside and showed me this beautiful pond where we stopped to eat. Then it was hot, I.... um.... well, I think you can guess the rest." She tried to stop giggling and offered, "I'm sorry we are so late, Luke. Did you have to wait long? I've still got food in the basket if you're hungry?"  
  
Luke smiled and laughed at his head's picture of what they had done together. He had figured that his cousin had found a way of getting himself alone with the beautiful lady. From the way she now looked at Bo, Luke could tell Bo had captured another heart. He replied, "No thank you, Ma'am. I haven't been waiting long."  
  
Caitlin leaned against her car and stared at her surroundings. She replied, "Oh please, Luke. Call me Caitlin or Caiti."  
  
Luke agreed with a smile, "Caiti, what did you want help with?"  
  
Caitlin retrieved her purse from inside her car and showed Bo and Luke a claim ticket. She explained, "First, I have a package that needs to be picked up from the train station. The station will provide you with a hitch and horse trailer to bring me my babies."  
  
Bo was surprised, "Babies! You have Babies?"  
  
Caitlin laughed, "Yes. I have two beautiful horses waiting to join me here. I can't wait to see them again." She pulled out two photographs from her purse and handed one to Bo and one to Luke. She said, "I knew I could send for them when I was told there was a barn on the property and land to ride them on. This is Aidan, named because of his temper. He is as black as midnight and runs with wings of fire on a racetrack. I was training him for The Kentucky Derby two years ago. But...." Her voice faltered for a second as Bo and Luke looked at the picture she held in her hands. She went to the next picture and smiled like a mother showing off her children. She explained, "This is my newest baby. Her name is Alanna Brianna. I couldn't make up my mind when naming her, so I chose what suited her best. She is both white as snow shining in the sun and as strong and stubborn as she is beautiful. She was a neglected and abused animal when I found her and purchased her four years ago.  
But now Aidan barely beats her in a race."  
  
Luke replied, "They are beautiful."  
  
Caitlin warned, "Well, be very careful. They are both very spoiled and very temperamental, especially Bri."  
  
Bo promised as he and Luke squeezed through the General's windows, "We'll be careful." Luke started the General's engine. He was about to switch gears, when Caitlin motioned them to stop. She walked over to Bo's window and held up the claims ticket. She laughed, "Guys, they will not let you have my horses without this."  
  
Bo took the ticket, squeezing Caitlin's hand affectionately, "We'll be back soon."  
  
Caitlin smiled, "I'm counting on it."  
  
The Duke Boys drove off leaving Caitlin to explore her new surroundings. In The General, Bo commented, "She is so incredible. You should have seen what she did to Enos."  
  
Luke asked, "What happened?"  
  
Bo told Luke the story of their adventure ending, "I don't really know how, but she was able to cuff Enos to the door of his car. You should have seen him rip his pants off when he tried to pull away. She was great!"  
  
Luke laughed, "You've said that." A few minutes later, Luke pointed, "There's the station."  
  
Bo backed into a parking space as Luke looked over the area. Bo took out the photographs that Caitlin had given him and saw several men coaxing the horses from inside a boxcar for animals. He double checked the live horses against the picture and knew instantly that they were the ones they had come for. Bo whistled his admiration. He pointed, "Hey, Luke."  
  
Luke replied, "I see them! They're fantastic."  
  
Bo observed, "She certainly is something. Great taste in cars and Horses. Not afraid to race a car."  
  
Luke laughed, "Let's just go get them so that we can get back. You have the ticket?" Bo held it up as they walked to the train.  
  
While The Duke Boys were doing Caitlin's errand, she had begun unloading her trunk. She picked up two of her suitcases and carried them to the front porch door. She was not pleased with the way Boss's mover's had all of her things dumped off. In her mind the image of seeing the copper Cadillac and BMW returned. She hoped she had not made a mistake in sending for her horses. She had wanted so badly to stay in one spot. Refusing to think about that, she entered the porch and began to inspect her new home. She found almost all the furniture had been covered with white sheets. The porch led into the kitchen. She followed the path into the living room where a narrow staircase disappeared to the upper level at the back of the room. She set her suitcases at the bottom of the staircase. It was obvious from the Victorian decor that a woman had lived there before her. Caitlin walked from piece to piece removing the sheets off them. Her favorite was a huge over stuffed chair with an  
ottoman in front. It was covered in light brown/beige/soft pink pin stripes. It looked big enough for her to curl up with a good book in. She thought about resting there for a few minutes until The Duke Boys returned, but the sound of a car parking in front of her front porch put a halt to those thoughts.  
  
Caitlin went back into the kitchen and looked out the window over the sink. She saw the BMW that had been chasing her earlier parked by her Viper with a man sitting on the hood. Laying her head in frustration against the windowpane, she grumbled, "Here I go again." Gathering her courage and her temper, she walked forcefully outside. She stopped short of getting too close and demanded, "What are you doing here, Bronco?"  
  
Bronco smiled, "You should stop this game you've been playing, Caitlin. Will told you that two years ago!"  
  
Caitlin pointed toward the road, "Just get out of here!"  
  
Bronco informed, "Not until I've delivered Will's message to you."  
  
Caitlin returned biting her temper back, "There is nothing you have to say that I want to hear! I will have you thrown off if you don't leave now." She walked over to the Viper and removed her cell phone.  
  
Bronco scrambled off the BMW's hood and cornered her by her car. He remained calm, but let her know that he was serious. He tried to be nice, "Listen, Caitlin...."  
  
Caitlin spat, "Miss Rose to you, idiot."  
  
Bronco grabbed the cell phone from her hand and held it over her head. He spoke into her face, "I am only doing what I am told. Do not fight me, Caitlin. Will wants to meet you here at 7 pm for dinner. He'll expect you to be waiting for him." He tossed her cell phone inside her Viper through an open window.  
  
Caitlin brushed passed Bronco, "Oh, I'll be waiting! With the cops and the feds and who ever else I can call! You tell him that! You, him, and your friends have chased me all over this country! I would be very glad to turn you in! Now GET OUT!" She got into his face and warned, "Remember, its only a matter of time before the DA in New York gets enough evidence to put you in prison for good!"  
  
Bronco laughed as he pulled her to him, his free hand deliberately caressing her cheek; "Not so fast, Baby. Stop your dreamin'. We're as clean as a whistle unless you betray us! If that happens, you know what happens to your father! Right!" He made her look at him, holding her chin in his big hands. "But we're all gonna make the best of it until the heat dies down - understand! So you are gonna be good and you are going to make nice to Will and Me!"  
  
Caitlin understood everything he was saying. It took everything inside her to not show him any weakness. She spat at him, making him release her for a second. She said, "Go to Hell. Are you finished?"  
  
Bronco smiled at her defiance. He said, "I'm finished with my errand for Will. Now I want to deliver my own message."  
  
Caitlin's mind flashed with the memory of the last time they were alone together. She backed away warning, "Bronco, you just better stay away! You get...." Bronco grabbed her by the waist and bruised her lips with his own. The trees echoed with her squeal. She shoved him back with all of her strength, curled her hand into a fist, and threw that fist at his mouth as hard as she could. After she caught her balance, she spat back, "I will not let you hurt me again!"  
  
Bronco put his hand to his mouth, feeling the sting of blood on his lips. His eyes blazed with anger as he pulled her back by her arms. His grasp was so tight that Caitlin could feel the blood stop flowing into her arms. They were turning red and then slightly bruising under his firm, rough fingers. He got into her face and threatened, "If you were mine I'd have killed you long ago! But remember, MISS ROSE. Will always gets his way! No one can help you! I will get my revenge on you very soon!"  
  
Caitlin refused to let him see her fear. She returned the fiery challenge, "Just get off my property. Go crawl back into your hole with that snake you serve!"  
  
Bronco pushed her away from him. He sneered at her and tipped his imaginary hat. He promised, "Until we meet again, Miss Rose."  
  
Caitlin watched him disappear down her driveway, her tears releasing into a river down her cheeks. Her whole body shook with fear and she wiped his kiss from her lips. She went to her trunk and pulled out the bottle of wine that was still in the picnic basket. She went into the kitchen, poured herself a large glass of the bottle, and then ran into the bathroom. Water was heard from the bathroom sink and the sound of sobbing echoed throughout the house.  
  
While Caitlin washed away her troubles, The General Lee rolled to a halt with a horse trailer in tow. The Duke Boys quickly went to the back of the trailer and opened up the doors. Luke suggested, "I'll get the black one and you get the white." Luke helped a huge black stallion exit the horse trailer, speaking softly and calmly to get him to cooperate. The stallion was hesitant at first, but was too eager to get onto solid ground to fight back.  
  
Bo reached in for the white Arabian Mare's halter and tried to get a good hold of it. The mare moved away from him, inching further into the trailer. She shook her head defiantly, nickering her complaints. Bo stepped inside the trailer and pushed the beast until she backed out onto the ground. She stood rigidly and warily of Bo's every movement, sniffing the air, her eyes wide with fear. Bo tried to calm her, reaching out to pat her neck, but she backed away shaking him away from her. Luke laughed and said, "Well there's one female you won't charm today."  
  
Bo grimaced, "She's just shy. Bet if I rode her, she'd get to know me."  
  
Luke warned, "Bo, you can't do that. You can't ride her."  
  
Bo said, "Just to the barn. She looks restless." He tried to pull himself onto the mare's bare back. She waited until his footing was off balance and stepped away from him, sending Bo to his face in the dirt. Finally, after several more times, Bo was able to climb to a sitting position on her back. He was about to grab on to her main, when the mare reared up on her back legs bucking Bo to his butt on the ground behind him. The stallion shook his head as if laughing at him and the mare stepped aside, firmly letting Bo that she would not let him ride her again.  
  
Luke tried to hold his own laughter back. He suggested, "See I knew this was a smart filly. Why don't you go see what Caitlin is doing and let her know we are here? I will handle getting these two into the barn."  
  
Bo scowled, "No, I'll help you!" Bo grabbed the stallion's halter and walked gingerly to the barn.  
  
Luke carefully took hold of the mare's halter and gently patted her neck until she followed warily beside him into the barn. Inside, Bo and Luke found that several bags of feed and fresh hay had been stored in each of the stalls for the horses. Luke put out a trough of water while Bo took a pitchfork and spread out the hay. Their task complete, they went to find Caitlin.  
  
After knocking and finding no answer, the Duke Boys entered the house and followed the pathway into the living room. They made themselves comfortable, Bo calling out to Caitlin that they were back. A door just beyond the stairway opened and Caitlin came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy and red, and Luke notice two cents of fingerprint bruises on her upper arms. He also noticed that she was on the edge of anger.  
  
Bo too noticed that she had been crying. He hurried over to her and tried to embrace her, asking, "Caitlin, are you OK?"  
  
Caitlin averted her eyes away from his as she lied, "Oh, I'm fine. I just had a bad scare. I thought I saw a rat, mouse, or something in the bathroom. I jumped and hit my arm against the door." She brushed Bo's embrace off becoming cold to him once again. She asked, "So did my package make it here in one piece?"  
  
Luke replied, "They are safe and sound in their new home."  
  
Caitlin was very pleased at that. Riding always had a way of offering an escape and peace with her problems. It had been one of the reasons she had risked the danger of sending for her precious horses. She nodded in pleasure, "Thank you for going for me. Um...Luke, would you please refill my glass. You'll find what I want in a box in the kitchen."  
  
Luke went into the kitchen and found a box labeled "perishables". Inside he found several foodstuffs that needed to be put away and several mason jars filled with a clear liquid. Bo had followed him and he found an empty wine bottle by the sink. He recognized it as the full one that was in the picnic basket earlier. Luke called to Caitlin, "Do you want the stuff in the mason jars?"  
  
Caitlin yelled back, having gone into her bedroom with a suitcase in her hand, "Yep, and you'll find the glass by the wine bottle on the sink."  
  
Luke pulled out one of the jars and suddenly knew what he was going to find inside. His nose was instantly attacked as he unscrewed the lid. He shook away the heady feeling as he poured it into the glass that Bo had handed him.  
  
Bo saw Luke's reaction and asked, "Luke, What's wrong?"  
  
Luke whispered, "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Bo swallowed, "Shine?"  
  
Luke nodded, "Just like Uncle Jesse and Boss used to make."  
  
Bo was shocked, "You have to be kidding!"  
  
Luke replied, "I wish I were. Here, see for yourself."  
  
Bo took the bottle and stuck his finger inside. He licked the tip of his finger and whistled, "You're wrong, Luke. This stuff is better than Uncle Jesse's."  
  
Luke reminded, "You know what this means if we are found here with this stuff. Boss will have our necks for sure."  
  
Caitlin strode into the kitchen and asked, "So am I gonna get my drink, Luke?"  
  
Luke looked at her for a moment trying to figure out why she had such sharp tone to her voice. Then he remembered the glass in his hand. He half apologized, "Here it is," as he handed it to her.  
  
Bo asked, "Caiti, where did you get that stuff?"  
  
Caitlin looked at the contents and said, "What? My Whiskey?" She took a large swig of the liquor, closing her eyes as the hot liquid slid gently down her throat. Her head began to feel lighter as the whiskey mixed with the wine she had finished earlier, but her memory of Bronco still hung in her thoughts. She smiled at the Duke Boy's astonished expressions and said, "I made it."  
  
Bo almost dropped the jar. He repeated in question, "You made this?"  
  
"At College, My girl friends and I ran our own still in the dorm's basement. I stole the recipe from my father and my uncle let me have all the parts I would need." She laughed at the memory of blackmailing her uncle into doing it. She sighed, "Sadly, We got caught after I got mar...I mean before I moved away. This is all that is left." Before anymore could be said on the subject, Caitlin rinsed her glass out as she asked, "So let's get to work." She instructed, "Bo, Please finished unloading my trunk. That food in the basket needs to go in the fridge before it spoils. Luke, please bring in the rest of the boxed from the porch." Caitlin did not like the look of disapproval on her new friends faces. She also realized that to let Bo get anymore involved with her would be dangerous for him and her. She needed to push her feelings for him away and get him to do the same.  
  
Caitlin returned to the living room and began to busy herself unpacking the boxes that the Duke Boys brought in for her. She tried to stay pretty much to herself, coolly replying to any of Bo's overtures. Within the next hour, the empty house began to look like a home as more and more of Caitlin's things appeared on the walls, in the cabinets, on the end tables, and covering the furniture. Luke came into the living room where Caitlin was spreading out a couch cover over an ancient sofa and said, "Caitlin, the kitchen is all together. Do you want to see it?"  
  
Caitlin stood up and smiled, "Sure." She followed him into the kitchen and found that he had stored everything away, including setting out several small candles in the windowsill above the sink.  
  
Luke asked, "Why do you travel with so much?"  
  
Caitlin laughed, "Actually this is the first time I've seen this stuff in almost a year. I needed to settle down with this move. Having some of my things will help me make this a home. I just hope..." Her voice trailed off after she realized she about to confide what was troubling her. She knew that was a bad thing. Luke looked at her expecting her to finish her statement. But they both heard some rustling from the barn. Caitlin said, "Would you excuse me, Luke. I'm dieing to see my babies." She did not wait for him to answer her. She went out to the porch and asked, "Bo, have you seen a huge box marked 'RIDING GEAR'?"  
  
Bo was shocked that she had talked to him. He pointed to the far end of the porch and followed her over to the spot. Caitlin found the big box and opened it. Inside were two brightly colored horse blankets, and two leather saddles. Caitlin lifted out the blankets and one saddle and started to walk toward the barn. Bo retrieved the other saddle and followed her. In an effort to make peace with her, Bo asked, "Your horses are great."  
  
Caitlin replied, "Thank you." They entered the barn and she set her saddle and one blanket over a wooden railing. She nodded at the other railing as she set the other blanket over it, "You can hang that right here."  
  
Bo looked at the blonde horse and complained, "The white is a little feisty."  
  
Caitlin smiled, "Why would you say that?"  
  
Bo recalled, "I tried to make friends with her and then I tried to ride her. She threw me into the dirt twice."  
  
Caitlin laughed, her imagination completing his explanation, "You mean you tried to get on her back. You are a lucky man to be alive."  
  
Bo pouted, "You ain't gotta laugh."  
  
Caitlin stifled her giggles, "I am sorry, Bo. I thought I warned you about my Bri. I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
Bo grinned, pulling her into his embrace, "I like that idea." He tried to kiss her softly like at the pond.  
  
But warning bells went off in Caitlin's brain as Bo accidentally squeezed the bruises on her arms and her mind flashed with Bronco's face forcing himself on her. She stepped back and sighed, "Please, Bo, don't." She wanted, needed to tell him, but other memories flooded her head and she closed off to them and him. She offered, "Don't spoil what we've started by moving too fast."  
  
Bo was hurt by her rejection. He did not understand her cooling off. She seemed so open to his advances at the pond. He demanded, "Caitlin, what is wrong with you? You have been so moody since we came back from the station. I thought we were.... I mean you were...."  
  
Caitlin searched Bo's eyes and saw that he was a true soul, someone she could and should trust -- someone she could very well fall in love with if only she was free to do that. How she wished things were different. He just did not understand and she could not explain. She wanted to run, but knew it was better to try to make him understand a little. She hung her head as she said, "Please understand, Bo. I've been moving around from place to place for a very long time. I've learned not to give my trust very easily to people. I can't let myself get hurt again."  
  
Bo saw the fear in her eyes and remembered the tears that were in her eyes when she had come out of the bathroom. He remembered the car following them. He knew she was in some kind of trouble, but that she was unwilling to tell him about it. Now hearing her talk about being hurt again, filled him with a protective feeling for her. He reached out and smoothed her hair, then caressed her cheek saying, "I'd never do anything to hurt you, Caitlin." He felt her relax and he gathered her into his arms and promised, "I can protect you if you just let me."  
  
Caitlin knew better and replied, "Just hold me and give me time, Bo. That's all I can give right now." She relaxed against him and did not pull away when he caressed her cheeks and then her mouth with his own. Beside them the powder-white horse, which had been suspiciously eyeing Bo, nudged Caitlin and roughly pushed her away from Bo. Caitlin laughed, "I am so sorry, Ma'am." She looked back at Bo and said, "I think she wants to get to know you. Alanna Brianna, this is Bo a good friend of mine. Bo, this is my Alanna Brianna or Bri for short."  
  
Brianna whinnied and shook her head as if in protest. Bo complained, "See, she does not like me."  
  
Caitlin soothed, "She is very stubborn and jealous. She barely tolerates people and likes men even less. I told you her master abused and neglected her." Caitlin gently stroked the animal's mane and nuzzled against her neck. She offered, "Don't worry though, I believe she is beginning to like you."  
  
Bo asked, "What makes you say that?"  
  
Caitlin laughed, "Because she would have bitten you when we kissed and chased you out of the barn to protect me."  
  
Bo understood and asked, going over to the other stall, "So what is this one's name again?"  
  
Caitlin took a handful of oats and brought it over to the big black stallion. She cooed soothingly at him as he took the treat from her. She patted his head, rubbing her cheek against his nose. She replied and stepped back, "This is my Aidan. In Gaelic, it means 'Little Fiery One'. He's placed first in almost every race he's ever run in all over the country. Aidan, Lavabo for Mr. Duke and say hello."  
  
The horse dipped his head and bent one leg in a bow before Bo. Caitlin immediately rewarded Aidan with another handful of oats. When that was gone, Aidan nudged Caitlin's legs, sniffing at her pant's pockets. Caitlin laughed and patted Aidan's head more. She informed, "I'm sorry, Sweetie, No Sugar today. Next time I promise."  
  
Bo laughed when the horse nodded in understanding and seemed to hang his head in a pout. Bo wondered, "You taught him all that?"  
  
Caitlin remarked, "The bow, yes. The begging and the pouting, no. He's just a big spoiled baby." She looked around at the work that Bo and Luke had done earlier and said, "Wow, thank you for taking care of putting this together. My babies will be very comfortable in here tonight. Now why don't we find Luke?"  
  
Bo hung his arm comfortable around Caitlin's shoulder as they walked outside where Luke was waiting by The General. He announced, "Well, all the boxes are inside now and almost everything has been unpacked."  
  
Caitlin remarked, "Well thank God I had not asked for all of it or we'd be unpacking for days. So how about a drink."  
  
Luke replied, "I'm sorry, Caiti, but Uncle Jesse just called and needs us to get home."  
  
Caitlin nodded, "Oh, Thank you for your help. How much do I owe you both for the work?"  
  
Bo smiled, "You don't owe us anything, Caiti. It was our pleasure."  
  
Caitlin asked, "I can still count on you both to be here tomorrow?"  
  
Luke jumped into the General's window and settled into the driver's seat. Luke started the car as Caitlin walked Bo over to the passenger side. Bo responded, "We'll be here."  
  
Caitlin quietly invited, "Ummm.... would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Bo? Say be here about 7?"  
  
Bo jumped into his seat saying, "I won't be late."  
  
Caitlin smiled, "I can't wait. Luke. Thank you." She watched Luke wave to her as he took off toward the main road. She hoped she had not made a mistake letting these two into her life and Bo into her heart.  
  
At the end of the driveway as Luke was about to enter the main road, the copper Cadillac came speeding past almost knocking The General into a ditch. Bo shouted for Luke to watch out as Luke swerved to miss the ditch. Luke wondered, "Boy that guy was in a hurry? Nearly ran us off the road."  
  
Bo had seen the driver and recognized him from the BMW earlier. He swore to Luke, "If I ever see that guy again, I'm gonna teach him a thing or two."  
  
Caitlin ran to the barn immediately after Bo and Luke took off. She did not see them almost hit the copper Cadillac. She had been too excited by the presence of her horses. Inside the barn, she prepared to ride Alanna Brianna, laying a rich dusty rose blanket across the horse's silky soft white skin. The horse continued to watch Caitlin with anticipation. Caitlin talked to the animal as she cinched up the leather saddle and mounted her. She rode out of the barn as the copper Cadillac ground to a halt next to her Viper. Horse and rider froze. Caitlin was irritated and afraid. Brianna stomped anxiously at the ground and snorted distastefully. Caitlin patted the horse's neck. She commented, "Shhh... Bri. I don't like him any better than you do. Hopefully he won't be staying." Nudging the horse forward, she whispered, "Just be ready to fly, Girl, just in case." The horse seemed to understand, nodding at her words.  
  
Caitlin rode up to the car as Bronco stood up and sneered, "Good Afternoon, Miss Rose. Mr. Sharp has come to speak to you, like I said earlier."  
  
Caitlin tried to look bored as she looked inside the back window of the car where Will watched her from his seat. She asked, "Who let you out of your cage this time? I mean, what do you want?"  
  
Will opened his door and stood, his strong, handsome, and dark features twisting into an ugly arrogant stare. He replied, "I thought Bronco told you I'd be here to pick you up for dinner. We need to make plans to get you home again."  
  
Caitlin returned tightly, "He was a good boy, Will. He gave me your message. I will tell you what I told him! Go to Hell!"  
  
Your insolence will have to be dealt with after dinner this evening."  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes. She spat, "Get a life, Will. I'm not having dinner with you tonight or any other night!" Bri moved restlessly under Caitlin, causing her to sooth the horse with coo's and soft pats to the neck.  
  
Will challenged her, "Are you having dinner with that local idiot Bronco saw you with earlier?"  
  
Caitlin's face revealed the truth as she said bravely, "That's none of your business."  
  
Will ran his hand up her leg and said, "Come on, Darlin'. We both know that's not true. You know it better not be true!" He squeezed her ankle hard in warning.  
  
Caitlin kicked his hand away. She complained, "Just Go! You should be in jail! Look! I have stayed away from New York! I haven't gone to the cops!"  
  
Will looked at her, his eyes accusing her of lying. He said, "Then why are they hunting for me? Why are my father's businesses being closed and all his assets being frozen?"  
  
Caitlin turned her eyes away. She knew the answer. Will again grabbed her ankle and warned, "Have you told your boy about Drew? Have you warned him about Nick?" He laughed, "A lot of people seem to be getting hurt because of you, Caitlin. You should smarten up and let me take care of you."  
  
Caitlin eyes stung with unshed tears from the memories that Will was conjuring up. She needed to get away from him. She saw that look in his eyes again. It was a look she feared the most. She pleaded, "Will, please! Just stop this! I don't want anyone else hurt. Just let me have some peace here! I promise I will stay here in this little farmhouse. I won't..."  
  
Will took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. He said, "You know I can't do that. We were meant for one another. I need you."  
  
Caitlin laughed at that. She said, "No, Dear William, my money is what you 'NEED'. Your Father needs my father's property, you want my father's business. Marrying me will give you both!"  
  
Will smiled at her astuteness. He said, "Well, I want something else from you. Something I've only had a few tastes of."  
  
Caitlin brushed his hand away and ordered, "Get away from Me! You're still as stubborn and stupid as you were when I met you!" Bronco stepped forward to help Will get Caitlin off the horse, but Caitlin ordered, "Get away from me, Bronco, or I'll tell your boss what happened this afternoon!"  
  
Bronco's face went white as Will faced him with accusations in his eyes. He looked back at Caitlin, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Caitlin watched Bronco back off and she smiled, her courage returning, "Never mind, Will. I just want the two of you out of here or I'm going to get the cops to arrest you!"  
  
Will's patience had dwindled and he returned, "I think not, my dear. You are going to get off that animal or I'm going to shoot the mare out from under you!" He pulled his suit coat back showing off his 38 revolver.  
  
Bravely, Caitlin slipped her foot tightly into the stirrups and tightened the reigns around her hands. She subtly moved her body into a racing position until Bronco warned, "I wouldn't try that if were you!"  
  
Caitlin yelled, taking her strapped foot and kicking the gun away from Bronco, who fell to his face in the dirt, "I will never go with again, Will! Go to Hell!" She laid her heels into the Mare's flanks and Bri sprang to life racing across the field that surrounded them. Caitlin directed Brianna down the driveway toward the main road.  
  
Bronco retrieved his gun and the two men returned to their car and sped after Caitlin. Will shouted, "Don't lose her! We have too much at stake!"  
  
Caitlin tried to keep an eye behind her every now and then watching as the Cadillac got closer and closer to her. Her thoughts brought to mind blonde hair and strong blue eyes. As if by magic, she saw The General Lee turning down another road at the end of her property. A fence encircled the area and separated her property from the roadway. Gauging the height quickly, Caitlin prepared Brianna in time to sail cleanly over the fence with inches to spare. She thought hopefully, "That should slow him down." She heard the sound of splintering wood and looked to see the Cadillac crash through the wooden fence.  
  
In The General, the Duke Boys heard the crash too. Bo turned while Luke looked through the rearview mirror to see Caitlin galloping with the wind toward them and the Cadillac bearing down hard after her. Luke shouted, "That's Caitlin!"  
  
Bo replied, "I know! I know." Luke beeped his horn at her as she tried to put The General between her and the Cadillac.  
  
Caitlin stayed in her crouched position, urging Brianna to run. Luke warned, "We gotta do something. She's in trouble."  
  
Bo replied, "I see 'em!" Then he shouted, "Luke! Watch Out!" as a car going the opposite direction almost hit them.  
  
Caitlin turned off the road and jumped another fence back into her property. The Cadillac swerved away and broke through that one too. The General followed. Bo commented admiringly, "Did you see that!"  
  
Luke replied, "yeah, but that didn't stop what's behind her!"  
  
Luke followed and then sped in front of the Cadillac. He again sounded The General's horn. Bo leaned out the passenger window to let Caitlin know that they were going to block the other car from getting to her. Caitlin turned and waved a little, letting him know that she understood. Luke got in Bronco's way; slowing the General down but not letting the Cadillac pass him. Bo watched Caitlin reigning Bri towards the trees. In the Cadillac Bronco volunteered, "Let me take care of them right Now?"  
  
Will refused, "No, I want to do this myself!" He watched the automatic window roll down as he pointed his revolver outside and aimed.  
  
Bo heard the gunfire and knew that the guy in the Cadillac was trying to blow out his tires. Luke looked at Bo worriedly and said, "This is NOT Good!"  
  
Bo assured, "I'm on it." He reached into the back seat and grabbed a bow and a couple of arrows. He ordered, "Hold it steady, Luke." Then he hung himself out of the passenger window, ducking as a bullet sailed past his ear, then let off a few arrow shots of his own. Bronco tried to drive around The General, passing them. But Bo aimed another arrow and fired quickly hitting the Cadillac's front tire dead on. Bronco lost control as the tire exploded into bits. He swerved wrapping the Cadillac around a nearby tree as Rosco turned the corner. Rosco stopped to help the two men who were furious with not being able to continue their chase. They quickly hid their guns and asked Rosco to get them a tow truck. Rosco asked, "So what happened here?"  
  
Will said, "Those boys in that car! Who are they?"  
  
Rosco said, "The Duke Boys? Did they do this?"  
  
Will didn't want to have to explain why those boys had shot out his tire. He lied, "No, I just admired the car. What can you tell me about the owner of it?" Rosco shook his head and began to give Will all the information he wanted while they waited for the tow truck.  
  
With the Cadillac disposed of; Luke drove after Caitlin to let her know everything was all right. The General came up on the flying horse as Caitlin turned her head around to see what had happened. Bo and Luke watched Caitlin riding away. She was waving at them in thanks and trying to slow Bri down with her legs, slightly pulling on the reigns to let the horse know to come down from the full gallop they were in. Caitlin looked back at the Boys again, but when she turned around, her head crashed into a low hanging tree. For a brief second, Caitlin didn't understand why the sun had died in her eyes or why her head was splitting open. Then the world began spinning and she knew she about to lose consciousness. Her grip slackened on Bri's reigns giving the horse the freedom to run again. Caitlin could not stop the lights from going out in her head and she fell forward onto Bri's neck, legs still holding on to the saddle.  
  
From The General, Bo became frantic, "She really is in trouble now!"  
  
Luke keenly observed, "That horse has been frightened out of her mind and now has no one to calm her down!"  
  
Bo said, "I know!"  
  
Luke informed, "I have another idea. We'll get ahead of her and....."  
  
Bo listened, "Great!" Luke finished his next part of the plan and Bo shook his head, "But that beast doesn't like me!"  
  
Luke reminded, "You're going to have to make her like you, Bo, if this is going to work!"  
  
The General Lee sped past the lifeless Caitlin. Bo crawled slowly out of the passenger side to the top of the hood. As soon as they were far enough ahead, Luke slowed down and let Bo jump up to a low tree branch. Bo watched until Brianna was just coming past him and then he dropped onto her back behind Caitlin. He lay over the top of Caitlin to get the reigns from her still hands. He picked Caitlin up, gently pulling her against his strong chest, her head falling forward and her arms hanging to her sides. Bo pulled on the reigns and coaxed, "OK, Alanna Brianna, whoa, Girl. Come on."  
  
Alanna Brianna again felt strong hands guiding her and she slowed to a trot and then stopped. As soon as Bo dismounted and lifted the unconscious Caitlin out of the saddle, Alanna Brianna shook off the sweat she had built up in her mighty body. The horse was breathing heavily and foaming a little at the mouth.  
  
The General came to a screeching halt near the horse and Luke found Bo gently laying his precious burden on the ground. Bo's worry was evident all over his face as he rubbed Caitlin's hand and tried to talk to her. Luke came into his sight and he half-ordered, Half-pleaded, "Go call Daisy, Luke. Get her out here as fast as you can. Get our first aid kit!"  
  
Luke returned with the kit and then he and Bo began to clean up the many scratches that Caitlin had on her forehead and hands. Deep red marks dented her hands from where she had been holding the reigns. Her face and neck were drenched with sweat and dirt from the wind and road dust. Bo was frustrating Luke as he complained every time Luke tried to help. He decided to check out the mare and took the canteen of water that they kept in the General for emergencies over to Brianna. Luke felt the sweat soaked mane on the white horse and wet his fingers a little, letting the horse taste them. The mare seemed to accept Luke's help and Luke held the horse's head to pour the water into her mouth. Bo's voice got his attention and he heard, "Luke, she's waking up."  
  
Luke returned to Bo's side as Caitlin tried to open her eyes in the midst of the pain in her head. Her head ached with the memory of what had happened. She was afraid again and she tried to get up, "I've got to get out of here! Where is Brianna?"  
  
Bo softly held her to the ground, coaxing, "Stop, Caiti, its ok. Lie still until help comes."  
  
Caitlin looked at Bo worriedly, "I've gotta get out of here! Its too dangerous for us to be here!" She tried to rise again but the pain shot through her like an arrow threatening to send her into blackness again.  
  
Luke argued, "Caitlin, You are not going anywhere. You've been hit in the head by a tree branch!"  
  
Caitlin mused, giving in, "That must be why my head hurts so much."  
  
Bo relaxed when she did. Luke was concerned and asked, "Why are you in danger, Caitlin. Who were those guys?"  
  
Caitlin pretended not hear Luke's question. She did not want to endanger them anymore than she already had. Will would certainly kill them if they knew too much. She lay against Bo's shoulder and closed her eyes, pretending to be fainting again. Bo felt her go limp and he squeezed her hand, "Caiti, are you all right?"  
  
Caitlin smiled a small smile. Brianna came to her thoughts again and she asked, "Bri? Is she OK?"  
  
Luke reassured, "Brianna is fine, Caiti. She's in much better shape than you are at the moment."  
  
Caitlin reached out for Luke's hand and pleaded, "Take care of her for me. Make sure she gets back to the barn and gets some water. I just put her through hell."  
  
Before Luke could answer, Daisy's jeep was heard coming down the road. She pulled up next to The General. Bo informed, "Caiti, our cousin Daisy is going to take you to the hospital."  
  
Daisy wandered quickly over to the little group and stared at the injured woman in Bo's lap. She asked, "So what's the big emergency?"  
  
Bo requested, "I need you to take this here new friend to the hospital. Can you, Daisy?"  
  
Daisy read the raw emotions on her cousin's face. She looked at the girl and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Caitlin tried to smile, "My head got in the way of a tree branch while riding. I'm Caitlin Rose." Caitlin tried to sit up, but her head refused to stop rocking the world in front of her eyes.  
  
Bo supplied, "Luke and I helped her to move here to Hazzard this morning."  
  
Daisy replied cheerfully, "Well, get her into Dixie, Bo."  
  
Bo easily lifted Caitlin and himself from the ground. Caitlin wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and commented, "I could get used to being treated like this. It makes getting hit on the head almost worth it." She laughed and winced in pain at the same time, "Well, maybe not every day."  
  
Luke brought the first aid kit and talked to Daisy for a few seconds, telling her that they needed to take Caitlin's horse back home and then they would meet her at the hospital. Daisy saw that Bo had made Caitlin as comfortable as possible and then she took off for the hospital.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Bo went over to the mare and helped Luke remove the saddle and blanket. Luke offered, "I'll walk with her back to the barn and meet you there." Bo agreed and he started up The General Lee and slowly followed Luke and Bri as they walked across the pasture.  
  
Within the hour, Bo and Luke hurried into the Small Emergency Room of Hazzard's Hospital. They found Daisy in the waiting room reading a magazine on a couch. She greeted them as they came into the room, "Hey, Fellas."  
  
Bo and Luke returned the greeting with Bo adding, "Have you heard anything?"  
  
Daisy replied, "Not yet. So what is this all about? Who is she?"  
  
Bo eyes reflected the worry he felt. He was agitated and walked around the room over to the door that separated the waiting room from the examining area. Luke sat next to Daisy and explained, "We gave Caitlin directions to town this morning only to find that she was moving here. She asked us to help her move into her new place. But I think our cousin over there has taken a shine to the lady."  
  
Daisy smiled, "I can see that. So how did she get hurt?"  
  
Luke supplied, "She was being chased by this car on her horse. While we were trying to stop them, she ran into a tree branch and almost fell from the horse. Bo had to jump on the horse to rescue her."  
  
Daisy commented surprised, "Wow, y've all had a long day."  
  
Bo had listened to Luke's story and his thoughts drifted to parts of the day that were more pleasant. He smiled and said aloud, "It wasn't all bad."  
  
Before Bo had to expound on his comment, Caitlin came through the double doors with a doctor following behind. He handed her a piece of paper as he said, "Miss Rose, don't forget what we've talked about. You've got a nasty bump on your forehead and you will feel a little pain tonight. I want you to fill this prescription. You take one tablet three times a day for the next two days and then only if you feel any pain after that. Please come back in if you have any of the symptoms we discussed earlier."  
  
Caitlin weakly smiled, trying not to make her head throb with pain. Her forehead had a large bandage covering where the tree had left a small gash. Her cheeks revealed the scraps and one bruise under her left eye. She replied, "Thank you, Dr. Crab. I will follow all of your instructions."  
  
Dr. Crab turned to Bo and Luke and smiled, "Well, Hello Bo, Luke, Daisy. How are y'all doing this afternoon?"  
  
Bo replied, "Fine, Just waiting to find out how Caiti is doing."  
  
The doctor replied, "She'll be fine, Bo. If she does what I tell her to."  
  
Bo promised, gently encircling Caitlin into his strong embrace, "I'll make sure of it, Doc."  
  
The Doctor pointed Caitlin in the direction of the hospital's pharmacy and then he left the group alone. Bo held onto Caitlin's hand as the group walked towards the pharmacy. Caitlin gave the script to the pharmacist and then turned back to her new friends. She sighed, "I can't wait to go home." She saw the questions in Luke's eyes and the concern in Bo's. Her own feelings were to confusing to sort out at the moment. But she knew one thing. She needed to call her Uncle and arrange to be moved again. She did not want to hurt Bo, but knew that if she didn't leave him he would be in a lot of danger. She sought out a nearby chair and left the security of Bo's arms to sit down. Bo sat near her and reached out for her hand. Not wanting to encourage him, Caitlin pulled away and closed her eyes. A great exhaustion was over taking her body and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.  
  
Luke, however, wanted to know who had been chasing her and why. He was afraid she was in some kind of legal trouble or worse -- something that could get him and Bo put back in jail. He knew Bo would not ask her, so he gently asked, "Caitlin, why were you being chased? Who were those guys?"  
  
Bo challenged, "Leave her alone, Luke. Can't you see she's hurt!"  
  
Caitlin did not like the tone of voice Bo had with his cousin. She did not want to be the cause of an argument between them. Yet she did not want to have to explain things just yet. Not until she had made plans to move again and knew they would be safe from Will and his men. She reached out for Luke's hand and said, "Please, Luke. Give me some time to sort this out. I promise I will tell you everything soon."  
  
Daisy had been watching Caitlin for the last few minutes. She remembered how the woman had laid in her jeep crying silently as the drove to the hospital. Now she had watched Caitlin's reaction when Luke and Bo almost argued. There was a look of caring and pain. Daisy could see that Caitlin cared for Bo since they had left the doctor. Now she saw that Caitlin was concerned for both her cousins. Whatever trouble this girl was in, Daisy was sure that Caitlin was a good soul. She added for Caitlin's defense, "Just don't pay them any attention, Caitlin. Would you like me to take you home?"  
  
Caitlin gave Daisy a grateful look and intuitively knew they were kindred spirits. She responded, "Thank you, but I don't want to be too much trouble. I know you were on your way to work."  
  
Daisy brushed the problem away with a wave of her hand, "Don't worry about that. I'll just go call The Boar's Nest and tell 'me I'll be in late." Daisy went over to the pay phone.  
  
Caitlin remembered that she had invited Bo for dinner that evening. She still wanted to see him. She wanted to enjoy his company one last time and give them both a night to remember. She took Bo's hand and got him to look at her. She said, "Are you still going to come to dinner tonight?"  
  
Bo replied, worriedly, "Won't you need your rest? The Doctor said you needed to take it easy."  
  
Caitlin smiled, touched by his concern; "I can manage to hold up a conversation with you, if you can handle a simple dinner made up of what we had for lunch."  
  
Bo grinned eagerly, "I'll be there."  
  
The pharmacist called Caitlin's name out and she went to retrieve her medicine as Daisy returned. Caitlin came back and the two women walked outside to Daisy's jeep. On the road, Daisy and Caitlin began to talk and get to know one another. They discovered they each had a passion for chocolate and shopping. As they neared Caitlin's driveway, Daisy asked, "So why did you come to Hazzard?"  
  
Caitlin smiled at the subtle way Daisy had tried to probe her for information for Luke. She realized that Daisy was trying to protect her family. As they got closer to her farm, Caitlin noticed the BMW pull off the road and follow them. Bronco waved at her as he parked just outside of Caitlin's driveway and Daisy turned down it towards the house. They passed the first section of broken fence and Caitlin's anger was sparked.  
  
Daisy asked, "Is that where you hit your head?"  
  
Caitlin replied, "No, but its where the battle of a long war started. Daisy, do you have time to come in for a glass of warm lemonade or something?"  
  
Daisy agreed as she parked outside Caitlin's front porch. Caitlin led Daisy through the porch to the kitchen. Daisy was amazed at the change in the house since she had last been in it. She said, "What went through here?"  
  
Caitlin asked, "You've been here before?"  
  
Daisy said, "Yeah, a long time ago. I remember helping to cover all the furniture when the owner died and the property was taken over by Boss."  
  
Caitlin said, "Well I have Bo and Luke to thank for helping me get moved in and almost everything put in order." There were unpacked boxes still on the kitchen sink and table. Caitlin moved a box to the floor and confessed, "I cannot stand an unorganized kitchen. I feel so clumsy." She opened several cabinets until she found the one that Luke had put away a handful of glasses. Taking two from the cabinet, she filled them with ice from the icebox. Opening the cooler on the table, she pulled out a small container of lemonade and filled each glass with it. Her eyes wandered to look out the window over the kitchen sink. She again saw Bronco sitting in the BMW keeping watch over her. She bit her lip in worry and felt the weight of her problems closing around her again.  
  
Daisy saw the change in Caitlin's expression and wondered what caused it. She casually looked out the window and saw the BMW. Instead of asking about it outright, Daisy asked, "What made you decide to move to Hazzard?"  
  
Caitlin turned away from the window and handed a glass of lemonade to Daisy. She stared into her own glass as she answered, "A girl I went to college with was from around here. I remembered her talking about how much she missed it and could not wait to finish her degree to come back. She knew about my love of horses and told me it was a great place to ride with lots of open space." She again cast her eyes out the window and set her glass on the counter. She turned away from Daisy and said, "That's not the whole truth, Daisy. I'm in a lot of trouble and Hazzard was supposed to be safe haven away from that trouble."  
  
Daisy asked, "What kind of trouble?"  
  
Caitlin replied, "I'm sorry. Please just forget it."  
  
Daisy pursued, "No, Caitlin. I won't forget it. If something is wrong, you can trust me."  
  
Caitlin argued, "I don't want to put you in danger. I don't know who I can trust anymore."  
  
Daisy set her glass on the table and pulled Caitlin from the window to sit in a chair by the table. She sat down in the opposite chair. She could see the fear filling Caitlin's heart. She pushed, "Look, Honey. You look like you could use a friend."  
  
Caitlin sighed, "I can that. It's been so long since I've seen any of my old friends." After a few moments of silence, Caitlin began her story; "I have been on the run for almost two years. It started in college. I was living in New York splitting time between school, the city, and our estate in the country. I was training Aidan for his next race. My life was very good. But my father started doing business with a man that we found out later was involved in organzied crime; everything from prostitution to money laundering to gambling to drugs and smuggling. In college, I dated Bronco a few times. Bronco took me to this party where I met Will Sharp, who just happened to be the son of the man that my father was doing business with. Will was no different than his father, including having his own gang to take care of his problems. I didn't know it until later that Bronco was a member of Will's gang of thugs and the two of them were best friends. However, Bronco was pissed off  
when Will asked me out until Will rewarded Bronco for finding him his perfect "Rose" as became Will's favorite nickname for me. Bronco was also 'promoted' to second-in-command much to Will's former right-hand man, Jack. But that is a whole other story which I will not bore you with the details. I hate the fact that I know so much!  
  
"But Will did ask me for a date after that fateful party and I made the mistake of accepting. He was soon sending Bronco or one of his other 'buddies' to escort me to him. I didn't mind at first. Will can be charming and thoughtful when he wants to be. He presented me with little gifts all the time. But then I noticed that all the other men that I had been dating or interested in had stopped talking to me. If they continued to be even friends with me they were threatened, then some kind of terrible accident would happen to them. I found out that they attacked my very good friend, Nick just for studying for a test with me. When I confronted Will and Bronco about it; Will informed me since I was going to be his wife, I had better get used to the idea of him picking and choosing my friends for me. HE decided that I belonged to him and that I should be at his disposal at a moments notice.  
  
"I tried after that to break it off with him. I stopped answering his phone calls, had my phone numbers changed, and I changed the locks on all my doors. When Bronco came to fetch me , I told him to go to hell. One time I stood up to both Bronco and Jack, smacking Jack for grabbing my arm to force me into the limozine that had been sent to 'fetch' me. A week later, I went to a club with a bunch of my friends including Nick. Later that night Nick had escorted me home. I was going to invite Nick up for coffee; but, Bronco was waiting for me. He tossed Nick to a couple of his friends who beat him until he fell unconscience in a pool of his own blood. Bronco made me watch Nick while pawing at me and grabbing at my body. He pushed me around, warning me that Will was angry. I was a bad girl for avoiding him. Jack came in and the next thing I knew I was thrown in a padded van and taken to an empty warehouse. Will had this candle lit dinner table set up with his men standing around  
in tuxedos. I didn't know what to do as Will informed me that he wanted to set a wedding date. He slapped me for making him use his father's connections to take care of my infidelities. Will was crazy and I told him so but that only got me more in trouble. I woke up the next day in the hospital. A note of warning from Will and Will's father for me to come to my senses. I was so shocked and hurt. I didn't know what to do.  
  
"When my father came to see me and I told him everything that Will had done, I found out that he already knew. He told me that he had been 'propositioned' by Will's father. The great merger of two powerful families in New York. My father promised that I would not be bothered by Will again, that he would take care of it. I was forced to move my things back into our City apartment, while my apartment was sold off. Then I was sent to the country. Things seemed to cool down, Will seemed to lose interest in me. It was reported in the society pages that he was dating some rich Starlet he met in Europe. My father finished the one business deal he's been working on with Sharp Enterprises and then cut all ties with William Sharp Sr. Including refusing to sell him 100 acres of property near our home. But none of this seemed to affect me nor would it...or so I thought. So I came back to college.  
  
"To insure my own safety, I became very careful where and with who I went. I refused to go anywhere that Will and his friends were. I started staying pretty much to myself. Then I met Drew. He was a new professor in the English Department and only a few years older than me. He was so intelligent and sensitive, yet he wasn't lacking in the muscle department either. We shared a love of horseback riding and cooking and music." Caitlin's eyes misted as she talked of Drew. She could still see him clearly in her mind, still feel his lips on her skin, and still hear him call her by name. She closed her eyes as she spoke, "I was his Caiti-girl. He began calling me that after he'd heard my father do so. At the time I didn't think it was so funny. But I grew to love it from him. A little before Christmas we became engaged and started to plan the wedding." Caitlin stood, wiping away the new tears that flowed down her cheeks.  
  
Caitlin took a long drink of her lemonade wishing she had poured herself something stronger as she stared out at Bronco. Daisy waited patiently for Caitlin to finish. She was able to understand Caitlin now a little better. She was beginning to understand why she was on the run without Caitlin finishing the story. But knowing that Caitlin needed to talk, Daisy encouraged, "Did you get married?"  
  
Caitlin smiled, her face shining with bittersweet joy as she recalled every moment until her wedding day, "Oh yes. It was in all the local papers. A big church wedding with all the trimmings. My mom cried, my dad cried, I cried. We had decided to spend our honeymoon in a cabin in the mountains of Pennsylvania. That way we could be totally alone to fish, to ride horses, to talk." Caitlin blushed at the thoughts and memories running through her mind. Her memories were mixed with the new ones she had just created with Bo. She remarked off-handedly, "Drew would have liked Bo." She did not want to relive the rest, but she knew she had to tell all to Daisy before she lost her nerve. She continued, "Will had never been happy that I was dating Drew. He was livid that when we were engaged. But I made myself forget about him. Drew and my father insisted that Will would leave me alone forever once I was married. But my father underestimated Will's desire to not have me, but my  
inheritance. My father underestimated Will's Father's desire to take away my father's business so that he could control them and use them to launder his money from his illegal businesses.  
  
"Three days into our honeymoon, Drew and I were enjoying a wonderful dinner and a bottle of wine. We were both dressed in bathrobes and nothing else. Bronco fired several gunshots into the door of the cabin. The door was thrown off its hinges and Will came in. Four of his big goons followed and attacked Drew. They dragged him away from me and out of the cabin towards the woods. I was so scared and screaming for them to stop, trying to follow them. Bronco took pleasure in grabbing me by my hair. Jack followed pushing me at Will. They were calling me a whore and slut. Swearing at me because I had betrayed him and needed to be punished. They took turns treating me like a...well...umm. I was tossed to each one until Will caught me. He hit me so hard, that I fell into the table and cut my arms on the champagne glasses that broke under my weight. The next thing I knew I was being dragged to the bedroom, where.... where...UMmmmm..." Caitlin could not say anymore. Her body was  
shaking with anger, fear, sadness, and hurt. She was again vividly replaying her nightmare in her mind; smelling their scent on her flesh; feeling their touch on her skin. She wanted to curl up again into a little ball and hide. She tried to calm down, angry that she still let the events of that night shake her like that.  
  
Daisy had been unprepared for what she had just heard. She too was in tears for her new friend. She reached out her arms and held Caitlin until Caitlin's tears subsided and she was calm enough to talk again. Daisy offered, "You don't have to say anything more, Caitlin. I can guess what happened."  
  
Caitlin nodded her head and sniffled a bit. She grabbed a paper towel from the roll sitting on the table, blew her nose, and dried her eyes. She quietly released, "That was not the worst part it. Will had Drew killed and left for dead somewhere in those woods. I don't know where. The police have never been able to find him. They've been searching for a long time, even sending divers into the nearby lake to look.  
  
"While Will was treating me like his favorite prostitute, his buddies were making me a widow. I would not be here if someone in the cabin nearby had not heard my screams and the noise of the guns. They called the local cops. Bronco warned Will about the sirens getting closer. Will made me kiss him and threatened to go after my father and my family if I ever told anyone what happened. Jack had video taped what they were doing to me only...only... He used that tape to make me swear that I would marry him as soon as I returned to New York. I don't remember anything else. He had beaten me so bad that I went into a coma for two days. I woke up in the hospital barely able to remember my name let a lone what had happened."  
  
Daisy inquired, concerned, "So why are they free, here?"  
  
Caitlin replied, "I don't know! I tried to fight back. I ignored Will's warning and told an FBI friend of my Uncle Charles and my father's. When they couldn't find Drew's body or any other evidence to verify my story, the district attorney decided it was best for me to go into hiding until they found what they needed to put Will and his friends away forever! So I went into the FBI's witness protection program and disappeared." Again Caitlin looked with longing at the bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter. She remarked, "You should have seen the papers and the stories about me. They were the ones who tipped Will off that I had left. Some how he keeps finding me and taking me back to New York warning me not to leave again. But my family and the FBI keep helping me escape and hide. The third time I escaped from him. I disappeared in Ireland, staying with family there. But we sent my bags and someone dressed like me to Japan, to Israel. I was allowed time to heal there and to  
rest and to grieve for Drew. I even shortened my name which is actually Caitlin Rose O'Toole. Instead of staying at our property I stayed as an unregistered guest in a huge castle in a very remote village near where my father's family is from. That hiding place was the most successful of all of them. Will still doesn't know exactly where I went. But my father needed me and I came out of hiding to take care of a charity function and business deal for him. I was in Italy for a week when Bronco and Jack showed up at my hotel. They forced me into a large trunk, carried me to Will's yacht and sailed for New York. That was when I decided it was time to fight back. I pretended to become resigned to Will's proposal then even liking the idea. I should earn an Academy Award for best performance as a loving girlfriend. I spent the last six months learning about Will's connections, business interests, copying everything I could get my hands on for the cops...anything that would get them  
arrested and thrown in jail for good including my own video of Will, Bronco, and Jack confessing to the whole thing. I even re-instigated the rivalry between Will and Bronco over me. But Jack became suspicious and found my video camera hidden in my room. But he never got a chance to tell Will because the new FBI agent...a friend of Uncle Charley's...found the gun that killed Drew. They traced the last set of fingerprints right to Jack and he was arrested. I figured Will would be tied up getting him out of trouble so that I could disappear. I don't know how or who told Will I was here. We made sure he would be sent on a wild goose chase through Europe like when I had escpated him before. I knew this place was barely on a map and that I could hide here. Uncle Charley made all the arrangements by telegram and phone calls from his cell. When he told me that Boss ha sold him a very large farm, I knew what I longed for. So against my father's wishes, I made the mistake of asking  
for my horses. I thought I'd be safe. I guess I was wrong." She pounded the table impatiently, "I just wish I could forget my father's money, what I witnessed!" She looked up at Daisy and said, "I have been running and moving for so long that I don't even know who I am anymore. I swore that no matter what I would not trust anyone or tell anyone what had happened. Too many people have gotten hurt from trying to help me out. Will can be ruthless and cruel."  
  
Daisy asked, her intuition telling her the answer, "Why did you want to tell me?"  
  
Caitlin did not answer for a long time. She had so far pushed away the longings in her heart and the stirrings that Bo was causing in it. She finally sighed, "Because I think I'm falling in love again. I'm so scared of that, but I've been dying inside and I think my heart has been searching for more." She looked pleadingly at Daisy and said, "He wants to know why Will is chasing me, Daisy. You know him better than I do. Help me, please."  
  
Daisy did not know what to tell her new friend. She was concerned for both Caitlin and Bo. She could see her cousin in her mind and instantly knew what was best for him, what he would want. She said, "Caitlin. You have got to tell him."  
  
Caitlin replied, "But I don't want to hurt him or see him get hurt. I cannot go through that again! I also know that he is in danger whether he knows why or not. Will and Bronco will not spare him for lack of knowledge."  
  
Daisy repeated, "Then you need to talk to him. He will understand. He will not leave you."  
  
Caitlin said, "I will decide by tonight what to do. Bo is supposed to have dinner with me. Hopefully I'll have enough courage then." Caitlin looked at her watch and said, "Oh my, Daisy! I've made you so late. I hope Boss Hogg doesn't fire you."  
  
Daisy smiled, "Me too."  
  
The Two women rose from the table and Caitlin opened the door for Daisy. Daisy again saw the BMW parked down the road and the man inside. She asked, "Is that Will, Caitlin?"  
  
Caitlin replied, "No, that's my shadow, Bronco. He follows me everywhere."  
  
Daisy shivered, "Oh, How creepy."  
  
Caitlin giggled, "I get the same feeling. I just hope he doesn't decide to get closer."  
  
Daisy asked, "Are you gonna be Ok by yourself? Will he bother you?"  
  
Caitlin shrugged, "I'll be fine, Daisy. He will just watch me for a little while longer and then go report to Will about me."  
  
The two women hugged and said "Good-bye" before Daisy got into her jeep, drove off waving at Bronco as she sped past him. Caitlin laughed and then disappeared behind the safety of her front door to get ready for her dinner date with Bo. 


	4. Million Dollar Rose for Bo Pt 4

Chapter Four  
  
Later that same evening, Daisy arrived home to find Luke washing off The General Lee. She eagerly waved, "Heya, Luke!"  
  
"Home from work so soon? I thought you were there 'til late?" Luke asked.  
  
Daisy shrugged, "Boar's Nest was slow so Boss told me to go home. Here I am!"  
  
Luke inquired, "Was Caitlin all right when you dropped her off?"  
  
Daisy nodded, "She was fine. Still in a little pain, but that's to be expected. Where's Bo?"  
  
Luke grinned, "Getting ready to go see her."  
  
Uncle Jesse strolled out of the house and asked, "Would someone min'tellin' me what is goin' on with Bo?"  
  
Daisy smiled, "What's he doin''?"  
  
Uncle Jesse explained, "He's been in the bathroom singing, shaving, and gettin' all dressed up."  
  
Luke answered, "He's got a date, Uncle Jesse?"  
  
Uncle Jesse, "With that lady you all met this morning?"  
  
Luke answered, "One and the same, Uncle Jesse. I think Bo has it bad for her."  
  
Uncle Jesse smiled, "Well I hope she feels the same for him."  
  
Daisy smiled, "Don't worry about that, Uncle Jesse, Caitlin won't hurt him."  
  
Bo stepped out of the kitchen door and stopped to say, "Well, what'd'yathink?"  
  
Daisy whistled encouragingly at Bo's tight black jeans, dark brown cowboy boots, button-down dress shirt with the top three buttons left undone, and a western-style sport coat. Daisy replied, admiringly, "Sugar, you're gonna turn that girl's head."  
  
Bo seemed a little self-conscience and nervous. He looked at his clothing remembering what Caitlin must be used to from her old life in the big city. He did not think he could compare to the wealthy, fancy-dressed, fancy mannered men she might have dated before. He shyly asked, "You think so, Daisy?"  
  
Daisy came over to Bo and straighten out his collar. She hugged him and said, "I'm sure, Honey. I think Miss Caitlin Rose is already crazy about you. Just go sweep her off her feet. She needs to have a little fun."  
  
Luke took a towel to The General's hood and announced, "I've got General Lee all sparkly for you, Bo. He's ready to go."  
  
Bo smiled as he climbed into the driver's side and sped away down the road. Jesse watched his nephew's face light up the darkening skies at Daisy's assurance that the girl like him. He commented aloud, "This girl must be something special."  
  
Luke pictured Caitlin's laughing eyes and remarked, "Uncle Jesse, She really is a rose in a garden."  
  
Daisy wondered, "Ok, what are WE having for dinner? I'm starved."  
  
Jesse held out his hand toward the house, "Go into the kitchen. You'll see what I've fixed waiting on the stove." As He led his family into the kitchen, Jesse asked, "Now, Luke, tell me again about this girl?" Luke obliged Jesse by starting at the beginning.  
  
In The General, Bo had been driving along when he came across a field of wild flowers that had caught the attention of the rising moon. Remembering how Caitlin had admired the ones surrounding the pond, he pulled over and grabbed himself a bouquet full. Then he was off again.  
  
Caitlin walked around her kitchen making last minute preparations. She was glad that Luke and Bo had helped her to set up both the living room and most of the kitchen before her accident. After Daisy had left, Caitlin had taken one of the pain pills that the doctor prescribed and had fallen asleep. She came out of her nap with very little time to get ready for Bo. But as she surveyed all that she had accomplished, she was satisfied with it.  
  
Caitlin opened the oven door and checked on dinner. When that was finished, she took two dishes, two sets of silverware, two glasses, and two napkins over to the dinette set that she had moved into the living room. When the table was set, she set out an ice bucket with a bottle of wine chilling inside. She heard a car pull up and grind the gravel as it parked. Caitlin smiled as she took out a book of matches from her apron pocket and laid them on the table between to brass candlesticks with long blood red candles in them. Caitlin removed her apron as she hurried through the kitchen to the porch door. Looking out the window, she found Bo getting ready to knock on her door. She did not wait for him to make a sound. She pulled the door open and greeted, "Hi There. Wanna come in?"  
  
Bo produced the wild bouquet and said, "Ummm...These...are for you."  
  
Caitlin's smile glowed with gratitude. She gently took the offering in her arms and cradled them as she admired, "They are beautiful, Bo. Thank you." She breathed in their mixed fragrance as she carried them to the sink while telling Bo to make himself at home. She searched for and found a small glass vase in a box in the back of the kitchen while suggesting to Bo that he wait for her in the living room. She rinsed out the vase in the sink and then filled with water and the flowers. She brought the vase into the living room and set it in the center of table between the brass candlesticks. A smile of satisfaction came to her as she gazed at the table. She remarked, "Now its just perfect." She turned to find Bo watching her. He was smiling then it faded to a look of concern and curiosity. She realized he was looking at her bandage and knew that he was going to ask about the accident.  
  
Bo had been enchanted with Caitlin since entering her kitchen. She was not dressed very fancy, yet it was apparent that she had taken special care of her looks for him. A multi-rose colored broomstick skirt swirled around her calves. She was barefoot with her toenails manicured and painted dark red. Bo could not help but admire the way her off-white, linen peasant blouse showed off her breasts with its low-ribboned neckline that ran almost off the shoulder. The sleeves of the blouse tied just below her elbow. There were no buttons or zippers on the blouse, just a piece of ribbon criss-crossing up the front and tying off in a little bow between her breasts. She looked like a picture of a Gypsy Bo had seen at a circus once. She even wore a black, fragile thread shawl with stringy fringe around her waist as a belt with part of it hanging in a triangle along one side of the skirt. The only jewelry she wore was her pendant watch. Her hair was left unbound and surrounded her face  
in what Bo thought must be a million wavy curls.  
  
Bo had made himself comfortable on a velvet loveseat and watched Caitlin take care of the flowers. He was pleased that Caitlin liked his simple token of affection. When she came into the room to put the flowers on the table, he was going to tell her so. She turned to smile at him and the bandage on her head brought the questions and worries from the afternoon. He could see that she was thinking the same thing, so he plunged in, "I need you to explain what happened this afternoon."  
  
Caitlin turned back to the table pretending to smooth out the tablecloth. She said, "Explain What? I hit my head riding Brianna."  
  
Bo gently pushed again, "Explain who those men were and why they were chasing you. I didn't push you this morning when you asked me to get rid of the guy when he was chasing us. I figured it was none of my business. But things have changed. You've been hurt. If you are in some kind of trouble, you can trust me to understand."  
  
Caitlin breathed in deeply gathering her courage. She went over to him and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. She looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you for being concerned, Bo. But I can't talk about this now. Just trust me and know that I'm not in trouble. At least not in the kind that you think I'm in and I am handling the situation. I can take care of myself." She kissed his cheek hoping to drop the subject. She rose up and said, "Would you like a drink while I'm checking on the food?"  
  
Bo held onto her hand and responded, "Please don't go, Caiti, I'm not finished yet."  
  
Caitlin would have loved to hear her name from Bo's lips any other time but at that moment. She knew he was going to press her for information. She pretended not to understand him and said, "You are so bad! I've got to get our dinner out of the oven before it burns. Now if you would like, there is a bottle of wine on the table. Would you like some?" She lightly danced away from him towards the kitchen.  
  
Bo was surprised, "Wine? What's the occasion?" He stood and went to the table to check out the bottle.  
  
Caitlin looked around the door and responded, "No occasion. Just thought it would be a nice touch to my plain dinner." She entered the living room wearing a pair of oven mitts and carrying a glass casserole which she set down on the table. She picked up a corkscrew, uncorked the bottle, and poured wine into Bo's glass and then hers. She handed Bo his glass and lifted hers. She announced, "To a peaceful night and forgetting the troubles of the day." She hoped Bo understood her message to leave the subject of her accident alone and let them enjoy the evening together.  
  
Bo noticed Caitlin biting her lips anxiously awaiting his response. He raised his glass and clinked it with hers. He said, "To not spoiling dinner our first evening together." The couple took their seats and dinner was served.  
  
Hours later, Bo and Caitlin sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Caitlin leaned against Bo as he wrapped an arm around her and held her hand. They were both leaning against the loveseat, using the cushions as pillows. Caitlin relaxed and asked, "Well? Whatchya think?"  
  
Bo looked her over and commented, "I think you are very pretty."  
  
Caitlin blushed at the compliment. She said, "I meant my cooking?"  
  
Bo laughed, "Oh. That was great too. Was it something special?"  
  
Caitlin replied, "Not really. I just wanted to make sure you liked it."  
  
Bo assured, "Very much."  
  
Caitlin snuggled up closer in the warmth of the blazing fire that they had built together after dinner. She remarked, "I have found something special here in Hazzard though."  
  
Bo knew the answer, but asked anyway, "Yeah, what's that?"  
  
Caitlin turned to answer, "You." Her nose bumped his chin and when he looked down at her, she could not resist the urge to taste his lips that were so close to her own.  
  
Bo caressed her cheek and said, "If that's true, Caitlin. Then you know you can trust me, right?" He was trying to reassure her, help her feel safe.  
  
Caitlin, however, thought he was trying to probe her for information again. She pushed away from him and stood up. Walking to the window, she said tensely, "You are doing it again, Bo."  
  
Bo asked, "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Caitlin looked out the window, a silent tear dampening her cheek. She softly wept, "You just won't leave that part of my life a lone. I promise after tonight...Please let me have tonight.... it's been..."  
  
Bo felt bad for upsetting her. They had been getting along so well and getting to know one another more. He followed her to the window and wanted to comfort her. She was trembling. He wasn't sure if it was anger at him or fear of having to tell him her secret. At the moment he didn't care, he did not want to see her upset anymore. He stood behind her and gently held her shoulders. He whispered, "Quiet, Caiti." He embraced her letting her lay her head back against his chest. He held one of her hands while the other brushed the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Sniffling a little, Caitlin knew her feelings were growing stronger for Bo with each minute she spent with him. She felt too comfortable with him, even trusting him enough to let him see her cry and then hold her in his arms. She felt secure there, too secure. She tried to pull away, afraid of long dead emotions and desires reawakening knowing she would lose them again. She started to go for a tissue, saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be..."  
  
Bo refused to let her go. He turned her to face him and then enfolded her into his arms, almost cradling her against his strong shoulders. He kissed her forehead saying, "Don't be." He kissed her tear stained cheeks, the salt tickling his tongue. Lifting her chin up, he followed the trail to her lips and tasted the salty water there also. His kisses were gentle, like a feather brushing a baby's skin, light and quick.  
  
Caitlin was torn between wanting to kiss back, to enjoy the heady feeling he caused in her brain and the knowledge that what they were doing was dangerous and should be stopped. She tried to protest, but Bo deepened his kiss muffling her voice. Again she felt the urge to give into her desires. She held him away from her and suggested, "We should go for a walk outside. Cool off and exercise some of that dinner we ate off."  
  
Bo agreed and followed her outside. The night air was warm with a cool breeze flowing every now and then. The air was fresh with the dew on the grass. The couple hooked arms and walked out to her fence. They walked down the driveway along the fence. Caitlin looked up at the heavens and praised excitedly, "Just look at that sky! It is so pretty here at night. Living in the city the only way you can see this many stars is to drive at least 100 miles or so away from all the lights. People who have penthouse apartments in the skyscrapers can't even see this many stars."  
  
Bo replied, "Really. Sounds depressing."  
  
Caitlin shrugged, "It has its moments. There are things I adore about the city too. Like my pretzels and hot dogs from a street vendor and sandwiches with lots of dill pickles from a deli."  
  
Bo was glad that Caitlin's mood had brightened. They took a rest from their walk near the rails of the fence. Bo offered, "Come On, Caitlin?" She smiled at his intentions and he picked her up and set her on the thick fence post. He leaned against her, encircling her waist in his arms to keep her from falling backwards. He suggested, "So tell me more about New York City. Would I like it?"  
  
Caitlin liked the feel of him against her. She was having trouble concentrating on the conversation every time he got to close to her. At the moment all she could think of was continuing their kisses from the living room. She looked up for a second and saw a shooting star cross the night sky. She pointed, "Look up, Bo. See!" Bo looked up to see several shooting stars criss-crossing the sky. Caitlin informed, "Wow, we're in the middle of a meteor shower. It is so cool."  
  
Bo kept watching the sky for more stars. He was now interested in seeing the light show in the sky. Caitlin's attention had returned to him, however, and her eyes rested on his neck as it craned to look at the sky. Bo wondered, "How many do you think we've seen so far?"  
  
Caitlin smiled, "Quite a few." She leaned forward and breathed in the scent of his cologne by his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted his attention focused on her. She had tired of fighting her conflicting emotions, giving in to wanting to enjoy Bo for as long as she could. She nuzzled his neck, opening his collar up to kiss him there. Bo was about to speak, but Caitlin made him look at her in the moonlight. She challenged, "Ok, Stargazer, Do you want to keep looking at the sky or do you want me?" She pulled his lips to hers; pouring everything she felt into her kiss.  
  
After a second or two, Caitlin released Bo's lips, her eyes reflecting her growing affection for him. Bo pulled her back to him and said, "You win! I want you!"  
  
Caitlin hugged him happily. Her happiness almost evaporated at the sight of Bronco and Will watching them from the BMW. She refused to let them spoil her evening and stuck her tongue out at them behind Bo's back. Spitefully, she tangled her fingers in Bo's hair and passionately kissed him again, pressing him against her tightly.  
  
Bo found himself mesmerized by the new openness Caitlin was displaying. He knew if he did not get away from her that they would do something they would regret later. He whispered to her, "We should stop this. I should get going before it gets too late."  
  
Caitlin did not want him to leave. She was not sure whether it was because she really wanted him or because she was afraid of Will and Bronco coming after her for her behavior. Bo took her hand and looked into her eyes, as she asked, "Please don't leave, Bo. The night is still young."  
  
Bo smiled, "Let's go back inside, Caiti." He helped her off the railing and held her hand as they walked back up the driveway.  
  
In that moment, Caitlin knew the answer to her dilemma. She wanted Bo to stay because she was falling in love with him and she liked the feeling. It was the reason she was able to rebel against Will and stick her tongue out at him. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to feel anything again let alone love and affection. She sensed that Bo would not hurt her and she would rather die that see him hurt. She looked at him as they walked and confessed, "I think I am falling in love with you, Bo Duke. Did you know that?"  
  
Her eyes met his and he knew she meant it. He stopped walking and crushed her against him in tender kiss under the moonlight. His blue eyes glowed with his feelings as he laughed, "Of Course."  
  
In the BMW, Will pounded the dashboard angrily. He spat, "Look at them! That boy is gonna regret meeting my Rose! How dare she do that to me."  
  
Bronco smiled at the opportunity and offered, "She needs to be punished, Will. I will teach her a lesson!"  
  
Will replied thoughtfully, "That won't be necessary. I do not want her escaping again. I think I'll use a different approach. She needs a stronger warning sent to her." He watched the couple reach the porch of the house.  
  
Caitlin stumbled against Bo, her head swimming for a brief second. Bo caught her as she closed her eyes against the brewing headache she felt coming on. She looked at her watch and realized the medicine was wearing off. Bo asked, "Are you OK?"  
  
Caitlin nodded, "I'll be fine. I just need to take another pill for the headache." She laid her head against Bo's shoulder and a yawn escaped her lips.  
  
Bo wondered jokingly, "Getting tired of me all ready?"  
  
Caitlin admitted, "Just a little. It'll get worse after I take the medicine."  
  
Bo insisted, "Then it is time for me to go, Miss Rose."  
  
They were stopped outside the porch's door. Caitlin faced Bo and held his hands. She asked, "You are coming by in the morning, right?"  
  
Bo smiled, "Yes"  
  
Caitlin smiled shyly, "And tomorrow night?"  
  
Bo laughed, "I can't wait."  
  
Caitlin returned, "I had a lot of fun today. I should you push into the water more often."  
  
Bo refused the urge to ask her about it and replied reassuringly, "I had fun too."  
  
The accident came to Caitlin's mind. She remarked seriously, apologetically, "You know I owe you a lot. More than I've been willing to tell you about."  
  
Bo caressed her cheek not wanting to see her tears fall again. He responded, "I can wait until you are ready to tell me." He gathered her into his arms and kissed her, encouraging her to respond with great affection.  
  
In the BMW both Will and Bronco squirmed in anger.  
  
Caitlin brushed the hair out of Bo's eyes and said, "I don't want to have to give you up. But I don't see any other way." She buried her face in Bo's shoulders trying to stop her tears from starting again.  
  
Bo lifted her chin, gently making her look at him, "What do you mean? Talk to me."  
  
Caitlin waived away her words, "Nothing. I meant...." She did not want to hide from him all of her fears and worries. She confided, "I am just so afraid of losing you."  
  
Bo assured, "I'm not going any where. I promise." He kissed her again and grinned, "Except home of course. But I can be back any time you need me."  
  
Caitlin nodded, "I know. You should go before we let this get out of hand."  
  
Kissing her hand, Bo smiled, "Until the morning." He dried her tears with his bandana and said, "Good night, Caiti-girl." He hurried over to the General before he changed his mind and waved good-bye. He watched Caitlin open her door and begin to go inside. He called out, "Caiti!"  
  
Caitlin's forehead wrinkled in question as she faced him and smiled, "What?"  
  
Bo grinned, "Nothing! See Ya!" Caitlin rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss. She disappeared behind the porch door as Bo took off down the driveway.  
  
Will watched Bo go tearing down the road away from them. He observed, "Looks like she is beginning to have feelings for this one. I can use that to my advantage, like the other one."  
  
Bronco asked, "How?"  
  
Will snickered, "Wait and See, Bronco, wait and see. Let's go. I have an early meeting in the morning that I don't want to be late for." They hustled away leaving the place peaceful for the time being. 


	5. Million Dollar Rose for Bo Pt 5

Early the next morning The Duke kitchen was a mess of activity with Uncle Jesse flipping pancakes in an iron skillet and turning sausage patties in another pan next to it. Daisy was pouring orange juice and setting the table. Luke came to the table in his blue jeans and carrying a T-shirt. He reached into the refrigerator, pulled out a milk jug, and set it on the table. He popped a kiss to Daisy and said, "G'Morning."  
  
Uncle Jesse wiped his flour stained hands on the hand-towel hanging from his overall's pocket and said, "Mornin'. Is Bo up yet?"  
  
Luke snickered, "No. I 'spect he won't be anytime soon."  
  
Daisy joined Luke's amusement, "He got home pretty late last night."  
  
Uncle Jesse shook his head and laughed, "That's my Bo. Always losin' all track a time when he's with a pretty girl." He came to the table carrying a platter full of flapjacks and sausages. Luke saw what breakfast was and reached into the refrigerator for the syrup and butter. The three Dukes began breakfast with a short prayer of thanksgiving and then piled their plates with food. There was a short pause when they heard the shower turn on letting them know that Bo was awake.  
  
Luke had finally finished buttering and putting syrup on his stack of pancakes when Bo came into the kitchen freshly showered, shaven, and dressed in blue jeans and his best light blue T-shirt. He grabbed a pancake and rolled a couple of pieces of sausage in it. He wished everyone a good morning and stuffed the pigs-in-a-blanket in his mouth. Washing his breakfast down with a swig of orange juice, he smacked Luke on the back and said, "Ready to go?"  
  
Shocked at his nephew's behavior, Jesse commented, "Are you in that much of a hurry, Bo?"  
  
Daisy smiled, "You're not even gonna sit down and tell me how last night went, Sugar?"  
  
Bo's face brightened as his ears pinked up in a blush. He remembered everything about the night before: from the coconut scent in her hair and cinnamon mixing in on her neck, to the feel of her linen blouse softly brushing against his chest as she put her arms around him; from the sound of her singing while they walked, to the sight of her skirt swirling around her feet; and best of all the sweet taste of wine still staining her full rose-colored lips. Before he could comment, Uncle Jesse observed, "You came in pretty late last night."  
  
Bo explained, "Sorry, Uncle Jesse. Caiti and I...."  
  
Luke laughed, "So now it's 'Caiti'?"  
  
Bo grinned, "Yeah. Caiti and I went for a walk after dinner and talked for a long time."  
  
Luke remarked, "Bet that's not all you did," just before taking a sip of his milk. His amusement ended, however, when Bo again smacked his back. He looked at his cousin and said, "Where do we gotta go so early? I'm still eating!"  
  
Bo reminded, "We are suppose to go back to Caiti's. There's lotsa work that we promised we'd help her with today."  
  
Uncle Jesse smiled approvingly, "Since when did you become so interested in working?" Luke rolled his eyes and Jesse nodded, "This young lady might be good for y'all."  
  
Luke reluctantly watched Bo hurry outside; and then, he looked back at his half-full plate. The butter and syrup were still dripping into a pool underneath his steaming pancakes. He was about to take another quick bite, but Bo's voice shouting at him to "Come On!" forced him to push his chair back. Daisy laughed, "Do you believe him!"  
  
Luke grimaced in amusement, "I don't even wanna be around him when he gets more serious about her. He'll be unbearable!"  
  
Daisy thought about her conversation with Caiti the night before and wondered aloud, "I just hope he doesn't get himself into trouble because of her."  
  
Luke agreed and replied, "I'd better get outta here."  
  
Luke picked up his T-shirt and began to slip it over his head when the sound of a car driving up to the house was heard outside. The three Dukes looked out the kitchen window to see Enos parking behind The General. The three Dukes left the kitchen to see what Enos had dropped by for.  
  
Outside, Enos emerged from his patrol car and walked over to The General where Bo was waiting for Luke. He greeted, "Hey Y'all." But his usual cheerfulness was absent from his voice. He just stared at Bo in unbelief and sadness.  
  
Bo's mind was lost to his desire to see Caitlin again. He missed Enos's tone and cheerfully responded, "Hey, Enos. See ya later." Bo's voice hardened to impatience, "Luke! Can we get outta here already!"  
  
Luke had just jumped from the porch from the kitchen door followed by Daisy and Jesse. He replied calmly, "Hold On, Bo. I'm coming!"  
  
Enos walked up to Bo and put his hand on Bo's shoulder. He warned, "Not so fast, Bo. You hav'ta hear why I'm here first."  
  
Jesse asked, "Why are you here, Enos?"  
  
Enos replied, "I've come to arrest Bo, Jesse."  
  
Bo responded in shock, "Arrest me! For what?"  
  
Enos did not want to have to repeat the charges. He could not believe them himself. But he knew his duty and he was going to carry it out, unless Bo and Luke escaped him to clear it up themselves. He swallowed, "Ummmm..." Seeing Daisy, Enos said, "I don't want to have to say in front of you, Daisy. Please, Bo. Just come with me. I'm sure you can explain this to Rosco."  
  
Daisy stepped forward and prodded, "Enos! Why are you arresting Bo?"  
  
Jesse warned, "So help me, Enos! If this is one of JD's tricks, so help me I'll clobber you."  
  
Enos sighed in resignation. He said, "This isn't Boss's doing, Jesse. Bo's been charged with assaulting a woman last night."  
  
That statement stopped everyone cold. Bo tried to pretend to laugh it off, "Come on, Enos. That is crazy.... Who...."  
  
Enos confessed, "I didn't believe it either. I wish it was a trick of Boss's. But this feller, Will Sharp, came into the station early this morning yelling for your arrest." Enos pulled out a piece of paper and read, "According to the report he filed, he said he went to see his friend, Caitlin Rose late last night. He watched you speed away from her place. When he went to see her, he found her lying on the floor unconscious and beat up. He said he took her to an emergency room and then came to us to have you arrested." Enos looked at Bo worriedly, "Bo, you didn't do the things this feller said. You did not ra...rape her, Did you?" Enos did not want to read the rest of the report aloud.  
  
Bo lunged for Enos's throat, his fist loading up towards Enos's jaw. He wasn't sure who to be mad at. His ears were still ringing with the words "Assault and unconscious" His temper exploded as Enos looked at him with an accusation in his eyes. Luke responded faster than Bo, grabbing for his cousin's arm and holding him from attacking Enos. Luke yelled, "Bo! Bo! Hold on!"  
  
Bo shouted back, "I'm not gonna hold on!"  
  
Luke pushed Bo to The General and said, "Yes you are!"  
  
Bo looked at Enos and then at Uncle Jesse. He protested, "But NOTHING HAPPENED! I swear! Who is this Sharp guy?"  
  
Daisy reluctantly and worriedly answered, "A dangerous man in Caitlin's past, Bo. Enos, you need to arrest that man! Not Bo! You know he wouldn't do a thing like that!"  
  
Enos agreed, "Just the same, Daisy, I hav'ta take him in."  
  
Jesse intervened, "Just wait a few minutes, Enos. Why don't you come into the house? I made some really dandy flapjacks."  
  
Enos smiled, "With sausages?"  
  
Daisy looped her arm around Enos's, "And Orange Juice, Enos. Just like you like it."  
  
Enos was not in any hurry to see his friend go to jail. He allowed himself to be distracted hoping that Bo and Luke would get away to clear the matter up. He followed Daisy and Jesse into the kitchen. Daisy emerged back outside and announced, "Don't worry about Enos, Bo. He's chin deep in flapjacks." She bit her lip in worry for Caitlin, knowing what Will Sharp and his friends were capable of. Her mind pictured him attacking Caitlin so that he could pin on Bo. She said, "You guys should get over there. Caitlin maybe in danger or worse."  
  
Bo's temper had only increased to a slow boil. He said, "She's only in danger from me. She has a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Daisy made Bo look at her and said, "Don't go over there like a charging bull."  
  
Luke agreed, "Don't do anything you'll regret, Bo. Find out more from her first."  
  
Bo swallowed some of his anger and said, "I didn't hurt her last night and I'm not about to now! I just want her to tell me what is going on. I want the truth!"  
  
"Then listen to her patiently, Bo." Daisy reassured, "Believe me when I tell you that this is not her fault. I'm sure she doesn't even know what this guy did to you."  
  
Bo and Luke climbed into The General and Bo, in the driver's seat, took his anger out on the road to Caitlin's.  
  
As they approached Caitlin's driveway, they found the area quiet and peaceful. There were pieces of broken fence still lying around in different areas of surrounding fields from the day before, but other than that it was just as Bo had left it the night before. Bo threw the gearshift into park and scrambled out of the window. He ran to the porch door with Luke following behind. Luke caught up to him and suggested, "You need to calm down, Bo, before you go barging in there."  
  
Bo nearly shouted, "Calm! I am Calm! Ok!" as he began pounding on the wood door and pressing the doorbell. He yelled, "Caitlin! Are you there! Open the door!" He repeated the sequence repeatedly, not even stopping to listen if she was coming to the door.  
  
Within the confines of her new bedroom, Caitlin had heard the sound of a car speeding to a halt outside her upstairs' window. It forced her away from a very pleasant dream of being safe and satisfied in Bo's arms. Groggily ignoring the sounds, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The incessant ringing bell brought her upright. She shook off the remaining sleepiness and looked irritatingly around her room for her robe. She knew only one person who would be insane and impolite enough to make so much racket and wake her up. Feeling rebellious, Caitlin refused to rush to get to the door. She slipped on a pair of slippers; lightly tied the sash of her robe around her waist; looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her slightly knotted curls; and then, allowing her own anger to rise, threw open her bedroom door. Stomping down the stairs, she walked to the kitchen door. Throwing it open, she spat, "Will, What the hell do you..." Her voice trailed off as Bo got in  
her face.  
  
Bo grumbled back, "I want to talk to you!"  
  
The anger had drained from her body the moment Caitlin looked into Bo's dark blue eyes. She pleasantly enjoyed the way they had changed to such a dark color until his grumbling let her know that it was anger making them that way. Hearing the anger in his voice stunned her for a second; yet she stepped away from the door and yawned a welcome, "Make yourself at home."  
  
Bo roughly brushed past Caitlin and went to stand on the opposite side of her kitchen table. Luke followed a little more calmly and greeted, "Are you OK, Caitlin?"  
  
Caitlin was perplexed by the question and Bo's attitude. She chose to ignore it for the present and replied to Luke, "G'Mornin, Luke. Would you like some coffee?"  
  
Luke was about to respond in the affirmative, but Bo answered, "No. We need to talk!"  
  
Luke could see Caitlin trying to curb her own temper. He tried to help defuse the situation, "Sure, Caitlin, I'll have some."  
  
Caitlin returned, "Comin' up, Luke, and please call me Caiti." She continued to ignore Bo's rude behavior, closing the kitchen door and going over to the cupboard. She pulled down a bag of ground coffee and a filter. While measuring scoops of grounds into the filter, she commented, "Luke, What is wrong with Bo this morning? He seems a little edgy." She dropped the filter into the top of the coffeemaker. She took the glass pot, filled it with water and then poured the water into the top of the machine. She put the top on the pot and replaced inside the machine to catch the brewing brown liquid. Within minutes, the kitchen was filled with the smell of dark roasted coffee, chocolate, and mints.  
  
Bo watched her moving around her kitchen. He became torn between wanting to shake her into explaining what was going on and wanting to kiss her. Her response to Luke and ignoring of him pushed him to plunge a head angrily, "Don't you think I should be mad about what happened last night?"  
  
Caitlin had walked over to the Frig and was about to get the milk out. She faced Bo, confusion in her eyes, "Wait a minute. I thought you had a good time last night?" Her own mind filled with images of them kissing in the moonlight and the feel of him holding her. A light redness spread from her cheeks down to her neck. She smiled, "At least I enjoyed it."  
  
Bo replied, "I'm talking about AFTER I LEFT. What happened then?"  
  
Caitlin looked to Luke for an explanation, "What is HE talking about?" Puzzled by Bo's reaction, she looked back, "Bo, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She realized she was being accused of something and he didn't have the decency to tell her exactly what he wanted to know. She turned back to the refrigerator and retrieved the milk. Going back to the coffee maker, she began looking in the cupboard overhead for coffee mugs.  
  
Bo watched her trying to reach for a bowl of sugar as he accused, "I'm talking about you going to the sheriff an' havin' me arrested for RAPING you!"  
  
Caitlin's hand hung in mid air. She knew instantly what Will had done. Not wanting to believe her thoughts, she uneasily laughed, "Bo, where did you get such a stupid idea?" She gently laid the sugar bowl next to the coffee maker. She saw her favorite coffee cup on a high shelf and stood on tiptoe to reach for it.  
  
Luke watched her reaction to Bo's inquisition. He thought for sure the sugar bowl she was holding was going to be lying broken in the sink and on the floor. He was thankful when it made it to the counter safe and sound. His worry returned when Caitlin's heel left the floor so she could reach the top shelf of the cabinet. He offered, "Caiti, would you like me to get that for you?"  
  
Caitlin bit her lip as her fingers gripped the cup's delicate handle. She was slightly out of breath, as she said, "No thank you I've got it."  
  
Bo waited until he was sure that she had the cup and then he asked, "From a guy called Will Sharp. Do you kn...."  
  
The sound of Will's name coming from Bo's voice broke Caitlin's composure. The cup she had reached for dropped from her hand and crashed into a million pieces on the counter and sink below. Silence exploded when the sound of the cup shattering faded. Luke and Bo jumped to attention as Caitlin's hand slammed on the counter angrily. She held on to the counter, refusing to face them, and unsteadily asked, "W..w...wh..y?"  
  
Bo's anger at her disappeared as he saw her surrounded by bits of broken china. He asked, "Caiti, Are you all right?"  
  
Her whole body was shaking in that moment and she tried to concentrate on picking up the pieces of the cup. She nodded her head. Luke asked, "Are you sure, Caiti?"  
  
Caitlin responded uneasily, "I'm...I'm fine. Ummm.... please excuse me." She wiped her hand on a towel and said, "I need to get dressed." She practically ran away from them and the sound her footsteps on the stairs reached the kitchen. That was followed by the sound of a slamming door.  
  
Bo followed her, but was stopped by a locked door. He knocked and half-ordered, "Caitlin, please open up."  
  
She threw open the door and said, "I'm trying to get dressed!" She tried to close the door, but Bo held it back. When she could not get it to budge, she walked away from him over to her dresser. She hurriedly and angrily went through her drawers pulling out the clothes she wanted to wear. She started to pull her bed together, hoping Bo would get the message and leave her alone. Bo could see her eyes glassy with tears and he pulled the blankets away from her. He took hold of her hands and made her face him. Gently stroking her cheek, he said, "Please tell me what's wrong, Caitlin. Daisy told me that this Sharp guy is from your past."  
  
Resignation enveloped Caitlin as she looked into Bo's eyes. She pulled away from him and dropped down into a chair facing the window. She knew that he needed to know everything. She also knew that it was time to pack back up and move on. It had only been 24 hours and she was going to be on the run again. Her tears were flowing freely at that thought. She was tired of running, tired of moving. She wanted to be able to love again. She missed having someone in her life, someone to love. Bo came to kneel next to her and she looked at him. Her mind swam with images of Drew being beaten in front of her and she just could not go through that again. She knew that she needed to get away from Bo to protect him and his family. She hated seeing the anger he felt towards her and knew that there would be more when she rejected him. She asked quietly, "Did Daisy tell you anything else about him?"  
  
Bo indicated "No" with a shake of his head, "She didn't tell me anything else. I'm hoping you will."  
  
Caitlin looked at him and said, "But how can I, when what you already know has made you so.... so angry. I've caused you and Luke so much trouble. I can't do that to you all."  
  
Bo tried to lighten the situation, "I'm sorry I was angry like that, Caitlin. Don't worry about trouble. We're used to it." He pulled her against him within the safety of his arms and caressed her hair to help calm her.  
  
Caitlin's tears soaked Bo's shirt as she sobbed, "I can't let that happen, Bo. I just can't go through it again. I am so scared! Don't you understand!"  
  
Bo wanted to shake her into talking to him. Instead, he gathered more patience and asked, "Scared? Of What?"  
  
Caitlin looked into Bo's eyes and admitted, "Of Will. He killed my...I was married, Bo. Two years ago.... and Will...You just don't know...." The sound of a car grinding the gravel interrupted Caitlin's explanation. She looked out to see the BMW and the Cadillac surrounding her front door. She grit her teeth in irritation, "DAMN! If it isn't the devil himself."  
  
Bo followed her eyes and asked, "What? Who?"  
  
Caitlin did not want to feel anything anymore but anger. It would help her confront Will and get Bo out of trouble -- she hoped. She knew how far she could push Will and not be in too much danger...she knew she was still too valuable to him...to much of a liability should something happen to her. But she also wanted Bo to know how delicate and precarious the situation was. She chose her words carefully to explain, "That is Will Sharp and his thugs. He has probably come here to gloat or to see if he's punished me enough. It will get very ugly if I do not go out there. But it's the only way to get you out of the mess I've gotten you into." She forgot that she was still in her nightgown and robe as she stood to leave.  
  
Bo grabbed her arm and demanded, "What are you doing? Where are you going?"  
  
Caitlin squared her shoulders and said, "Outside, Bo. But you have to promise me that you will stay right here! Please! Will is very dangerous!"  
  
Bo kissed her to persuade her to let him follow. Caitlin resisted his lips at first, trying to push him away from her. But he felt too good against her and she relaxed, kissing him back. She held his face and said, "I can not let you die for me, Bo. Please just trust me, for both our sakes." She extracted herself from his embrace and fled out of the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her. Down the stairs, she ran through the kitchen ordering, "Luke! Do Not let Bo follow me outside!" She went through the porch door as Bo bounded down the stairs and came into the kitchen.  
  
Luke wondered at the commotion and asked, "What....?"  
  
Bo opened the porch door and said, "That Sharp guy is outside."  
  
Luke forgot about Caitlin's warning and followed Bo outside. They were not pleased to find several tough looking men spread out in different directions around the lawn and driveway. It was obvious that they were there to prevent them from escaping or intervening for Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin roughly pushed past one of the men and paced nervously and angrily in front of the Cadillac. She held her arms akimbo to calm herself down so that she would not say anything wrong. She scolded, "Will, how dare you get Bo charged with that! What is your problem!"  
  
Will loved seeing the fire in her eyes. It was a challenge for him to cool it. He goaded, "Calm down, Caitlin. I was only protecting my fiancée."  
  
She halted her pacing and glared at him. She spat, "For the zillionth time, I am NOT YOUR FIANCEE."  
  
Will relaxed against door of the Cadillac and offered, "I'm willing to make you a deal, My Rose. I'll have the charges dropped if you agree to stop seeing him. And if you promise not to runaway again, I won't even punish him or his family. I'll even let you stay here until I clear away the mess you made in New York."  
  
"MESS I MADE!" Caitlin's temper exploded and she yelled, "You idiot! My life has become HELL because of your mess!" She lunged for him, trying to slap him; but Will acted just as quickly grabbing her by her arms. Grunting in frustration, Caitlin pushed him away and voiced, "AARGHH! I hate You! I Hate You! Stay away from me!"  
  
Will forced her back into his arms. He held her hair, making her look at him as he said calmly but forcefully, "Oh, my dear, you know how much I want you...love you. I cannot ever give up! You belong to me!"  
  
Bo could not watch anymore. He wanted to rescue Caitlin; he could see her struggling against the man. Luke grabbed on to Bo's arm and held him back. Luke made Bo look at one of the men standing by them with a threatening view of his gun inside his suit jacket. Caitlin's voice turned their heads back to her.  
  
Caitlin wrenched herself away from Will again, and then danced a few steps back, laughing, "Love me? You have got to be kidding. You only want me because I'm rich and I don't want you!"  
  
Will closed in on her again without putting his hands on her. He threatened her with his height over her and said seductively; "I've told you before, Caitlin, you need me. We were very good together. I remember even if you don't."  
  
Caitlin wildly responded, taunting in return, "Oh, Will. You are so stupid! We both know I only tolerated you until I got what I needed and then found away to get as far away as I could from you!"  
  
He gently caressed the open neckline of her robe, "Yes, my darling. I was deeply hurt by your betrayal. But I'm willing to forgive you. I will make you see that your little boy is no match for me."  
  
Without thinking of the consequences, Caitlin laughed, "You were watching us last night. Bo was quite good. He pleased me a great deal more than you ever did." Her eyes reflected the venom in her words.  
  
Will eyed Caitlin evilly, took her by her shoulders, and bruised her lips with a rough, passionate kiss. His hands gliding up the soft satiny fabric on her back sent shivers of fear to Caitlin's brain. He was overpowering her senses, his cologne flooding her head with vile memories. His tongue invaded her mouth, pushing her tongue out of the way. He let her back to her feet and said, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Caitlin let her hand fly against Will's face, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing over the yard. Will's hand went to his mouth as it stung for a second while his men took Caitlin by her arms and pinned them behind her back. Will ordered, "Rick, Bronco, hold my little flower. She needs to have her thorns pruned again." He got in her face and scowled, "You should not have done that, my Rose. I see you need another lesson in respecting me." He brought his hand back to strike her, Caitlin's eyes closing in fearful preparation.  
  
A voice from the porch shouted, "Don't you dare lay one hand on her!" Bo broke away from Luke's grip and stalked towards Will and Caitlin.  
  
Treating Bo like a nuisance, Will barked, "Just keep out of this and stay where you are, Duke. Gentlemen!"  
  
Bronco responded, tightening his grip around Caitlin's arm, pushing it further into her back, "Yes, Will, what do you want done?"  
  
Will backed away from Caitlin and ordered, "The man needs a demonstration of what happens to men who steal my property."  
  
Intense fear replaced Caitlin's anger, as she knew what Will was talking about. Her eyes blurred with tears as her husband's battered face ran through her mind. Her arms were burning in their twisted position and she knew there was more pain to come if she did not do something. She looked at Bo, begging with her eyes, "Bo. Do not do this. Will.... he killed my.... husband!"  
  
Bo again heard the word husband from her lips mingled with the words killed. He understood the danger and didn't want to cause her anymore trouble, but he couldn't stand watching this evil man hurting her anymore. He knew he could protect her. He argued, "I will not let him hurt you anymore, Caiti, I promise."  
  
Will threatened, "You'd risk your life for her then?"  
  
Luke came up behind Bo and said, "Bo! Look at the guy now standing in front of Caitlin!"  
  
With pleasure on his face, Bronco held Caitlin by her hair, forcing her to look in Bo's direction. He pulled his pistol from its holster and laughed as her eyes watched his hand raise to point the barrel at Bo's head. When Caitlin became desperate to pull away from her tormentors, trying to dislodge the weapon from Bronco's hand; Bronco threw her at Rick who pinioned her arms behind her as Bronco reinforced his aim at Bo. She sobbed, "Bo, please...please go back in the house and stay there!" She looked to Luke for help, "Luke, make him go! I cannot watch him die! Not again!"  
  
Luke was thinking calmly, though he knew if the situation were reversed, Bo would have a hard time making him go away. He tried to talk to Bo, but Bo refused, "No! Caitlin!" But she had turned away from him. Watching her anguish, he followed Luke back to the porch.  
  
As soon as Bo and Luke were near the porch steps, Will ordered, "Ray, keep them there. If one of them moves again, shoot to kill!" Will's man aimed his gun at Bo's head. Will turned to Caitlin and said, "Good Girl, my darling. Now come over here. I want to demonstrate to your new friends what happens to people who come between us." Rick twisted her arms cruelly and forced her over to Will's side.  
  
Biting her lip against the pain, Caitlin challenged, "Will! Remember our deal. I've kept my end...now let them go. They have no idea who you are."  
  
Will laughed, "You mean you haven't told them about us? Our Past?" Before Caitlin could respond, he pulled her away from Rick and held her tightly against him, keeping her arms pinned behind her back. He looked into her eyes, an unveiled threat in his, "I'll kill you before I let him have you!" He crushed her lips against his. He molded her body against his making her feel his desire for her beneath the fabric of her lingerie. His free hand roaming to her breast and pinching the nipple as hard as he could.  
  
Caitlin gathered saliva into her mouth and spit into his face. She whispered, "We both know you can't kill me! I'm too valuable to you...my death would mean the end to you...your father!  
  
Will gritted his teeth, "BITCH!" He raised his hand to hit her as Bronco stepped behind her to prevent her from moving. He looked at Bronco and threw his hands in the air. He got into her face and said, "I won't kill you, My Rose...but there are worse things than death." With disgust in his voice, he ordered, "Do what you want with her."  
  
Caitlin felt hysteria over taking her and she fought it off. She saw the revenge in Bronco's face and knew she had to stop it. She announced, "Will! Before you go punishing Me for Bo, I think you better get your own thug's desires under control. Bronco betrayed you yesterday!"  
  
Will knew his most trusted friend and employee had a thing for Caitlin. He also knew that he had warned Bronco several times to control his lust for the girl, that she belonged to him. Will looked from Bronco to Caitlin and then back to Bronco as he asked, "Tell me!"  
  
Caitlin looked at Bronco who was now squeezing her upper arms so tight that she thought the skin was going to come off. She swallowed her urge to cry out and said, "He kissed me...wanted to force me to do more. Threatened to do more if I told you!"  
  
Will did not like what he had just heard. He knew that he could not let his men take care of Caitlin. He needed to make sure Bronco understood the rules. He looked at Bronco and said, "We will talk about this later." Looking to his other friends, he ordered, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Rick shielded his gun and opened the rear door of the Cadillac for Will. Will climbed into the back seat as Ray backed away from the house while warning Bo and Luke to stay put, and then he got into the BMW. Scott got into the driver's seat of the Cadillac and Rick seated himself on the passenger side. Bronco held onto Caitlin in front of him for several very long minutes, torturing her by his mere presence. Finally, he shoved her roughly to the ground and said, "Don't move!" He was about to walk away, but he liked the sight of Caitlin at his feet. He grinned, "Since I'm already in trouble, Luv, I'm gonna take what I want from you now and make you worth my punishment." He bent down, pulled her up to his mouth by a handful of her hair, and added his own set of bruises to her lips alongside Will's.  
  
Bronco didn't stop there, but continued to torture her with bits to her neck and ear, his hands molding her breast within a tight vice of a grasp. Caitlin tried to twist away, but only managed to whisper coldly in return, "I hope he kills you!"  
  
Bronco laughed and sneered, "You know he won't. And my memory is long. I will get you for this!" He dropped her back into the dirt and walked away. He blew her a kiss from the driver's side of the BMW and then both cars disappeared down the drive.  
  
As soon as Luke felt it was safe, he released Bo and followed him over to Caitlin's shaking body still sitting on the ground where Bronco had left her. She was watching the dust settle from where Will and Bronco's cars had sped away. The tears she had been holding back flowed down her cheeks and she was breathing very fast and short. Bo reached for her, bending to help her up. He softly touched her shoulder drawing her emotion filled, pleading for help eyes to him. She whispered weakly, "I'm sorry! I am so sorry!"  
  
Bo drew his arms around her in a comforting embrace, letting her know by the fierceness of his hold on her that she was safe again. He spoke gently in her ear, "Shhhh...." He lifted her whole body off the ground and into his arms. He could feel her quivering as she held onto him burying her face into his strong chest. He tried to hold her tighter, but a small "Ouch" was heard from her and she tried to pull away. He saw what had caused her to flinch. Her upper arms and wrists were turning several shades of gray, purple, blue, black, and red where her tormentors had roughly held her only moments before. Luke opened the porch door and allowed Bo past him into the kitchen.  
  
Once inside, Bo passed through the kitchen into the living room and laid Caitlin on the loveseat. He knelt beside her and held her hand. He could sense her calming down and her tears subsiding. Caitlin looked around her and reached for the box of tissues on the nearest end table. She dried her face off and tried to keep herself from crying anymore. Her breathing slowly returned to normal allowing her to speak clearly. She was embarrassed by her frailty and her disheveled appearance. She swallowed roughly and said, "This is such a mess. I should not have let you all become involved. I am sorry."  
  
Bo brushed the hair out of her face and said, "I'm just glad you are OK."  
  
Caitlin nodded weakly, "This time. I got lucky."  
  
Luke came toward her with a glass of water, questions pouring out of his eyes. He asked, "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
Caitlin responded, taking the water from him, "Not much. I will survive. I always do." Gratefully drinking down the cool water, Caitlin gathered her courage to tell her new friends her story. She sighed, a tinge of bitter amusement in her voice, "I suppose I should explain what that was all about."  
  
Bo's eyes never left her, insuring that Caitlin was going to be fine. She still wore the bandage on her forehead from the accident the day before and now new injuries were added. He pushed, "Are you sure you are all right?"  
  
Bo's concern reached into Caitlin's heart. She absorbed the feeling of security she was getting from him and from Luke. She caressed his cheek and assured, "Yes, Bo. I am fine. Just a little shakin' up and very scared. I knew this would happen eventually. It always does, just when I get comfortable." She offered chairs to The Duke Boys, telling them that her story was a long one and would take some time to tell. She kidded, "Now keep quiet before I lose my nerve." Then the words of the story she had told Daisy the day before spilled out piece-by-piece and bit-by-bit.  
  
While Caitlin told Bo and Luke about how Will and his friends had screwed up her life, Will sat in the back of his Cadillac fuming about Bronco's invasion of his property. He ordered, "Scott, find a quiet place for me to talk to Bronco and then radio him that we are stopping."  
  
Scott replied, "Yes, Sir." Scott spied the same path that Bo had taken the day before. It led to the pond where the couple had had their picnic.  
  
The two cars parked next to each other. Rick exited the front seat and opened Will's door as Bronco exited the BMW and met them between the cars. Will motioned Bronco to come with him and said, "You have some explaining to do Bronco. Your actions made this morning so difficult for me. Why did you do take such liberties with my woman?"  
  
Will had asked the question so calmly, but Bronco heard the under toned threat and braced for whatever Will wanted to do to him. Bronco defended, "She needed to be reminded who was boss, Will. She was so cocky and smart assed when I tried to give her your message."  
  
Will signaled his other friends to surround Bronco. He replied in a scolding tone, "I am the boss here, Bronco. You need to remember that and not do anything without my permission." Will played with a ring on his left hand. It was a large gold band with a diamond encrusted lions head.  
  
Bronco knew the power Will had over him. He had been in Will's employ for many years and knew the danger in crossing the man. Bronco was Will's second in command because of their friendship, but friendship would be cast aside if Will was crossed and the other members of the gang jealously sought after his position. Bronco raised his hand and replied in argument, "Don't do this, Will. Don't let her make a fool of me! It will never happen again! I swear! She provoked me! You know how she is! You know she only told you to save her own neck from me!"  
  
Will got in Bronco's face and spoke through gritted teeth, "You need to control yourself with her, My Friend!" Stepping back, feeling that Bronco got his point, Will replied, "But maybe you're right. She'd get too much satisfaction knowing what I did to you."  
  
Breathing easier at the prospect of being let off the hook, Bronco remarked off-handedly, "I know that, Will. You would have never met Caitlin if I had not brought her to that party."  
  
Will remembered the party and Caitlin fighting off Bronco's lustful hands while they danced. His anger was rekindled and he used his ringed hand to backhand Bronco's face, the ring leaving a trail of scrapes across his cheek. Will remarked, "Which only reminds me how much you desire the girl too, MY Friend! I have all ready rewarded you for that! I shared her with you! I had thought that would have satisfied you! But you still go behind my back and play in my Rose garden!" Getting into Bronco's face, he warned, "Now get this message! Don't ever disobey me and kiss her again!" He punctuated the statement with a solid hit to Bronco's waist, causing Bronco to double over. Will waved over the other men and ordered, "Gentlemen, see that Bronco learns his lesson! I never want repeat of this incident!"  
  
Rick and Ray twisted Bronco's arms behind allowing Scott to use him as a punching bag. Bronco tried to shout out to Will. But Will laughed cruelly from the edge of the pond, "Save your breath, my friend, you're going to need it." He got Rick's attention and pointed at the pond. He withdrew a piece of gum from his suit pocket and unwrapped it calmly.  
  
Scott grabbed onto Bronco's hair while Rick and Ray half-lifted, half-dragged Bronco into the middle of the pond. Rick laughed, "Have a good swim, Bronco!" He pounded on the back of Bronco's neck while Ray kicked at his knees until Bronco knelt in the water and then was pushed underneath it. Bronco's arms flayed about as he tried to grab his captor's arms and pull himself up. He was pulled out and his stomach again belted with Scott's fists before being submerged again. Will allowed the torture to go on for a few more minutes. He leaned against a tree and watched until he was satisfied. He whistled and Bronco was dragged out of the water and dropped in the grass. Bronco was dripping from head to toe and coughing up the entire contents of his stomach. His breath was coming out in labored gasps, his belly on fire. Will waved his men away from Bronco as he stepped forward. Will grabbed Bronco by his hair and made him look at him. Will warned, "I could have had them kill you!  
You do realize that of course! You are right, though. She can be tough to handle. She will be even more afraid of you now knowing that you owe her, which means I need you. But don't betray me again, Bronco! You will not see another tomorrow if you do!" Will dropped his hold on Bronco and straightened his suit coat, brushing away the water stains. He walked up the grassy field towards the Cadillac. Getting in the back, he felt his anger drain away, Will ordered, "Let's go get you cleaned up, my friend. We need to pay a visit to Mr. Duke's family. Maybe that will convince both he and my Rose to stay away from each other."  
  
While Bronco was being taken back to the hotel to be cleaned up, Bo and Luke sat comfortably listening to Caitlin tell the tale she had told to Daisy the day before. As Bo listened, he watched his beautiful Caitlin experience love for husband; horror at having to watch him die at the hands of Will and his friends; anger and shame from having her body abused; grief for the loss of her husband so soon after taking vows to be married to him forever, yet not being able to say good bye with the burial of his body; irritation at having to leave the love and security of her family to escape her predator; hate at having to pretend to accept Will's proposals after all in order to protect herself; and fear which has driven her into hiding over and over again. Then as she described her life in hiding he understood the reasons she was wary of loving and trusting others again. Bo wanted so much to comfort her, but knew that if he did, she would not be able to tell the whole story. Even  
as she wound down to the end, she had risen from her chair and gave the last details while looking forlornly out a window. One hand lovingly played with and held onto the wedding rings suspended on the pendant watch she wore around her neck. She wiped her face of the flowing tears several times as she said, "I am so tired. I thought for sure that my uncle, Agent Brooks and I had found a place to hide me for a long time." She laughed bitterly, "As I've said before, I only knew Hazzard existed because of a friend. It's on very few maps and is so out of the way. I wish..."  
  
Her voice trailed off and Bo went to stand behind her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and lightly caressed her hair. He asked, "What do you wish, Caitlin?"  
  
She turned around to face him, "That I could make this all go away; that I could forget and find peace with the awful things that have happened. But Will has been relentless. He is not gonna give up until I give in to him or I'm dead."  
  
Bo squeezed her shoulder a little rougher than he should have and swore, "We will just have to make him give up."  
  
Caitlin looked up at him and said, "No, Bo. I cannot fight him anymore! I need to contact my uncle and arrange to get out of Hazzard as soon as possible! My father was right, I should never have sent for all of this stuff and my horses."  
  
Luke asked, "Where do you think you'll go now?"  
  
Caitlin shrugged, "I don't know. My mother wants me to go to Ireland or England. We have property there. It was successful for a while the last time I was there. For almost two months I felt safe."  
  
Bo argued, "You mean you're just gonna keep running?"  
  
Caitlin half-sobbed back, "What else can I do?"  
  
Bo replied, "Stay here and we can fight him together?"  
  
Caitlin pushed herself from Bo and walked away saying, "No! I cannot do that! Not to you, Bo. Not to Luke or to your family. Will is capable of real cruelty! I know I cannot be made to watch again...like Drew.... I'm just not that strong anymore." She bit her lip to keep herself from letting new tears break out.  
  
Luke suggested, "If you leave, Caitlin, won't he just follow you -- even to Ireland? Will you be protected over there?"  
  
Caitlin replied, "Yes he would follow as soon as he found out. But being able to find me would be a different matter. This time I would have to establish a whole new identity and get lost. But if it protects you and your family, then going would be worth the heartache and sacrifice."  
  
Bo shot back, "Don't do this, Caitlin! We want to help! We can protect you! If you go than I won't be able to find you either!"  
  
Luke suggested, "You know, Caitlin, there are places in these here hills of Hazzard that you can get lost in too. Places that have been used for a hun'erd years or so to hide stills and other illegal stuff."  
  
Bo went over to Caitlin and made her look at him. He said, "Are you really ready to give up what we've started? We can fight him!"  
  
Caitlin looked from Luke to Bo and realized how safe she felt when with them. She was so tired of running away from Will. She smiled, knowing that there was no point arguing anymore because it was getting her nowhere. She smiled through her glassy eyes, "Do I have a Choice?"  
  
Bo hugged her hard against his chest and said, "Not really!"  
  
Caitlin reached out for Luke's hand and said, "You've convinced me. I will give it a try. But hear this..." She looked at both Duke Boys and promised, "...if he even attempts to hurt anyone of you in anyway, I'll be outta here without a word." She snapped her fingers, "I'll just disappear!"  
  
Bo nuzzled her chin and promised, "I'd steal you away to them hills that Luke was talkin' 'bout faster than a fox being chased by a hound dog."  
  
Caitlin felt the heat of Bo's hands against her skin and realized that she was still in her robe and nightgown. While she loved the feel of his hands rubbing the silk against her body, she knew it was time to get dressed. She caressed his cheek and then Luke's and said, "Thank you." She wiggled away from them and said, "Now if y'all will excuse me. I need to get dressed." She disappeared up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
  
As soon as Luke heard the door close, He commented, "She sure has seen her share of rough times."  
  
Bo replied, "I know, Cuz. What a story."  
  
Luke added, "She is in a lot of danger."  
  
Bo nodded, "I can handle it."  
  
Luke promised, "We can handle it. But I think there is something else she hasn't told us. I know why she's in hiding, but why haven't the police arrested Sharp and his men? Why hasn't she handed over the evidence she told us about?"  
  
Bo answered, "She's probably been to scared, hoping the police will find it on their own."  
  
Luke replied, "Or Will has threatened her with something else. Something Big."  
  
Bo agreed, "Well, you saw how protective she was of us. Willing to run away just to get Sharp off our backs. Maybe he threatened her family or something. Whatever it is, Luke, I don't care. I will make sure she is safe from now on."  
  
Before Luke could respond, a door was heard opening at the top of the stairs. Caitlin descended to the living room. She stopped besides the landing to look in a mirror on the wall. She tightened the small ponytail that cascaded in a waterfall of curls from the top of her head to her back. It was held in place by a ruby colored band of cloth and a ruby colored scarf. She was simply dressed in her usual gypsy-ish style. A pair of black tight fitting jeans hugged her legs. She wore a soft, linen ruby-colored tank top with a soft yellow poets shirt as a jacket. The Poets shirt had sleeves that slightly billowed and tied just below her elbow. The shirttail ends hung down to her thighs, just above her knees. She wore very little make-up and as she approached Bo and Luke, a light scent of cinnamon and roses preceded her. The only jewelry she wore was the pendant watch around her neck. Caitlin made her way over to an end table and picked up her purse and her car keys. She turned to  
Luke and asked, "Would you mind sticking around here for the morning, Luke? I need to go into town on a couple of errands and I never know when Will will show up and try something."  
  
Luke agreed, "I don' mind at all. Just don' take as long as yesterday."  
  
Caitlin and Bo smiled at each other as Caitlin answered, "We will try to get back as fast as possible." She waved a "Good-bye" and walked through the kitchen to the porch door, "Bo, are you coming?" before disappearing outside.  
  
Bo quickly followed with Luke laughing at the both of them. Outside, Bo found Caitlin waiting for him in between the General and Her Viper. Before he could say anything, she reached for his hand and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. He responded fiercely and protectively enfolding her in his arms, pressing her to him tightly. To soon, the passion smoldered. Caitlin looked into his eyes, her awakening love pouring over him. She offered, "Thank you!"  
  
Bo responded with another kiss. Then he asked, "So where are we going?"  
  
Disengaging herself from Bo's arms, Caitlin smiled mischievously, "Well, I need to get some groceries and one other special thing." She opened the driver's side of her car.  
  
Bo asked, "You're going to drive? What if we run into Will?"  
  
Caitlin ordered, "Just get in, Bo." The moment Bo was safely seat belted in the passenger seat, Caitlin revved up her engine and with expert driving skills, sped down her driveway toward town. Bo held on at first in fear and then in pleasure and then in awe.  
  
In town, Caitlin squealed into a parking space in front of the courthouse. Bo ducked down in his seat as Enos passed by toward his squad car. Bo protested, "What are we doing here? Are you trying to get me thrown in jail?"  
  
Caitlin laughed, "No, Silly, I'm gonna get you out."  
  
Bo was unsure of her intentions and mocked, "And how are you going to do that?"  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes in irritation, "I don't have time to explain everything to you. Just stay here and I'll be right back." She quickly exited the car, her soft canvas sandals hitting the pavement.  
  
Bo jumped out of the car in reply, "Oh, No. I'm going with you."  
  
Smiling, Caitlin offered her hand, "Come on then."  
  
Inside the courthouse, Boss Hogg's voice could be heard booming through out the jail, "Rosco! You better catch that no good Bo Duke! He has become a danger to this community."  
  
Rosco snickered, "OH, yes, Boss. I'm gonna get to that right away!"  
  
Caitlin strode up to Rosco's desk, Bo waiting a few paces behind her. She cleared her throat to get Boss's and Rosco's attention, "Sheriff, ummm, Mr. Hogg, can I, I mean, may we speak to you a moment."  
  
Upon seeing Bo, Boss Hogg jumped behind Rosco and said, "There he is! Rosco! Arrest that no-account Duke Boy!"  
  
Rosco pulled his revolver out of its holster and ordered, "Flash! Sick 'im!" The basset hound looked up at Bo, who reached down and pat the dog between the ears. Flash let out one loud bark and then laid his head down to go back to sleep. Rosco stomped over to Bo and ordered, "All right, You! Just Freeze, Freeze! Thank you, Miss Rose. You have done me a great kindness bringing in this, this criminal!"  
  
Caitlin stepped in between Rosco and Bo and said, "But, Sheriff, I did not come to turn him in. I came to drop the charges. Bo is innocent."  
  
Reholstering his weapon, Rosco turned to Boss while saying, "OH, that's different. Boss, Miss Rose is dropping the charges against Bo."  
  
Boss semi-politely said, "Excuse me, MISS ROSE." He grabbed Rosco and pulled him aside, smacking his arms, "You idiot! We can't let her drop the charges!"  
  
Rosco asked, confused, "Why?"  
  
Boss whispered something in Rosco's ear and then ordered, "Got it!"  
  
Caitlin faced Bo and whispered, "Bet Will gave Boss enough money to keep the charges on you no matter what. But I bet I can outbid him."  
  
Bo warned, "Don't do this. Let's just get out of here!"  
  
Caitlin ignored Bo's warning and turned back to Boss Hogg. Boss Hogg waddled back over to Caitlin and Bo. He offered, "Miss Rose, if you want the charges dropped, it will cost you $100,000."  
  
Caitlin smiled like she was smiling at a naughty child, "Oh, Mr. Hogg, I don't think it will take that much. See if you don't drop the charges I will see that you end up in jail with a huge fine attached."  
  
Bo and Boss chorused, "For what?"  
  
Caitlin's face turned to stone as she answered, "Fraud, Mr. Hogg, and for false arrest, harassment, and a couple of other things I know any prosecutor could easily come up with."  
  
Boss Hogg challenged, "You don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Caitlin replied, "Yes, I do. I minored in Law in college and I have worked as a secretary for one of my father's lawyers in New York and for another Lawyer when I lived in Virginia last year."  
  
Rosco frowned and reluctantly informed, "She's right, Boss."  
  
While Boss threw Rosco a dirty look to get him to shut-up, Bo was throwing the same look to Caitlin. Bo warned, "Don't do this!"  
  
Caitlin waved him back and whispered, "Let me handle this, Bo!" To Boss, she said, "Now, Mr. Hogg, do I look beat up! I know you really don't believe that this gentle young man could assault a woman." She sat on the edge of Rosco's desk, taking several pieces of paper from the top. She took a pen and said, "I have an alternate proposition. I will pay you $50,000 for your troubles. I will send my Uncle a telegram and get the money to you before noon today." Looking at Boss, her face becoming rigid and threatening, "If however, you insist on arresting Bo, I will telegram my uncle and he will send several lawyers here to defend Bo and they will intern have to bring the FBI here who will then bring the IRS. Now I ask you. Is what you got paid to bring these charges worth that much trouble to you, Mr. Hogg."  
  
Boss did not like the sound of that at all, but Will had offered to make a few moneymaking schemes with him and he did not want that to be ruined. He looked at Caitlin Rose and said, "I need some time to think on it! In the meantime, your Duke friend here will have to go to jail! Rosco! Lock him up!"  
  
Rosco again took out his revolver and ordered, "You heard Boss! No tricks! Put your hands in the air!" Bo shook his head in frustration, an "I told you so!" look being thrown at Caitlin. Rosco took Bo's arm and started to go to the cell area.  
  
Caitlin was angry. Her plan should have worked. She needed to find out what Will did to get Boss's complete cooperation. Boss just needed to see that she was not bluffing! She pulled on Bo's arm and said, "You are not going anywhere!"  
  
Bo felt his arms being pulled in two different directions. He yelled, "Hey, I am not the rope in a game of tug of war!"  
  
Caitlin looked at him and said, "I am going with you."  
  
Bo, Rosco, and Boss questioned together, "To jail?"  
  
Bo scolded, "A jail cell isn't a place for you!"  
  
Caitlin asked in disgust at his chauvinistic remark, "And why not! I've been in them before!" That remark silenced all three men in the room. Caitlin's eyes softened, "Besides, Bo, where is the last place Will will look for me? Where is there a safer place for me to be than right here with you."  
  
Bo was beginning to hate when she was right, but he conceded, "I see what you mean."  
  
Caitlin looked back at Boss Hogg and said, "Now, I have some telegrams and letters to write. I think my first one will be to that IRS agent that my father is friends with." Turning to Rosco she demanded, "Well, what are you waiting for, Sheriff. Lead the way." She held Bo's hands and laughed, "I wonder how Mr. Hogg will look in his prison clothes." She waved sassily at Boss Hogg.  
  
Rosco was amused by Caitlin's comments, but knew better than to laugh. He ordered, "That's enough! Now I don't want any funny stuff from you two! And none of that mushy stuff either!" He opened the cell door and allowed Caitlin to go in first.  
  
Caitlin hesitated for a second, her nose wrinkling in disgust. She commented as she went over to one of the cots anchored to the back stone wall of the cell, "This place is nothing like the county lock-up in Virginia City."  
  
Bo followed her in and said, discouragingly, "That is why you shouldn't be here."  
  
Caitlin waved him away, "Not now, Bo."  
  
Rosco found himself being ignored as he closed and locked the cell doors. He was about to say good-bye, but instead just left them alone.  
  
Caitlin got comfortable on the cot and used her purse for a writing table. Bo paced a little and it unnerved her. She tried to sound cheerful as she offered, "Come On, Bo. Why don't you come over here and lie down for awhile."  
  
Bo still could not believe where he was and yet he was amazed at Caitlin's spunk. He stood above her and said in exasperation, "You are crazy! You drink Whiskey like water, get yourself shot at and almost killed. Now you have got us both thrown in here and let me know in the process that you have been in a jail cell before. You stand up to Boss. And now you want me to lie down as if I don't have anything better to do."  
  
Caitlin smiled back and sassily said, "Anything else?"  
  
Bo shrugged, "No, that about covers it. Wait, just warn me, is there anything else I should know about you? What's next?"  
  
Caitlin responded, "Just wait and see. At least we won't be bored. Now come here!" She held her arms out for him.  
  
Bo stood his ground and returned, "No you come here."  
  
Stamping her foot and pounding on the spot next to her, she ordered, "Bo Duke! You come over here! No...www...." Her words were stifled by Bo's mouth descending on hers as he joined her on the cot and pulled her to him in a crushing hug. Caitlin threw her arms around him and said, "Very good!" Letting him go, she turned back to the paper and pen in her hands while Bo lay down with his head in her lap. He watched her begin to write and she heard a question in his thoughts. She responded, "One of the telegrams will be to my father. I want him to know all about you." 


	6. MDRB Pt 6

Unaware of his nephew's current location in Hazzard County's Jail, Uncle Jesse worked through his chores in the yard of the Duke Farm. He was in the process of pulling his tool sharpener from the shed. He set the large marble cutting stone near a box of tools that he planned to fix and a large barrel of water. He sat down on a sturdy stool of the electric device and turned the wheeled sharpener on. As it began to rotate, he splashed it with lots of water to clean and moisten it. Just as he was about to sharpen the blade on an axe from the box Daisy emerged from the front porch with a basket of wet clothes. She placed the basket next to a drying line between two trees and began to hang the garments from the basket on the line. She moved very fast and efficiently since she had to leave for work very shortly. The air was tranquil and warm, a light breeze sweeping through to offer a small respite.  
  
Daisy shook out a white tablecloth and threw it over the line. When it was secured, she announced, "Uncle Jesse, I've finished the laundry. I'm going to get on to work now."  
  
Jesse looked up from the wheel as he pulled out a large pair of plant shears. He wiped his brow with the bandana from his pocket and hollered over the noise of the sharpener, "Daisy, would ya be kind enough to bring me a cool glass of lemonade before ya' go off?"  
  
Daisy smiled at her Uncle and returned to the inside of the house. As she brought out the glass of lemonade, a noise of gravel spewing got louder as it got closer. This drew their attention to a fancy copper-colored car coming towards her and Uncle Jesse. Before she could cross over the graveled path, the car came to a violent halt preventing her from getting over to Uncle Jesse. The windows of the vehicle were tinted to prevent anyone from seeing inside except for the windshield. Through the windshield, Daisy caught a quick glimpse of the man Caitlin had called Bronco. He was looking at her with a curious admiration that she recognized from the many same looks she put up with while waiting tables for Boss Hogg.  
  
A car door was heard opening and Bronco stepped out. Upon noticing the cautious, but polite study from the large man who sat at the large tool sharpener and held a pair of newly sharpened, glistening metal shears, Bronco stood up in formal "at-attention" posture with his hands behind his back. He cleared is throat, "Is this the home of Bo Duke?"  
  
Jesse shut down the sharpening wheel and slouched his back a little to relax. He replied, "What is your business with him?"  
  
Bronco replied, "Sir, my employer needs to have a few words with him. Is he here?"  
  
Daisy tried to speak a warning, but Jesse held up his hand and replied, "Well he'll have to do it some other time. Bo ain't here."  
  
Bronco asked, "Can you tell me where he is? It is very important for his safety that we speak to him. Will he be back very soon?"  
  
Jesse replied, "That is not for me to say to you, Stranger. Now Bo ain't here and that's all I'm gonna say."  
  
Bronco walked with determination and authority around the car to the passenger side's rear door. Upon opening, he leaned in and spoke to someone in the back. Bronco looked over at Daisy and leered a smile at her. A noise caught his attention and he saw Jesse put the shears down and pick up a very large iron-plated axe. Jesse let his warning be clear as he placed the axe blade down on the table of the sharpening wheel and leaned on the handle, one hand securely fastened around the tip. Bronco stepped back and Will Sharp emerged from the car. He buttoned his suit-coat. Upon seeing Daisy standing near still holding the lemonade, he approached her and offered his hand in greeting. He asked, "Now, Pretty lady, can you help me find your..."  
  
The man getting in her space threw Daisy off guard. He easily stood a full head taller than she. He was very good looking with olive skin, dark brown hair and almost black eyes. His voice was very soothing to her ears. She would be willing to bet money that this man could talk a girl into doing anything for him. Her own senses were at war with each other until she watched the wheels turning over ideas in Will's brain as he "appraised" her. He knew she found him attractive. Then she saw the cold, calculating mind at work behind his steel colored eyes and understood Caitlin's fear of the man. Daisy held the glass of lemonade in both hands against her chest as if it were a shield against whatever games he wanted to play to get the information he wanted from her. She returned his stare with a cold appraisal of her own and answered, "I'm his cousin."  
  
"Well, Cousin Duke, do you have a name?" Looking over at Jesse, Will complimented, "My friend, you are a great man to have such a good family around you."  
  
Jesse warned, "Just state your peace, Mister, and get off my property. Daisy, please bring me my lemonade." Jesse recognized the cautious look on Daisy's face and wanted her to be closer to him.  
  
"Sure, Uncle Jesse," replied Daisy and turned to walk around the car.  
  
Will stepped in front of her, blocking her way. He walked completely around her, letting his eyes explore. He knew his behavior would get back to Caitlin. "Daisy?" He said motioning to Bronco for assistance. Bronco stood behind her preventing her from going the other way. They made sure not to get too close so as not to threaten Jesse and cause him to act to protect Daisy and himself. Will smiled, "My a very perfect name for such a perfectly simple, elegant flower in this wild field. You know, I too have a beautiful flower in my garden that I treasure above all else, Miss Duke. I need your help to protect her."  
  
Daisy stood with her back rigid, refusing to let him see her fear. She said in irritation, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your Cousin has been fooling around in my garden. I would like you to do me a favor and tell him to stay away from my Roses."  
  
Daisy replied, "I think you better leave! Before I call the sheriff!"  
  
From the other side of the car, Jesse gripped the handle of the axe tighter and warned, "Mister, Bo ain't here. If you want him to know somethin' then ya better tell him yourself and leave my Daisy alone."  
  
Will eyed Jesse respectfully, impressed by the brave attempt to protect his family. But he needed to send a message to Caitlin and Bo. "Mr. Duke, for your family's well being; please use your influence over your nephew. Convince him to stop interfering between myself and my fiancé."  
  
Daisy blurted, "You are not Caitlin's fiancé! Uncle Jesse! Don't listen! This man killed..."  
  
Will grasped Daisy's upper right arm firmly, shock at her knowing about his relationship with Caitlin Rose evident. He asked, "So she told you about me. Did she tell you everything?"  
  
Daisy spat, "I know you are nothing but a snake that needs to be bashed with a shovel if you don't get out of here."  
  
Will released the pressure on Daisy's arm and held her elbow. Jesse grabbed his axe and took a step towards them. Will held out his free hand as an order to stop Jesse. "I'm not here to cause trouble, Mr. Duke. Please don't come any closer. Miss Daisy and I have something very important to discuss." Reaching up to Daisy's chin with his free hand, he got her to look into his eyes. He spoke, "Since you know all, pretty Daisy, you know how dangerous I can be."  
  
Daisy didn't flinch. She replied, "I am not afraid of you!"  
  
Bronco understood Will's tactics and tightened the circle around Daisy, blocking Jesse's view of her. Jesse took another step forward and made another warning for them to get away from her. He was hesitant to use the axe while they had Daisy within their grasp. Bronco's look of warning to Jesse stopped him cold in his tracks. Bronco suggested with a provocative undertone, "You should be, Miss Duke, for you and your Family's sake. You know Bo should not be with Caitlin."  
  
Will whispered in Daisy's ear, "I'd hate to be made to crush such a perfect daisy just to bring my rose home. Convince her to go home. Be a friend to her, Daisy."  
  
Daisy felt his hand roaming on her back. She could feel him pressing against her, overwhelming her senses. Having had enough, she threw the lemonade in Will's face. The splash sprinkled over Bronco's jacket. As soon as she was let go, Daisy hurried over to Uncle Jesse's side. Uncle Jesse placed her behind him and said, "You've said your peace now get!" He pointed the axe at them. He knew he was taking a chance with the evidence of guns in holsters slightly bulging their jackets.  
  
Bronco started to go after Daisy, but Will laughed off her stunt and held Bronco back. "Well, Well!" Looking at Daisy he invoked his threat, "My Rose was wild like you, Miss Duke. It would be a pleasure to tame you if I am forced to." Before The Dukes could respond, Will removed his wet jacket. This completely exposed the shoulder gun holster around his back. He met Jesse's eyes and while remaining respectful, warned, "Have a talk with your nephew, Mr. Duke. It has been very interesting meeting your family. Don't let a bit of a girl be the cause of anymore difficulties between us." Bronco had anticipated Will's next move and waited with the back door of the car open for him. Will settled into the back seat. Bronco rushed to the driver's side and instantly the car disappeared. Will laughed, "Well, do you think our message will get through to Caitlin?"  
  
Bronco returned pleasantly, "Oh yeah! But I would like a petal from that Daisy before we go."  
  
Will agreed, "That would be a nice treat. Why not invite her to join us on our trip overseas once Caitlin and I are together."  
  
Bronco nodded, "She would be a very nice playmate in our hideaway."  
  
Will informed, "A very nice bonus for you, Bronco. It will be arranged."  
  
Outside the departing car, Jesse hugged a trembling Daisy. He asked, "Who was that, Daisy?"  
  
Daisy replied, "The men that have made Caitlin Rose's life hell for the past several years, Uncle Jesse. We just got a small taste of it."  
  
Uncle Jesse asked, "Is this girl worth the trouble Bo's in?"  
  
Daisy nodded, "I know she's got a good heart and she sure is sweet on Bo. And Bo.... well, I've just never seen him quite like this. He would say she's worth the trouble"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Uncle Jesse. Just wait until you meet her."  
  
Jesse thought a moment and said, "Then it is time I did. I'm gonna take you to work, Daisy. I want you to tell me everything you know about this girl while we're driving." The two Dukes hurried into the house and then back to Jesse's truck. It roared to life and sped away.  
  
Over at the Caitlin's farm, Luke had busied himself with taking care of the horses. He fed and watered them, laid down fresh hay. At first the horses were jittery around him, but as he worked and took his time to be gentle with them; they warmed up to his presence. With that finished, Luke found he could not sit still. He found some freshly cut fence railings stored with the tools to mend a fence in a storage area inside the barn. Picking out several rails, Luke piled them atop The General's roof and tied them there. After grabbing the tools he would need, he drove over to the first part of the fence that needed to be mended.  
  
He worked on the first railing for a long time, the task made more difficult by him trying to do it alone. As he prepared to pull the second rail from the roof, he noticed Jesse's truck coming toward him. Jesse parked by the General. As Jesse pushed his bulk from the cab, he offered, "Need a hand, Luke? Where's Bo?"  
  
Luke replied, "Thank you, Uncle Jesse. Bo is with Caitlin running errands. They went to get him out of trouble."  
  
Jesse asked, "Will they be back very soon?"  
  
Luke thought about their lunch break from the day before and smiled, "I wouldn't count on it, at least not until later this afternoon. Do you need something?"  
  
Jesse informed, "I just wanted to meet this Miss Rose, find out why Bo's so attached to her."  
  
The two men lifted the board from the car's roof and set about to affixing to the fence posts. Jesse asked, "What happened here?"  
  
Luke replied, "This is where Caitlin went through the fence when she was being chased yesterday."  
  
Jesse asked, "Was that by this Sharp fella?"  
  
Luke looked at Jesse curiously and asked, "Have you met him?"  
  
Jesses eased, "Now don't pay no mind to that. He just wanted to give Bo a message.... or so he said. But I told him nothing. Why is this guy chasing after her?"  
  
Luke said, "I think I better let her explain that to you."  
  
Jesse nodded, "Luke, I want you to invite Bo's Rose to eat with us tonight. Tell Bo I will not take `NO' for an answer." With the rail firmly attached, Jesse commented, "That one's done. Now I need to get if I'm gonna have dinner fixed on time. Can you pick Daisy up from work later, Luke?"  
  
Luke replied, "Sure, Uncle Jesse."  
  
Jesse got into the truck, called out a "Good-bye", and drove off. As he did, Luke retrieved another rail from the General and went back to work.  
  
The morning hours ticked away as the sun moved to its noon position in the bright blue sky. It's light streaked into the window of the jail cell where Caitlin and Bo waited for Boss Hogg to make up his mind. Caitlin had been able to relax within the safety and seclusion that the cell offered. She could sense the brewing trouble forming outside. Enos had sent her telegraph to her Uncle Charles. She had been waiting almost two hours with no answer coming back. She wanted desperately just to call but was not sure how safe that would be for her family. She was afraid that if Will or his father found out that she had contacted her Uncle or Father, then they would not hesitate to kidnap her again and hurt her family to keep them all silent.  
  
A movement on her lap brought her attention to the man resting there with his eyes closed. She watched him sleep, enjoying the rise and fall of his chest, the feel of his blonde locks capturing her fingers as she stroked his head, and the way his full lips pursed into an oh so perfect kiss. Her heart ached from the rush of tenderness and trust she felt for this treasure that she stumbled on. She wanted so badly to allow her heart free reign to give Bo all of the love she felt growing inside. But her fear of becoming too attached and vulnerable to Will locked away the deepest parts of her heart where only her memories of Drew buried themselves.  
  
Looking around the cell Caitlin noticed Enos playing a game of Solitaire on the other side of the room. The Courthouse was otherwise completely empty. A clock ticking near Enos drew Caitlin's eyes to it. She frowned at the time knowing that it was time for her and Bo to leave and enter the danger zone again. She gazed down at Bo and found comfort having him with her. Gingerly, Caitlin leaned over and tickled Bo's lips with her own. She felt him respond too eagerly and knew that he had not gone to sleep. She whispered, "I need to stretch."  
  
Bo sat up and looked at his watch. He commented, half-joking - half-irritating, "Ya know this is the longest time I have ever spent in this jail cell."  
  
Caitlin rose and arched her back, pulling out the kinks in her neck and shaking the numbness from her legs. She laughed, "I'm sure Boss won't keep us here much longer. I saw Enos send out my telegram and then Rosco took a copy before he left. I'm sure Boss and Will are looking it over right now. Boss will not like what he sees. I've told my Uncle about Boss's treachery and that Will has caught up to me again. I suggested that it might be time to arrange for me to disappear in Europe again and not pay the balance owed to Boss. I think that will cause a stir." She watched Enos through the bars and crossed her arms akimbo against the cell-door. She felt something sticky on her sleeve and looked to find a piece of gum. "Oh great!" Looking at Bo, a slight wicked smile bubbled just beneath the surface as she said, "Boy I can understand why you don't stay long in here. It is so filthy."  
  
Bo laughed, "Ya think! Jails are supposed to be dirty. Now I want to get out of here."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she repeated, "We have to wait! Please Bo, you said you'd let me handle it." Her smile disappeared and she threw herself back on the cot.  
  
Bo argued, "But waiting for Boss could take forever! What if Will pays him more than you bribed him with!"  
  
Caitlin had not contemplated that, yet did not want to admit that Bo might be right. Her temple began to throb as the stress she felt grew, as did her temper. Swallowing, she calmly replied, "You just need to learn to be patient!"  
  
Bo grumbled, "Be Patient. Patient for what? Me to go back to jail for something that never happened?"  
  
Pulling her bangs off her face, frustration evident in the stroke, Caitlin responded, " I want to get out too and I know that Boss will not want to lose my Uncle's business or his money. He also won't like the fact that I hinted that my Uncle needed to contact his friend at the FBI about Boss's activities."  
  
Bo stood and walked to the other side of the cell away from Caitlin. He said, "Well that just don't make no sense. I know Boss! We could be here all day. Thank you for such a fun morning."  
  
Caitlin responded, her voice harsh, "I'm glad we're here. I guess I am getting a taste of a side of you that I do not like, Mr. Duke! You are an ungrateful and rude little boy when you don't get your way!"  
  
Bo returned, "Well, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you sayin you could fix things. Was this part of your plan!"  
  
Caitlin's voice rose in volume, "OH Yeah! Bo! I was just looking for a way to get you thrown in jail!"  
  
"Well ya did a real fine job, Caiti-girl" Bo's own voice trying to be heard over hers.  
  
Caitlin gave him a dirty look and stood up again. She got in Bo's face and said, "Don't ever call me that again, Mr. Duke. Only my father and husband call me that and they loved me!" She paced in front of him, quickly glancing at Enos who had halted his card game, part of the deck in his hand, to listen to them.  
  
Enos did not like the mean words between Bo and his girlfriend. He did not want to butt in, so he lamely suggested, "Hey in there! No yelling or fighting."  
  
Ignoring Enos, Caitlin got in Bo's face, her eyes glistening with tears and said, "Thank you for understanding, Bo. I should have known better! I'm doing the best I can and all you can do is complain!"  
  
Enos hurried over to cell and suggested, "Come on now, Miss Rose, Bo. Don't fight like this."  
  
Both Caitlin and Bo looked at Enos and said, "Stay outta this!"  
  
Bo breathed out in frustration and knew his impatience was getting the better of his temper; that he was saying things out of anger. He threw up his hands and escaped the blazing fire in Caitlin's eyes. He found this side of her exciting. He was torn between wanting to kiss her or smack her. Walking across the cell, he ordered, "Just leave me alone, Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin sniffled from her tears and promised, "Don't worry, Bo. I'll be out of your life by............."  
  
Bo turned back to Caitlin as her eyes fluttered and she began to sink to the floor in a faint. He caught her before she landed. He easily lifted her limp form into his arms and laid her as gently as possible on the bench. He rubbed her arm and hands and said, a slight urgency in his voice, "Caiti! Come on! Quit fooling around." He was rewarded with nothing not even a smile. Now he was earnestly caressing her trying to find out what was wrong. He offered, "Caiti! I'm sorry! Please, Please wake up. Caitlin!"  
  
Bo inadvertently ran his hand along Caitlin's side and felt her giggle. He looked at her face to find a grin and then a wink. She had gotten what she wanted from him. Bo was very amused at her sneakiness and played along, "Come on, Enos! I need help!"  
  
Enos quickly opened the cell, "What happened? Why'd she faint like `at?"  
  
Bo responded, "I don't know, Enos. She just collapsed!"  
  
Enos calmed Bo down and got him to move aside for a second. Enos felt for Caitlin's pulse. As he tried to perform basic first aid on an unconscious person, Caitlin quietly took Enos's gun and slipped it into her purse. When Enos leaned over to listen to her breath, she unclipped the keys to the cell from his belt and pushed them under the bench. Enos said, "I better go get Doc Daniels. You behave now, Bo!"  
  
As Enos stood up, Bo replaced him at Caitlin's side and said, "Enos just get going!"  
  
Enos threw his hat on and ran out of the courthouse, leaving the cell open and Bo alone with Caitlin. As soon as he was gone, Caitlin let Bo help her to sit up. She laughed, "I thought he would never leave!" She rose from the bench, grabbed her purse full of her other letters and a copy of a second telegram, and suggested, "Let's get outta here."  
  
Bo was astonished and enchanted. He realized she has picked that fight to get rid of Enos. He reached for her hand and said, "Wait a minute." He pulled her to him.  
  
Caitlin giggled, the wicked look returning to her eyes, "Later!"  
  
Bo looked at her determinedly and said, "NO, now!"  
  
Caitlin felt her body being pressed against him and her arms voluntarily encircling his neck. Her fingers twisted in his hair. Her smile changed to one of passion and when Bo captured her lips, she led an attack of her own against him. She felt his strong arms holding her so tight she thought she would truly lose consciousness this time. She returned his kiss intensely, buried desires rising from the grave of her heart. But a noise outside broke their embrace and she said, "We should go." She ran over to Rosco's desk and began rummaging through it.  
  
Bo followed, asking, "What are you doing now?"  
  
"Looking for the key to Boss's office." When her search turned fruitless, she slammed a drawer and said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way."  
  
Bo watched her in confusion and apprehension. He said, "What hard way? What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to get into his office. I told you."  
  
"How..."  
  
Caitlin held up her lock picking set, "With this." Squatting by the door to Boss's office, she requested, "Now, please go watch for Enos."  
  
Bo knew better than to argue against her idea and complied with her request. Caitlin pulled a pick from its holder and stuck it inside the lock. She listened at the door until she heard a faint click. As she opened the door, she announced proudly, "I did it, Bo! I did it. Come back."  
  
Bo nodded, "I'm impressed. You got it with only one try."  
  
Caitlin stood up and informed, "I usually never miss. And I actually have Will to thank for that. His pal Rick taught me how when we both got locked up for disturbing the peace and speeding," then taking out an envelope from her purse and several other letters; she laid them on top Boss's desk - over the top of a covered plate of fried Chicken.  
  
Bo surmised, "You givin the money Boss's wanted to him anyhow, ain't you."  
  
Caitlin nodded, "It will clear you of this and hopefully keep Will away from me for awhile. Let's go before Enos gets back."  
  
Bo grabbed her hand and they ran out the door and down the steps just as Enos was running toward them with the Doctor following behind him. He screamed at them to stop and reached for his missing gun. Stopping in his tracks to look at the holster, he hollered, "What did you do with my gun, y'all?"  
  
Just before Caitlin sat down inside her car, She hollered in return, "In the jail cell with your keys. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she pointed to the courthouse and then she disappeared behind the car door. Caitlin looked over at Bo who was frantically searching his pockets, shirt and the car for something. She looked in her purse and her cheeks turned pink. She had done it again. She pulled her key chain from her purse and offered in embarrassment "Umm...Bo, you will need these."  
  
Bo gratefully removed the chain from her fingers as she looked away from him. He was puzzled by the guilty look on her face and asked, "what's wrong now?"  
  
Caitlin bit her lip and looked at her lap, "I've still got Enos's gun and watch. By the way, how do I get rid of them?"  
  
Bo laughed, "Just give them back to him." He started the engine as Enos emerged from the courthouse again.  
  
Caitlin hurried over to Enos, handed him his possessions, and smiled, "Sorry, Enos. It is sort of a bad habit of mine." She kissed his cheek and then escaped back into her car just as Boss and Rosco came speeding into town.  
  
Bo put the gearshift into drive and quickly maneuvered out of the parking space and down the road. Flying past the squad car, the couple waved and smiled at the passengers inside. Boss hit Rosco and whined, "Rosco! They're escaping!"  
  
Enos hurried over to Rosco's window and Rosco yelled, "How could you let them go! You idiot!"  
  
Enos started to explain. But Boss ordered, as he got out of the car, "Quit Talking about it and git after `em!"  
  
Enos ran to his car and Rosco shouted as he sped away, "We'll git `em, Boss!" with Enos following behind him.  
  
Boss hurried into the courthouse and his office to monitor the radio. His favorite smell in the world greeted him. He looked at the money on his desk lying underneath an envelope. Greedily picking up the money, he took out the contents of the envelope and began reading. His eyes became frustrated in dilemma as he saw the choices Caitlin gave him. She had repeated her offer and threats to turn his activities over the authorities. She had even included a copy of the telegram she sent her Uncle praising Boss Hogg for his help and letting the man know that she was safe. She added a note on the bottom for Boss, which read, "It's your decision now, Mr. Hogg. What will I tell him in my next telegram." A second telegram slip let him know she was serious. It was a copy of an unsent message addressed to her Uncle and an IRS agent.  
  
Meanwhile Bo and Caitlin were trying to lose Rosco and Enos who were coming up fast on their tail. Caitlin had turned to watch them nervously, her heart racing. Bo looked too and commented, "I don't think Boss's found your gift yet."  
  
"Let's find out," she responded. Caitlin reached for the CB radio and turned it on.  
  
A few minutes went by when they heard Boss's voice come through. He ordered, "Rosco!"  
  
Rosco squealed in excitement, "I've got `em, Boss. Like a coon dog on a fox, they're as good as caught!"  
  
Boss cried out, "NO! NO! NO! The charges have been dropped! Leave them alone and get back here on the double!"  
  
Bo whooped and hollered and Caitlin started breathing again, unsure of when she had begun holding it. Then suddenly a loud crash shocked their ears and they turned to see Rosco slamming his brakes and Enos smashing into him. Caitlin shook her head in disbelief and asked, "Do they do that often?"  
  
Bo grinned proudly, "Yep! Me an' Luke have helped them go through more cars that way!"  
  
Relaxing, Caitlin boasted, "I told you I'd get us out of trouble."  
  
Bo looked at her in amusement and commented, "Took you long enough. We should have done it my way!"  
  
Caitlin nodded and laughed, "I know. That's why I picked that fight with you." Watching the road, she realized they were not heading to her house. She asked, "Where are you taking me, Bo Duke!"  
  
"To meet my Uncle Jesse."  
  
Caitlin saw the love Bo had for his uncle and the pride he felt in introducing her to him. She had sensed the tight closeness of Bo's family as she observed him with Luke and Daisy. Her intuition told her it was because of the man she was about to meet. A sudden nervousness swept over her and she lost her power to speak. She watched the road that led to The Duke farm. It was peaceful, well kept, and, as Bo parked near the house, she found it beautiful.  
  
Bo opened Caitlin's door and helped her out of the car. He immediately drew her to him and kissed her, sensing her shyness he wanted to reassure her. He led her around to the barn and found Uncle Jesse trying to get their mule back into its corral. Jesse saw them coming towards him and dropped the reigns. He took out his bandanna and wiped his head and hands of sweat. He observed the bit of a girl beside Bo and smiled. She was as pretty as Luke described. There was shyness to her walk and she looked at him, a fear of being presentable and liked evident in her eyes. She kept looking to Bo for courage and the way she held his hand told Jesse that she was very smitten with his nephew. As if trying to get close to a deer, Jesse approached the couple and greeted, "Who's this with you, Bo?"  
  
Bo hugged Caitlin close to him and said, "Uncle Jesse, this here is Miss Caitlin Rose. She's the lady Luke and I have been helping out the last few days."  
  
Caitlin stood taller and tentatively held out her hand, "Mr. Duke...."  
  
Jesse warmly closed his hand over hers and said, "That's Jesse to you, Miss Rose. I am very happy to meet you." Looking at Bo, he asked, "Why isn't Luke with you, Bo? Didn't he tell you that I wanted to meet your pretty Rose?"  
  
Bo responded, "We haven't seen Luke yet. We just finished Caitlin's errands and then came here."  
  
Jesse's look became serious and he said, "Bo, we need to talk. Miss Rose, would you excuse us for a second."  
  
Caitlin blushed and her warning bells went off in her head. She offered, "Please, Jesse. You can call me Caitlin." Looking at Bo, she prodded, "You go ahead, Bo. I'll be all right."  
  
Jesse took Bo over to the corral and began asking him about Caitlin and the trouble she was in. Bo began to explain when their attention was drawn to their mule. Caitlin was making friends with the animal and laughing at him. The mule kept nudging at her pockets and nipping at her. Jesse started to holler at the mule, but Bo held him back and advised him to just watch. Caitlin had shook off the mule and reached into her pocket. Soon the mule was eating something out of her hand and she was very affectionately patting his head and neck. They could tell she was talking to him too. She started walking backward, the mule following her and heehawing at her. She just laughed and took another step towards the corral. Jesse watched in awe and said, "How did she do that?"  
  
Bo remarked proudly, "She's got a way with animals. You should see her with her horses."  
  
Jesse returned Bo to the topic at hand and asked, "Tell me about this Will Sharp fella that's been chasing after Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin overheard as she led the mule into its corral. She closed her eyes and her heart stopped for a second. She drew Jesse's attention to her, worry and remorse evident in her voice, "Did he come here, Jesse?"  
  
Bo saw the confirmation in Jesse's expression and he demanded, "What could he have been after here?"  
  
Caitlin surmised, her nightmares flashing across her brain, "He's sending me a warning."  
  
Jesse replied, "No, he wanted to talk to Bo."  
  
Caitlin responded, "I can guess what he said. Something about Bo stealing his property and that you should convince me to leave town."  
  
Jesse nodded, "Daisy was here..."  
  
Caitlin's eyes revealed her fears. She asked, "Did Will see her? Did he talk to her?" She knew what Will would want to do if she didn't cooperate with him.  
  
Jesse replied harshly, "That scoundrel wouldn't let her come by me. He and his buddy kept circling her. I couldn't see what they were sayin'." Jesse stopped his account when he watched Caitlin's body go rigid and her eyes begin to tear. He immediately circled her shoulder in comfort and reassured, "But don't get upset, Daisy didn't get hurt. That Will fella got a face full of lemonade though." Looking at Bo, he said, "Daisy warned me not to talk to Caitlin about this."  
  
Bo was having trouble holding his temper. His fists clenched and his cheek ticked tensely. He warned, "That dirty, no good...I'm going to return his message!"  
  
Caitlin broke from Jesse and took Bo's face in her hands. She whimpered, "Bo! Stop! Don't you see? That message was for ME! It was a loud warning of his power! He has already killed three people because of ME! If you go after him, he would make a sport of torturing your family and killing you. He'd make me watch the whole thing." She broke her hold of him and held herself. She continued in defeat, "I can't...I just can't...I have got to keep all of you from getting hurt." She faced away from Bo and Jesse and looked out over the landscape while leaning on the corral's railings.  
  
Bo went over to her and turned her to face him. He asked her heatedly, "What are you planning to do!"  
  
Looking at Jesse and then at Bo, she answered, "What I should have done in the first place! Leave! Do what my father wants me to do and go to Europe!"  
  
Jesse came up to her and gently held her shoulder, "Now, I don't want you to do that! I know my boys have already offered to help you. You got plenty of protection from all of us."  
  
Bo pleaded, "Don't! Caiti, you are in good hands here! Don't...." he wanted to tell her that he loved her but was reluctant with Jesse standing so close.  
  
Caitlin sniffled back her brewing tears and breathed through her hysteria. She had been thinking rashly, letting Will control her again. She caressed Bo's cheek with her fingers and said, "I do love you!"  
  
Jesse smiled at that and said in determination, "That cinches it! No one is going to push this family around."  
  
Caitlin reached for Jesse's hand and brushed his cheek with her lips in a soft butterfly kiss. She said, "Thank you!"  
  
Jesse blushed and changed the subject, "Join us for supper?"  
  
Bo answered, "She would be happy to. Now let's get back to Luke before HE kills us." Within minutes, the couple was speeding back towards the main road and Caitlin's place. 


	7. MDRB - Pt 7

Chapter Seven  
  
With the visit to meet Jesse accomplished, the ride back to Caitlin's Farm allowed Bo and Caitlin to joke and relax. Caitlin commented, "I just love your Uncle. He reminds me of my grandfather in Ireland." Bo kissed her hand as he drove down her driveway and parked near the house. As soon as the engine was in park, he pulled her from her seatbelt and locked her in his arms. Caitlin responded quickly, seeking the taste of his lips on her tongue and the feel of his hands digging into her hair. She looked at him lovingly, said, "Welcome to Rose Barn, Mr. Duke," and continued to kiss him. Several loud noises from the barn broke up their embrace and Caitlin looked to see Luke coming toward them. She pushed herself away from Bo and straightened her shirt. Reluctantly the couple exited the Viper and greeted Luke. They kept an eye on each other hoping Luke had not caught them. They grinned and then Caitlin turned to Luke and asked, amusement heavy in her voice, "Everything all right? Hope you weren't bored waiting for us."  
Luke shrugged, "It was quiet here. No return visits from that Sharp fella or his men. I kept myself busy though."  
Caitlin wondered how and then she took a good look around her. All the bales of hay were gone, stored in the barn she suspected. The pile of plywood that Luke had suggested that morning to use to repair her fence had gotten smaller. That little observation pushed her eyes back on Luke and she scolded gratefully, "You didn't do all of this by yourself? Why didn't you wait for us, Luke!"  
Luke smiled, "Just thought I'd get a head start for you. Didn't realize you two would be gone so long or how much I had done until now."  
Caitlin hugged Luke and kissed his cheek. She said, "Thank You, Luke. I am sorry we didn't get back sooner."  
Bo jealously pulled Caitlin back to him. He explained good-naturedly, covering his "green-eyed monster" reaction, "Her errands took longer than she had planned. Then I took her to meet Uncle Jesse."  
Luke laughed, "So, Did Uncle Jesse bite?"  
Caitlin laughed, "No, Luke, he was very pleasant. You were right when you told me not to be so nervous this morning."  
Bo asked, "Is there anything left to do?"  
Luke replied, "Just that part of the fence near the road which is left to be fixed."  
Caitlin offered, "If you wanna rest, Luke. Bo and I can handle taking care of that one."  
Luke replied, "No, I've been able to take a break. Got Aidan and Brie fed and watered. Aidan let me rub him down but Brie would have nothing to do with the brush."  
Caitlin laughed, "That's my girl. Was she at least nice about it?"  
"Do you mean did she bite me or throw me like..." Luke looked at Bo whose eyes sent darts in return. Luke teased, "No, she just kept moving away from me and whipping her tail at me like I was a fly she was swatting at."  
Caitlin returned in appreciation, "She likes you, Luke. Keep sweet-talking her; she'll come around. And Aidan - you've got him for a pal. He adores a good brushing. He will stamp his foot and carry on forever until he's gotten a complete rub down for a full hour." She looked at the wood planks near the barn. She sought confirmation, "That's the stuff you used, right?"  
Luke replied, "Yeah. There's enough to build three fences. Boss must have had a new fence put up for you and this was the leftovers."  
Caitlin replied on the irritated side, "He had to do that if he wanted to sell the property to me. But it took quite a bit to convince him it was for his benefit." Her mind raced with ideas of how to get the wood to the other side of her property. She nodded at a thought and said, "There is a wagon in the back of the barn that we can use to transport the wood. What do you think?"  
Bo nodded, "Good idea. I remember it." The he questioned, "But do you really want to use Aidan to pull it?"  
Caitlin replied, "Well YEAH! My Aidan can do it! You guys get the wagon and I'll get Aidan."  
The trio went into the barn and began the tasks. It did not take long to get Aidan into the harness and connected to the wagon. Then the wagon was loaded up with wood. Bo brought over the last few planks and laid them in the bed of the wagon. He heard Caitlin's voice singing nearby. He found her petting Aidan. He noticed how she completely let herself relax with the animal. Her eyes shone with love and pride; her voice light and soothing. He did not want to interrupt her peaceful place. It was obvious that her horses helped her to find serenity. He edged up along side her and began stroking Aidan's neck with her; covering her hand with his own. He wanted to convey an assurance of safety and security, adding some of his strength to her own.  
Caitlin had sensed Bo watching her and welcomed him into her sanctuary. Her body became alive with sensations she thought were long dead. Her spirit reached out for the power of love adding it to her arsenal of weapons she needed to keep fighting her war. As Bo's hand melded with hers and they shared the feeling of strength coming from the muscles in Aidan's neck, Caitlin leaned back against Bo and pulled his free hand around her waist. She heard Bo's soft voice humming the tune she had been singing against her neck. Little darts of tingles raced through her skin to her brain and she found herself offering more of her neck for him to caress with his breath. She wondered if she should break the spell, if she should turn and draw him into a passionate kiss. Noises from the back of the wagon broke the spell for her as she and Bo looked to find Luke adding a tool box, a couple of hammers, and a box of fence spikes to the wagon bed. Caitlin looked at Bo in silently communication. She cleared her throat and said, "I guess we should get a move on. I wouldn't want to be late for dinner."  
Bo lifted Caitlin into the air playfully and set her on the front bench of the wagon. He laughed, "You are the boss, Ma'am! Me an' Luke are at your service." Bo hoisted himself up to sit beside her.  
Luke had witnessed a little of the couples embrace and did not want to interrupt. He offered, "I think I'll sit back here and make sure none of the wood falls out."  
Caitlin watched Luke trying to get comfortable on top of the planks and she scolded, "Luke Duke. You get up here with us. There is plenty of room." She patted the seat to her right. The look she gave Luke made it clear to him that she would tolerate no argument. He quickly took the seat offered and the trio laughed. Caitlin gave the reigns a slight tug and clicked her tongue to prod Aidan to move. After a slight hesitation and then adjustment to the weight he pulled, Aidan got up a good slow pace towards the broken part of the fence.  
Upon reaching the mess of fractured wood planks spread out over the grass and road beyond, Caitlin commented wryly, "I sure do make a mess, don't I."  
  
  
Across the road Bronco watched them working and playing around in their efforts to put the fence back together and clean up what was left of the broken parts. His cheek ticked harder each time he watched Caitlin smile at Bo or reach out for him as they passed each other carrying wood scraps. His hands twisted around the steering wheel as Bo tickled Caitlin near the wagon. She swatted at his hand, her laughter teasing at Bronco's ears and eyes. Summoning up some control of his jealousy, he picked up a cell phone and dialed. "Hey, coast is clear. I'm watching them fix the fence."  
Will's voice replied, "Just the break we need. We will be right there. Let me know if anything changes."  
Bronco replied, "I'm on it."  
Will heard the tense response in Bronco's voice. As if reading Bronco's mind, Will warned, "Behave yourself, Bronco. Don't do anything stupid."  
Bronco's eyes reflected his irritation, but he hid it and said, "Yes, Sir." Then he disconnected the call and continued to watch Caitlin and the Dukes repair the fence.  
  
  
Time seemed to go very quickly as did the work on the fence. Bronco had been reading the newspaper when he looked up to find the fence almost finished. He saw Caitlin pounding the last spike into the fence post and her friends storing the tools back into the wagon. She was by herself and unprotected. A grin contorted his face as he found the chance to get revenge. He warned, "Oh, Darlin' Caiti, you can't finish that fence yet. Will has a present he wants to give you." Starting his car, he laughed, "Let's see how fast you can run, Miss Rose!"  
Caitlin stood up and arched her back. She stretched out her neck muscles while surveying the work the Dukes and she did. She complimented, "A very fine job, gentlemen. I don't believe anyone else couldn't have done better."  
Bo leaned against the wagon and complained, "Good! I'm hungry."  
Luke laughed, "Yup, a big sandwich and some lemonade would do the trick just about now."  
Caitlin rolled her eyes in a "You gotta be kidding" look. She offered, "Come on. Let's get back to the house and I'll see what I can do for y'all."  
Luke asked, "Did you want to do anything else today?"  
Caitlin shrugged, "Not sure. But I think I can come up with something to keep you here." The wagon was loaded up and Luke sat at the reigns while Caitlin checked to make sure they had not forgotten anything. Her brow knotted in wonder as she counted the hammers. She looked around to find one lying on the ground by the fence. "Luke, wait. We forgot a hammer. I'll be right back."  
Bo had been standing in the back of the wagon helping to count the supplies. He offered, "Show me where and I'll get it."  
Caitlin laughed, "Don't be silly," as she hurried over to the hammer.  
  
It was then that the sound of an engine revving up caught all three of their attentions. Bronco had waited for the perfect opportunity and was only to happy at the one offered to him. He squeezed the steering wheel and stepped hard on the gas sending the car flying towards a shocked Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin stood with the hammer in hand and looked out at the road to see what was causing the noise. She had seen Bronco earlier, but chose to ignore him. Bo and Luke were yelling at her in warning, but it was too late. The car was rushing toward the fence and then her fast. In a panic, Caitlin ran towards the wagon just as Bronco burst through the fence; the ground once again littered with splinters of wood. He became like a dog chasing after a rabbit. He circled then cut her off from the safety of the wagon and Bo. Caitlin was forced to turn back towards the street. Again she was cut off. Bronco enjoyed toying with her. One moment getting so close the nose of the car was within inches of her flying legs and then backing off. He pushed her towards a safe place and then cut her off. He enjoyed watching her face become tense with fear, the tears beginning to moisten her cheeks in the sunlight. It was a turn on to watch her chest rise and fall rapidly as she gasped for breath. Her hair tangling in the wind reminded Bronco of how it tangled around his fist the night Will shared her "favors" with him. Like a bullfighter, he held back his attack unless she tried to get away.   
Luke called out, "Bo! Let's get Caitlin into the wagon. It's her only hope."  
Bo squatted down in the back amongst the supplies and asked, "You got an idea?"  
Luke replied, "Yeah. And I know it will work."  
"Let's hope so" Bo replied as Luke got Aidan moving. Luke began to form a big circle around the car chasing after Caitlin. He wanted to maneuver himself between them and give Caitlin time to jump into the wagon. Bo's heart stopped beating and he yelled at Luke to hurry after watching Caitlin trip and fall flat on her face to the ground. Bronco slammed on his breaks. He was laughing as he watched Caitlin struggling to get up and catch her breath. It was plain that he was enjoying this game of revenge that he had created.  
Caitlin pushed herself from the ground and to her feet. Her heart was racing inside her chest and her breath was coming in very short labored pants. She watched Bronco helplessly. She knew that he was torturing her. She also knew he wouldn't kill her, but to cause her to break something or go to the hospital again would only add to the pleasure of his game. Caitlin's attention was drawn away from Bronco and she turned to see Luke and the wagon turning towards her. She immediately started for it.  
Bronco also saw the wagon and resumed his attack, blowing his horn at her to add to her nightmare. He had succeeded in turning her away from the safety of the wagon again. In frustration at watching Caitlin run in the opposite direction, Luke pulled hard on Aidan's reigns and pushed him to make another circle around them. Luke's maneuvering paid off. He passed her running form and got in front of her. He slowed the wagon down enough to allow Caitlin time to catch up to them.  
Bronco was having fun, but looking at his watch let him know that it was time to end the game. He did not just want to stop abruptly. He kept the chase up a little longer, speeding up and then backing off again. He watched Caitlin trying to get to the wagon in front of both of them now.  
From the back of the wagon, Bo got ready to pull Caitlin up. He informed, "Luke, She's catching up. You can slow down a bit." Caitlin was reaching out for him, but she stumbled again and lost some of the distance she had covered. Bronco came up fast on her and was only seconds from taking her legs off. The moment she had caught up again, Bo ordered, "Grab my hand, Caitlin!"  
Caitlin nodded, her tears beginning to blind her, her lungs stinging from the abuse. She was in pain, but she knew she had to keep running to stay alive. She felt the heat from Bronco's car burning her feet just as Bo's hand closed over her outstretched one. She reached forward with her other hand and Bo blasted Luke with the instruction to slow down a bit more. Bo smiled at Caitlin and encouraged, "You're gonna make, Caiti-girl! Come one." In one smooth motion, Bo pulled hard on Caitlin's forearms as she jumped and fell against him.   
Caitlin refused to let Bo go. She wrapped herself into his arms as several waves of hysterical fear crashed her systems. Bo felt her body quivering against him. He did not even try to quiet her down, opting to just hold her and help her to feel safe again. He kissed her head and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. The two of them watched Bronco slam on his breaks, salute them, and then race back to the road - breaking apart another part of the fence. Luke brought the wagon slowly to a stop and hurried to the back. His eyes caught Bo's look of worry and determination to keep Caitlin from harm. He observed Caitlin. She clung to Bo, her face pressed tightly against his chest as if she was trying to shut out the entire world. Luke prodded, "Bo, is she hurt anywhere?"  
Bo responded hopefully, "She will be fine. I've got her now." He stroked her hair and kissed her head wrapping his arms around her tighter. Thinking about all she had been through and now witnessing just how cruel her tormentors could be, he was awed by her bravery and her ability to survive. He looked back at Luke - the helplessness at being unable to stop these attacks silently passed between them. He refused to let her give up. He may not be able to fully protect her, but he knew he could help build her strength and keep her from giving into her fears. He spoke to her, "Come on, My Caiti-Girl. You are safe again. Don't give up!"  
Caitlin was caught in a storm of emotions as she lay against Bo and listened to his comforting words. As her breathing returned to normal, her hysteria faded allowing her to relax and her body to cease its quivering. She was so tired. Tired of being afraid, Tired of being Will and Bronco's favorite toy, Tired of running and watching her life being destroyed by those monsters. She absorbed the tender care Bo held her dearly with. She could feel the concern and protection coming from both Duke Boys. They had indeed rescued her and now tried to help her keep her sanity as they talked about some of the chores they still needed to complete and other everyday business. She let their conversation go on as she thought about Bronco's attack. She had seen him that angry with her before and knew that something must be done to him and to Will to get them away from her again. Upon thinking about Jesse welcoming her into Bo's life; Daisy's friendship; Luke's patience and willingness to get hurt himself in order to help Bo protect her; and then thinking about Bo's loving arms wrapped so tightly around her: Caitlin felt a strong desire to fight. She was angry. She refused to let Will and Bronco destroy the new life she was building or the family that had so easily welcomed her. She sighed in tired recovery and looked at Luke. A small smile came on her and she said, "Luke?"  
Gratefully seeing Caitlin calming down, Luke responded with a smile, "What? Are you OK?"  
She teased half-heartedly, "What took you so long?" Then She pushed away from Bo and pulled Luke to her in a big sisterly hug. She kissed his cheek, "Thank you!"  
Luke gently disengaged himself from her, allowing Bo to pull her back against him. Luke was touched and flustered by her bold and warm gesture. He cleared his throat and looked over to the mess of splintered wood. He announced, "Looks like a hurricane hit this place."  
Caitlin held on to Bo's hand and replied, a new harshness to her voice, "Not just any hurricane, Luke. But one named 'Revenge'." Upon seeing the questioning looks on both Bo and Luke, she explained, "I got Bronco in very real trouble this morning. Will must have tortured him for what he did to me yesterday."  
Luke commented, "The way he seemed to enjoy it, I'm surprised that he didn't do that sooner. He's been watching us all afternoon."  
Caitlin speculated, her eyes revealing no fear, "Which means he was up to something besides revenge." She sat away from Bo and said, "I'm not going to worry about it! We have a lot of work to do."  
Bo held on to her hand, the pride he felt for her continued courage bathing her. He asked, "Are you sure you want to do it all over again - now?"  
Caitlin nodded, touched by his concern, "We can't let it go another day. Aidan and Brie need to be able to run without me worrying about them getting lost or hurt." In an effort to lighten the mood, she laughed, "Besides If I need to rest, I'll let the both of you finish while I supervise." She jumped down from the wagon and said, "Now, gentlemen, lets fix a fence."  
Bo nodded and corrected, "You mean two fences. There's the new hole over there."  
The trio looked at the spot Bronco had created when he exited the property. Luke added, "Hope this doesn't happen too much more. I wouldn't want to run out of wood." Laughter sprung forth from them and they re-entered the process of rebuilding a fence.  
Upon returning to his "stake-out" post, Bronco laughed at Caitlin and her "Good Ol'boys". He figured that they would be very busy for quite awhile now that they had to fix two sections of fence. His cell phone buzzed beside him. Will came through it with some instructions that set Bronco in motion. He quickly started the engine to his car and drove in the direction of Caitlin's house. As he drove up, Bronco noticed a brand new Jeep blocking the General. Bronco pulled his BMW behind Caitlin's Viper. Bronco watched his "buddies" boredly, taking a drink of soda. Putting on his best "Second-in-Command" attitude, he exited the car and asked, "Where's Will?"  
Will had taken a stroll around the barn and returned to answer the question himself. He inquired, "Are they still working?"  
A wicked smile flashed across Bronco's tan face. He answered, "They are fixing the fence we broke yesterday."  
Will sighed a little irritation evident in the sound. He commented, "Then we haven't got much time." Turning to his other "friends", Will ordered, "Scott, watch for Caitlin's return. Ray and Rick. Check out the inside of the barn and the area behind it. You know what we are looking for."  
Ray hardened his expression and promised, "We'll get it, Sir. I've had enough of chasing after Miss Rose!"  
Will responded, "I know, Ray. You are not the only one. But we can't do otherwise until we have what we came for."  
Scott asked, "What is the reward this time if it's found?"  
Will smiled at Bronco as their plans for taking Caitlin and Daisy into hiding with them crossed both of their minds. Will responded, "Cash! My friends. A extra $50,000 as a bonus for finding what we are looking for."  
Will's men took off to the jobs they had been assigned. Bronco took it upon himself to search the jeep until he found a small silver box. He suggested, "Will, we might have better luck with this."  
Will laughed, "You read my mind, Bronco. I think we need a tour of the house that Caitlin will be signing over to me after our marriage. I believe Mr. Hogg could be quite useful in the future." Will lead the path to Caitlin's kitchen door and carefully opened it. As he walked through the tidy kitchen, he began rummaging through the cabinets. He found a cup that Caitlin had filled with old Post-It Notes with all kinds of information she obviously wanted to save. Not wanting to take time to read them, he handed Bronco the cup and instructed him to complete the task.   
Will found his way into the living room where he noticed a small book sticking out from under the cushions of the sofa. He recognized Caitlin's Journal. The first time he had seen it; it had been sitting by a big recliner at her apartment on the night of their first date. He had secretly read it then to get to know her. He smiled at this little book of knowledge into Caitlin's entire life and all her secrets. He picked it up in hopes it was what he was looking for. Out of morbid curiosity, he opened the book and looked through it. He found her account of her honeymoon and the death of her new husband. He remembered that after she had gotten out of the hospital, she swore that she could not remember what had happened. But she had lied. She disappeared and began their many adventures. He had chased her down each time, brought her back to New York only to find her missing again. He found the section where she described her plan to deceive him. His temper simmered as he read how she tricked him into believing that she was sorry and wanted to marry him. She baited him into talking to her. Those intimate conversations were the worst mistakes he had ever made with her. He had allowed his desire to have her and her seductive charms to fool him. She got him to talk about all of his illegal business dealings; the money laundering that he and his father had been doing; their involvement in the recent increase in drug shipments to the city, everything. Finally, She had talked him into meeting her for a special night of dinner and making love. She promised it would be a night he would never forget. And in the course of her seduction of him, she got him to admit what he and his friends had done to her husband and her. Jack was the first to fall because of her game. He had found out through a friend that she had been giving the FBI all the information and copies of secret bank records...anything she could get her hands on about William and his father's businesses that she was able to obtain by tricking Will or steal. She was also helping them find everything they needed to prove Will and his friends killed her husband, then kidnapped and raped her. The night of their special dinner, Caitlin had arranged for Jack to be arrested to prevent him from revealing her secret to Will. But Jack had used his one phone call to warn Bronco. And during desert that night while Caitlin was sweet talking him into revealing where they had dumped the body, Bronco had pulled Will aside to tell him that their conversation was being secretly videotaped. Caitlin had realized the danger and escaped with the videotape and the computer disks she had used to send the information to the cops. When Will and Bronco returned to the bedroom all they found was the empty video camera and the wiped clean of memory computer. Will had prevented her from using the thing outright since he had a video of her begging him to make love to her the night he had killed her husband. She also held back because Will had made it very clear that her family would not live to see her testify against him. After she disappeared, Will knew they were in a stalemate until the cops found evidence on their own, she pushed his hand and used her evidence against him; or he got a hold of her evidence and destroyed it in front of her.  
Will flipped past the rest of their history until he found new entries that caused him to be concerned. She had written about her last meeting with her Uncle and Jim Brooks, the FBI Agent, that has been investigating Will and his family for years. Brooks had been the one to arrange all of her escapes over the last year or so. Will read about Caitlin's promise to her Uncle that if this hiding place didn't work, then she would be willing to disappear again overseas; including changing her name. He flipped through more pages of entries until he found a page entitled: EVIDENCE. It was a catalog of all the things she had against Will and his Family but no where did she list where she was keeping them and/or if she'd already turned over any of it to Brooks. Two things in particular caught his eye. The first was her possession of the gun used to shoot Drew. Second was the un-edited copy of the video he had been threatening her with. He knew it would prove that he had forced himself on her and had ordered Drew's death. On the bottom of the page, she had written the words: Last to be found - Drew's body and then the case will be airtight. I will be FREE!  
Bronco entered the living room just as Will snapped the book shut angrily and threw it back under its couch. Will was cursing Caitlin's name. Bronco asked, "What's that?"  
Will informed, "Just details of our demise if we do not find what we are looking for. By the way, she's found your gun."  
Bronco's cheek ticked worriedly, "What has she done with it?"  
Will replied, "I don't know, but I bet that was the reason Brooks was able to arrest Jack when she was betraying me to the Feds. That was how Caitlin got such a good head start on us this time." Will noticed the book had landed open under the couch. He gently picked it up and returned it to the position he had originally found it in. He held out his hand to Bronco. He said, "Give me the box. It is more imperative now that we find out what we need."  
Bronco asked, "Do you really think she'll tell those two idiots about her own investigations of us? She'd be too afraid of us finding out."  
Will said, "Let's hope not." Each man took several small silver buttons out of the box and began placing them in different parts of the house. Will took the living room and Bronco took the kitchen. Will picked up the cordless phone unit and open it up. He placed the device inside it and then closed it back up. He smiled, "Now, my love, I will know exactly who you are talking to every moment of the day. We have been playing this game for far too long now, My Caiti. It is time you learned your place in my life and took it like a good girl."  
Bronco returned to the living room and placed the last of his recording devices at the entrance to the stairs that led to Caitlin's bedroom. He smiled at Will, "These little babies, my friend, will be just the incentive to push her in the right direction."  
The two men laughed as the sound of a horn blast peeled through the house. It was the warning that Scott was to give when he saw Caitlin and the Duke's return. Will took one last look to be sure there was nothing out of place as Bronco turned to get out of the house. Will's hand brushed the cordless receiver-unit knocking it to the floor. Bronco stepped back to pick it up, but Will prodded him forward, "Leave it! Let's go!"  
The two men realized their escape was too late. They emerged from Caitlin's front porch just as she was pulling the wagon the last several yards over the field. She had stood to see what they were doing and yelled at them to STOP. Her driveway became a massive brawl with Bo and Luke running after Rick and Ray, tackling them before they could get to the jeep. Bronco jumped from the porch to help Ray get Bo off him. Bo saw Bronco's face and dropped Ray like a forgotten toy. Bo grabbed Bronco's collar and threw his entire body weight and rage of a wounded bear into the fist that he threw at Bronco's face. Being hit so hard off guard, Bronco was unable to get his bearings for a few seconds. Ray tried to grab for Bo's arms so that Bronco could take care of him, but Bo ducked sending Ray into Bronco who toppled to the solid ground. Scott attempted to join the fray between Luke and Rick. But Luke refused to be outnumbered.  
Caitlin hated watching her friends taking a beating for her, but she did enjoy seeing Will's friends get a taste of their own medicine for a change. It was such sweet revenge watching Bo blast Bronco. Her heart released some of the pent up anger she felt each time Bo landed a punch or Bronco landed to the ground. Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction when she noticed Bronco's mouth bleeding and a bruise forming to his left temple. Her attention was diverted for a few seconds as she watched Will observing the situation. He had not seen her yet, so she slowly and gently nudged Aidan to position the wagon near an out of the way tree. She made sure there would be an escape route if the need arose. She turned to see Luke thrown to the ground and her face winced with his, empathizing the pain she knew he was feeling. She offered, "Luke, be careful!"  
Luke grinned at her to show that he was not hurt. He would have waved, but Rick punched him again in the stomach and then dragged him back over to Scott. Luke knocked Rick towards Scott and said to Caitlin, "Don't worry..."  
Caitlin never heard the end as Bo was thrown her way landing on the ground by the wagon. She quickly jumped down and helped Bo stand up examining his injuries and kissing his face gratefully. She pleaded, "Let me stop this! Get in the wagon and we'll get Luke and go!"  
Bo shook off her suggestion and said, "NO! You stay in the wagon and get out of here!" He grabbed her fiercely to him and she responded with a longer kiss. Bo picked her up and set her inside the wagon's driver's seat before turning back to take on Bronco again.  
Will watched them and his men losing to her country cousins. He pulled his gun from its holster and slowly made his way around the yard. He was very careful not to upset the horse or make any other noise. He heard Luke yell at Caitlin to get out and saw her nod and pick up the reigns. Before she could straighten back up, Will climbed aboard. He quickly enveloped her within his arms and imprisoned her against his chest. He teased, "Miss me! Lovely Caitlin.  
Her scream caught Bo's attention just as Bronco landed another fist to his chin. The two opponents turned to see Will fire his gun into the air. But Will's stance in the wagon was unsteady and his hold on Caitlin was loosened each time Aidan jumped at the gunfire. Caitlin jabbed her elbow into Will's ribs and her fist into his groin. Her hand grabbed for his gun and then she jumped into the wagon bed still holding the gun next to Will's head. Will's gunfire had brought the fighting to an end. Will's men were retrieving their guns from where they had been thrown to the ground by Luke and Bo. Bronco was about to point his at Bo, but Caitlin cocked Will's gun in her hand. She said, "Call them off, Will!"  
The entire grounds of her property became silent. It seemed as though every living thing had ceased its activity to watch. Caitlin prodded again, "Call them off! Will. Order them into their cars!"  
Will teased, "You couldn't shoot me! Besides if you do my men will unload theirs into your friends."  
Caitlin got in Will's ear and said, "At least I'd get to watch you die first!"  
That sentiment shocked Will. He had not seen this side of Caitlin in a long time. She was becoming strong and brave again. He heard the fear in her voice, but it was very controlled and being over-shadowed by her anger. Trying again, Will warned, "Caitlin! You couldn't pull that trigger. You don't have what it takes to kill me."  
As quick as a flash, Caitlin pointed the barrel of the gun just behind Will's head by his ear. She forced him to watch her aim for the gun in Rick's hand. She fired at the gun, causing Rick to throw it to the ground. She warned, "Try me! You know how good a shot I am!" To drive her point home, she fired a second shot and landed dead center in a nearby tree. To Bronco she shouted, "If you want to see your boss alive and kicking, you all better get into your cars! Now!"  
Bronco pointed his pistol at Bo. Will, however, did indeed know how well she shot a pistol and seeing how carefully she had disarmed one of his men put him on the defense. He felt her hit him in the shoulder then she tugged on his hair. His mouth went dry and his heard skipped a beat when he heard the barrel of the gun cock again. He ordered, "Do what she says! Bronco! Scott, Rick, Ray! Let's go!"   
Bronco saw the worry in Will's eyes then at Rick's stunned face. Bronco knew that there was something different about Caitlin to have gotten Will to back down. He saw how she used Will's body to protect her own. She held him by his hair and had his gun pointing at the back of his neck. She was biting her lip anxiously, but her eyes were ablaze with anger and determination. Bronco motioned to Will's men and they quickly got into their vehicles, Rick retrieving his gun holding his still throbbing hand.   
Caitlin clicked her tongue and prodded Aidan to move the wagon over to Will's Jeep. She motioned for Bo and Luke to get out of the way as she ordered, "You can get down now, Mr. Sharp! Don't come back!"  
Will looked at her, got in her face, and said, "Oh, My lovely Rose, I'll be back. You can count on it!" He jumped down and climbed aboard the passenger seat of the jeep. He tipped his head at Caitlin in mock admiration of her bravery as he ordered Scott to drive away leading Bronco in his BMW behind.  
As soon as they were gone, Caitlin dropped the gun to her lap and breathed in relief. She had not thought about what she was doing, she had just done it. Now that the danger was past, she was both proud and anxious. Bo and Luke approached her as Caitlin climbed down from the wagon. She immediately sought the safety and comfort of Bo's arms around her. Bo could feel her heart pounding wildly and strong against his chest. She was shaking a little too. He glowed with pride as he responded, "You were so great!"  
Caitlin was pleased with herself. But she shied away from talking about it, choosing instead to look at the cut over his eye. It was a nasty shade of black and red. Bits of blood moistened the break in his skin. She moved his hair aside to get a better look and sighed, "Let's go take care of that. Does it hurt?"  
Bo flexed his jaw and winced at Caitlin's light touch to his eye. He said, "Oh, a little. But it was worth it if we stopped them doing whatever they were planning."  
Luke responded, "I hope so. I knew they must have done something when I heard that horn go off and then saw Sharp and the other fella come running out of the house."  
Caitlin looked at both Duke Cousins and then ran into the house. Her footfalls could be heard pounding up the stairs and then more pounding as dresser drawers and doors were opened and closed.  
Bo asked, "What was that about?"  
Luke responded, "Must have been somethin' I said."  
Bo started for the house and said, "One way to find out." The Cousins entered the house still hearing a lot of noise coming from the second floor. Caitlin could be heard ranting curses at Will and his men and then praying to find what she was looking for. Bo commented as the noise died down, "Whoa, She sounds madder than a cat being cornered by pack of dogs!"  
Luke agreed with Bo, his attention drawn to the cordless phone lying on the floor. He bent to pick it up and the unit split apart in his hands. He informed, "Bo," just as a small silver dot fell to the floor.  
Bo bent down to retrieve the silver dot and held up for investigation. He asked, "We know what this is, don't we?"  
Luke's mouth formed a thin line of concern as he surmised, "One of them listening devices."  
Bo asked, "Yep! That Idiot wants to know everything that goes on here!"  
Luke nodded, "Yeah." The stairs creaked behind them and they looked to see Caitlin breathing a sigh of relief as she descended them.  
She smiled, "Well, they didn't get what they came for. Made a mess that will take me 'til next year to clean up, but nothing is missing. But how 'bout I get us all some lemon..." Caitlin washed her hands of the incident and was about to suggest a break for a snack. Her defenses went up as she caught wind of the surprised stares of her friends and Luke's hand disappearing into his pocket. Bo stepped in between her and Luke preventing her from seeing anymore. Their odd manner warned her that they were hiding something. Folding her arms across her chest, she said, "OK, Gentlemen. What is up! What are you hiding from me, Luke?"  
Bo built up his courage with a cleansing breath. He knew she could be stubborn but he was determined to protect her from knowing what Will had done to her home. He closed the gap between them and taking her into his arms; he suggested, "We were just talking over our schedule for the rest of the afternoon and deciding what chores still needed done here and at home."  
Caitlin shook her head negatively, "No, you weren't! I saw Luke put something in his pocket. What is it?"  
Luke held out his hands and said, "Honest, Caiti, just my way to relax."  
Bo added, "And one of the things we came up with is Luke will stay in here to fix up those loose shelves we found yesterday. You and I will unload the wagon and get Aidan unhitched." He escorted Caitlin into the kitchen towards the door waving Luke off to search for more bugs.  
Caitlin pulled away from him and protested, "Wait! I know something is wrong! Something y'all don't want to tell me."  
Bo grunted a little frustrated at her refusal to cooperate. He smiled wickedly and smacked her ass. Opening the door he ordered, "Go Outside before I carry you out, My Caitlin Rose."  
Caitlin protected her rear end and replied in protest, "You wouldn't dare! You can't go givin' orders to me, Bo Duke!"  
Bo shook his head in resignation and then lifted Caitlin into the air. He quickly imprisoned her against his shoulder and carried her outside. He locked the door handle and pulled it shut as soon as they were clear. While ducking and ignoring her fists beating his back, he took her over to the wagon and set her down. He stood in front of her, pointed at the door behind them, and informed, "Now don't try to go back in, My Rose! I locked us out! Let's just get this here wagon unloaded and Aidan into the barn! Don't you think he deserves to be cleaned off and watered for working so hard!"?  
Caitlin was sure her friends were hiding something from her. She did not like to be told what to do by anyone or kept in the dark on matters that affected her. She also did not like the fact that Bo was right. The wagon did need to be unloaded and put away. Aidan did deserve to be petted and rewarded for pulling the wagon without protest. Her pride caused her to become stubbornly angry with Bo for his very correct reminder of her responsibilities. She let out an indignant, "Hmph..." turned her nose into the air, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and marched over to Aidan. She began venting her anger on the harness holding the horse to the wagon, mumbling curses, and epitaphs at Bo as she worked. The sound of giggles ignited her fuse and she blew up, "What in God's name are you laughing at!"  
Bo enjoyed watching her become angry, even if it was at him. There was a bright glow to her cheeks and her eyes blazed provocatively at him. It was so much fun getting her riled up. He approached her, trying to get her to look at him. He teased, "I'm laughin' at you! You are a spoiled, snotty little girl when you don't get your way! I love the way you pout like that."  
Caitlin could not believe her ears. She could not believe she had become infatuated with such an idiotic, moron. She got in his face and hissed, "Just remember that, Mr. Duke, the next time you want to kiss me!" She pushed him away from her. She went around to the other side of Aidan to unhook the rest of the harness.  
Inside the house, Luke searched every nook and cranny until he found all the transmitting devices that Will and Bronco had left. Putting the last one in his pocket, Luke said, "Well, Mr. Sharp, Let's see if you like listening to dead air." Luke breathed in relief and pride at a job well done. He decided to help Bo and Caitlin unaware that he was walking straight onto the battlefield under a temporary cease-fire. There was a warm, sunny breeze caressing the air outside as Luke emerged from the porch. He made his way over to the wagon feeling a blast of frosty tension hit him, as he got closer. He had expected to find his cousin locked in Caitlin's arms and kissing. Instead, they were working away from each other in a very loud angry silence. He watched them exchange dirty looks when he asked if they needed any help.  
Caitlin replied tightly, "Thank you, Luke. I believe your cousin will need your help carrying the left over wood back inside the shed. I'd help, but being the spoiled brat that I am, well, I just don't feel like it!" With Aidan free of the wagon, Caitlin took hold of his bridle, patted his neck, and led him toward the barn. She was heard telling the horse, "Come on, My Aidan. At least you won't laugh at me."  
Luke looked at Bo in wonder. Bo frowned and explained, "We're fighting."  
Luke asked, "Why?"  
"I had to do something to give you time to get rid of those bugs."  
"So you made fun of her! What did you say?"  
"I didn't mean too. It just got out of hand. Now she is so angry at me."  
"Well, ummm...Yeah! Bo, are you out of your mind. You should never laugh at a woman! And never call her a spoiled brat."  
Bo agreed, "She's not speaking to me, as you saw. And those remarks and jabs she keeps throwing at me are the only times she says anything. Just tell me it was worth it."  
Luke nodded, "I don't know if getting her that mad was worth these, but I found the rest of them." Luke produced the bugs from inside his pocket and showed them to Bo. He informed, "They were hidden throughout the house."  
Bo hit his fist in his hand, stomped away from Luke for a second, and then stomped to return. He said, "That no good snake! Something has got to be done about him."  
Luke asked, "What, Bo? What are you planning to do?" Luke knew his cousin very well. He could actually hear Bo's thoughts and feel Bo's feelings himself.  
Bo thought a moment and then plotted, "Just return these to their owner, o'course. Since Caitlin doesn't know about them, I see no reason to bother her."  
Before Luke could comment, Caitlin's footfalls could be heard coming from the barn toward them. Luke took a pile of wood and said, "Before you go attacking for her, why don't you make up with her before your fight gets any worse." Luke carried the wood toward the barn, passing Caitlin on the way. She offered to help, but he responded, "I got it, Caiti. But Bo would like to talk to you."  
Caitlin let Luke go and turned to face Bo. "OK, Luke says you want to talk. So, what? I've got a lot to do."  
Bo closed the gap between them and stood very close to her yet not touching her. He replied, "I do want to talk. I am sorry. I was trying to make a joke with you. A very bad joke." When she looked away from him, Bo gently held her chin in his big hands and got her to look at him. He said, "Can you forgive me?"  
Caitlin looked down at her feet realizing that she owed him an apology too for letting her temper get away from her. When she looked up, Bo covered her mouth with his own in a fiery kiss that lasted for several very long minutes. Caitlin was at first stiff and hesitant. Then as she felt the warmth of his breath, the taste of his tongue and lips, smelled the rawhide scent on his skin, she melted against him and returned the kiss. Her arms went around his neck and her feet raised up on her toes.  
Bo kissed her nose and said, "I guess this means I'm forgiven?"  
Caitlin nodded, "You know I can't resist those eyes of yours." She pulled him back to her and kissed him again, "What else can I do. I sure can't hate you. After all who would I get to do all this work for free for me."  
Bo was about to tickle her, but Luke returned from the barn and announced, "Bo, we need to go. Daisy's going to need a ride home before dinner." Luke made sure to rush them through their "good-bye's" As Bo and Luke got into the General, Bo reminded Caitlin about her dinner date with The Duke Family just as Uncle Jesse's voice came over the CB asking for a ride from Cooter's Garage before they picked up Daisy.   
  
The Duke Boys soon found themselves sitting in front of Cooter's garage. Cooter and Uncle Jesse were taking apart the engine in Jesse's white pick up truck. As Luke and Bo approached, Luke asked, "What happened to the truck, Uncle Jesse?"  
"Nothing I can't fix!" Cooter greeted them and asked, "So where y'all been keeping ya'selves lately?"  
Bo smiled, thoughts of Caitlin constantly flying across his brain, "We've been working for that woman we gave directions to yesterday, Cooter - buddy!"  
Jesse informed, "When can you get the part I need, Cooter?"  
Cooter responded, "Give me a couple of days. I gotta get it sent here from Atlanta. But then she'll be as good as new."  
Luke returned, putting Bo on display "Isn't obvious by the dazed look, extra cheery smile?"  
Cooter laughed, "He does look he's been snared in a fox trap."  
Luke added, "One problem...."  
Cooter finished, "I know...She's in trouble. Jesse filled me in a little while we fixed his truck."  
Bo asked, "Did he tell you how sweet and pretty she is?"  
"He mentioned it, Bo. But he didn't have to - I remember her. I'm happy for you, man." Cooter grasped Bo's hand in a friendly shake.  
Jesse called from The General, "Come on, Boys, Daisy's waiting."  
Bo's face darkened as he thought of the other reason he wanted to visit The Boars Nest. He responded to Jesse that he and Luke were hurrying back. Cooter watched his friends drive away.  
  
The Boars Nest was busy with its usual after work crowd. Daisy stood behind the bar serving Boss Hogg's watered down beer. She had witnessed Will Sharp and his friends come in the bar. Their mood was sour and frustrated. She overheard them talking about the fight between her cousins. From their conversation, she learned that Caitlin had surprised them all when she used Will's own gun on him and forced them to leave. Before Daisy could learn any more, Will escorted his friends into Boss Hogg's office.  
Not long after, Daisy was called into Boss's office to take the group's order from the bar. The atmosphere was tense between Will and his men; but all were silent as she delivered their drinks. Daisy hoped the group would be gone before Bo and Luke arrived to take her home. Her hopes were crushed when Bo exploded into the room and demanded to know where William Sharp was. At that same moment, Bronco had ventured out of Boss Hogg's office. Immediately the bar filled with ice-cold air upon Bo and Bronco facing each other. No one in the room could mistake the hatred between them. His temper rising another degree, Bo told Daisy "I see him!" Shortening the distance between himself and Bronco, Bo produced the tiny microphones. After making sure Bronco got a good look at them, Bo informed fiercely, "I believe these are yours. I found them any very strange place."   
Brushing past Bo to get to the bar, Bronco replied, "Get away from me, Country Boy. Don't start something you'll regret."  
The two men viewed each other in a threatening manner, each preparing to do battle. They sized each other, surveying the damage from earlier that afternoon. Bronco to his dismay found that he had more bruises than Bo did.  
Bo refused to get out of Bronco's way. "Not before I shove these down your throat!" taunted Bo. Bo shouted, "CATCH!" and tossed the little silver buttons into the air at Bronco. Before Bronco could catch the buttons Bo grabbed Bronco by his shirt collar and, getting into his face, demanded, "You can give Sharp a message for me..."  
Upon hearing the commotion between Bronco and Bo, Will stepped out of Boss's office in a time to hear Bo's threat. Will smiled at his chance to take a swing at his rival - another obstacle to Caitlin's fortune. But Will knew better them to attack him. After all Bo was the favorite "son" and Will would end up having to fight the entire bar. He baited his hook with the challenge, "If you have something to say Mr. Duke say it to my face."  
Pushing Bronco away, Bo turned to Will. Getting into Will's face, Bo punctuated each of his words with a hard poke of his anger to Will's chest. Bo warned, "I just wanted to be the one to tell you that your plan failed. We found and removed all of your roaches from Caitlin's house. Stay away from her!"  
Will pushed Bo back away from him and countered, "Better watch yourself, Mr. Duke, your behavior isn't exactly helping the well-being of a certain young lady. If I get angry sir... well... you've already seen what happens then."  
Around them, the room had become deathly still. The patrons of the bar took three choices either they left immediately; stood back behind the bar; or hid along the wall leaving the center of the room available for the coming fight. Daisy watched Uncle Jesse and Luke stand beside Bo. Daisy wanted to join them but Enos held her back. While Luke was willing to join the fight, he knew it was better to keep Bo calm. Bo shook off Uncle Jesse and Luke's attempts to pull him away from Will and Bronco. To their good fortune, Boss intervened, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, Let's not fight, it ain't good for business. Rosco! I want you to arrest Bo and Luke Duke. Charged them with disturbing the peace!"  
Rosco protested, "But Boss!"  
Will offered, "Mr. Hogg, just let these men go. I don't want any trouble." Turning to Jesse Duke, Will gave him a stern expression and said, "Mr. Duke, take your family and go home. There will be no more mention of them getting arrested it you keep Bo from bothering my friends and I."  
Bronco eagerly volunteered, "I'd be glad to escort you two outside!"  
Bo stood refusing to move until Daisy put herself between Bo and Bronco. She persuaded, "Come on Bo, Caitlin's waiting for you to pick her for dinner. Don't cause HER to suffer while you are in jail and unable to protect her."  
The image of Caitlin cowering between the cruel faces Will and Bronco cooled Bo's temper to a smoldering amber. Frustrated he pushed past Daisy scowling, "I'll bet!" However, immediately after punching the door open with his fist, he shook it at Will and Bronco and threatened, "This is not the end!"  
Meeting Bo's challenge, Will stared him down, "We will see, Mr. Duke."  
Luckily, Jesse and Luke were on hand to push Bo out the door before anymore fighting began. Bronco watched the Duke family with curiosity. He realized that in their present state of mind they might be more hassle or danger to them then they had could handle. He estimated that because the Duke family knew the territory and the people in it better than they did; and, because they were the strangers therefore not to be trusted, they would be defeated. They needed another plan and Bronco was slowly thinking of one. To Will, Bronco whispered just that. After quick consideration, Will agreed. He turned to Boss Hogg and thanked him for his help. After making their excuses to Boss Hogg, Will Sharp and his men prepared to leave the bar. Will caught the dirty look on Daisy's face as she flipped her hair back as if to dismiss them in disgust and walked out ahead of them. Will and Bronco smiled at each other. Will commented, "Someone is going to have to teach that girl some manners."  
Bronco laughed in evil pleasure, "Yes, sir, she does need to be tamed. I believe I know someone with a strong hand that could teach her to show some respect."  
Will smiled, "Yes, she will become very handy when we make a move."  
  
Outside, Daisy demanded, "Bo, what the hell was that all about?" She pushed Bo backwards and said, "Are you trying to get us all killed. Did you even think of Caitlin!"  
Luke explained, "Will tried to bug Caitlin's house with listening devices while we were working in the yard. Bronco almost broke Caitlin's leg chasing her across the field with his car."  
Daisy sighed in understanding, "Have you told her what you found?"  
Bo answered, now after coming down from his anger and realizing the damage he might have caused, "No, and please don't tell her. She's already too upset and I don't want to lose her."  
Uncle Jesse agreed, "Bo is right. She needs a rest from this mess. Poor little fox has been surrounded by that pack of wolves way too long."  
Daisy replied, "I think she can handle a lot more than y'all give her credit for. She's a big girl and has been handling the situation for two years."  
Luke replied, "'sides, Bo, she's already made some changes and gotten stronger since she's been here. It took a lot of courage for her to hold Will at gunpoint and get him to back down."  
Bo thought over what his family was telling him. His heart was hurting and he was scared of losing Caitlin. He knew he had to keep for safe and to keep her from running away from him even if it might mean he would have to leave Hazzard with her. Distress of the afternoon finally got him and turning to Daisy, he laid his head on her shoulder and cried. Daisy comforted him reminding him of Caitlin's independent spirit and how he had given it back to her. All of the Dukes got into The General Lee and went to prepare for dinner with Caitlin Rose.  
  
Within the safety of her own kitchen, Caitlin made ready for her dinner plans with the Duke family. She had felt invigorated by the stance she had taken in defending Bo and Luke from Will and Bronco. She had forgotten just how good a gunshot she was; then again, she had forgotten many things about herself and the way she used to be. Bo was bringing that all back to her. Outside her house, the BMW pulled up her driveway. Inside Will and Bronco talked over their plans making final touches. Will opened the car door for himself and suggested, "Wait here, Bronco, for this to work I need to talk to Caitlin alone."  
Before Will could shut the door, Bronco said, while handing him an envelope, "You'll need this."  
Will smiled, "Good thing we intercepted it at the Police Station." Bronco's laughter joined his as he closed the car door and went to knock on Caitlin's kitchen door.  
Inside Caitlin came out of her bathroom with her hairbrush in one hand and an earring in the other. She heard a knock on the door as she stepped inside the kitchen. She laid the brush on the counter and walked toward the door putting the other earring in her ear. She looked at her watch and pulling the door open, she complained, "Bo, why are you..." Fear crept up her spine as she faced Will standing before her. Swallowing her fear and wondering what trick he was trying to pull by holding out his white handkerchief, she demanded, "Get out!"  
Will tried to look remorseful, he begged, "Please, Caitlin, you've won. I just want to talk to you. Please let me in."  
Sighing in resignation Caitlin responded, "Do I have a choice?" Caitlin walked back into the kitchen; pulled open a drawer; pulled out the biggest butcher's knife that she had and pointed it at Will. She invited, "Well come in, say your peace and go." Then she pointed at the BMW where she saw Bronco sitting and said, "Keep your hands where I can see them, Will and while I know Bronco would kill me, you'll be dead first."  
Will sighed, "I see you're going out with him tonight." Will did as she demanded, holding out his hands almost as if begging for mercy. His voice had the sound of sad rejection and disappointment in it.  
Breathing in irritation, Caitlin stated flatly, "Yes I am. Now get on with it. What do you want?"  
Will placed the envelope in his hand on the kitchen table between them and then resumed holding his hands in the air. He said, "You beat me, Caitlin, it's all there."  
Slowly Caitlin picked up the envelope and took out the contents. Upon unfolding the paper and reading it, a smile spread across her face. However, she had been through too many false alarms to trust this and asked Will suspiciously, "What is this?" She had just read a telegram to her from agent Jim Brooks telling her that Drew's body had been found. Federal agents were on their way to arrest Will and his men. He advised her to stay in Hazzard County until all of Will and his father's men could be caught and jailed. He informed her that he would notify her when it was safe to return home and be a witness at the trial. He added a note from her uncle telling her how pleased they were that she had met Bo and his family.  
Will grumbled, "Isn't it obvious. Your Uncle and his meddling FBI friend have what they need to put me away. I just wanted to let you know, darling, that now I'm going to be on the run. You have cost me excessively much time and money. But for the safety of your father, I want your word that you will give me 24 hours to get out of the country. After that, I swear I will never bother you again. My father would kill me if I got myself into more trouble by killing you and your beau so you are free. All I ask is that you don't talk to those agents and give them your evidence until I've escaped."  
Caitlin looked over the telegram and knew it was real. She still suspected Will's motives for giving it to her until she heard the threat to her father and his demand that she wait to give over the evidence she had hidden. It was too much to hope that it could really be over, that she was free. She looked hard at him and asked, "How do I know I can trust you?"  
Taking advantage of her distraction, Will quickly closed the gap between them, ripped the knife out of her hand, held her by her hair and said, "You don't know, my love. But I do know my father will kill you if I am arrested here in Hazzard. Now I'm trying to be nice to you all I'm asking is for a little time." Grabbing her wrist in his hand and twisting cruelly, he said, "So will you cooperate!"  
While thinking her real answer, Caitlin nodded her head and said, "Yes."  
A loud horn blast was sounded outside. Along with that, the sound of several car engines, police sirens, and tires grinding to a halt flooded the room. Three shots were fired and then Bronco could be heard saying, "I give up! I give up!"  
An authoritative voice ordered Bronco to throw down his weapon and lay down on the ground with his hands behind his head. Will and Caitlin watched Bronco comply. They watched Bronco point at the house after he was asked where his boss was. Will pinned Caitlin to the sink as he looked out the window. He watched three uniformed state troopers search and cuff Bronco. A large broad shouldered black man dressed in a smart dark blue business suit came toward the house with a gun drawn. He shouted, "William Sharp, we've arrested the rest of your gang and they are all on their way back to New York. Your best bet right now is to surrender and let Miss Rose go unharmed."  
Caitlin's prayers had been answered but she knew she was not out of danger as long as Will held her prisoner in her own house. But he wasn't paying attention to her; he was thinking he had her under his control by being pinned to sink. Taking a deep breath, Caitlin refused to let him win. It was her turn to use his distraction as she grabbed for the gun she had taken from him earlier from where she had hidden it inside her purse, which lay on the counter. With all of her strength, she pushed him back and then held him at gunpoint. Motioning to the door, she said, "You heard the man. Get out!"  
The sound of another vehicle approaching and parking was heard as Caitlin forced Will to open the kitchen door and to step out on her front porch. Looking past Will, Caitlin saw Bo climbing out of The General. She called out to the agent and said, "Officer, here is William Sharp. Please come get him and get this trash off of my lawn."  
The FBI agent approached her along with two other plain clothed agents. The first agent introduced himself, "Miss Rose, I'm Lt. Hoyle. I believe Jim Brooks telegrammed you." Lt. Hoyle nodded to his men who took hold of Will, bending his arms behind his back and cuffing him, then after a quick body search for weapons took him to the awaiting police car. It was then that Caitlin noticed both Rosco and Enos helping to catch Will and Bronco.  
Caitlin smiled at Lt. Hoyle, "Yes, Sir, he did. The funny thing is, it was Will who gave it to me."  
The expression on Lt. Hoyle's face showed his disbelief and humor. He asked, "Why?"  
Bo Duke fought his way through the cop cars, Rosco and Enos, and agents reading Will and Bronco their rights. Rosco was all excited about "cuffing and stuffing" such wanted and dangerous men. Bo made it to Caitlin's front porch in time to hear her say, "I understand sir, I will remain here until Lt. Brooks sends me another telegram." Lt. Hoyle saluted her with a good-bye and admonished her to keep in touch. As the FBI Agent joined his fellow officers and they prepared to leave with their prisoners, Caitlin pulled Bo into her arms and smothered him with deep passionate kisses. She said excitedly, "I love you!" She repeated, "It is over! It's Over!" with each kiss along with the words, "I'm free, I'm free!" Without waiting for him to respond or explaining what he had just witnessed, Caitlin pulled him inside and quickly poured each of them a glass of wine. Bo watched in awe and confusion this wild happy creature fluttering about the kitchen and pressing a tall wine glass in his hand. She clinked her glass with his in a toast and announced, "He's going to jail, Bo! Did you see?"  
"How why, what happened?"  
Caitlin held her head as if she were dizzy. She said, "It's all too weird. Just before you got here, Will showed up at my door and demanded to come in. And he gave me this..." Caitlin tried to show Bo the telegram.  
Hearing that Will had been there while Caitlin was alone and unprotected had scared Bo. Setting his wine on the table, he hugged Caitlin close to him and asked, his anxiousness evidence in his voice, "What was he doing here? Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"  
Caitlin laughed, "It's ok. I mean it wasn't OK then, and it was pretty scary for about a few minutes there. But now it is over! LOOK!" She again thrust the telegram in front of Bo's eyes.  
Bo read the paper twice to make sure it did say what she said it said. He threw the document in the air and gave a loud yelp of "yeeehaww!" In his excitement, he threw Caitlin up into the air and squeezed her hard until she was laughing and unable to breathe. Their lips found each other in a fiery passionate kiss. Caitlin's arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers squeezing the soft locks of his hair. After their initial excitement was celebrated, Caitlin smiled into Bo's eyes and said, "Why don't we go tell your family. Let's celebrate together."  
Bo agreed and a couple hurried off into the night. 


	8. MDRB - Pt 8

Chapter Eight  
  
The next few weeks were like a dream to Caitlin. She felt so free and easy. Her   
strength and spirit to live life to its fullest returned in leaps and bounds. She adored Hazzard   
County and the Duke family who had welcomed her so warmly and lovingly. She reported   
on her new life through letters and telegrams as often as she could to her father and Uncle   
Charles. Her letters glowed with love and tales about Bo and his family. She wondered how   
soon they would need her to come home and when she should send Agent Brooks the   
evidence that she had. The only response she got was a quick telegram telling her to be   
patient and wait until they contacted her. They advised her that Will's father was trying to   
obtain bail for his son and that it was safer for her to remain in Hazzard. That suited Caitlin   
well. She had no desire to return to New York very quickly. Instead, she enjoyed the   
happiness and peaceful atmosphere she had found with Bo.  
The first week after Will's arrest Caitlin busied herself with putting together her new   
home and getting to know Bo. He was there every day helping her to move furniture, clean   
the barn, and play. They developed a habit of just disappearing on horseback or in a car for   
a long ride over the countryside that usually included a romantic picnic. On one of those   
drives, they happened across an abandoned horseracing track. Caitlin then cleverly managed   
to convince Boss Hogg to tell her about local horse races that she could enter Aidan into.  
With Bo and Luke's help, Caitlin set about to prepare Aidan for the next race which   
unluckily was only two weeks away. On the second day of training Aidan, Daisy and Uncle   
Jesse joined the trio at the track. They found Luke by the fence surrounding the track.   
Uncle Jesse and Daisy look to see Bo and Caitlin arguing with each other. Caitlin sat on   
Aidan's back, her legs tucked under her into racing saddle. Her long hair pulled into a   
French braid down her back, and covered with a horseman's cap. She was dressed in black   
denim jeans, leather boots, a white linen blouse that billowed in the wind and around her   
wrists. Luke had an odd expression on his face and he was nodding in agreement every time   
it appeared that Bo spoke. Daisy asked, "What is wrong?"  
Luke hit the fence in frustration and said, "That crazy lady wants to race Aidan   
herself. Bo's trying to talk her out of it now."  
Uncle Jesse replied with concern, "She can't do that. Not at the race she's entered.   
Those boys will kill her."  
The trio watched Caitlin smack Bo's hand away from her reigns and take off toward   
their side of the fence. She came to a halt and dismounted from Aidan's back. She was   
spouting curses and calling Bo a male chauvinist pig. The golden specks in Caitlin's   
emerald eyes danced and she was mumbling, "I've been racing all my life and he's gonna tell   
me how dangerous it is."  
Caitlin was pulling off her gloves as Bo finally made it back over to the fence. He   
took hold of her elbow and made her face him. He repeated his argument, "Why can't we   
find a jockey to ride Aidan."  
Clinching her teeth and breathing angrily through her nose, Caitlin said, "There isn't   
time. No time to let Aidan get to know someone new, no time to even find and pay the right   
jockey. I can't even send home for one." Caitlin was trying to understand. She realized Bo   
had never seen her race before. That realization gave her an idea. Turning to Luke, Caitlin   
asked, "Luke, I've seen you ride. Is there any way you could help me train Aidan by racing   
me around this track? That way I can prove I am safe and experienced enough to race."  
Daisy almost laughed at Caitlin's frustration in dealing with her over protective   
family, she too had often butted heads with them. She spoke up cheerfully, "That sounds   
like a good idea to me."  
Luke protested, "But where are we going to get another horse like Aidan? We can't   
use Brianna. No one else can ride her but you, Caitlin."  
Running up from behind a set of trees with Rosco in tow, Boss Hogg began shouting   
that he could help. He pushed his way past Luke and Uncle Jesse to the fence. He   
announced to Caitlin that he had a horse that he was training for future races. He said he   
would be glad to let Luke race against Aidan. Although the idea appealed to Caitlin, she   
wondered what Boss was up to and what it might cost her. She said as much to him. Boss   
Hogg grinned widely with his cigar stuck in his mouth and promised, "No charge. No   
charge. Just let me bet on Aidan. If he's as good as you say, honey, you're gonna make me a   
lot of money. Heh...Heh...Heh."  
Caitlin looked to Uncle Jesse for help. Jesse got Boss Hogg to look at him and said,   
"You won't hold it against her if she loses? No plans to confiscate her horse? JD, that   
animal is her pride-'n'-joy. This better not be some scam to take her horse or anything else   
away from her."  
"I swear, I swear." Boss Hogg held up his hand as if he was swearing on the Bible.  
Jesse spit in his hand and held it out for Boss Hogg, "Shake on it, JD."   
Caitlin watched the two men shake hands. However to insure the deal was ironclad,   
Caitlin walked over to the fence and demanded, "Thank you, Jesse, but I think Mr. Hogg   
needs to deal with me."  
Boss Hogg grumbled, "Geez, try to do lady a favor an' have to go through all this   
trouble." He reassured in an indignant voice, "Miss Rose, I have never gone back on my   
word after a spit shake."  
Smiling wickedly and knowingly, Caitlin challenged, "But Mr. Hogg your deal was   
with Jesse. How do I know that you won't use that as the loophole? No, you need to deal   
with me."  
When Boss hesitated both Jesse and Caitlin knew the truth. Jesse scolded, "JD, you   
rotten, no good, cheatin' chicken hawk."  
Caitlin spit into the palm of her hand and held it out for Boss Hogg. Boss knew he   
had been beaten but he still needed to train the horse he'd bought the year before that now   
was only costing him money. Underneath he knew he had a sure thing after having   
witnessed Caitlin training her horse on her own. He knew, even if Bo and Luke were too   
stupid to see her talent with animals that she was a good rider and could easily beat any of   
the local yokels that would be racing the next week. As rough and greedy as Boss could be,   
he was gaining respect and a liking for Caitlin Rose. Maintaining a challenging eye contact   
with the bit of sassy girl, JD spit into his hand and the two bargainers firmly shook each   
other's hand. The deal was sealed.  
Around them, Bo, Luke, and Daisy were astounded with what they had just   
witnessed. Bo shook his head in frustration knowing he had lost the argument. Luke and   
Daisy laughed as Bo gruffly pulled Caitlin to him and said, "You win!" He kissed her   
masterfully.  
Caitlin turned to Luke and said, "It's all settled, we'll come here tomorrow and meet   
with Boss's trainer and then get to work." Turning to Daisy, Caitlin smiled and suggested,   
"Sugar, I've had enough of all this testosterone! Let's go shopping." Before the boys could   
protest, Caitlin and Daisy escaped to Caitlin's Viper and drove off.   
Bo and Luke were left to take care of bringing Aidan back to The Rose Barn and   
seeing to it that the horse was fed, brushed, water, and put down for the night. When that   
was accomplished, Luke and Bo drove back to the Duke farm. During the drive, Bo mulled   
over an idea in his head. The idea would not go away, sticking in his brain or his heart every   
minute of the day, every time he heard Caitlin's voice, touched her skin, or simply thought of   
her smile. The rest of the afternoon ticked by as he waited for Daisy and Caitlin to return   
from their shopping trip. He recalled that over the last week the two women had grown close   
together almost like sisters finding that they have a lot in common. Daisy had discovered   
Caitlin's favorite pastime - shopping. After a few trips together, it was apparent that love   
was being passed on to Daisy. There was even a plan to go to Atlanta over the weekend.   
Uncle Jesse had seen Bo's restlessness and threw more chores at him to keep him busy.   
Intuition told Uncle Jesse that Bo was contemplating a very serious decision.  
The chores were all finished. Luke and Jesse were busy setting the table for dinner.   
Bo came into the kitchen; took a deep breath gathering courage; and requested, "Uncle Jesse,   
Luke would y'all mind takin' a little ride with me."  
Although Jesse already had an idea where Bo wanted to go and what he was after, he   
asked, "Where?"  
Luke asked, "Now? Caitlin's going to be dropping off Daisy soon. Don't you have a   
dinner date with Caitlin tonight?"  
Bo replied, "I wanted to wait for Daisy. It's important to me that we're all together   
when I pick this out. But I need to do it before I see Caitlin."  
Luke wondered, "What do you have brewing in that brain of yours?"  
Although Bo wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, he knew he needed to explain if   
he was going to get them to come along. He said, "If you must know, I want to take y'all   
into Capital City to get Caitlin an engagement ring."  
Luke was shocked but Jesse was not. Luke offered an argument, "You can't ask her   
to marry you. You have only known each other for a week. And though Sharp and his men   
are in New York, there is no telling if they're going to escape and come looking for, for   
revenge!"  
Bo said, "I thought of all of that. I know that she's still in some danger but as long as   
she is here and with me, she's safe, I'm safe. I can protect her better."  
Jesse brought the point, "And when the trouble's all through an' she has to go back to   
New York; what will you do then?"  
Bo replied, "I don't know, Uncle Jesse. All I do know is I can't live without her. I   
love her. I'd follow her all over the world just to be with her. And in my heart I know she   
feels the same way."  
Luke argued, "How can you be sure? You've said that about so many girls and look   
where you are."  
Bo was puzzled and stated his confusion at Luke's objection, "I know you like   
Caitlin, Luke. What is wrong? Do you think she just put up with me to get rid of Sharp?   
Well just stop, she is too much of a lady to do that to someone. If you remember right we   
had to talk her out of running away several times because she didn't want to hurt us or get us   
involved with Sharp."  
Jesse defused situation, "Bo, we are just concerned that's all. I don't doubt that little   
lady cares for you. There are just still many obstacles that you need to consider before   
asking her to spend the rest of her life with you."  
Daisy's entrance into the kitchen interrupted the tense argument and she inquired as   
to what was wrong. Bo asked, "Is Caitlin gone?"  
Daisy nodded, "She said she will meet you later." Daisy laid the shopping bag on a   
chair and putting her hands on her hips demanded, "So what's going on here?"  
Bo hoped to have an ally in Daisy. He put his arms around her shoulders and   
informed, "I want to ask Caitlin to marry me. I was hoping y'all would go with me to pick   
out her engagement ring."  
Daisy's only comment, "Are you sure, sugar?"  
Bo nodded, "The surest I've been about any decision I've made so far. I adore her.   
She amazes me every day and I have a feeling she will be surprising me when we're old and   
gray together." He laughed nervously.  
Seeing the raw emotion on his cousin's face, Luke knew Bo was serious. In reality,   
he was happy for his cousin, but was also aware of the possible danger they all still faced.   
He had spoken his objections out of concern for both Bo and Caitlin. He could still   
remember; feel the anger and sadness he felt as he watched those same deep emotions   
reflected in Caitlin's eyes as she told them the story of her first husband's death at the hands   
of Will Sharp and his men. Luke feared what would happen if she were put through that   
kind of trauma again. He spoke as much to Bo and his family, apologizing if it seemed as if   
he didn't like Caitlin. He was actually excited to have such a beautiful woman for a sister-  
in-law and slightly jealous that Bo had captured her heart first.  
Bo understood Luke's motives and appreciated his concern for his and Caitlin's   
welfare. With his support now assured and Daisy's obvious approval, the only person left   
that really mattered to Bo was Uncle Jesse. Bo stood up tall and proud. He asked, "Do I   
have your blessing, Uncle Jesse?"  
Closing the distance between himself and Bo, Uncle Jesse gave Bo a great big bear   
hug. He said, "You already knew that little girl would be welcome in our family. But we   
don't have to go off to Capital City for you to get a ring." Without another word, Jesse   
disappeared into his room leaving Bo, Luke, and Daisy to wait in the kitchen. When Jesse   
returned, he motioned his three "children" to have a seat a round the table. In his hand, he   
carried a very old metal box that had to be unlocked with a key. Quickly but gently, Jesse   
unlocked the box and opened it wide for the three cousins to see inside. There were three   
small ring boxes, each wrapped in white linen, set inside. After inspecting each one, Jesse   
lifted one out of the boxes and handed it to Bo. He explained, "In this box, Bo, are your   
parent's wedding ring set." Looking at both Luke and Daisy, Jesse added, "There's a set for   
each of you."  
Gingerly, Bo took the linen covered box and unwrapped it to find gray velvet   
underneath the linen cloth. Inside there were two sets of rings. One was an engagement   
combination wedding ring set that intertwined with each other. The other was the man's   
wedding band. The set was made of gold. The engagement ring was very simple with a   
solitary Marquis diamond set inside strong gold prongs with what looked to be like a   
musical note surrounding the diamond and hooking into the wedding band. The size of the   
diamond astonished Bo. He had to know if the stone was real. Uncle Jesse laughed and said   
that it was. He explained to Bo that the ring was the most expensive thing his brother had   
ever bought Bo's mother. It was also the most dangerous thing he had ever gotten her. Jesse   
promised to tell that story some other time.  
  
After thanking Uncle Jesse, Bo slipped the linen wrapped box into his pocket and   
went to have dinner with his favorite Rose. Within a few minutes, Bo found himself   
standing just outside Caitlin's front door. Turning the handle and tapping on the glass of the   
window, he called out for Caitlin announcing that he was there. She came running into the   
kitchen very excited and stopped dead center to twirl a round in her clothes. She asked,   
"Well, what do you think? Do like it?"  
Yes, he thought, she did look appetizing in what he gathered was a new soft suede   
skirt. The skirt was a forest green in color and again as was her style hung loosely about her   
ankles and swirled when she walked. Her blouse pulled over her head and tied at the wrists   
causing the full loose sleeves to drape provocatively over her hands. The blouse was white   
linen almost sheer to the eyes with thin strips of satin decorating the sleeves just above her   
elbow and around the edges of the hem of the blouse. The neckline was broad and left her   
shoulders and upper chest bare to the eye. She had left her hair in the same French braid she   
had worn that afternoon. Bo tortured her with his silence as he appraised her looks. Then   
without a word, he pulled her into his arms and joined her in a passionate greeting.   
Caitlin pulled away from Bo and with a huge smile and a cheery voice, informed   
him, "I am so excited about tomorrow! I haven't gotten to race Aidan in over two years."   
She went to the refrigerator and quickly pulled out a bottle of sparkling wine. She observed   
her handsome love as he waited for her to get the wine out. She was having a hard time   
choosing which excited her more, Bo's presence…all 6'of his finely muscled body, blonde   
hair, the intoxicating scent of spicy cologne (a present she had given him after her first   
shopping trip with Daisy), and his earnest blue eyes watching her every move…or the   
prospect of getting to race the next day. She smiled at the idea that she did not have to   
choose. She would have Bo that night and ride the next day. To cover up her private   
thoughts, she continued to talk about being able to race Aidan while pouring each of them a   
glass of the golden sparkling liquid. She approached Bo with a glass in each hand but   
instead of giving him one; her smile widened as she threw her arms around his neck and   
kissed him again. "I love you!" she said as she handed him a glass. "A toast! To running   
with the wind!" Then she laughed.  
Bo obliged to her with a toast then took the glasses out of their hands. He took   
Caitlin's face in his strong hands and asked, "I have something I want to tell you. Can we go   
into living room and sit down?"  
Looking into Bo's face, Caitlin suddenly knew what he wanted to ask her. She was   
nervous and unsure. But she followed Bo as he led her into her living room and set her   
down on her couch. When he had finally sat beside her, he turned toward her holding out the   
linen covered ring box. As quick as he could, he enclosed her hands around the box and   
said, "I brought this for you."  
Caitlin looked up at him and smiled, "Bo? What...? Are you...? "  
Bo still held her hands and explained, "This is my mother's engagement ring, Caitlin.   
Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!"  
Bo's face fell, "Wait, don't say no, just hear me out."  
Caitlin smiled. The answer that had come from her own mouth had shocked her too.   
Even though she was not sure only moments before, as she sat near him and felt her heart   
soaring with freedom, she knew the only place for her to be was in his arms for the rest of her   
life. It was funny that Bo thought she said no. She repeated, "Bo, I will marry you! I said   
yes!"  
Bo laughed with her and happily crushed her in his big arms kissing her with all the   
love he felt in his heart. Taking the ring from the box, Bo slipped it onto Caitlin's left hand;   
picked up one of the wine glasses from the table and toasted to her, "I love you, my Caiti-  
Girl." Together they each took a sip from the same glass. The couple giggled at their corny   
behavior.   
  
The next morning was very busy with preparations for the race between Caitlin and   
Luke. True to his word, Boss Hogg met the Dukes, Caitlin, and Rosco at the old racetrack.   
Aidan caught on to the excitement of his owner. He had to be calmed down, and coaxed out   
of the horse trailer by Caitlin, Luke, and Bo. Boss Hogg watched and yelled instructions at   
his trainer who was unloading his horse, a beautiful bronze thoroughbred, down to the   
racetrack. Boss's horse matched Aidan in size and gait. Caitlin quickly surmised that this   
horse was truly on opponent worthy of Aidan. Caitlin could feel herself already becoming   
attuned to Aidan in preparation for the race. Her adrenaline flowed and she was impatient to   
get started. The same could be said of the horse. Aidan stomped at the ground in excitement   
and impatience. Yet, he did not fight them as they led him over to the racetrack. Caitlin   
soothingly rubbed down the twitching muscles of Aidan's strong bulk of a body.  
Boss Hogg noticed with curiosity that Caitlin's concentration was only interrupted   
when Bo was near her. The couple made loving eye contact with each other often as Caitlin   
cinched her saddle and Bo checked to make sure Aidan's hooves were free of debris. Boss   
and Rosco joined Luke by Boss's horse. Rosco smiled cheerfully at Caitlin and Bo and   
remarked, "Those two sure look like two peas in a pod."  
Luke remarked in return, "Yeah, that's what love looks like." Luke rolled his eyes as   
he laughed with Rosco.  
It didn't take long for Luke and Caitlin to get out onto the racetrack. Caitlin   
mounted Aidan's back and then walked the animal for a few minutes to allow him to adjust   
to her weight. She stretched out, warming up both of their muscles by walking around in   
circles for a few minutes. In her head, she heard the instructions of her trainer long ago.   
Again she felt herself becoming one with the horse almost being able to read Aidan's mind,   
anticipating what the animal was thinking and doing. She engrossed herself in petting   
Aidan's mane and speaking words of love and encouragement into the horse's ear. The horse   
responded in return with a nod of his head; a gentle rumble from his throat; and a light stomp   
of his foot on the ground. Caitlin felt Bo's hand on her calf. She looked to see that Luke was   
ready to race and then back at Bo to see his love and pride for her written all over his face.   
She grinned, "Now, baby, let me show you what I can do."  
Caitlin and Luke nudged their horses next to each other in preparation to start the   
race. Boss's horse trainer set off to the side with a stopwatch in one hand and a popgun in the   
other. Raising the gun in the air, he counted down from ten, fired a shot in the air, and   
clicked on a stopwatch to begin. When he looked, he saw that Caitlin and Aidan had shot   
past Luke leaving only a large cloud of yellow sand behind her. Luke however did not take   
long to catch up allowing the mount under him the freedom to run unhindered. Luke and   
Caitlin agreed the race would be a mile and a half long which was two and a half laps a   
round the oval track. In order to prepare Caitlin for the race she was about to enter, Luke   
was merciless in his attempts to slow her down. He made sure he got close enough to almost   
ride on top of her, to push her into the railing, and finally to nudge his horse up against   
Aidan. But Caitlin expertly defended or averted his every move. Then Luke even tried to   
talk to her as they rode side by side, but Caitlin was very engrossed in her mount and the   
race at hand. Though she carried a riding crop in her hand, she never had to use it. Instead,   
Luke watched her squeeze her thighs just a little tighter against Aidan sides, which pushed   
them a head of Luke and his horse. Not about to give up, Luke put his concentration back   
into his horse and tried to catch up, to overtake Caitlin.  
Bo watched the race with Boss Hogg and Rosco alongside him. When he saw Luke   
trying to pull some dirty tricks on Caitlin, Bo yelled at him to stop to no avail. He cheered   
loudly for both his cousin and Caitlin; but when he saw Caitlin finally pull away of Luke, he   
began "whoopin'" and "Hollering'" for joy. The whole race was over in a matter of minutes.   
Boss's trainer double clicked the stopwatch and announced that Caitlin had run the race in a   
minute and a half. Caitlin jumped off Aidan and into Bo's arms yelling happily her success   
and defeat of Luke. She relished, "God! That felt so fantastic! We were flying!"  
Bo joined in her excitement with comments and encouragement of his own. Luke   
joined the group. Panting and out of breath, he shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe   
you did that. I mean I knew you said you had raced before but..."  
Caitlin smiled in understanding, "You sure did impresse me, Luke. I had to really   
work to get ahead of you. Thank you for not going easy on me and pushing me along. Do   
you think you'd be willing to race with me every day until the big one?"  
Both Caitlin and Luke looked at Boss Hogg and his trainer to see if they would   
cooperate. But Boss was already mentally tabulating the amount of the bet he planned to lay   
on Caitlin and her horse. He laughed greedily, "Not at all!"  
  
  
Boss Hogg was feeling so good that he invited Caitlin and the Duke Boys back to the   
Boar's Nest to celebrate. The bar was filled with many of Hazzard County's local citizens   
and friends to the Duke Family. The jukebox played one country song after another enticing   
Bo and Caitlin to enjoy a dance or two. The laughter and merriment filled the entire room as   
Daisy made sure everyone's beer-mug was kept full. To Caitlin's delight, Boss Hogg   
decided to bring out a couple of bottles of his finest whiskey to share between himself,   
Caitlin, and Uncle Jesse. His action however would in the end cause Caitlin more grief.   
Upon entering his office in the back of the Boar's Nest, Boss Hogg found a gentleman   
waiting for him. He was roughly dressed in black jeans, black T-shirt, and a dark leather   
jacket with leather gloves to match. The man was tall, almost 6'2" and well built. He was   
large but not a bit of him was fat. His black hair was kept slicked back into a single ponytail   
at the nape of his neck. He wore black sunglasses, his skin tanned from riding his   
motorcycle. His facial features where perfectly chiseled with high cheekbones and deep set   
eyes. The man introduced himself as Jack Dannon, a friend and employee of William Sharp.   
He advised Boss that he had intercepted another telegram from Caitlin to her Uncle and that   
Will needed to talk to Boss about it.  
While Boss was setting out two bottles of whiskey from his private collection, Jack   
Dannon watched the scene in the bar through a small opening in the door. He lustfully   
watched Caitlin dancing with a tall blond young man. Her face was bright with her smile   
and flushed with the flame of new love. The jukebox began to play, "Feels So Right" by   
Alabama. As soon as the music slowed, Caitlin became one with her dance partner. She   
never took her eyes off him as he continued to stare deeply into hers. Her hand reached out   
to caress his cheek and Jack Dannon saw the ring on her finger twinkling in the dimly lit   
barroom. Jack Dannon pointed the ring out to Boss Hogg and demanded that Boss find out   
where Caitlin got the ring and what it was for. Jack Dannon already had an idea and knew   
the news would not make William Sharp very happy. Jack Dannon reminded Boss about   
the deal he had made with Will and about the money Boss would lose if he didn't get the   
information they needed. Boss promised to come see Will later that evening with the   
supplies he'd ask for and the news he wanted.  
Boss brought out the bottles of whiskey and motioned for Bo and Caitlin to join him.   
His efforts to get their attention were ignored. Boss looked at Uncle Jesse for help only to   
find Jesse laughing at him and at the couple dancing. Uncle Jesse replied, "Pour me some of   
that whiskey, JD, let's start celebratin' without them."  
Boss smiled, "Yep, Jesse, that little girl Bo's got wrapped around him is something to   
celebrate especially the money she's gonna make for me."  
The song ended finally and Bo held on to Caitlin as they walked over to the table.   
He nuzzled her ear causing her to laugh. Boss held out a glass of whiskey toward Caitlin's   
left hand. He made sure to watch her reach for the glass and saw a ring he recognized   
immediately on her finger. He looked over at Uncle Jesse and said, "Jesse, is Miss Rose   
wearing what I think she's wearing?" Uncle Jesse followed Boss's stare and smiled at the   
ring. Upon confirmation, Boss Hogg had to stop himself from becoming anxious. Out of the   
corner of his eye, he saw Will Sharp's man spying on the room from the door of his office.   
Boss stood up out of his chair and smiled broadly at both Caitlin and Bo. He said with a   
fake gruffness in his voice, "Bo Duke, what's the big idea giving your mama's ring to this bit   
of a city girl." Before Bo or anyone else could comment, Boss laughed heartedly. Then   
Boss pounded on the table for everyone's attention. He called out, "Daisy, make sure   
everyone's glass is full. I want to make an announcement."  
Bo and Caitlin looked at each other not sure what Boss was up too or if they were   
ready to tell everyone about their engagement. They both looked at Uncle Jesse for his take   
on the situation and found him smiling proudly. Daisy announced that everyone had a   
drink. Boss raised his glass and said, "I want you all to welcome the girl Bo Duke is going   
to marry."  
With the announcement out, instead of raising his glass in the toast, Bo raised Caitlin   
up into his arms for everyone to see. She giggled and was unable to drink down her   
whiskey. In the next few moments, she was passed from Luke to Cooter to Cletus to Uncle   
Jesse for great big welcoming hugs and kisses to her cheek until she found herself back in   
Bo's arms. Enos approached but was pushed aside by Rosco who bear-hugged both Bo and   
Caitlin together. He laughed at the couple and then complained about having one more   
Duke to chase for speeding. Enos again tried to approach and Caitlin pressed a kiss to his   
cheek in thanks for his welcoming her. The rest of the evening was spent accepting   
sentiments of congratulations from the people of Hazzard County. Caitlin felt very accepted   
and warmly welcomed into Bo's world. She hoped that the same would be done for Bo when   
she took him to New York. Boss Hogg returned to his office to find it empty. A note had   
been left for him instructing that he was to come see Will the next day.  
  
Deep in the secluded woods, a trail of smoke came from the chimney a large cabin.   
Will Sharp slowly strolled out onto the porch feeling relaxed and refreshed. He had spent   
the last two weeks fishing, hunting, and planning what to do about Caitlin. He had been   
reading the telegrams that his men had intercepted for him before sending them on to   
Caitlin's Uncle. They were very careful to edit out any reference to their capture and the   
evidence she was holding to give them. They did the same to all telegrams coming to her. It   
was costing Will a lot of money to control the telegraph office. Mr. Hogg had forced him to   
send the usual person working at the office on a much needed vacation before Will could put   
one of his own people in there. Will had made sure that it was someone from within his   
father's organization that Caitlin had never met. He knew his time was indeed running short.   
He had just intercepted a telegram telling Caitlin that the FBI were very close to finding her   
husband's body. Will put all of that out of his mind. He knew Caitlin would not go   
anywhere and that he had time to deal with her when she wasn't expecting it. His plan to   
convince her that they had been arrested was a good one. His men needed a vacation and the   
hideout that Mr. Hogg had provided at a very high price was well worth every dime. Will   
had even heard about Caitlin's plan to enter the local horse race. He was going to attend and   
place a bet on Caitlin to win.  
The noise of a motorcycle engine revving in the distance caught Will's attention. He   
looked to see his friend Jack Dannon riding along the worn out road toward the cabin. Jack   
Dannon left his motorcycle standing nearby as he joined Will on the cabin's porch. The two   
men shook hands and Will invited Jack to go fishing with him. Jack declined, "You may not   
want to go fishing when you've heard my news, Will." Jack proceeded to tell Will about the   
events he'd witnessed the night before, including details about the very alive romance   
between Bo and Caitlin.  
In a matter of seconds the restful feeling Will had, evaporated. He screamed his rage   
to the thick woods surrounding him. He began calling for his men, Bronco being the first to   
answer him. Very gruffly Will ordered, "Bronco, get the boys together now!"  
Bronco nodded agreement, "Sure, Will." It didn't take a genius to see that Will was   
angry about something and that any delay in following his orders would bring hell on the   
person who disobeyed him. Bronco hurried his partners together.  
When his friends were all gathered around the porch, Will fumed, "Gentlemen, my   
Rose has ended our vacation. We will need to speed up the plan we've been putting together   
before she gets away from us again." He held out a copy of the telegram Jack Dannon had   
just handed him and described, "Our FBI friend will be here any day to arrest us for real. So   
we will need to put all of our energy into putting the plan into action." Will proceeded to   
give each of his men an assignment to follow. Then he turned to Jack and requested, "My   
Friend, I think it is time we raise the stakes a bit. Send this to my father. He will know what   
do now."  
  
At the Rose Barn, Caitlin opened the door to a beautiful morning sunshine. Unaware   
of the approaching danger, she stretched leisurely and yawned. She had another wonderful   
night's sleep; dreaming of the time to come when she would no longer wake up alone.   
Shaking her feeling of laziness from her mind and body, she left the door open to allow the   
warm summer breezes of the morning flow through her kitchen. She began her morning task   
of making coffee, getting breakfast ready for Bo and Luke, and then doing the dishes. Her   
eyes caressed lightly Bo's engagement ring. But the chain she still wore around her neck   
beckoned her attention. She felt for, and then looked at the gold wedding ring set that she   
had shared with Drew at their wedding. She put Drew's wedding band on the same finger as   
her new engagement ring and watched the two mingle together. She felt a quiet sadness, a   
tug at her heart.  
She spoke to the ring, "I will always love you, my Poet. You made me grow up.   
You turned a spoiled brat into a caring, giving woman. I know you are with me, watching   
from heaven, my love." Her question of would he approve of Bo came again to her   
thoughts. As she lifted Drew's ring from her finger and let it settle back against her neck, a   
feeling of peace replaced her sadness as she somehow felt his approval of her new   
relationship with Bo.   
Her thoughts drifted more to Bo and the newfound love she was experiencing in new   
depths each day. Their love affair had been unmarred with argument until now. After   
leaving the Boar's Nest, Bo had driven her home. Her thoughts were plagued with words of   
warning of a recent telegram that she had received from her father. He had been pleased to   
hear about the help she had received from The Duke Family. He wrote that he was eager to   
meet Bo, but he did remind her of his will and the problems she would face if she did   
anything foolish like get serious with the man before bringing him to New York to meet and   
be approved of by her father and her family. After the wonderful open arms she had   
experienced at The Boar's Nest and The Duke Family's willingness to sacrifice all for her   
before Will had been captured; Caitlin was ashamed of her family's reaction to the fact that   
she was falling in love. She still had not written of their engagement, but planned to after the   
horserace. She needed time to think, to prepare Bo for the obstacle they had to overcome.   
Her mind reminded her of the reason her father had put such stipulations on her choice of   
husbands. He was not a snobbish man, just a very over-protective one where his daughter   
was concerned. His intentions were to prevent her from getting involved with anymore   
"Will Sharp's".  
With all of this going through her mind as Bo drove her home, Caitlin invited him in   
for a glass of wine and had excused herself to freshen up. She had changed into her favorite   
mini-nightgown and matching robe. She returned to the kitchen to find Bo already setting   
out two glasses filled with wine on the floor next to the fireplace. Caitlin knew that the   
conversation she needed to have with Bo could not take place in their favorite cuddle spot.   
She had picked up the wine glasses and led him back to the kitchen table. She had discussed   
the possibility of Bo going to New York with her to meet her family and friends. She tried to   
subtly prepare him with the probability of them having to live in New York part of the time.   
She mentioned off hand her coming inheritance and her position within her father's company.   
The fact was that she would not only own it, but also have to run its day-to-day operations as   
CEO. She had been trying to feel him out on the situation and its possibilities. The   
conversation did not go very well. Bo had thought that because of her owning the Rose Barn   
and wanting to make a go of it as a stable, that she would want to live in Hazzard forever.   
Caitlin did love Hazzard and her new home, but she also missed her family's   
sprawling country estate. She loved the hustle and bustle of New York City. The   
brownstone she owned along Central Park had been unlived in for nearly two years. She had   
not been to a Broadway Opening or concert at the Metropolitan Opera House in too long of   
a time. She had friends she needed to get back in touch with, not to mention her family. The   
long walks with her beloved father, drinking and gambling with her Uncle Charles, arguing   
with her sister, and helping her mother plan one of the many parties were treasured parts of   
her life that she desired to do again.   
She adored traveling and seeing the world. When she had been sent to her father's   
family in Ireland after Drew's death, she had been too traumatized and depressed to enjoy the   
richness of the land around her. She wanted to go again and thank her cousins and new   
friends for the care and love they showed her. She wanted to race Aidan in England, enter   
Brianna in horseshows all over the world. She also wanted to explore business opportunities   
for her father and get involved with helping the poor and needy of the world. With her   
father's companies and contacts she could do that. She needed to get to know all of her   
father's business acquaintances now before something happened to him and she was thrown   
to wolves like Will Sharp and his Father. She had already proven to be a fair but shrewd   
business woman for her father while hiding out in Europe...though it allowed Will to find   
her, it prevented a whole factory from being shut down and a thousand people from losing   
their jobs.   
Caitlin tried to get Bo excited about seeing and doing those things. She wanted him   
to experience them with her. She saw his look of amazement, pride, and then awkwardness   
towards her. She realized he did not fully understand all her life was about before she had   
driven into Hazzard. He had grown shy with her at that moment and uncertain of her love   
for him. Caitlin reassured him just how much she did love him. She kissed him with   
everything she was feeling. It then became her fear that Bo would decide they were too   
different to make it together and not want to be with her. In that moment, she had   
contemplated all consequences, all she was planning, all she missed about her past life and   
realized that none of it would mean much if she did not have Bo there. She said as much to   
him and reassured him that she was willing to make a home with him anywhere he wanted to   
be. She ended the conversation by kissing him passionately.   
Caitlin smiled at the memory. They had still been in the kitchen talking and had   
enjoyed a little too much wine. Within seconds Bo was kneeling before her holding her   
mouth captive to his own. He tasted of the beer he had drunk at the Boar's Nest and the   
little bit of wine they shared only moments before. Her hands ran up the sides of his neck   
caressing his face. She felt Bo's hands crushing the silk of her robe against her skin. He   
brushed her breasts, tingling her nipples with the softness of the silk covering them. She   
heard herself gasp in satisfaction and encouragement for him to continue. She edged closer   
to him out of her chair, her fingers cascading down his shirt, pushing it from his body, then   
lifting the T-shirt underneath. She had closed her eyes to better enjoy Bo's mouth tickling   
her neck and ears with little kisses and nibbles. She knew what she wanted in that moment   
and her hands unhooked the belt of his jeans, then loosened the buttons of his fly. She let out   
a very seductive laugh as she inched herself towards the edge of the chair allowing her nude   
legs to wrap around his upper torso, rubbing herself against him and binding him to her body   
with her arms. He finally looked at her, his eyes a very dark blue and very intense. Then   
she found herself lifted out of her chair and laid gently onto the tiled floor. Though Caitlin   
had been very open in her affections for Bo, they had not taken that step yet. She had   
wanted to, but the images of Will, Bronco, and Jack raping her kept her from fully enjoying   
Love's beautiful song completely. But in that moment it felt so right and so wanted, Bo was   
so tender, so yielding in letting Caitlin go as slow as she wanted, that neither wanted to deny   
each other any longer. There were no words anymore between them just the communication   
of touch, kiss, and body meeting body. Caitlin felt no hesitation; no bad memories   
interrupted her thoughts to push her away from Bo or the feelings he aroused in her. It was   
like becoming a new woman again. She just kept her eyes and thoughts on Bo and let her   
body enjoy the tense climb to orgasm. They continued making love repeatedly into the early   
morning hours. There wasn't a spot on her body that Bo had not touched with his gently   
caressing hands or worshipful lips. She too took her time learning everything that pleased   
her fiancé, tasting his skin, learning his every scent. Bo had even carried her up to her room   
at one point where they both cried out from the passion they had found with one another.   
Caitlin did not remember him leaving until she awoke with the sun and found one side of her   
bed empty from where he had been only hours before.  
In the morning light of reverie, Caitlin smiled. Her thoughts were interrupted by the   
sound of The General pulling into her driveway. Caitlin reached into the warm soapy water   
to wipe off several coffee cups with her sponge just as Bo and Luke came into the kitchen.   
Bo greeted Caitlin, coming to stand behind her, wrapping her within his embrace, and   
kissing on her neck. Bo loved the aroma of her skin, the perfume she had worn the night   
before still a hint remaining. He breathed, "Good morning, Darlin" in her ear. He had   
pulled her wet hands out of the water and they dripped onto the floor.  
Caitlin laughed and scolded, "Bo, I'm doing dishes here."  
Bo was too comfortable standing behind her and though he apologized for being in   
the way, he refused to move. Even after Caitlin threatened him with her soapy, wet hands,   
he just took her ear between his teeth and nibbled softly on it until he felt her stop fighting.   
Their banter would have gone on longer but Luke made himself comfortable at the table   
very loudly. Luke greeted, "Mornin' Caitlin. How are you feeling today?" Luke knew that   
neither Bo nor Caitlin could have gotten much sleep. He had heard Bo trying to come home   
as quietly as possible but failing miserably at close to 3:00 AM. He exchanged teasing   
glances with Caitlin as she threw him a look that said, "Are we that obvious!" She felt her   
face become flushed.  
Trying not to smile, Caitlin responded, "A little on the wonderful but exhausted   
side." She turned around with her sponge in hand, only to bump into Bo meeting him lip to   
lip. Their eyes met and she teased, "Well this is so nice. I turn around and get swept up off   
my feet. Very very convenient."  
Bo answered her with a very long and tender kiss. When he finally let her go, Caitlin   
had to steady herself and remember to breathe. Feeling very light headed, Caitlin cleared her   
throat and repeated, "Good morning to you too, Luv. What in the world has gotten into   
you?" She escaped under his arm to go to the refrigerator for some milk. The couple kept   
exchanging teasing and provocative glances at each other. She offered coffee to both Luke   
and Bo. She was about to offer to put milk in but read the expiration date. She tested the   
milk by taking off the cap and sniffing the contents. It was indeed spoiled. She announced   
the problem and joked about needing to get some groceries while they were out running   
Aidan. With that, she handed out the coffee and said she would back in a few minutes. She   
disappeared upstairs into her bedroom to change.  
Bo watched Caitlin leave wanting to follow her. From the moment he had come in   
the door that morning he ached to hold her. She had been wearing the same silk spaghetti   
strapped mini-skirted nightgown and matching robe that he had left her in only hours before.   
The material felt so good against his skin he couldn't help but need to touch her, to feel it in   
his fingers again. Admittedly, if it had not been for Luke sitting at the table, Bo knew he and   
Caitlin would have ended up on the floor like they had done that night. Bo smiled at the   
memory of tasting Caitlin's passionate nature. As the memories of her ordeal with Will   
Sharp faded into the distance, Caitlin opened herself up to him more and more. She didn't   
jump or instantly freeze when he surprised her with a kiss or a hug. Bo mused into his   
coffee, "Isn't she terrific!"  
Luke teased, "Bo, you have been repeating yourself over and over again for the last   
two weeks and yes she is very terrific! You are very lucky, cousin."  
Before another word could be said Caitlin re-entered the kitchen now dressed in a   
simple pair of jeans, of black tank top, and a yellow blouse for a jacket. The sleeves of the   
blouse had been rolled to her elbows. Her hair had been drawn back and covered with a soft   
yellow bandana. She came into the kitchen and took out two apples from the refrigerator.   
She let the Duke Boys know that she would meet them outside. She asked Luke if he would   
get the horse trailer ready and then Bo to meet her in the barn as soon as possible. She   
smiled at him suggestively and then disappeared outside.  
Bo quickly stood and announced, "I'm finished." He looked at the full cup of coffee   
and then commented as he dumped it down the drain, "I think I'd rather have a drink of   
something else. Meet you outside, Luke."  
Luke laughed, "Just let me know when you're done with your breakfast, Bo."  
Bo returned the laughter as he strolled out toward the barn. There he found Caitlin   
putting a bridal On Brianna. She was feeding the mare one of the apples and talking to the   
horse softly, lovingly. Caitlin saw him coming and smiled, "I wish I had the time to exercise   
Bri before taking Aidan to the track."  
Bo suggested, "There's room in the trailer to take her with us and at least she can run   
free for little while."  
Caitlin smiled at the idea and they made it part of plan. Caitlin led Brianna over to   
the cross ties to the barn. After securing the horse Caitlin retrieved the horse brush from one   
of the shelves and began to rub down Bri's back until she was sure the horse's coat was shiny   
and clean. As soon as she was finished with a Brianna, she took her back to her stall while   
Bo brought Aidan over to the cross ties and then both he and Caitlin gave the horse a good   
rub down.  
  
Later that morning, Luke, Caitlin, and now Bo raced each other. To Bo's surprise   
and Caitlin's delight, Brianna did not fight when Bo mounted her and coaxed her into an   
easy cantor across the track. When the practice was finished, Brianna even displayed some   
affection to Bo as he cooled her off and prepared her to be boarded back into the trailer. Bo   
commented on this and Caitlin smiled. She held her lip as she confessed that she had lined   
Bo's pocket with sugar cubes to insure Brianna's cooperation. Luke laughed that now he   
understood why the mare kept trying to rip Bo's jeans from his body.  
With their practice out of the way and the horses safely back at home; Bo wanted to   
get away from everyone. As had become their practice, Caitlin and Bo loaded a small picnic   
into her Viper and returned to the secluded pond. As they enjoyed their newfound passion   
for each other in the water and along the grassy field, a pair of eyes watched from a distance.   
He held a video camera to take back to his employer. His own jealous feelings coming out   
in quick releases of breath. Bronco had to watch what he did while keeping an eye on   
Caitlin. Will had instructed Jack to accompany Bronco until they were ready to strike. For   
the next several days, Bronco was forced to watch the couple play together, race the general   
against the Viper, ride the horses together both in practice for the upcoming race and for fun,   
and finally during their escapes to the pond; all the while stirring up the atmosphere to brew   
a very dark, dangerous approaching storm.  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________ 


	9. MDRB - Pt 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Between training Aidan, keeping her property maintenance, and exploring new bases of her relationship with Bo, the week before the race went by very quickly for Caitlin. She had even managed to lose a car race against Bo when he showed her the place where he had been a stock car racer. She had lost in her Viper of all things. But her revenge was sweet.   
  
It was the day before the race and they had decided not to practice Aidan and let him wander about Rose Barn for the day with Brie for company. Caitlin met Bo and Luke at The Boars Nest for lunch and to visit with Daisy. She and Daisy had gone to Atlanta to get Caitlin her racing silks and other things they enjoyed shopping together for. Cooter, Enos, and even Rosco had joined them for beers. Since the night of Boss's toast to Bo and Caitlin, he had left Daisy instructions that if Caitlin wanted a glass of whiskey that she was to have his best...at a price of course. The mood was light and Luke nettled her about losing to Bo in her Viper. Bo did not jump to her defense and she was irritated with him. She wanted a little revenge.   
  
Caitlin innocently asked who the better driver was...Bo or Luke. Her remark had gotten the response she was looking for...they each announced that they were the better of the two. Then Daisy and Rosco pronounced Luke the better driver; Cooter and Enos said that Bo was. By the time they were finished an argument had started. This allowed Caitlin to offer her solution. She challenged, "Let's go find out. Bo you take my viper, Luke you take The General."  
  
Luke refused, "No, I'll take the Viper and Bo takes The General!"  
  
Caitlin asked, "Does it matter. They are both fast cars...though because of my inexperience I could not push my baby to her best potential."  
  
Luke replied, "That's why I want it, Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin looked at Bo and said, "Well, is it a race?"  
  
Several other voices around them edged them on. Daisy laughing, sensing exactly what Caitlin was going to do. Bo wanted to race his cousin...wanted to race using Caitlin's Viper. But from her pleading expression, he decided he could wait another day to experience its power. He had one brief thought...he wondered at Caitlin's remark about her inexperience using The Vipers for its speed. He had seen her drive, had been in the car along side her. The only reason he had beaten her that day was because she didn't know the track as well as he did. And he knew she was practicing, planning to race him again. He loved that competitive spirit she had, that need to win...to do her best and get better. He saw the challenge in Luke's face and the taunt on Caitlin's and agreed, "Let's do it!"  
  
Caitlin looked at Luke and said, "One condition, I get to ride with Bo and the winner has to race me! And then if you beat me, I will have to forfeit what ever price you ask me to pay." That remark brought out an applause and "go get her" from those around them.  
  
Bo and Luke looked at each other and then shook hands in agreement. Within a few minutes, they had all relocated to the stockcar track. Bo and Caitlin sat side by side in The General and Luke in The Viper. Enos called out the start and the race was on. Caitlin held on...the adrenaline of the speed arousing her senses. It was a like a drug and her whole body tingled. Bo and Luke stayed even with each other around the first turn of the track and continued that way through two laps. Caitlin had hoped that Luke would beat his cousin. But they seemed to be very evenly matched. On any other day, Caitlin would have relished Bo's expertise at the wheel. But she needed to help Luke. Knowing that Bo was not paying attention to her, Caitlin inched closer to him, her hand seductively caressing the gearshift like she had caressed Bo's body the night before. A wicked smile touched the corners of her mouth and then she ran her tongue over her lips as Bo's focus slightly swayed and his eyes dipped to watch her movements for a fraction of a second.  
  
Bo smiled and teased, "My Caiti-Girl, you need to find some place else to put your hand, Darlin. Or I'm gonna lose!"  
  
Caitlin nodded, "Oh, OK." She retrieved her hand and waited for him to ignore her again.   
  
Bo returned his attention to the track. But he could not concentrate; the lower half of his body was becoming alive with familiar sensations. Fingers were loosening his shirt and then a hand rested on his upper thigh. He looked at Caitlin and she smiled seductively, "For Good Luck!"  
  
From the Viper, Luke watched Bo drop back for a brief instant, but not long enough to let Luke get ahead of him. Luke downshifted to get more speed from the Viper and was rewarded with another increase...he was pushing 190mph...Bo again matching him. Luke laughed to himself wondering how he had gotten into this race. He knew full well that he and Bo were evenly matched in their racing skills...Bo a little better when push came to shove. Luke knew he had the edge only because of the newer more powerful engine of the Viper and his ability to harness it.  
  
Bo had a problem. He wanted to beat his cousin to race against Caitlin again. He knew exactly what price he would demand once he crossed the finish line ahead of her. But she was making his ability to concentrate rough. He liked the feeling of her hand resting on his thigh and resumed his involvement in the race. They had just entered the last lap and had crossed the first turn. He nudged ahead of Luke, staying to inside of the track. Again his concentration was blown.  
  
Caitlin pressed herself into Bo's side at just the right calculated moment. She let her hand travel further across his thigh while breathing kisses to his neck. He looked at her and she gave him a look he had come to desire in the past few days. He knew what she wanted. He suddenly gave up the race, The General slowing to a halt with his foot on the break. Bo threw the gearshift into park and fiercely pulled Caitlin against him. He growled in frustration as his mouth found hers while her hands roamed over him. He heard her purr satisfactorily and then laugh a deep throaty laugh. The noise of a horn and a gunshot was heard outside The General announcing that Luke had crossed the finish line and won. Bo eased up on Caitlin and looked deep into her eyes. He stated, "You wanted me to lose, didn't you."  
  
The gold in Caitlin's teasing eyes danced before him, "How could you tell." Then she threw herself back into kisses, pressing against him as hard and as much as she could. Loud footsteps and voices coming toward them interrupted their embrace. Luke looked into the General and challenged, "So, Miss Rose, you ready to race the best Duke Racer!"  
  
Caitlin replied in mock sweetness, "I was...but now I guess I'll have to race you."  
  
She asked, "Do you want the Viper again? Or me?"  
  
Luke asked, "You'd race the General! But..." He saw the teasing, challenge in her eyes, and said, "Let's go! Come on, Bo, no giving her pointers. I know exactly what your Rose is going to do for me when this is over!"  
  
Caitlin said, "What, pray tell, is that?"  
  
Luke said, "Oh, just some of that chicken Bo keeps bragging about...and maybe taking your Viper for a long drive to see a friend of mine."  
  
Caitlin smiled, "Is she pretty?"  
  
Luke smiled but didn't answer.  
  
Caitlin returned, "Ok, Mr. Duke, but If I beat you, this Saturday after the race you have to run some errands for me and let Bo and I have the day to ourselves! I need a whole list of supplies. Oh and you have to tell everyone at The Boars Nest that I kicked ass on this track."  
  
Luke agreed, "Deal!" He now understood why they were racing. His remark...she wanted revenge. Well he planned to have the last laugh.  
  
Bo watched his cousin and his fiancée shake hands. He wanted to warn Luke about Caitlin's skill, but Caitlin would kill him. He stood helplessly thinking, "Luke, you screwed with the wrong woman! Have fun with those errands on Saturday."  
  
Again, Luke entered the driver's side of the Viper and Bo helped Caitlin back into the General and got her buckled in and a helmet on this time. Bo was about to give Caitlin some advice about the race. Caitlin shook him off and asked him to just let her go. Bo took it upon himself to start the race. Before the word "Go" died on his lips, the Viper and The General flew past him in their second race against each other. Bo hurried off to the sidelines where Enos, Cooter, and Daisy watched the race.  
  
Luke and Caitlin drove side by side around the racetrack staying tied. Luke tried to get Caitlin to notice him, but just as she had done when riding Aidan, her focus was totally on the task a head of her. There was no smile on her face, her lips tightened together as she listened to The General's engine in order to shift at the right moment, to pull more speed from his engine. Luke became determined to beat Caitlin. He did not want the embarrassment of losing to her twice. He waited for the next turn and maneuvered to the inside to pull a head of The General by almost two car lengths. He blew The Viper's horn in celebration. Caitlin remained on The Viper's bumper fighting to get around it. She waited patiently for her chance. As they rounded the last turn of the last lap, Caitlin finally smiled. She spoke, "Ok, General Lee, Give me everything you've got Sweetheart!" then she downshifted and pushed the gas pedal to the floor until she heard the engine go into overdrive. By the time they came out of the turn onto the last straightaway, she had managed to pull along side Luke into what looked like would be a tie. Again, she pushed The General into overdrive, which pushed her just a hair ahead of her Viper and Luke in the last second. Luke tried desperately to catch up but the site of Enos standing at the finish line let Luke know that he had been beaten.  
  
Far above the small group, Will watched the friendly race. He had witnessed Caitlin's behavior with Bo during the first race, his temper boiling from being forced to see how free she was with her hands on her lover. He now watched Bo helping a very excited Caitlin withdraw from the General's window. Bo had swooped her up into the air as she pulled her helmet off and her wild hair fell in abandon around both of their shoulders. Caitlin tossed the helmet into the General, her eyes never leaving Bo's. They were both giggling and Bo twirled her around, letting her slide down his body until she stood steadily on the ground. She soon found herself tossed back into the air as within seconds Luke had rushed to her and pulled her into a great bear hug as they were surrounded by their friends. Will hated the freedom Caitlin was experiencing. He hated watching the small affectionate touches she shared with Bo even when she was paying attention to someone else. Will swore revenge to both Caitlin and Bo before disappearing from sight.   
  
With the group standing between The General and The Viper, Caitlin was congratulated while Luke was consoled and teased. Luke hugged Caitlin and said, "I should have known. You did good my sister." Later that evening Luke repeated the day's events to the crowd at the boar's nest and saluted Caitlin in her win against him. Everyone spent the rest of the night in good humor and pleasant thoughts for the next day's events.  
  
The day of the race arrived. The excitement of the event touched all involved. Bo had become over protective and anxious as the time drew closer to the start of the race. His nervousness was infecting not only Caitlin, but also Aidan causing the horse to misbehave and become defiant. Caitlin kissed her beloved fiancé and then banished Bo to sit in the stands with uncle Jesse and Daisy. She asked Luke and Boss Hogg's trainer to assist her in getting ready for the race that day. Luke waited for Caitlin to finish dressing in her racing gear and then escorted her over to be weighed. She was silent throughout the rest of the morning as they waited. She refused to eat, only drinking a little water every now and then or munching down an ice chip. She was confident of her mount and of herself even after getting to meet and talk to some of her opponents. She had even walked through the waiting area where the horses where kept to appraise their skill and abilities. She was amazed at finding some hostile glances from some of the male riders. She had not experienced that in a long time, not since her first race when she was 15 yrs old and had lied to get into the race upon her father's disapproval. Caitlin purposely let her mind wander as she walked and waited for the day to begin.  
  
  
Meanwhile Boss Hogg found the one person he was hoping would not show up parking outside of the courthouse. Will Sharp led his men through the courthouse into Boss Hogg's office. Will sat down in Boss's chair behind his desk and said, "Mr. Hogg, it's time. I need you to arrange to have those Duke's arrested so that I can take my property back."  
  
Before Boss could respond, Rosco came into his office carrying a special envelope. He said, "Boss, I need to get over to the race track. I got this here telegram for Miss Rose."   
  
Boss Hogg asked, "Can't it wait. She is racing soon. I got too much money on her for something to go wrong now."  
  
Rosco said, "But Boss it says here it's an emergency."  
  
Boss Hogg dismissed Rosco, "just save it until after the race. Do you hear me!"  
  
Will nodded at Bronco, who stepped in front of Rosco preventing him from leaving the office. Will inquired, "Sheriff, may I ask what the emergency is?"  
  
Rosco sighed in sympathy, "seems her father's met with an accident."  
  
Boss Hogg said, "I know, I know what it says. We got one earlier this morning."  
  
Will smiled, "Yes I know. Mr. Rose was shot." Looking at both Rosco and Boss Hogg in warning, Will continued, "Because that is what happens to people who get in my father's way. And Mr. Hogg it also happens to people who get in my way. Now what does the rest of the telegram say?"   
  
Rosco swallowed his fear, "well ummm... it says because she didn't answer the first telegram her uncle is coming to get her and should be here in a few days. He wants to take her home. Boss, he wants you to arrange to have someone take care of Miss Rose's property. He's already made arrangements to have a professional moving company come to pack her things and get her horses back to New York."  
  
Will looked at Bronco and Jack. He smiled evilly, "We've got her gentleman. Mr. Hogg this is our chance."  
  
Boss asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Will looked at Boss sternly, "you do remember our deal?"   
  
Boss replied gruffly, "Yeah I remember I held up my end of the bargain. You and your boys got to hide out for awhile, make plans to get out of the country like you promised; well I helped you escape, let you have run of my western union, now it's time for you leave."  
  
Will asked, "What about the other part, Mr. Hogg. Don't you want your cut of the ransom when we get it?"  
  
Boss returned, "No I don't. I don't believe we should bother the little lady any more. And I already got twice what you paid me anyway through her and that horse of hers."  
  
Will stood up letting his height intimidate Boss Hogg. Jack and Bronco cornered Rosco just inside the office. Will explained, a threatening tone very evident in his voice, "I don't think you understand, Mr. Hogg, I don't like people who double cross me. That let me explain something to you. I am going to take Caitlin. You can help me and be rewarded. Or my men and I will do it on our own. Then you, my friend, will have the same fate as others who have disappointed me." Will took a piece of paper and pen from Boss's desk. He wrote a figure of numbers on it and gave it to Boss to read. He explained, "Mr. Hogg, my friend, do you see those numbers? This one," he pointed to the top figure, "is the amount Caitlin inherits if her father dies. Do you think she will pay her own ransom? Now do you see this figure," he pointed to his second figure, "is the ransom. Plenty for all of us to share. If you help me to strike now with her father in the hospital, her Uncle Charles will pay any amount to get her back."  
  
Boss countered, "I can't spend no ransom money in prison. And I won't be a party to you hurting the girl."  
  
Will smiled, "I see she has made an impression on you, Mr. Hogg. But I don't think you quite understand what the top figure means. So, let me explain it to you. You know your problem of the Duke family and that mortgage you own on their farm? That mortgage won't exist anymore once Bo marries Caitlin."  
  
That thought had never occurred to Boss Hogg and he choked, "You mean the Duke family will be rich?" The thought was distasteful to Boss Hogg unless that meant the Duke family moving out of Hazzard County for good. However, another thought of the possibilities and business opportunities for Boss Hogg should the Dukes and their rich bride stay in Hazzard made the idea more palatable.  
  
Will knew he had touched on Boss's weakness. He suggested, "I don't want to hurt the lady. I wanted her for myself, Mr. Hogg. But if I can't have her don't you think it is fair that I get what she owes me. Wouldn't you like a piece of the pie that Bo Duke is getting?"  
  
An idea came to Jack Dannon. He cleared his throat and suggested, "Mr. Hogg, we could even make sure that Bo doesn't get to marry his rose. You have wanted to get Bo and Luke back into jail for a very long time haven't you? We could arrange for them to be blamed for the kidnapping while we get away with the ransom money."  
  
In the hall outside, Rosco saw Enos sit down at his desk near Boss's door. Rosco got Enos's attention. Enos observed all the dangerous men surrounding Boss and Rosco. Before anyone could notice that he was there, Enos made himself comfortable with his feet on his desk, and his hat over his face as if he were taking a nap. He heard Will and the other men explaining to Boss and Rosco how they were going to frame Bo and Luke for Caitlin's kidnapping. To his disappointment, he heard Boss Hogg laugh in agreement of the plan. Boss even joked that he finally found the perfect wedding gift for the happy couple. Boss Hogg then demanded, "But I don't want nothing stopping that horse race. I've already got too much money on that girl to win. She has got to race."  
  
Will nodded, "You are, right Mr. Hogg. One more day will not make a difference. Besides, I planned to wager on her myself. Remember I have actually seen her race before; I know what she is capable of."  
  
Jack Dannon instructed, "Sheriff, tomorrow I will call you with the signal for you to keep the Dukes away from Caitlin's ranch. I don't think you all should know more."  
  
Rosco protested, "But wait! I can't! I won't."  
  
Boss Hogg pushed past Will and smacked Rosco's arm, "Yes you will Rosco P. Coltrane! You'll do everything these men tell you." Boss than sneered, "and do it right this time."  
  
Rosco was unsure. He did not like the plan or the dangerous men Boss Hogg had just made a deal with. Then Rosco saw Boss face Will. Rosco noticed Boss with his hand behind his back, his chubby fingers crossed and hidden in his sleeve. Rosco understood and he laughed excitedly, pretending to agree with the plan. Rosco promised to get those Duke boys out of the way.  
  
With his business complete, Will informed Boss and Rosco that he would see them at the track later. He sternly advised them not to double cross him. He said that they were going to be watched by one of his men at all times. Will excused himself and was followed out of the building by Bronco and Jack. Bronco asked as soon as they were of the building, "You don't trust them do you, Will?"  
  
Will sighed in frustration, "not at all. That's why we've got to move the hideout. Bronco, have Scott get things together and take them to that place we found in the next county. We can't have Sheriff Coltrane and Boss Hogg showing up to rescue My Rose and get the reward that Charles O'Toole will obviously offer." Smiling at his friends, "Now let's go see My Rose fly on that horse of hers."  
  
  
Back inside the courthouse as soon as the coast was clear, Enos jumped up and went through the papers on his desk. He pulled out a telegram he had received from an agent of the FBI named Jim Brooks and several "Wanted" posters with pictures of Will and each of his friends. Enos hurried into Boss's office and was about to show his information to them. He heard Rosco asking, "Boss are you sure we should go through with this? I don't want anyone to get hurt or worse."  
  
Enos presented the posters and telegram to Boss Hogg and Rosco. He asked if he could arrest Will and his men before they hurt someone. Boss Hogg calmed both Enos and Rosco down. He informed he did not intend to let Will Sharp hurt anyone. He said he had a plan and went about telling it to them. He ended the conversation by saying, "until then both of you do exactly what they say."  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later, Boss waited for the horse race to begin from his private booth near the finish line. With his binoculars, he saw Will and his friends occupying another private booth high above the crowd. Will had his own set of binoculars and greeted Boss Hogg with a wave of his hand. Boss made sure to return the greeting with a wave of his cigar. Boss Hogg turned his binoculars to the standing room only section in front of the track. He could see Jesse Duke, Daisy, and Bo standing with Cooter near the center railing. It was obvious that Bo was agitated, as he gripped the railing and then pounded on it every few seconds. An announcement came over the loudspeaker letting them know it was time for the sixth race. The racing card for that day had listed twelve events. Caitlin was to be in race number eight. So far, she was not listed as the favorite to win being an unknown at the track. Boss Hogg hoped she would remain the long shot.  
  
In the horse's circle, Caitlin allowed herself to relax and joked around with Luke. It took the two of them to keep Aidan from getting too excited with all the other horses around. Caitlin again felt her wild hair trying to escape her racing helmet. From the bag that Luke carried, Caitlin retrieved a few more hairpins and proceeded to add them to her hair. She breathed in the fresh air of the waiting area and raised her face to the warmth of the sun. She visualized Bo's happy baby blue eyes waiting for her at the end of the finish line. She was grateful for the cool summer breeze that kept stealing her hair from under its cap. She tried to get a good feel of the speed and direction of the wind. She wanted to know just how much of nature she would be fighting around the racetrack that afternoon. Taking another very deep breath, she finally began to feel the familiar excitement of the race infecting her. She quickly did a few stretches as the sixth race began. Then the seventh race riders mounted their horses and were led toward the starting gate. Luke asked her if she was OK. Caitlin nodded to him. She wanted to immerse herself in just the race and Aidan. She thought of her father and uncle at that moment and wished they were there to see her. That brought a few tears to her eyes and Luke hugged her. One of the many organizers of the races rushed over to Luke and Caitlin and told them it was time.  
  
Caitlin acknowledged the man and then allowed Luke to give her a leg up into her saddle. Caitlin fixed her legs into the stirrups. She patted Aidan's neck and nuzzled near the horses ear. She cooed, "All right, Baby Aidan, let's show these 'ol boys' some of your black magic!" Aidan nodded his head and whinnied in agreement, the sound almost like a laugh of confidence.  
  
The winner of the sixth race was being announced and the start of the seventh race began. Luke and Boss Hogg's trainer led Aidan and Caitlin down the path to the starting gate. The trio was careful not to let Aidan get too close to any of the other horses. Now the seventh race was over and it was time for the eighth race to begin. Caitlin thanked Luke and the other man for their help as they loaded her into the starting gate. Luke patted Aidan's flank and added in excited encouragement, "Let's win this!" Caitlin smiled even though she barely heard him. She was entering into race mode in her brain and body. She felt herself becoming attuned to Aidan and he with her. She ignored everything else around her and just waited for the gates to open.  
  
From his secluded booth, Will had been having a good day. Three of the horses that he had bet on had won. So far, they had been a relaxing day including the company of several beautiful southern women draping themselves over he and his men. They were all enjoying several bottles of beer and a catered fare of food. Will looked over to see Bronco holding his own set of binoculars and looking out at the track.  
  
Bronco felt Will's eyes upon him. Bronco made sure he did not keep his binoculars focused only on Caitlin. Instead, he turned most of his attention to the red head known as Daisy standing near Bo. Bronco heard the calling for the eighth race to begin. Both he and Will focused their binoculars on the starting gate. The race began, the horses exploding out of the gate and onto the track. Caitlin immediately took fourth in the running. They watched her set the pace she needed to keep until it was time to let Aidan have his lead to run. Overhead the announcer called out the places of each horse and other riders.  
  
In Boss Hogg's racing box, he looked at the program again to see the list of horses. Caitlin's horse had been listed as "Aidan's Magic" from The Rose Barn, Hazzard County. The other names of the horses included were: Hunter's Run, GenuineGennie, Winter'sHope, Adventure's Smile, MasterScion, Van'sWyn, Delight's Revenge, WyndyWendy, Tornado'sFury. There were ten in all. The first turn held Tornado'sFury in first, MasterScion in Second, and Winter's Hope in third. Aidan's Magic held back in fifth place with Delight's Revenge trying to pin her on the inside rail.  
  
From his vantage point, Bo called out curses to the rider preventing his "Caiti-Girl" from coming away from the rail. He could not see her in the midst of the other horses. The pack flew past his viewpoint and the next time they came by would be the end of the race. As he watched the pack head to the next turn, he saw Aidan's colors edging to the outside. The announcer had too and let the crowd know. Bo was shouting with echoes of Daisy, Jesse, and Cooter voices joining his.   
  
Will called out instructions to Caitlin as if she could hear him. He applauded her move to the outside and said, "That-a-girl!" when she moved into third place. As the pack neared the final turn, Will spoke to the window, "Ok, Baby! Now...let him loose!"  
  
Caitlin had fought very hard to get away from the wall, the rider of Delight's Revenge not making it easy. He kept nudging too close trying to spook Aidan. But Caitlin heard Aidan snort and knew it was time. She gave a nudge with her reigns looking for even the tiniest of openings. As soon as she found it, she moved to the outside. The moment she past the final turn, She shouted to Aidan, "Fly Baby! It's Magic Time!" Aidan and Caitlin again became one being, Aidan shot forward with a burst of speed.  
  
Overhead the race was called. "Around the final turn comes Tornado's Fury, Master Scion.... wait...Aidan's Magic has moved to Third position...there he goes...Tornado's Fury...Master...Aidan...now...Tornado...Aidan moving past MasterScion.... Scion trying to recover...but Aidan has set his sight on Tornado's Fury. They are running neck and neck...Tornado's Fury...Aidan's Magic...Aidan's Magic...wait...wait....  
  
Boss Hogg watched Aidan and Tornado's Fury cross the finish line together. The race could not be called until the video could be reviewed...it was a photo finish. He hurried out of his booth toward the winner's circle just in case.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Bo raced toward the winners' circle where he found news reporters surrounding Caitlin still astride Aidan. The photo finish had been called and she was the victor. She held a trophy; a garland of flowers had been placed around Aidan's neck. Bo pushed past the reporters to find Luke helping to keep Aidan calm in the midst of the rush of the crowd. Aidan's eyes were wide with distrust. But he remained in check as he still felt the relaxed way Caitlin sat in her saddle. A reporter asked if he could take her picture. He said he was from a major paper in Atlanta. Caitlin did not hesitate. She wanted her family to see that she was racing again and winning. Caitlin handed the trophy to Luke and pulled her racing helmet from her head. She caught her long braid as it fell and removed the hairpins keeping together. She shook out the braid until her hair fell over her shoulders in a mass of wavy curls. Taking the trophy back, she smiled at the photographer. Her smiled brightened just as he stepped up to take the photograph and Bo had come forward at the same time.  
  
Bo stepped past the reporter, reached for Caitlin's waste, and helped her dismounted into his excited embrace. He held her in the air for a few seconds letting her hair to go his cheeks and the sound of her giggles bring music his ears. He twirled her round and congratulated her on having won the race. All of this was noted by the reporters and other well-wishers with delight. The photographer wasted no time and snapped another photo of Caitlin Rose O'Toole with the "New Man" in her life...at least that is what the article would finally read in Atlanta Newspapers and then the New York City papers as the story was circulated throughout the country.  
  
From his vantage point, Will watched the ceremonies in the winner's circle. He drank down the last drop of his beer and violently threw the bottle at one of the walls. He continued to watch the couple below him and his anticipation for the next day increased. He planned to force Caitlin to his will once again and after the ransom was paid, disappear with her. He had been informed that morning that his father's private plane was waiting for them in Atlanta. Will would be taking Caitlin to their new home, on an island in the Caribbean.   
  
  
  
A few hours later, the Rose Barn was filled with people celebrating Caitlin's victory. Caitlin had arranged a barbecue for all of her friends in Hazzard County. There were picnic tables set up with food and plenty of beer. Lights had been strung up in a circle around the trees and her porch and a local band played music for them to dance to. Caitlin and Bo were not the perfect host and hostess however, preferring to keep to themselves instead of visiting and conversing with their family and friends about the days events. At one point Caitlin squeezed Bo's hand giving him a seductive smile, she picked up a couple of apples from a nearby table, and then made him watch her disappear into the barn. Bo had been in the middle of telling a friend how he had met Caitlin and could not get away to follow immediately.  
  
Inside the barn, Caitlin was displaying affection and appreciation to Aidan for a nice day's work. Caitlin rewarded Aidan with one of the apples she had brought with her caressing the horse's neck and cheek as he ate. Bo watched her unguarded movements from the entrance of the barn. She was wearing the same peasant skirt that she had worn the night of their first date. Her waist was wrapped with the black lace shawl the delicate fringe swaying against the skirt and around her ankles. He only wished that she was still barefoot like she had been then. She wore leather sandals, each of her manicured toenails painted a deep red. Bo approached Caitlin and quietly gathered her into his embrace. They remained silent in each other's arms and enjoyed the taste of each other's lips. The music of the band reached their ears as they began a very romantic slow song. In the privacy of the barn, Caitlin danced with her Bo, her eyes never leaving his. No words were spoken except those coming silently through their eyes, lips, and touch. It was a dance to remember long after this night was over.  
  
  
  
Caitlin awoke the next morning to feel of Bo's arms wrapped securely around her body. She felt so safe and so in love that she hesitated disturbing their sleep. Caitlin luxuriated in the feel of Bo's hard nude body pressed against her back. She remembered how they had gotten that way and a long night of love they had spent together. Even though her muscles ached from riding Aidan in the morning and Bo in the evening, Caitlin felt wonderful and alive.  
  
The breathing against her ear changed and from the feeling of Bo's long hard body pressing against her hind end, Caitlin realized Bo was awake too. His hands began their gentle exploration as his lips brought life to her neck and back. Bo quickly found her nipple and prodded it to become ripe and hard within his fingers. Caitlin moaned under his touch and Bo smiled at her reaction. He used the weight of his body to keep her under him as his free hand to guided himself into her warm waiting body. He moved against her, reaching around her waist to find her clit, pushing her to the point of orgasm. He stopped just short of her completion and withdrew from her body for only a moment. His lips never left her skin, drenching every inch with his kiss.  
  
Caitlin luxuriated within the lustful attentions of her lover. She felt herself being turned onto her back, her body being covered with Bo's, his lips never straying or leaving. Finally his lips reached hers and she captured his neck within her arms and returned his kiss with the same intensity he felt. Her tongue scrapped his teeth first, delving between his lips, conquering his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his waist and guided his length back inside, plunging him deeply into her swollen hot walls, her back arching to get more of him inside her. The tension between them increased and the gentle strokes became deep rough thrusts, Bo holding her against the bed preventing her from moving. Bo held Caitlin's hands above her head so he could freely tease her breasts and kiss them while her eyes held his. They watched their passion increase and heard each other's whimpers for release getting louder. Bo laughed in triumph as Caitlin closed her eyes to their passion first, seeking to go inside herself as she felt the tension in her body becoming delectably unbearable. He knew his lover, his Caitlin needed more...wanted to feel him deeper.   
  
She used her leg as leverage and rolled the two of them so that she was astride him. She glided down his beautiful muscled body...leaving a trail of kisses to his nipples and hard belly. She entangled her fingers into his blonde mane as she used her body to devour him back into her body, opening her legs wide to reach the deepest part of her. Her mouth found his and they kissed through her third orgasm. She almost stopped breathing trying to enjoy every last second of the mountain she had just climbed. Her voice found itself in a low cry of satisfaction.  
  
Bo held back loving to send her up the mountain over and over again. He manipulated her body with his hands, holding her neck above him and biting along its length, moving to her breasts as they hung over his mouth. They bounced wildly as she squeezed his waist and rode him again to another crest. He watched her become lost in sensation, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her fingers digging into flesh. He got a good taste of the muscles she used to win the race with Aidan. He felt her body drenching him and he pushed her back up by teasing and biting her nipples and pinching them. As she got closer to cresting again, he pinched harder and harder, bit down.  
  
Caitlin needed to stop...her body so tense from cresting...she slid down Bo's body, keeping her hands in constant contact with his skin. She found his shaft, taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue a long his length, using one of her hands to press his legs apart, then exploring, teasing. She created a hard, fast rhythm that she slowed every time she felt him get close to orgasm.  
  
Finally, Bo growled for her to stop! He pulled her up off him and rolled her back onto her back. He delved between her legs with his lips and returned the favor of pleasing her with his mouth, feeling her hands guiding his head to the right places. He too teased her, making her hold off on fully cresting until he heard her begging for release, then he pushed her over only to begin again. She was screaming for him to take her...to go over with her...to complete her. Bo laughed at her impatience and bit her clit, shoved two fingers inside of her. Now he made love to her with his hands and mouth feeling her ass grinding against his face and the bed. She had gripped the sheets on the bed and had trapped his head between her legs. Her head was completely laid back, she was not aware of being in the room just the sensations in her body. Bo worked her into a frenzy, upon another completion he pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood so that he could be buried hard and fast inside her while his hand continued to her clit. She was panting and crying. Her hands kept contact with Bo's body; lovingly caressing his thighs, his chest, reaching out to trace along his jaw line to his full lips. Her eyes begged him to keep making love to her, to join her in passion's end. Her body shined with effects of their lovemaking. Her hair tangled over her pillow and around her face. Bo slammed into her, his hands spreading her thighs very wide, his thumbs keeping her pleasure spot rolled to a hard, swollen pink knob. His mouth followed a trail of biting kisses from her belly up to her nipples and then to her neck. When he reached her mouth, he held back no longer and the two of them exploded into fireworks of light, love, and climax.  
  
Bo collapsed a top Caitlin, barely holding himself from crushing her. He stroked her damp hair and told her how much he loved her. Caitlin snuggled under him, wanting to stay with him inside her for the rest of the morning. Within a few minutes, She felt Bo lay to one side of her with half his body on the mattress and half on top of her. He was caressing her cheeks and smoothing her hair while she caressed his back with the arm between him and the mattress. They fell back to sleep again sated with love's passion again, unaware of the dangerous storm approaching Hazzard County. 


	10. MDRB - Pt 10

During the late morning hours, Will Sharp and his men sped down Caitlin's driveway, skidding to a halt behind The General Lee. There was no sign of Caitlin's Viper. Will jumped out of his jeep as Bronco and the others scrambled out it and the BMW to find out what Will wanted done next. Jack pulled up on his motorcycle just as Will sent his men off in different directions of Caitlin's property to find Caitlin, Bo, and Luke.  
  
Jack and Bronco went into the barn and returned to report that the barn was empty; the horses were gone. Caitlin's Viper was nowhere in sight. Scott and Ray had forced their way into the house only to find it empty too. Bronco commented in irritation, "I knew we should have taken her last night."  
  
William responded, "They are here somewhere."  
  
Ray asked, "I just hope we have enough time to find them."   
  
Jack suggested, "We need to split up, Will. We can use Boss Hogg's bar to hold out until they're caught."  
  
Scott offered, "Ray and I can check out the race track and the Duke farm."  
  
William agreed, "Bronco, I want you to stay with me at the BoarsNest to monitor everyone's whereabouts. Jack, tell Rick to keep an eye on the sheriff and help him find Mr. Duke's cousin. Then I want you to get your bike and follow the places only horses can go that are near this place."  
  
Again the Rose Barn was left in peace as Will and his men laid a trap to capture Bo's Rose.  
  
  
  
At the courthouse, Boss Hogg had just received a call from Will informing him about the problem of finding Bo and Caitlin. Will had ordered Boss Hogg to meet him at the BoarsNest and not to open it for the day. Will Sharp was getting on Boss's nerves. Boss called Rosco into his office and sent him to look for the Duke boys and Caitlin. Boss Hogg then did something he rarely ever did, a good deed. He took out the wanted posters that Enos had showed him the day before and picked up the telephone.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Boss Hogg's white convertible was pulling up in front of the house at the Duke farm. He laid on his horn until Uncle Jesse came strutting out of the house. Jesse was surprised to see J.D. but he did not even get a chance to say, "Hi." J.D. demanded, "Jesse where's Bo and Luke and that Rose girl?"  
  
Naturally, Jesse was suspicious of Boss Hogg motives. He responded, "I don't know J.D., what do you need them for? And my future niece-in-law's name is Caitlin."  
  
Boss Hogg asked, "I know that. Jesse, did Caitlin contact her father like a told her to last night? Did she call that FBI fella?"  
  
Jesse remembered that conversation at the party the night before. He remembered Rosco getting very drunk and whining about being sorry to Caitlin repeatedly but would not say why. He remembered Enos hugging Caitlin and Bo as the party ended and promising he would let them get hurt. Boss Hogg had pushed both of them to their cars without explanation except for the gruff suggestion that Caitlin telephone her father and Jim Brooks of the FBI as soon as possible. Jesse stepped closer to Boss Hogg, looked him in the eye, and demanded, "What is going on J.D.?"  
  
Boss Hogg sighed in frustration, "Jesse, you've got to tell me where they are! That Sharp fella is back. He wants to kidnap Caitlin and pin the whole thing on Bo!"  
  
Jesse responded in alarm, "What are you talking about JD? You had better start explaining yourself. I thought Sharp went to jail in New York."  
  
Boss Hogg replied in gruff guilt, "I'll explain, I'll explain, Jesse after you tell me where they are! I don't want to see them all hurt. We've got to find them before Will and his men do."  
  
Jesse had known Boss Hogg almost all of their lives and knew J.D. to be greedy but not enough to hurt someone or get someone killed. He realized that Boss must have gotten in over his head and had underestimated Will Sharp. Jesse informed, "O.K. Caitlin sent Luke on some errands for her."  
  
Boss laughed, "Heh...heh...heh. I remember he's paying up for that bet."  
  
Jesse grinned, "Well of that is the payment remind me to lose to her more often. She only sent him to get her groceries and supplies for the barn. Then she presented Luke with a picnic basket with hot fried chicken, the keys to her Viper and told him to get lost for the day."  
  
Boss asked, "So then where are Bo and Caitlin?"  
  
Jesse replied, "I have no idea. Bo said something about taking a horseback ride around the county and playing all day. Now tell me why we have to find them." Boss Hogg proceeded to tell Jesse how he had made a deal with Will Sharp to help him fool everyone into believing Will had been arrested and taken back to New York. Boss had arranged for Will to hide out until Will could arrange to get out of the country. That was supposed to be the deal. Boss then went on to tell Jesse the rest.  
  
  
  
  
While Boss Hogg told Jesse, Enos showed up at the BoarsNest to find Daisy doing her weekly scrub down of the place. Daisy saw him coming with a very worried and sad look on his face. She greeted him by the door and asked him in concern, "What's wrong, Enos Sugar, can I fix ya' something to drink?" She led him to a table that still had chairs piled high around it as she had been mopping the floor. Enos nodded and Daisy asked, "the usual?"  
  
Enos replied, "I'd like that, Daisy, thank you."  
  
Daisy brought him a glass of Dr. Pepper along with a glass of iced coffee that Caitlin had introduced her to for herself. She sat down next to Enos and gently prodded, "Talk to me, Enos, you look like you could use a friend."  
  
Enos said, "I wish I could Daisy but it's a secret. If I don't tell someone will be hurt and if I do tell someone will get hurt."  
  
Daisy offered, "You can tell me. Who am I going to tell?"  
  
Enos said, "I can't tell you. You could get hurt but if I don't tell then Caitlin and Bo will get hurt."  
  
Daisy got Enos to look at her. She said sternly, "Then you have to tell me right now! What is going on Enos?" Enos nodded in agreement and began telling Daisy what he knew.   
  
  
  
While Enos told Daisy about Will Sharp's visit to Boss Hogg's office, Rosco was waiting for Boss Hogg to contact him inside the courthouse. Rick came into the courthouse and asked the sheriff if he had found the Dukes or Caitlin yet. Rosco played his part well pretending he couldn't wait to arrest those Duke boys. Voices outside the courthouse window caught their attention. Luke was walking away from Cooter's garage reading a piece of paper and laughing at Cooter. Rick informed, "Sheriff Coltrane, let's go find out where this Luke Duke is going shall we."  
  
As the two men departed the courthouse, they watched Luke go in to a local grocery store. Inside a young girl, about sixteen or seventeen came around the corner and cheerfully greeted Luke. Luke presented her with Caitlin's list and the two of them walked around the store filling it. Outside, Rick used his cell phone to tell Will what was going on. At the end of the conversation, Rick ordered Rosco to keep an eye on Luke and to make sure Luke did not go back to the Rose Barn even if it meant arresting him. Then Rick left to continue the search for Bo and Caitlin. Rosco turned back to look inside the grocery store window. He saw a large box of groceries sitting next the cash register.  
  
Inside the store the young girl asked, "Is this all Luke?"  
  
Luke looked over Caitlin's list and counted out the things in the box. He was satisfied that everything he needed was there. He smiled at the girl, "That's all, Amy, how much do I owe you?"  
  
The girl took a few seconds to scan the items into the cash register and then she said, "Its on the house, Luke."   
  
Luke wondered, "Come for all this? You have to charge me something."  
  
Amy smiled, "No, Luke. Tell Bo and Miss Caitlin that it is our wedding gift to them. She really is very nice."  
  
Luke asked, "You have met her?"  
  
"Oh yeah, she comes in here a lot. Why just yesterday she was in here getting the ingredients for the fried chicken she made you."  
  
Luke laughed, knowing he had been sent this errand in payment for the bet and to get rid of him for the day, "So she told you about our bet?"  
  
"Yes," Amy laughed, "and that she was sending you here." Amy lifted a brightly colored gift bag out from behind the counter and handed it to Luke. Amy said, "She wanted me to give this to you."  
  
Luke read the card attached to the handle of the bag. It was a note from Caitlin thanking him for his help and for leaving her and Bo alone for the day. She also wrote that she hoped her gift would please his lady friend and to enjoy his drive in her Viper. Inside the bag, Luke found a bottle of sparkling wine, two plastic wine glasses, a corkscrew, and a pink rose surrounded by baby's breath and wrapped in tissue paper. Luke thanked Amy and asked, "How's your Pa?"  
  
Amy responded, "Doin' good. He and Ma went into Capital City for the day."  
  
Luke picked up the box and the gift bag as he said good-bye, "Tell your folks I said hello."  
  
Amy was about to say goodbye until she looked the window. She said, "Luke, did you know Rosco has been watching you all this time?"  
  
Luke laughed, "Yep. Wonder what he's trying to arrest me for now." Luke said goodbye to Amy and left the store. He took his load over to Cooter's garage where Caitlin's Viper waited. He knew Rosco was watching him and following behind. Luke stored the box of groceries into the trunk while putting the gift bag on the passenger side next to the picnic basket Caitlin had given him earlier. Warning bells went off in Luke's brain, he did not like the way Rosco was watching him. But Luke had a friend to meet so he waved at Rosco and drove off. Rosco hurried into his police car and followed.  
  
  
  
At the Duke farm, J.D. Hogg had just finished telling Jesse how he had gotten involved with William Sharp and what he knew about the plan to kidnap Caitlin. When J.D. was finished, Jesse began fishing his pocket for his car keys. He went over to his truck and grabbed the CB. Before he could use it, however, J.D. warned, "You can't use that, Jesse. Sharp is going to be listening. He's using the BoarsNest right now as a hideout until they find Bo and Caitlin."  
  
Jesse gave J.D. a worried look and informed, "But Daisy's there. I've got to get her out of there."  
  
Boss Hogg assured, "Daisy's all right. I sent Enos to stay with her but he's not supposed to tell her anything. I told Sharp she was there and he said he would stay out of sight in my office and not bother her. I'm going there now to wait with him. I just hope that FBI fella gets here before Caitlin and Bo are found. But Jesse if you use the CB Sharp will know I'm double crossing him."   
  
Jesse agreed and said, "I'm going to go find Luke and get Cooter to help. We'll find Caitlin and Bo and get them into hiding." Jesse got into his truck while J.D. got into his car and two of went off to stop Will Sharp's plan. Jesse found Cooter and learned where Luke was going and that Rosco was following him.  
  
  
  
  
The search for Caitlin and Bo had begun. The couple however was unaware of the danger coming towards them. They were happily sitting by their favorite spot, the pond. They had been leisurely riding Aidan and Brianna along the trails near Caitlin's Barn. They had discovered during their first week together a path that led to their pond. By the time they reached the pond, the couple had worn themselves out and was starving. Caitlin took the saddlebags that she had filled earlier with supplies over to their favorite tree and began laying out the picnic while Bo took care of removing the horses' saddles and allowing them a little freedom. Aidan and Brie found their way to the edge of the pond and indulged in drinking the water and nibbling on some of the tall grass.  
  
When Bo was satisfied that the horses were taken care of, he went over to the tree and helped Caitlin spread out a beach blanket. He then laid-back against the tree and watched her getting their lunch ready. The day had been one of the best they had had so far. He remembered when she came out of the house that morning to greet him and Luke how she had stunned him again with her beauty. She was not dressed very fancy, her hair held away from her face with a scarf made into a headband; the rest of her hair flowing freely down her back. She had worn her bathing suit with the pale rose-colored ankle length peasant skirt. Over the top of the bathing suit, she wore the yellow poets shirt he had seen on her before. As he watched her make lunch, Caitlin removed the yellow shirt and laid it neatly on the beach blanket. She was preoccupied with her task. She looked up at and smiled, "Ready to eat?"  
  
Bo replied that he was and the couple enjoyed lunch together. As they ate they laughed, took turns feeding each other, and then Caitlin took out a deck of cards and started a game of poker with Bo. They played for pretzels and kisses; and were soon laughing very silly. The sound of a motorcycle caught Caitlin's attention; and for a second she thought of Will and the last time she had heard a motorcycle. Bo noticed Caitlin's face become worried, the look of the fear in her eyes -- a look he had not seen in awhile. He asked about it and she said, "I don't know I suddenly got the feeling that something's wrong. I am just overreacting to the sound of that motorcycle. I forgot that the road is just beyond those trees."  
  
Bo coaxed her into his embrace telling her everything was fine. He remembered her telling him that Will had one of his friends attack her on a motorcycle once. That guy, Jack, she had said loved torturing her for Will. She had tricked getting his fingerprints from Jack. The Police matched those prints to one of several found inside her honeymoon cabin and on the bloody rope used to tie her up while she had been raped. Jack was arrested which gave Caitlin the opportunity to escape to Hazzard. Caitlin held on to Bo until her fears went away. She felt foolish knowing, believing that Jack, Bronco, and Will were far away in a jail cell in New York. Caitlin felt exhausted, as did Bo. Caitlin suggested, "Let's move the blanket into the sun and take a nap. We could fall asleep and wake up with a gorgeous tan."  
  
Bo liked the idea with a few modifications; he helped Caitlin move the blanket into the grasses by the pond and into the sun. Caitlin sat down on the blanket and then pulled on the belt line of Bo's shorts until he sat next to her. She helped Bo removed his shirt and then found herself being captured into his arms and pulled to lay across his chest. He held her against him and began kissing her, caressing her bare skin underneath the bathing suit. She laughed at him telling him that was not what she had in mind. Gently, Bo rolled Caitlin onto her back as he covered her body with his own. He quickly scanned the field they were in and noticed large wild flowers growing nearby. He pulled one of the flowers from the ground and held it over Caitlin's eyes. She laughed as he tickled her nose with its petals and then followed wherever he touched her skin with the flower with his kisses. She wiggled and squirmed underneath him, arousing his body to a heightened sense of desire. He teased and tickled her with the flower, his lips, his teeth, and his tongue mercilessly. Caitlin felt her growing need to have him insider her again. She was becoming very tense within his wonderful touch. She decided to return the favor. She pushed him off her and then climbed astride his waist. Caitlin kissed his chest reverently, using her mouth to arouse him even more. She giggled at the power she had over him, at the pleasure she was giving to her lover. He closed his eyes, relishing every move she made, feeling her thighs holding him tightly from moving under her. She had pressed herself against him and he could feel the sweat between her legs mingling with his own. He wanted to reach out, grab her hair, and devour her mouth. As if sensing what Bo wanted, Caitlin lay down and captured his mouth, licking his lips and then his tongue. She heard Bo whisper her name and he told her that he loved her. Their eyes met for a brief passionate second. Then Caitlin returned to teasing Bo's skin with the petals of the flower. Tenderly and slowly, she outlined Bo's mouth with the flower, then moved down his neck...each time stopping to nibble on his skin until she had marked it. Bo could not stand the wonderful torture any longer. He took hold of her hips and guided himself past both of their clothes. When he was deeply inside her, he pulled her tightly against his chest, rolled her to lie on her back again against the soft Indian blanket and they made sweet love with the tall grasses to protect them from being seen. Only the sound of the mutual passion for each other escaped the privacy of the grasses filling the area by the pond...or so they believed.  
  
But they were being watched. The motorcycle that Caitlin heard had been hidden in a dense section of bushes and trees. Jack had climbed into the tree he and Bronco had used before and watched the couple in the sunlight. He waited until they fell asleep in each other's arms before climbing down to report to Will they had found them. A half hour later, Jack climbed back up into the tree to find the couple waking from their brief nap.   
  
Caitlin sat up on the blanket and looked out over the water. She had drawn her knees up and rested her head with in her arms. She was hot, her hair sticking to her back and neck, sweat covering her body along with the intoxicating evidence of making love to her handsome partner. She stretched and rose to her feet. She padded through the grass over to the saddle bags. She looked through one until she found a hairbrush and something to tie her hair up with. Bo stirred and awoke from his afternoon sleep to watch his ladylove take care of her hair. He loved watching her brush her hair. She would gently run her fingers through her curls after the brush had removed the knots, her eyes closed in pleasured relaxation. Under the cool protection of the tree, she first bound her hair up with a loose cloth-covered elastic band. Caitlin then retrieved a couple of towels from another saddlebag.   
  
Up in the trees, Jack Dannon carefully monitored the couple waiting to find out when they planned to leave their private swimming hole. He heard Caitlin tell Bo that she was hot. Bo then suggested that they go swimming. Caitlin smiled and then yelled at him, "Last one in gets dunked." She sprinted a head of Bo into the water only to find it colder than she thought it would be. Bo followed her in and began splashing at her while she splashed him in return. They laughed hysterically and chased each other in the water. It did not take much for Bo to catch Caitlin and Jack was treated to another round of them making love.  
  
Not knowing she had an audience, Caitlin became very aggressive, kissing, touching, and melding Bo's body into hers under the water. She adored being attached to him so intimately. She loved watching his eyes change to the darkest blue imaginable as he climaxed with her. Her hands eagerly sought to feel his bare skin, first his strong arms as they circled her tightly, then his back, which she used to glue herself to Bo. She found his rear end and held on as she slid her body against him and up and down. Though she had just thoroughly enjoyed their passionate encounter on the Indian Blanket, she hungered for another taste. She wrapped her legs around Bo's hips as he pulled aside both their bathing suits to accommodate their lovemaking.   
  
Bo raised her up slightly out of the water and then pulled her back against him until he was again deep inside her. His lips tasted the water of the pond on her neck and breasts. This time he became a little more fierce in pushing Caitlin to orgasm. He cupped her lycra-covered breasts within his strong fingers, finding her nipple and massaging it between his thumb and index finger. He let out a small howl of satisfaction when he felt Caitlin drive her fingers down into his back as she felt the more waves of passion drive up her body. They climaxed in a loud explosion and then collapsed into the water. Still kissing her lips and promising to lover her forever, Bo lifted Caitlin into his arms and carried her back to the beach blanket where they again laid side-by-side talking.  
  
  
  
At the BoarsNest, Enos finished telling Daisy about Will Sharp, his plan, and Boss's plan to out-smart Will until the real FBI got there. Enos completed, "Rosco is out looking for Luke right now. I'm supposed to stay with you and keep you safe. That Sharp fella thinks Rosco is going to keep Luke busy until Bo and Caitlin are kidnapped."  
  
A voice behind them said, "Is that right, Deputy? Mr. Hogg, I believe you have double crossed me."  
  
Daisy and Enos looked to see Will Sharp standing just outside of Boss Hogg's office. Boss Hogg had a frustrated look on his face. He knew his plan had just been found out. Will Sharp ordered, "Bronco, please go make Boss Hogg comfortable in his office." Bronco grabbed Boss Hogg's jacket and pulled him out of sight. Will looked at Enos and ordered, "Now, Deputy, I suggest you go help Rosco keep Luke Duke busy. You tell the sheriff that I have Mr. Hogg in my possession and will not hesitate to kill him if Caitlin and Bo have not taken his place by the end of the day." Will watched Enos go for Daisy's hand to take her with him. Will quickly closed the gap and took hold on Daisy's other arm. He said, "Now, my pretty Daisy, you will stay here to keep Bronco and me company. Would you be so kind and get us a couple of drinks my dear." His tone of voice was overtly threatening. When Enos hesitated and Daisy pulled her hand away from him, Will pulled his gun to show them that he was serious, shoving the barrel into Daisy side. Will demanded, "Deputy, please give me your handcuffs."   
  
Reluctantly, Enos pulled the cuffs from his belt and handed them over to Will. Enos apologized to Daisy. He helplessly watched Will forced Daisy's wrists together in front of her and then he cuffed her. Will nodded toward the door and Enos was forced to leave. Will pushed Daisy to the main door of the bar and forced her to lock it.  
  
Bronco came out of Boss Hogg's office and said, "Jack is on the cell phone. I think he has something."  
  
Will pushed Daisy toward the bar and ordered, "My friend and I would like something to drink. Get us a couple of beers please."  
  
Daisy went behind the bar and retrieved two bottles from the cooler. Her movements were clumsy because of the handcuffs and she dropped a bottle. She angrily got another one and then slammed them both down on the counter in front of Will. She scoffed, "Anything else." Then as Will turned away from her, she added barely under her breath, "like rat poison maybe." Will turned to face her again and she smiled sarcastically.  
  
Will instructed, "Miss Duke, I'm going into Boss's office now. I am sorry that I have upset your pretty face, but don't do something that we will both regret." His cold eyes boldly caressed her body in warning. Then he followed Bronco into Boss Hogg's office.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Daisy pretended to clean up the broken beer bottle, squatting down behind the bar. She took the cell phone she kept there and quickly dialed. She was grateful in that moment that Caitlin had talked the Duke family into getting cell phones for each of them. She heard the phone pick up on the other line and quickly whispered, "Luke, answer!"  
  
Luke asked, "Daisy what is wrong?"  
  
Daisy warned, her voice shaking and fearful, "You've gotta find Bo and Caitlin. Quickly, Luke, they are in great danger."  
  
Luke said, "Danger! From what! Where are you Daisy?"  
  
Daisy said, "Hurry, Luke, Boss Hogg and I are being held prisoner by...He is going..."  
  
Bronco slowly took the cell phone from Daisy's hands and turned it off. Twisting the chain of the cuffs, Bronco pulled Daisy back to a standing position and against him. Caressing her cheek, Bronco asked, "What do you think you were doing?"  
  
Daisy countered, pushing him away "Let go, you are hurting me. I'm going to stop you!"  
  
Bronco pulled her back against and said, "Sweet Daisy, now I can't let you go and spoil everything we've been planning for Caitlin and Bo. That would be rude."  
  
Will came out of the office and asked, "What's going on here?"  
  
Bronco informed, "I found this pretty little thing on her cell phone. She was trying to betray you Will to her cousin. What are we going to do with her, Boss?"  
  
Will thoughtfully replied, "Nothing for the moment, Bronco. Bring her in to sit beside Mr. Hogg. She will come in handy later."  
  
As Bronco pushed her toward Boss's office, Daisy demanded, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Daisy found herself again surrounded by Will and Bronco. Will caressed Daisy's cheek as he explained, "You see, pretty Daisy we come to give my Rose and her Beau an early wedding gift. And I think you should help us." He pointed to a chair next to a much-trussed up Boss Hogg. Then he nodded at Bronco and the two of the escorted Daisy to the chair and tied her to it. Will retrieved a linen handkerchief from his pocket, tied a knot in the center, and used it to gag Daisy's mouth.  
  
Will informed, "Jack has found them."  
  
Bronco asked, "Are they where I said they would be, that picnic spot?"  
  
Will responded angrily, "Yes and from what Jack tells me they've been enjoying themselves too much. Jack is going to let us know when they head back to Caitlin's house. We will make sure they never reach it. I've already contacted Rick and the others and they will be in position and waiting for a signal to strike."  
  
  
  
At the pond, Caitlin stretched leisurely as she looked thoughtfully at the water. Her imagination gave her a picture of her wedding to Bo. She could see brightly colored tents set up on one side, a flowing linen canopy adorned with flowers set behind an altar with rows of chairs that would be used for their guests. She already had a big church wedding with Drew. Here with her Bo would be a simple one, well simple in her mind anyway. There, she could see her wedding dress; it would be antique ivory linen with lacy sleeves that hung down her wrists in medieval fashion. The bodice would lace up to an off the shoulder collar. The skirt would be full and swirled to the ground in yards of soft lace. Everyone would come to the pond on horseback. She and Bo would be riding Aidan and Brianna. Caitlin laughed as she realized she would have to ride sidesaddle. Her laughter got Bo's attention and he caressed her arm, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Caitlin did not like being caught in her fantasy. But the idea did have merit and she said, as she turned to lay on her stomach and looked at him, "It is so pretty here, Bo, I could stay here forever. But, and you are going to think I'm crazy, let's have the wedding here."  
  
Bo responded, his look betraying what he really thought and a slight laughter to his tone of voice, "What ever you want, my sweet Rose."  
  
Caitlin did not like the mocking tone to his voice. She called him on it, "If you don't like the idea just say so."  
  
Bo defended himself, "I didn't say that."  
  
Caitlin challenged, "Maybe not with words, but your laughter, the way you're looking at me tells me you think the idea is dumb."  
  
Not realizing just how serious Caitlin was being, Bo stroked Caitlin's cheek like you would a silly child and said, "Well you have to admit that this place would take a lot of fixing up to please the Yankees you'd be bringing from New York. So yes, Darlin, it is pretty silly. But if you want to have it here then I say whatever makes you happy."  
  
Caitlin sat up, her eyes filled with anger and hurt at both being patronized and insulted by Bo's comment. Caitlin demanded, "Take that back, Bo Duke! You have no idea what you are talking about! My family would think this is a perfect place! They are not the snobs you think they are." Pictures of herself signing certain documents just before she moved to Hazzard reminded her differently and that all she had been dreaming could very well be just a fantasy...until that is she could convince Bo to go to New York with her before they got married. She became even more upset at that thought taking her anger out on Bo.  
  
Bo was stunned at Caitlin's reaction. He had not meant to offend her. However, he was amused by the look on her face and the tone she had taken with him. It instead of trying to explain himself and apologize, Bo laughed. Caitlin's mouth pursed together in a thin line of irritation; she let out a huff of breath and stood to walk away from Bo. She went over to where the picnic was laid out and quickly gathered their lunch together and threw it back into the saddlebags. At first, Bo just watched her thinking she needed time to cool off. But he realized his mistake when Caitlin began putting Brianna's saddle back on. When Caitlin returned to the blanket, she grabbed her yellow blouse, slipped it around her shoulders, and pulled her skirt back up over her bathing suit while saying in irritation, "I trust you can take care of getting Aidan saddled and find your way back home. Obviously you don't need this Yankee city girl to help you."  
  
Caitlin turned on her heel to go, but Bo reached out for her and said, "Wait, my Caiti-girl, let's talk about this."  
  
Caitlin pulled away from Bo and stubbornly said, "Later, right now I'm mad." It was obvious Bo was still amused at the situation even though he was desperately trying to control himself. Caitlin looked at Bo sternly and then returned to Brianna whom she mounted. Bo quickly stood up as Caitlin trotted by him. She stopped for a second and looked down at him, "I suggest you get my Aidan back home where he belongs. And don't worry about me coming up with any more stupid suggestions for our wedding if there ever is one! I will not be laughed at Bo Duke!" Caitlin touched her heels to Brianna's flank, urging her to a slow gallop out of the clearing and toward the narrow path that led back to her Barn.  
  
Suddenly finding himself alone, Bo quickly pulled together the blanket they had been lying on and then re-saddled Aidan. Luckily, the narrow path Caitlin had taken was not one she could race down and allowed Bo to catch up to her. He called out to her, "Caitlin, wait! I didn't mean to laugh at you." Caitlin was ignoring him. Bo edged Aidan to ride side-by-side Brianna. He insisted, "Please, Caitlin, I want to talk to you."  
  
Stubbornly holding her nose in the air, Caitlin refused, "I have nothing to say to you and I'm not in the mood to hear anything you have to say. I will not let you laugh at me again." Caitlin was about to nudge Brianna a head of Bo and Aidan. Bo however maneuvered Aidan close enough to try for Caitlin's reigns. He did not want to give her a chance to gallop away from him when they got to the next clearing. Caitlin yelled, "Bo Duke! What are you..." Bo now had a piece of her reigns and his. He pulled on Brianna's reigns trying to get her to stop. Caitlin held on also, pulling them the opposite way and demanded, "Let go! Come on! Let go before you get us both killed!"  
  
Bo was determined to have his way. Aidan seem to understand Bo's intent and edged Brianna to stop while Bo ordered, "Whoa, Brie-girl, whoa."  
  
Both horses stood still on the path next to each other. Bo kept a tight hold on Bri's reigns and bridal as he turned Aidan around so that he was face to face with Caitlin. Caitlin watched Bo maneuvering around her and pouted, "What are you doing? Well, what ever it is, I won't listen to you."  
  
Bo brought Aidan so close to Brianna that his leg touched her side as well as Aidan's. Before Caitlin could say another word Bo pulled her to him saying, "You will listen to this, my Caitlin Rose." Holding her cheeks between his big palms, he kissed her and kept kissing her even though she at first tried to push him away. Within seconds, Caitlin's resistance melted away and instead she found herself cradled in Bo's arms and in his saddle. She was no longer riding Brianna but completely astride Aidan. When Bo felt Caitlin's temper subside, he looked into her eyes and said, "We can have the wedding by our stream. I promise. And I won't laugh at you anymore." The couple then continued to enjoy each other's company as they slowly made their way back to Caitlin's Barn with Brianna following behind on the narrow path. Caitlin was forced to ride backwards as she was still facing Bo, her legs spread over his. Her skirt was pulled high up her thighs, the sides of it pushed to hang on either side of her hips. Bo held her securely with one hand while holding Aidan's reigns with the other; though Aidan seemed to know what he was doing and didn't need to be controlled that much. The rhythm of Aidan's stride pushing Bo's body into Caitlin's re-ignited both their passions. Caitlin found her neck being bitten by Bo's teeth, while her hands helped to guide him inside her again. Her laugh was deep and throaty, her fingers pulling Bo's face against her chest, her neck arching backwards. They continued to ride through their lovemaking down the path back towards The Rose Barn.  
  
  
  
The couple's movements were being tracked and a telephone call was made. At the BoarsNest, Bronco clicked off his cell phone and announced, "It's time. They are on their way back to her property. Jack said they must have had argument because Caitlin suddenly raced away from the pond with her Duke boy racing after her."  
  
Will asked, "Was the argument serious, are they still fighting?"   
  
Bronco replied, "I don't think so. That was Rick calling just now and they must have made up. Rick said they were all over each other by the time they made it back to Caitlin's fields. Rick said they are in a good position to be taken and will be waiting for a signal from us."  
  
Will could imagine just how the couple was making up. He threw his beer glass at a wall in Boss Hogg's office, the glass shattering to a thousand pieces. Maintaining his composure, Will smiled, "Well, I'm glad they solved their differences. We can't have the love birds fighting." Will's gaze fell on the bound and gagged Daisy in the chair next to a bound and gagged Boss Hogg. Will smoothed the creases of his black jeans and black leather blazer as he ordered, "Bronco, bring her along with you. Mr. Hogg, I trust you'll stay put."  
  
Will left Boss's office slamming the door behind him. Bronco was not gentle in removing the gag from Daisy's mouth or the bonds tying her to the chair. However, he did leave the handcuffs around her wrists. He asked with a polite tone, "Miss Daisy, I trust you will want to walk on your own?"   
  
Bronco lifted her into a standing position as Daisy demanded, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Not in the mood to deal with a fighting female just yet, Bronco pushed Daisy towards the door ordering, "Shut up and move!" Before she could refuse, Bronco pulled his gun from his belt and pushed it into her back.  
  
Daisy protested, "I'm going you don't have to push."  
  
Will stepped back into the office and impatiently demanded, "Hurry up! I still know Caitlin's riding habits. If they're on their way back their little rest won't last for long."  
  
Outside Bronco sat Daisy in the driver's seat of Will's jeep. He ordered, "You are going to drive, pretty Daisy, and nothing cute or else."  
  
Daisy protested, holding her cuffed hands out for them to see, "And how am I supposed to drive with these on?"  
  
Wanting to see her trip so that he would have a reason to force himself on her, Bronco said, "I suggest you figured out unless you want me to teach you what you can do with those cuffs on." Bronco was in the process sitting behind Daisy and he set forward allowing a free hand to caress down her arm. Daisy was not as helpless as Bronco thought. With all of her strength, she sent her elbow into his side until he fell back against the rear seat of the jeep. Bronco came at her to strike, but Will blocked him as he sat down next to her.  
  
Will took Daisy's cuffed wrists in his hands and unlocked the metal bands freeing them. He looked at her in warning and said, "Now, Miss Duke, behave or I will let my friend here finish what he had in mind to do to you." To Bronco Will ordered, "Now leave the poor girl alone, Bronco. We don't need any accidents now that is how we lost Caitlin last time."  
  
Daisy tried to be brave even though she understood just how much danger she was in and how much of a leash Will kept on Bronco. She was treading on very thin ice but she hoped to stall enough to give Enos and Luke a chance to get to Bo and Caitlin first. She slowly started the engine and then sat back waiting for Will to get her directions. Will dismissed Daisy's subtle act of defiance and instructed, "Drive, Miss Duke, I'll point the way as we go." Daisy swallowed her fear and took off out of the parking lot.  
  
  
  
Enos had been watching the BoarsNest all afternoon. He was troubled to see Daisy driving Will's jeep. Enos freed Boss Hogg. Both were afraid to contact help by CB so they quickly sped over to see Uncle Jesse who was waiting for word from Boss Hogg since his search of the county for Bo and Caitlin had proved fruitless. Enos asked, "Jesse, you've got to get a hold of Luke now. Tell him to go to Caitlin's place now. Will and his men are getting ready to trap Caitlin and Bo on the south side of her property. They've got Daisy with them."  
  
Jesse informed, "Luke knows. He and Rosco have been pretending to chase each other while searching for Bo and Caitlin. I just wish we knew which pond Bo took her to."  
  
Boss informed, "Never mind the pond. Heard that Bronco say that they found Caitlin and Bo. They are on their way back to Caitlin's place."  
  
Uncle Jesse picked up his CB and said into the microphone, "Luke, picked up I've got news."  
  
Luke and Rosco had been busy all afternoon looking for Caitlin and Bo right after move that this strange phone call from Daisy. Luke picked up his CB and answered, "Rosco listen up. Uncle Jesse what have you heard?"  
  
Uncle Jesse relayed the information that Boss Hogg and Enos had to Luke. Luke listened as he watched a Jeep coming toward him.  
  
In the jeep, Daisy saw Luke coming from the distance and she was not alone. Will warned, "Sweet Daisy, I know that is your cousin. If you want to see him live you won't do anything stupid."  
  
Daisy laughed, "Don't worry sugar, you'll draw attention to us all by yourself." Daisy beat on the horn of the jeep like she would do on any other occasion to greet Luke. She waved and smiled "Was that all right? Mr. Sharp?" Both Will and Bronco let their weapons be obvious to Luke as they passed the Viper and Rosco behind. Luke and Rosco each did a 180 on the road only to park in fear of Daisy's life.  
  
A few minutes later Daisy made a sharp turn down Caitlin's driveway. Upon Will's instructions, Daisy skidded the jeep to halt behind the General Lee. Will and Bronco jumped out of the jeep on each side of the general and use their weapons to shoot up the tires. Plumes of white smoke and the sound of air hissing filled the air. Daisy sat with her hands covering her ears and trying not to scream. Bronco jumped into the seats behind her and ordered, "Drive towards the wooded area on the south side of her property."  
  
Daisy sat still for a second and offered hopefully, "I was thinking since you really don't need me now and I can't go anywhere can I just stay here?"  
  
Will sat back in the passenger seat and patted Daisy's hand, "You just sit tight Sweet Daisy, the end is almost here."   
  
Daisy sighed, "That is what I'm afraid of, sugar." She slowly drove towards the woods.  
  
  
  
After Bo had trapped Caitlin in his arms while riding Aidan, they had not made any serious effort to get back to Caitlin's land. They had now ridden Aidan until they were both completely sated with Love's completion. Bo held on to Caitlin very tightly as she had completely gone limp against him, her body in total "afterglow" relaxation. The smiled at him as she leaned against his chest and rested her eyes. Bo was not in any hurry to return. He left the path and they dismounted to play amid the trees. Caitlin now waited quietly resting against a tree trying to hear where Bo was. She could not help but laugh as he came up behind her and hugged her and the tree attacking her neck with kisses. Bo lifted Caitlin up high off the ground until she was giggling madly. Then as she slid down him, her arms went about his neck and their lips met in passionate kisses. The noise of Aidan stomping the ground nervously caught the couple's attention. Brianna had also become suddenly jittery. Caitlin took the horse's display as an indication that they were tired and wanting to go home. Caitlin looked at her watch and gasped at the time, "Bo, do you realize what time it is? We need to go back. It is close to four in the afternoon. Luke is bound be back by now."  
  
Bo shrugged, "So."  
  
Caitlin smiled, "So! Aren't you forgetting something? I'm supposed to be making dinner for your family tonight."  
  
Bo nibbled on her ear in persuasion, "We can stay a little longer. If Luke needs us, he knows how to find us. And as for dinner there's still plenty left from last night."  
  
Caitlin looked over at the horses and tried to protest but Bo had guided her to lay under him on the ground. He had caught his Rose and wanted an uninterrupted taste of her petals again. Caitlin looked into his eyes from her position on the soft cooled grass. The look in Bo's eyes sent waves of pleasure down to her toes and she laughed, "I think Luke can handle things by himself for little while longer." She felt Bo trying not to crush her into the ground, but she wanted to feel his weight against her and pulled him into her lips igniting a fire her own. Bo began a trail of tickling kisses along her neck as she breathed, "I could stay like this forever with you."   
  
The noise of Brianna stomping the ground and snorting angrily caught Caitlin's attention. She then saw Aidan react similarly and knew something was wrong. Reluctantly, Caitlin brushed the hair out of Bo's eyes and said, "Come on we need to check the horses." Bo stood first and then helped Caitlin to her feet. They took turns brushing the dirt, leaves, and grass off each other, Bo tenderly removing pine needles and sticks from Caitlin's curls. Caitlin brushed her skirt as she walked towards Brianna and watched Bo checking on Aidan. A movement in the trees beyond caught Caitlin's attention and she saw Jack smiling at her in warning. Caitlin's mind flooded with the danger that was coming toward them. The noise of the jeep caused her to turn towards the field. To her horror Caitlin saw William Sharp rising out of the passenger seat of the jeep that was racing at them full speed. Instantly Caitlin's body and mind were consumed in fear as memories of the last time she had seen the look Will was giving her. She looked back in time to see Jack climbing down from the tree to come forward. She screamed, "Bo! We gotta get outta here! Jack is... I just saw Will!"  
  
But Bo had already seen the danger too and was already astride Aidan. He rode over to Caitlin offering her protection as she mounted Brianna. Bo held onto Caitlin's hand and reassured "Don't panic! I want you to go ahead of me back to the pond and out to the road to find help. I'm going to do what I can to block the path."  
  
But Caitlin did not want to be separated from Bo she feared that would be the last time she saw him alive. Her tears ran down her face as she begged, "Don't leave me, Bo! Please let's stay together!"  
  
Bo squeezed Caitlin fingers in gentle reassurance and kissed her tenderly. He swore, "I will be right behind you, I promise. Now go!" Bo smacked Brianna's rear sending the horse into a gallop toward the path. He did not hesitate to urge Aidan to follow her. As Caitlin approached the entrance to the narrow path, Jack used his motorcycle to block her, which forced Caitlin to pull Brianna up short and turn the other way. Bo was forced to follow suit. Caitlin looked at Bo and felt his strength becoming her own, infusing her with a desire to fight. She pointed at another path along the line of trees but as Bo and she approached Rick emerged with a motorcycle of his own blocking that way. Both Brianna and Aidan rose on hind legs forcing Bo and Caitlin to hold on and regain control.  
  
In the open field, Will directed his men with his CB radio in his hand. Bronco rose up in the back of the jeep aiming his gun at Bo's head. Caitlin saw this and screamed, urging Brianna to block Bo from Bronco's aim. Caitlin knew beyond the shadow of doubt that Will did not come to kill her. Her estimation was right as she watched Will stop Bronco's attempts to shoot. To tighten the trap Will grabbed the wheel from Daisy forcing her to slam on the brakes as they made a sharp turn to block the path of the open field. Caitlin and Bo came together in the center of the circle Will was creating. Caitlin said to Bo, her heart racing and lungs out of breath, "He's trying to corral us, what do we do now?"  
  
Bo indicated the still open side of the field until Ray and Scott blocked it with the BMW. Bo declared, "This ain't over yet! Let's jump the ones on the motorcycle."  
  
Caitlin looked at Jack her fear of him evident. She knew he would take pleasure in shooting Brianna to prevent Caitlin from escaping. Caitlin said, "It'll have to be quick and unexpected. I'm ready!"  
  
Bo kissed her and said, "Meet you in the trees!" The pair split off into different directions Bo racing toward Rick and Caitlin toward Jack. Caitlin saw Jack aiming his shotgun right at Brianna chest. Caitlin lowered her body so that she was one with the horse; urged Brianna into the air and over Jack and his motorcycle into the path beyond. Caitlin and Brie landed safely within the protection of the trees. To her relief, Bo joined her a second later. A gunshot in the air forced Caitlin's attention back to the open field and Will sitting in the jeep. It was then that Caitlin saw Daisy in the driver's seat. The distress and resignation on Caitlin's face caused Bo's eyes to follow where Caitlin was looking. He knew they would have to surrender. Caitlin said caustically, "At least now I know why Jack didn't try to shoot Brianna. Will always as an ace up his sleeve."  
  
Bo replied, "Daisy will be all right. We don't have to surrender not just yet."  
  
Caitlin caressed Bo's cheek. She said, "I don't want you to surrender Bo. I want you to get out of here. Will has come for me. Please run I cannot watch him hurt you. But I also can't let Daisy be hurt either so I'm going to do whatever Will wants me to do."  
  
Bo crushed Caitlin against him and fiercely protested, "No you can't go to him! We both know what he will do to you! So, either I go with you or you go with me. But we are going to fight Will together! If he's escaped from jail he is obviously desperate, Caitlin."  
  
Caitlin said, "Which means he will not hesitate to kill Daisy or you!"  
  
Bo responded, "Then we die together My Caiti-Girl!" Bo kissed her passionately letting her know that she had no choice but to let him stay with her.  
  
Slowly Caitlin and Bo emerged from the trees with their hands held up in surrender. As they re-entered the circle Will had created, the noose was tightened. Brianna and Aidan did not like the noise of the motorcycles or the cars trapping them and Bo and Caitlin had to exert extra control to keep them calm. Daisy was forced to move the jeep closer to the horses as Bronco stood up in the back and ordered, "Mr. Duke, dismount that horse slowly. You don't want your pretty cousin here to suffer!"  
  
Jack lit up a cigarette as he came toward Brianna and laid a hand on Caitlin's leg. He smiled into Caitlin's eyes as he instructed, "Hello, Miss Caitlin. Would you like help from this beautiful beast of yours?"  
  
Caitlin watched Jack's cigarette dangling from his fingers near her ankle. She knew what he wanted to do with it but she bravely spat, "I thought I had you caged with the other animals?" Caitlin looked over at Will and demanded, "I don't know how you escaped, Will Sharp, but call off your dogs and get off my land now. I'm sure Jim Brooks already has his agents chasing after you."  
  
Will calmly lit up a cigar and then he retrieved an envelope from his jacket pocket and a stack of yellow envelopes from between the seats of the jeep. He tossed the stack at Jack and ordered, "My Darling Caitlin, I have some disappointing news for you. That little demonstration of my men and I being arrested was all a play put on in your honor. My men and I needed a rest and so did you my sweet until arrangements could be made for us to leave the country together on our honeymoon." Will watched Jack give Caitlin the pile of telegrams that she had been sending to New York. They were all her originals with copies of the ones actually sent by Will attached. She knew he had been reading everything she wrote and made sure only the information he wanted sent home reached her family. His laughing eyes met her accusing ones as he continued, "I believe you should read the top envelope first. I tried to be lenient with you my darling, letting you play with your little boy here. I did not expect you to betray me by becoming engaged to him. Again!"  
  
Caitlin tore open the top envelope and quickly read its contents. Suddenly Caitlin's world was crashing around her again. The sound of the gunshot that ripped through her father's body rang in her mind as if she had been there to witness it. Sighing in resignation, Caitlin held the envelopes against your chest and while keeping her eyes away from Bo, she surrendered, "You Win, Will, I will do what you want. Just please let Bo and Daisy go. They aren't worth anything to you."  
  
Bo argued, trying to get Caitlin's eyes to look at him, "What are you doing, Caitlin. Don't give up just yet."  
  
Caitlin handed him the telegram that had upset her, her helpless eyes reaching out to him. She wanted to feel his arms around her and as his eyes read the message she tried to reach out for his hand in search of security. Bo read:  
  
Caitlin you are in danger... stop. Your father was shot...stop. He is in the hospital and the doctors are not sure how soon he will be out of danger...stop. I will be flying out to Atlanta and will arrive in Hazzard by Sunday to bring you home...stop. Beware of Sharp and his men. I will tell you more when I see you...stop. They are running scared, my Caiti girl. We have the evidence we need and that is why your father was attacked...stop. Your favorite Uncle.   
  
In red ink on the bottom of the telegram, Will had written a warning:  
Cooperate My Rose or I will see to it your father never leaves the hospital alive. I will make you surrender to me with your boyfriend as our audience. Then, this time, I will make you watch the destruction of my rival. Yes, My Darling, You will watch him die.  
  
Bo read the words again and looked to see his beautiful brave Caitlin disappearing into the frightened and grief stricken woman that he had held the morning she had revealed to him her story. He tried to reach across from Aidan to Brianna to hold Caitlin and comfort her, but Scott and Rick prevented him from doing so. Scott had grabbed hold of Aidan's bridal as Rick walked between Brianna and Aidan using his rifle to smack Bo's arms away from Caitlin. Bo was forced to fight for control of Aidan and not be thrown to the ground. Caitlin reached for Bo yelling at Rick to stop and begging Will to let Bo go. Bronco jumped down the jeep to take care of the disruption. When it was quiet again, three of Will's men stood between Bo and Caitlin. Bronco growled at Bo, "Come on, pretty boy, give me a reason!" Bronco took hold of Brianna's bridle and brought Caitlin closer to the jeep. He offered his hand to Caitlin, "Climb down, MISS Rose."  
  
From his position in the jeep, Will watched his men in complete satisfaction. Will's eyes traveled the scene between Bronco and Caitlin to where Bo sat a stride Aidan. Will noticed that all the attention was now focused on getting Caitlin down from Brianna and watching to see if Bronco made the wrong move toward her. Bo Duke also watched, but his intention was to find a way to rescue them. To get everyone's attention, Will tapped the horn to the jeep just as Caitlin was about to dismount. Will ordered, "Not so fast. Mr. Duke you dismount first. I am not your clumsy sheriff. And just to make absolutely sure you don't try anything..." William pushed Daisy out of the jeep following close behind her. William nodded his head at Ray and instructed, "Keep Miss Duke with you, my friend, if her cousin so much as breathes the wrong way break her arm."  
  
With a cruel eagerness to please his Boss, Ray joined Will by Daisy and then wrapped himself around her bending one of her arms into her back to keep her still. The pain she felt blazed across the Daisy's eyes but she fought to stay calm and quiet. Bo's heart lurched into his throat as his brain came to terms with the danger of the scene before him. Will's demand backfired, since Bo was only too pleased to cooperate. Bo did realize, however, that he would have to surrender until Daisy was unharmed. He knew Caitlin would be vulnerable and not willing to fight or escape as long as she perceived Will to have the upper hand.  
  
In defiance, Bo nearly jumped from Aidan's back and proceeded to push Bronco a way from Brianna. William kept Bronco and Ray from retaliating then nodded to Jack who quickly took pictures of Bo pulling Caitlin from her saddle. Bo took the opportunity to caress Caitlin's cheek trying to comfort her, envelope her in his love. The devastation of Caitlin's world touched Bo as their eyes locked together. Before he could touch her again, Jack pushed Bo back a few paces. Jack forced a long length of rough rope in Bo's hands; as Will instructed, "Mr. Duke, make sure our lover's hands are secured behind her back. And please do a good job for the camera here," Jack turned Caitlin around and shoved her backward into Bo. Scott held a video camera while Rick continued to take pictures with Jack's camera.  
  
Bo fought to control his temper. It was going to be a long and dangerous night for the both of them. He died a little inside as the brave Caitlin meekly placed her hands behind her back without so much as looking at him. He knew she was afraid; afraid to fight; afraid to cry; afraid of what was to come once the couple was alone with these hoodlums. Now recalling the horror stories that Caitlin had told him and the many times she had reached out to him in panic from a nightmare, Bo knew Will's men would be out for blood especially Bronco. Bo fiercely held Caitlin in a tight embrace letting her know that he wanted to protect her, that if she could just hold on everything was going to be all right. Together they would get through this. He whispered to her "my Caiti girl, I love you. Don't let this monster get to you." He kissed her cheek and then drew the rope as gently as possible around her wrists looping it around several times and pulling until he saw her eyes wince in discomfort.  
  
Jack and Will separated Bo from Caitlin. Jack pushed Caitlin over to where Daisy and Ray stood. Upon Jack's nod, Ray pushed Daisy to her knees on the ground. Jack did the same to Caitlin standing over her. He pointed her eyes back in the direction of where Bo stood in the middle of the circle made up of Scott, Rick, Bronco, and Will. He laughed in her ear, "Will has a present for your fiancée. Now watch him get it."  
  
Bo stood tall ready for anything that Will had planned. The two women in his life were being held on their knees well within his sight to keep him from fighting back. Bo scolded, "Get this over with, Sharp. You have won for now!"  
  
Will stepped forward as if he was just going to speak to Bo but quick as a flash his fist tried to break through the hard muscles of Bo's stomach. "It will be over when I say it's over, Pretty Boy. Now, Never Steal from my Rose garden Again!" Each word emphasized with another blow to Bo's mid section; Scott and Rick held his arms to prevent him from fighting or falling down too soon. Will stood back and smiled at Bronco. Bronco joined his fists together and pounded on Bo's neck. Bo was forced to his knees trying to catch his breath. Watching in satisfaction, Will ordered, "Get him ready to go and make sure he can't poison my rose."  
  
Bronco took the pair of handcuffs that had bound Daisy only moments before and tightened them around Bo's wrists. Laughing, Bronco removed the red bandana from Bo's pocket and used it to gag Bo from speaking anymore. Bronco teased, "Very handy country boy. Just think tonight that bandana may spare you from hearing Caitlin's screams as Will takes her to his bed again." All three of Bo's tormentors laughed as he struggled to tell them off.  
  
Rick suggested "Bronco, do you think we should let this one watch before we kill him?"  
  
Scott laughed, "Yeah! Give him one last thrill."  
  
Bronco jeered, "I have an even better idea...he can watch Will with Our Rose...then me get to taste Daisy..."  
  
Rick smirked, "And what a delectable flower she is."   
  
Bronco signaled Ray who still held Daisy on her knees. Bronco made sure the way was clear for Bo to see his cousin as he said, "If I am not mistaken...Ray is about to take his turn with the girl right...now." Bo and Caitlin were forced to watch Ray stroking Daisy's hair and kneeling down next to her...his hands beginning to explore her body freely. With every touch, Bo had to be pressed hard back to his knees while Bronco took pleasure in being able to knock Bo around.  
  
From her position on the ground, Caitlin felt herself becoming hysterical. The cruelty before her was mixing with images, memories of past cruelties...the battered face of her beloved Drew being dragged away from her...the laughing, lustful eyes of three men who shared her for a very long night while the third took delight in making her every waking moment and then her nightmares a living, breathing hell. Will was coming at her and Caitlin could see his amusement and triumph in his smile. She refused to look up at him as he drew closer. She wanted nothing more than to kill him...wipe that smug, arrogant look off his face.   
  
Bronco had seen Will approaching Caitlin. He pushed Scott out of Bo's line of vision. Chaos erupted as Bo lost his temper. He used his back and shoulders to knock Bronco backwards to the ground. Bo attempted to stand, to rescue Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin looked past Will at that moment and watched Bronco remove his revolver from its holster as he scrambled back to a standing position. Bronco kicked Bo off his knees and on to his side. But as he raised the barrel of the gun to Bo's head, Caitlin screamed...her voice loud and grating and tear filled. She smashed her head backwards into Jack's groin and then...like a bull, she rose up onto her feet while charging forward...pushing Will into the dirt. Around her Daisy was shouting for her to stop and for them to leave Bo alone. Jack was trying to reach out for her hair, while Will caught himself before landing face first in the grass.  
  
Bo shut his eyes in the only defense he had against Bronco's gun. To his shock and that of Bronco's, he opened his eyes to find Caitlin's body thrown over his. She yelled at the top of her lungs...her strong soprano voice carrying over the wind, "S...T...O...P...!" It was as if she were coming out of one nightmare only to enter another one...but instead of wilting into nothing...she found courage to fight back again...even in a small way to protect her beloved Bo Duke.  
  
Around her everything stopped. The birds in the sky had quieted, and the trees were so still it was as if they were listening. Will's men, Bo, and Will turned their attentions to Caitlin in shock. Will marched over to the couple and Bronco. Bronco demanded, "Will, let me kill him now!"  
  
Caitlin again screamed, "NO...O...O!" Will tried to pull Caitlin away from Bo, but she made her self go limp and too heavy to be moved. She looked up at him and demanded unflinchingly, "To kill him, you'll have to kill me first! Then you get no money...You certainly can't marry me! Nothing! And you may think killing him will subdue me to submission to you like the last time...but don't count on it." She was not begging, pleading, or promising to cooperate. Her threat reached Bronco, Jack, and Will. Because her words were making a difference, she added, "If Bo loses his life at any one of your hands, I will be the one to end yours!"  
  
Will held Bronco back from trying to strike Caitlin. The last thing Will needed was for Caitlin to be hurt this time. He wanted her in his bed that evening not lying bleeding and tied up in a corner. Jack intervened, "Bronco, put your gun away." Jack came forward dragging Daisy with him and shoved her between Caitlin and Bo. He ordered, "Say your good-byes quickly. We have a schedule to keep!" Jack pulled Will and Bronco aside to help calm the situation. Caitlin was not performing the way any of them thought she would. But the men knew they still had the upper hand. As Jack and Will calmed Bronco down, they watched Daisy helping Caitlin and then Bo to stand.   
  
Daisy wanted so much to remove the tight cloth from Bo's mouth. She hugged Caitlin and then Bo, "Hold on! Help is coming soon! I promise. I am so proud of you, Caiti. You saved Bo's life!"  
  
Caitlin allowed her tears freedom...leaning against both Bo and Daisy. Caitlin whispered to Daisy, watching to make sure she was not caught, "You have got to get a telegram to my mother or my uncle, Daisy. You have to find Jim Brooks in the Atlanta office of FBI. He has several agents there who were standing by should I need anything. Go in the barn, Daisy...Look in the last stall...you'll need a shovel. Give everything you find there to Jim Brooks...his picture is in my car so you can recognize him. You all have got to tell them about Bo and that he is my...Not responsible for this kidnapping!"  
  
Daisy nodded as Caitlin continued to give her instructions. Finally, Caitlin added, "And take care of my babies, Daisy, Please. They are..."  
  
Will needed to take back control...put Caitlin back in submission to him. He pulled Daisy away from Bo, making sure she didn't get to hug Caitlin again. "It's time, Miss Duke. You are to stay with these horses until my men and I are gone...do not try to follow...I suggest you go find your cousin. Give this to your Uncle Jesse. Do it quickly...Bo's life is the price!"  
  
Daisy held the envelop against her and nodded her understanding. She then watched Will take Caitlin away from Bo and escort her himself to the jeep. He sat her in the front passenger seat, made sure she was safely seat-belted/restrained to the seat. Then he grabbed a hand full of her hair and met her lips in a demanding, bruising kiss before taking the seat behind her. He promised, "We are going to have a such a good time tonight, My Rose."  
  
Caitlin could not turn around to look at Bo...who was being forced to sit next to Will in the back of the jeep and seat belted in also. She knew that every time Will touched her caused great pain to Bo. That was building something in her that was telling her to fight back. That she was not the scared new bride that Will had tormented years before. She was different...more sure of herself...not going to let anyone push her around again. She was drawing into the most basic needs to survive...the first one of safety and life, which would give her the courage to kill if she had to.  
  
Bronco quickly made himself comfortable behind the wheel of the jeep while Will instructed the rest of his men to follow them and meet them at their hiding place. He ordered them to take different routes so as not to be caught all at the same time. The jeep sped across Caitlin's property crashing through a section of fence out to the main road with Will's buddies scattering to the far reaches Hazzard County and beyond.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Daisy mounted Aidan, took Brianna's reigns in her hands, and cantered off towards Caitlin's house and barn where she knew she would find her family and friends. Coming up fast towards her was Luke in Caitlin's Viper and Rosco. The two cars sprayed dirt into the air as their brakes were slammed to avoid colliding with the horses and each other. Daisy jumped off Aidan's back and into Luke's arms before he had even had a chance to close the car's door. She was shaking, her voice coming in sobbing gasps as she wept, "Thank God you're here, Luke! Will has Caitlin and Bo..."  
  
Luke squeezed his cousin tightly helping her to calm down, to ease her panic. Rosco joined them to find out what happened. Daisy let go of Luke and reported the events that led to Bo and Caitlin being taken away. As Daisy spoke Luke's temper ignited, the evidence in the clenching of his cheek. Daisy ended with, "I know Sharp is going to kill them!"  
  
Jesse's voice came over the CB radio in Caitlin's car. Luke was harsh in his response as he confirmed to Jesse that Will got to the couple first but that Daisy was safe. Jesse told Luke to bring Daisy and the horses back to Caitlin's. He, Boss Hogg, Cooter, and Enos were already there. Luke acknowledged and assisted Daisy up to Aidan's back. Daisy cantered ahead with Luke and Rosco following slowly behind her.   
  
They reached the driveway in front of Caitlin's house to find it filled with cars...including The General, which was getting new tires courtesy of Cooter and Enos. Daisy dismounted next to Enos and demanded, "What was in that telegram that Will gave Caitlin?"  
  
Enos wiped his dirty hands on a handkerchief from his pocket as his face became very sad and worried. He explained, "Caitlin's father was shot a few days ago. It is very bad, Daisy, Her Uncle Charles is on his way here. He has already called from Atlanta and will be here soon. He's expecting to be able to take her home. Her father desperately needs surgery, but he won't let them operate until he sees that Caitlin is safe and sound in New York."  
  
Daisy asked, "All that was on the telegram!"  
  
Enos shook his head, "no." He continued, "I just talked to Mr. Rose, I mean Mr. O'Toole. He should be here by morning and has arranged for Caitlin's things to moved back to New York. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Caitlin and Bo were in trouble...he didn't seem to know anything about Bo and Caitlin being engaged...'xcept he did ask me if the blonde fellow that Caitlin was kissing after the horse race was Bo. He saw their picture in a newspaper in Atlanta. He was very surprised by the caption that said Bo was her fiancé."  
  
Daisy pushed, "But that isn't what I asked you, Enos! What was in that telegram! Will gave it to Caitlin and she fell apart...she didn't fight him...or anything..." Daisy then recounted for Enos, Uncle Jesse, and the others what she had told Luke and Rosco.  
  
When she finished, Luke grabbed a tire iron from the ground, swung it in violent rage against the hood of Caitlin's Viper, and threw it as far as he could to the open field. He could see a picture of Caitlin lying atop his cousin, willing to sacrifice herself to protect him. That Bo was that helpless enraged Luke. Daisy looked back at Enos and repeated, "So what was in that telegram?"  
  
Enos shrugged, "Just what I told you...and that...wait, I brought a copy with me after Will took the first one."  
  
Enos produced the telegram and handed it to Daisy. She was surrounded with Luke and Jesse reading over her shoulder:  
Caitlin you are in danger... stop. Your father was shot...stop. He is in the hospital and the doctors are not sure how soon he will be out of danger...stop. I will be flying out to Atlanta and will arrive in Hazzard by Sunday to bring you home...stop. Beware of Sharp and his men. I will tell you more when I see you...stop. They are running scared, my Caiti girl. We have the evidence we need and that is why your father was attacked...stop. Your favorite Uncle.   
  
  
Jesse sighed, "that poor girl. She's got to be so scared!"  
  
Daisy remarked, "That is mild to what I saw her become, Uncle Jesse."  
  
Jesse surmised confidently, "Then I'm glad my Bo is with her. He'll get her to be strong and fight again."  
  
Luke wondered, "I bet they are planning to frame Bo for the kidnapping."  
  
Boss Hogg supplied, "That's why they took the pictures."  
  
Cooter interjected, "Then we gotta find 'em or they're good as dead once that ransom money is paid."  
  
Daisy snapped her fingers; "I've got to get a telegram to that FBI agent. Caitlin made me promise to give him a box she has hidden in the barn."  
  
Enos said, "Brooks is waiting for us at the courthouse. I don't know how he knew to come...but he came in just before I came back to the Boar's Nest to get Daisy...only you were already with Will...I am sorry, Daisy."  
  
Daisy hugged Enos. Jesse looked at Boss Hogg and asked, "Did you call that agent, JD?"  
  
Boss Hogg gruffly replied, "Gotta get some money out of this some how! That girl is going to bring me one hell of a reward." But Jesse knew the real reason Boss Hogg had helped and they were going to be allies for the climax of this adventure.  
  
Luke offered, "Let's get to that guy. There is still a lot of daylight left. It is the one advantage we have. Bo and I know this whole territory. I'll bet if there's a way for him to get Caitlin away from Will and his men, He'll take it."  
  
Jesse agreed, "If they do escape they may even make it back here. There is no telling where that fox has chosen to hide them at."  
  
Daisy informed, "I need to get Aidan and Brie settled down for the night. I'd hate for Caitlin to find them hurt too. She loves them so much." She took Aidan's and Brianna's bridles and escorted them to the barn.  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, Luke gritted, "I'm gonna smear that Ray into the dirt for what he did to Daisy!"  
  
Jesse laid a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder. He said, "Just be thankful she's not hurt, Luke. She doesn't need to see you becoming unglued...she's already having a hard time dealing with this...she's become very close to Caitlin."  
  
Luke sighed in rye amusement, "Seems we've all become attached to her." His eyes fell on the Viper and the box of groceries she had sent him to get as payment for their bet. Needing something to do, Luke retrieved the box including the gift bag Caitlin had arranged for him from the back seat. His intent was to bring it into the house and put it away for Caitlin. But Daisy's voice calling to him sent him and Uncle Jesse running into the barn.   
  
Entering the barn, they found Daisy trying to pull several bags of feed from behind an empty stall in the back. Quickly, Luke and Jesse replaced Daisy as she explained what she was looking for. Jesse's shovel hit something hard, metal scraping metal filling the air. Luke got down and pulled out a large steel lock box. Daisy found the combination lock just Caitlin had described it. She closed her eyes to hear Caitlin's voice whispering the combination to her just before Will took her away. The box opened on first try as if an angel was there to make sure Daisy got it right. Jesse and Luke began removing the contents which turned out to be two videos and one audio cassette; several journals and notepads including the book Will had found; and several computer diskettes and printouts of documents, none of which made sense to Luke, Jesse, or Daisy. Luke asked, "What do you want with this stuff?"  
  
"Take it to the courthouse. Caitlin made me swear to give it to that Brooks fella." Luke and Daisy rose up off the ground while Jesse held on to the box with its treasure. Jesse stepped backward into a box filled with mason jars of clear liquid. Daisy helped prevent Jesse from falling. Then she stooped and picked up one of the jars. She looked at Luke the question, "What is this?" plain on her face as she began to unscrew the jar's top. The lid wasn't even completely off when Daisy's nostrils were filled with a familiar scent. Her eyes grew large and she held the jar out for Uncle Jesse. She asked, "Here...smell this!"  
  
Luke shrugged, "Don't worry about that. Bo and I put those there and covered it up." Luke then noticed another box containing the pieces to a still.  
  
Jesse handed Luke the metal box and took the opened jar from Daisy. The aroma gave a delectable feast to Jesse's nose. He could not resist and took a swallow. Luke laughed at the pleasured shock on Jesse's face. Jesse wondered, "Where did she get this?"  
  
Luke explained, "She said she and her uncle made it. Called it O'Toole Whiskey - best booze this side of the Atlantic." Luke rolled his eyes again as the description Caitlin had used. He then added, after looking at the box that he and Bo had not had anything to do with putting in the barn and said, "Seeing that," he pointed, "I'm now inclined to believe her. And she promised she wouldn't make any here!"  
  
Jesse tightened the lid on the jar and said, "Let's put this back and take the box with us. Luke, make sure everything is secured, but leave the barn unlocked so Bo and Caitlin have a place to hide. Daisy, I want you to get that box of groceries from Caitlin's car and see they are put away."  
  
Luke tossed the keys to Daisy just before she agreed to Jesse's request and left. Luke and Jesse each approached one of the horses...Luke took Brianna and Jesse began to unsaddle Aidan. Luke removed Brianna's storing it on the railing. He tried to rub Brianna down, but she was restless and anxious. She used her great head to push a bag of feed off the rail nearest to her sending oats everywhere. Luke grabbed for her bridle, but Jesse admonished, "Go easy, Luke." Brianna surprised them both by rising up making Luke let go of her bridle. She bolted from the barn; Luke and Jesse watching her head back towards the area where Bo and Caitlin had been taken. Luke almost ran after her, but Jesse held him back saying that Brianna needed to be out...that she would find her way back.  
  
A few minutes later Caitlin's home was deserted. Her new family in search of the man who they believed would rescue them all from Will. They had no idea what troubles were coming to them the rest of the night. 


	11. MDRB - Pt 11, Warning: Very Sexually Exp...

The sun was just beginning its descent, ending the day during the drive Will and Bronco were taking Bo and Caitlin on. Will wanted to keep Caitlin's nerves on edge...to keep her controlled. He made sure to keep his hand resting over her seat's head rest, his fingers brushing the back of her neck and hair. He tried to caress her cheek, but she flinched and pulled away from him. Bronco laughed. Will used Caitlin's hair to pull her back against the seat...keeping her there with his hand again resting on her neck. Bo helplessly watched Caitlin hang her head...tears drenching her face. Unable to stand the pain being caused his Caiti-Girl and not being able to help her, Bo turned his attention to the road...taking mental notes of the path they were following...the knowledge of where they were going beginning to worry him and bring him hope at the same time. Will nudged Bo slightly and jeered, "My, My, country boy, shame on you for violating your parole. I hear the sheriff of this county doesn't like you very much. Matter of fact he's promised J.D. to shoot you on site."  
  
Bronco added, "Guess that means you better behave yourself, Mr. Duke, and don't try any of those escape plans you have been forming in your head." Bronco continued to drive in circles until the sun had completely set and darkness covered the roads. Bronco laid a hand on Caitlin's knee and commented suggestively, "We're almost there, Miss Rose. We went to a lot of trouble to pick out just the right place for you. Will, I wonder will she be as good as a guest as she was a host?" The two men laughed as Bronco made a sharp turn down a very narrow path. He had turned on only the parking lights of the jeep so as not to give away their position to Bo. It did not matter; both Bo and Caitlin were too busy trying to hold on in their seats to pay attention as the jeep jogged down a rough hill into a thicket of trees.  
  
The jeep finally came to a halt inside that thicket near a very old and very small shack. Caitlin's heart finally slowed to a regular beat allowing her to look at her surroundings. She did not see a road only a very narrow path going back into the darkness. The shack looked to be about 100 or more years old and about ready to collapse inside itself. Its only redeeming quality was a small porch that surrounded the entire house. Three rusty metal lawn chairs and a long beaten up metal swing lay toppled over on the front of the porch. Will stepped out of the Jeep and faced Bo. Clearing his throat, Will said, "Mr. Duke," as Bo's eyes focused on Will, Will forced Caitlin to look up at him, her chin held within the vice grip of his hand. His voice became hard and cruel, his eyes commanding Caitlin's complete attention, "Look around here. There is no way for a car to get down here. I planned this very carefully. So remember who's in charge and you both may live to see tomorrow."  
  
Will pulled Caitlin from her seat and pushed her to stand in front of the headlights. He made Caitlin face Bo while he examined the ropes cutting into her wrists. He sighed in mock sympathy at the angry welts tinged with blood. He called, "Bronco, give me your knife and that special package I got just for Caitlin the other day."  
  
Too eager to comply, Bronco unhooked the hunting knife from its holster on his belt and tossed it to Will. He looked at Bo with a self-satisfied smile as he reached across Bo to retrieve what looked like a doctor's leather medical bag. He tossed that to Will as well. Forcing Bo to stand out of the jeep Bronco hissed for Bo to watch Will give his Rose the first of her many surprises they had planned for her that night. Bo looked to see Caitlin again facing Will their expression hidden in the shadows but their movements glowing within the light from the jeep.   
  
Caitlin watched in terrified fascination. Will made a show of taking the knife out of the case and running the tip across the neckline of her swimsuit. He teased, "My beautiful Rose, I just realized how much fun we are going to have tonight." He kissed her, the tip of the knife making sure she did not fight him. He pulled her hair free of its ponytail and it fell wildly about her shoulders. He tightly grabbed one lock and with her eyes following, cut it from her head. He breathed in her sweat and the scent of the wildflowers that had been floating in the pond she had been swimming in earlier. As he breathed, he also breathed in the evidence of her making love to Bo. He let his hands wander down her torso. He pushed the fabric of her skirt into the fabric of her bathing suit and forced all of it up into her pussy walls, roughly yet seductively making her tingle with a need to be fucked. As he did, he held her lock of hair and said, "I can't wait to have this rubbed against my body as you suck me off, My Love!"  
  
Sickened by his behavior and not wanting to show him her fear she spat "You always did have a sick sense of what fun is." Instead of the fear Will was hoping to see, he found her look of disgust irritating.  
  
In retaliation, he used the knife to cut apart one of her shoulder straps to bathing suit. Caitlin bit her lip instead of reacting, grateful that she still wore her yellow blouse as a jacket. It did not, however, prevent the top of her bathing suit from falling down and exposing one of her breasts. Will smiled into her eyes as he traced the knife around her exposed orb...circling around and around until her body was covered in gooseflesh, her breath betrayed her by coming out it labored gasps, and he reached the nipple of the other breast. He laughed at her attempts to hide the fact that he had aroused her baser nature. He knew that because of her recent love making with Bo that her body was still ready to climb to orgasm. Plus He had played her too well in the past, taught her body to respond to his commands against her will or desire. He dipped his head against her neck and licked just under her ear, then taking a little of the flesh into his mouth, he sucked hard until she cried out for him to stop. He felt her legs trying to kick him away from her, her shoulders and hips trying to wiggle away from him. A noise from the back of the jeep told both of them that Bronco was having a hard time preventing Bo from fighting to come to rescue her. Will said into her ear, "I told you this time I would make your lover watch us before I killed him!" He continued to play with her breasts adding his mouth as more torture. He ignored her voice ordering, begging him to stop. Will pulled something from the medical bag and displayed it to Caitlin. To her horror, she recognized the ring gag immediately, her memory filled with the many times he had forced her to wear it so he, Bronco, and Jack could fuck her mouth. He threatened, "Keep Silent, My Love, or this will be your punishment until this is over. I might even make you satisfy your lover with it!" Before she could say anything, Will forced her to turn around and pushed her face first against the hood of the car. He kicked her legs apart to prevent her from moving. Caitlin closed her eyes in preparation for the attack she thought was coming; her ears listening to Bo yelling against the gag in his mouth and Bronco having to keep Bo still. Will leaned over her and replied sarcastically, "Just another example of my sick sense of fun my Rose."  
  
Caitlin felt the knife's tip lifting her skirt up to her hips. Will cut away her bathing suit's panties, leaving her available to his whim. He nodded to Bronco who held Bo's face in their direction. This time with eyes locked with Bo's, Will pried the inside of Caitlin's thighs apart as far as he could and used his thumbs to tease her cunt. She squirmed and tried to inch away from him. But he kept a firm hold until he felt her pussy become moist in his fingers. He smiled at Bo, as he rammed his denim-covered knee into her cunt. She squealed in both pain and pleasure. She was valiant in fighting her body's desires. She used her fingernails to dig into her hands until she was more focused on the pain she caused herself than what Will was doing to her body. Will saw this. He smiled. He used his thighs to keep her legs spread while he gave himself a little pleasure by dry-fucking her...only the zipper on his jeans preventing his full erection from finding it's home inside her. He put his free hand between her hands preventing her from making a fist or cutting herself more with her nails. Will lay against her back and again displayed his knife to her now fearful eyes. Then he simply cut away the ropes binding her wrists and elbows together. She heard him rummage through the bag on the hood behind her head...out of her line of vision. She knew that bag very well...and braced herself for its contents. She wanted to fight Will...tried to squirm, but with his body pinning her legs apart and against the jeep...his hands holding her wrists together and pushing them against her back to keep her from moving was futile. She was about to bang her head against the hood in frustration when she felt Will lift slightly and turn her over on her back. She heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Before she could comprehend what he was going to do next, he pulled her to a sitting position, her cunt resting against his pelvis, his erection buried deep within her. She refused to let him make her cry out again. She was all too aware of the hell Bo was going through having to watch all this. She refused to give Will the satisfaction of what he wanted from her. Will kept her resting against his hips, keeping her mind preoccupied with the fullness inside her cunt while encasing her hands in a pair of leather-banded cuffs linked together by a very short chain with another longer chain hanging from it. When the leather bands were securely fastened about her wrists, Will looped the long chain around her waist and pulled until her hands were trapped against her waist. He secured a second lock to one of the links on the belt and the chain between her hands...leaving the rest of the belt's length to dangle in front of her. He kept the leash he had made for her held tightly in his hand and he forced her back against the hood of the jeep, never letting his penis leave her body. He held her in place as he rammed himself inside her as hard and fast as he could, bruising and scratching her back, making small holes in her blouse as her body slid or pounded against the jeep's hood, her calves smashed into the bumper. Again Will's eyes focused on the man Caitlin chose over him and with a wicked, triumphant grin, he was almost ready to climax inside her. He used his free hand to massage her clit and watched until her eyes clouded over. He had pushed back her defenses for a brief second and she was ready to orgasm. He bent forward over her body, forcing her to kiss him. He ordered, "Look at me! I want to see your submission to me in you lovely emerald eyes!" Her eyes blazed at him with her fury, her terror, her debasement, her pleading, her deep sorrow, and finally her resignation and submission. Again she attempted to buck him off of her, arching her back in an attempt to roll away from him. Will held her still by her hair, pinning her tightly beneath him. Laughing, He warned her, punctuating every word with a thrust of his hips and a pinch or pull of his nails into her clit, "Now, MY Rose, you can remain in this comfortable position and I will keep you to myself until this is over. If you behave, I will even let your lover live to see his new jail cell. Do you understand me!"  
  
While promising to escape as soon as she could to herself, Caitlin nodded in mock resignation...thankful for the cover of darkness to hide the truth. Her body was begging to be released and though She knew he was lying to her; she knew Bo's life was finished as soon as her Uncle paid the ransom...and she would disappear from the face of the earth never to see her father...her family again; she would have agreed to anything in that moment just for him to relieve the pain and fire that had been stirred up within her lower body. Every muscle in her body had tightened and ached from the awkward position and having to support Will's weight. Will leaned against her, keeping her leash wrapped around his fist. He increased his speed of fucking her until he exploded inside her. He growled fiercely his triumphant possession of her into her ear as he emptied himself. He had cum fast to make sure she did not orgasm fully. She had just about crested when he withdrew from he. He held her by her hair, watching her body spasm, her belly cramp. He slapped her face and when her tearful questioning eyes looked into his, he snarled, "My Rose! You will never betray me with another man again!" He pulled her skirt back down over her now wobbly legs. Will eased up on his prisoner and called out to Bronco, "How soon will Jack and the others be here?" Caitlin stayed against the hood, out of breath and in very tense pain as her body continued to shudder from not being able to orgasm. She began a spell of coughing that only increased her distress. She held her stomach trying to prevent herself from retching and closed her eyes against the tears still spilling down her face. She tried to get back some of her dignity, slowly and clumsily pulling her skirt back down over her legs. Every inch of her body felt like a punching bag, she could feel her bathing suit sticking to her body, the cloth stinging the scrapes and cuts where the jeep's hood had marred her flesh.  
  
Now that William was finished, Bronco lead Bo, who was still fighting to get away to help Caitlin to the shack as he replied, "Jack and Rick will be here soon...they can follow the path on the bikes. Ray and Scott will need us to get them from the road. They've hidden the car and are waiting for us." Pushing Bo a little too hard to get him to walk, Bronco asked, "What do we do with him until they get here?" As Bo and Bronco stood closer to the jeep's hood, Bo longed to call out to Caitlin to get her to look at him. All he saw was her half-curled up form, her tears sparkling on her face in the light of the jeep's headlights. Bronco and Will had left her to recover by herself, dismissing her like she their pet or a piece of trash. For the umpteenth time that evening Bo felt murder in his rage-filled heart. His own eyes crying for the love of his life.   
  
Will helped Caitlin stand up and guided her towards the shack too. He said, "Set Mr. Duke in one of those chairs...you can secure his hands to it with this." Will tossed a short chain with a clip on each end to Bronco. Bronco set Bo down, hooking his hands still cuffed behind him to the chair. Bo's eyes reflected his hate as he fought until he lost that battle and heard the lock clamp shut. Will handed Bronco the chain linked to Caitlin and instructed, "Secure this to the railing along the steps of the porch...make sure our guest is comfortable, Bronco." Bronco and Caitlin's eyes met...Bronco silently reminding her of the revenge he owed her...the lust he still felt for her. Bronco pulled the leash until very little was between them. He whispered into her ear, "Do you think we should add a little crotch rope to this leash? I can torture you each time I pull on this chain." Bronco barely heard Will saying, "I'll go and get Scott and Ray. I need to go back into town to make sure our message got to Brooks." Will caught the interactions between Caitlin and Bronco...the fear and disgust in Caitlin's face and the evil in Bronco's.  
  
Bronco set Caitlin on the steps of the shack and then looped the end of her "leash" around the railing. He knelt down next to her making sure that her yellow blouse had not covered up her still hard breasts. Her nipples stood out crying to be caressed. He knew how Will had left her unfulfilled, her body aching from not being able to orgasm. He assumed Will was getting back into the jeep to go meet the others. He let himself become mesmerized by this opportunity to use Caitlin as he wanted...with Bo being forced to watch as he had been forced to watch them every time they made love in their pond. He whispered, "Should I fuck your sweet mouth as soon as Will is gone? My cock in your mouth! I promise it will be so quick! Then I'll gag you to make sure you can't tell Will. He'll believe me when I tell him you made me shut you up! Then I'll get to fuck your mouth again with Will's blessing! How about that." Caitlin refused to give him the satisfaction of a response. She was still trying to calm her body down but was failing because of Bronco's manipulations of it. He laughed at her first attempt to block his hand by pushing him away from her with her bound hands. When the chain pulled taught forcing her hands to fall back against her waist, she tried to use them to pull her blouse over her breasts and away from his touch again as he promised, "I've got everything under control, Will. Miss Rose is very safe in my care. Unless of course she does something stupid." He looked at her with expectation of her doing exactly that which would give him license to do anything he wanted to her...he would get his revenge one way or another. To Caitlin he said, "My memory is very long, Miss Rose...."  
  
Before he could say more, Will called out, "Bronco, I'd like to have a word with you!"  
  
Bronco felt himself being picked up from his kneeling position in front of Caitlin. Will dragged him away from the porch...he wanted to make sure Bronco knew his place out of earshot of Caitlin. He got in Bronco's face and asked, "Can I trust you to handle them by yourself, My friend!"  
  
Bronco said, "Of course, Will! I want this as much as you do!"  
  
Will instructed, "Then I don't want you touching or threatening, My Rose anymore.... do you get me!"  
  
Bronco argued, "But you promised...you...she owes me for...."  
  
Will said, "For what...reminding me of how you once lusted for her...how you took advantage of my trust and kissed her!" Will played with the ring on his finger.... making sure to show it to Bronco. He said, "I think once Jack gets down here, Bronco...I want him to become my second in command until we're done here."  
  
Bronco's anger rose in his eyes. He had been waiting for his chance to get to Caitlin...he bided his time...took the abuse Will heaped on him...hoping Will would share her with him as before...if only for one last time...maybe even get her to himself once Will was busy and away. He was offended that Will was not only preventing him from getting his revenge...but putting Jack ahead of him...taking away the power he had worked for within Will's organization. He said these things to Will and without thinking yelled, "You said we were friends, Sharp...you promised me a reward for her..."  
  
  
Caitlin watched the argument between them in disinterest at first. She had been a witness to them before; even purposely caused a few. She remarked...her eyes looking back to Bo, "They are at it again. Bronco will never learn." She looked back and was reminded that Bo could not respond. Angrily She turned back toward the arguing pair and then smiled, "I've got an idea!" She saw Bo's eyes question her and she said, "I mean...now is our chance.... trust me!" She inspected the wood railing and almost laughed at the decayed and rotting stick Bronco had tied her to. She inched her way still she could grasp the wood within her hands, the damaged splintered parts cutting into them and then leaned against the rail...using her hands to push until she heard the wood crack. She looked around making sure her captors had not heard her...but they were still fighting...Bronco reminding Will that he owed him. Her heart jumped and she smiled when Will's fist slammed backwards against Bronco's face. She could imagine the new cut mingling with the old one on Bronco's cheek. She watched for Will to hit Bronco again and then pulled hard on the wood causing it to break in her hands. Within the next second, she crawled over to Bo and broke off the chain from his handcuffs. She pulled him down to the floor of the porch into the darkness and pushed him ahead of her toward the back of the shack. They jumped off the porch into a clump of bushes and waited for a chance to make a clean break into the darkness of the woods beyond the thicket.  
  
Will picked Bronco up from the ground where he had knocked him to just as they heard motorcycles coming down the path towards them. Jack dismounted his bike and removed his helmet. He looked around for their prisoners...instead, he found his boss and accomplice fighting each other. Disgusted, he accused, "At each other's throats again over that woman! Where is she?"  
  
Both Bronco and Will pointed toward the shack as they looked to see the spots they left them in empty. Bronco announced in frustration, "They're gone!"  
  
Jack replied sarcastically, "Ya think! Luckily they could not have gone too far."  
  
Will became furious with himself and with Bronco.... but he held his temper, "I'm going for Scott and Ray...you two look for them! This time...you know what I want done. Jack...you are in charge now! Get her!"  
  
Bronco was not happy...but he knew that if he found Caitlin first then he could regain his position. He suggested, "They've probably gone up to the main road...Caitlin wouldn't go up into the woods...not in the dark anyway."  
  
Jack agreed, "Right..." And he got back on his bike and took off.  
  
Will ordered, "Bronco, stay here and keep looking on foot. I'll be back. If you see them, shoot Bo Duke...but do not kill him! Caitlin needs stronger measures to remind her who is in control here. This time she will be begging at my feet to keep that boy alive. She'll sign our marriage license...away her inheritance...then we'll kill them both."  
  
  
Caitlin watched for them to desert the area. When it was all clear, she removed the bandana from Bo's mouth and kissed him. Through her tears, she said, "I don't know what I'm doing! I've put us in so much danger! This is so crazy and stupid to try to escape! But what's the worst they can do...Kill us...right!"  
  
Bo wanted to hold her, repair the damage that he had witnessed personally. He understood why it had been so hard for her to let herself feel Love's passion, to let herself have the freedom to orgasm when he made love to her. Before their capture, they had finally come to a place where she actually initiated and immediately responded to his touch. He did not want her to be repulsed by making love again; he did not want Will Sharp to take away all they had worked hard to overcome. But there was no time, so Bo replied, "You know what! You talk too much! Let's get out of here!"  
  
Caitlin checked to see if it was safe. Then she helped Bo the best she could to his feet and pulled him out of the bushes. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
Bo nodded, "Yup. Will made a huge mistake picking this place. This was one of Boss's favorite storage places for his stills." Bo directed with his eyes and a nod of his head into the dark forest away from the road, "If we head that way, I know of a small cabin where we can hide out for the night. We can get back into Hazzard tomorrow."  
  
Caitlin said, "But what about your parole and that sheriff?"  
  
Bo laughed, "Sharp lied. We're no more than a mile or so from Hazzard County. Are you ready?"  
  
Caitlin said reluctantly, "Yes, I'm ready. We need to talk soon about the meaning of that telegram and...what you saw tonight."  
  
"You mean the one about your father?" He wanted to hold her in sympathy, "I am sorry about him, Caiti-girl...but let's talk about that when we're safe!"  
  
They heard motorcycles in the distance and Caitlin followed Bo...helping him not to fall into the dark woods. Carefully they made their way through the deep forest...seeing flashlights and hearing engines behind them. There was a point where Bo used his body to knock Caitlin down into the tall grass just as the area was flooded with lights. They lay there holding their breath until the lights died down and disappeared. Bo pushed himself to his knees and let his eyes adjust enough to the darkness to see past the line of trees into the next clearing. At first he thought his memory had failed him...he could not find the cabin he was looking for. Then a flash of light came behind him toward the field and he vaguely made out the shape of a house deep within another thicket. The house was very well hidden...a person would not know it was there unless they knew to look for it. Very large Weeping Willows, Georgia Pines, Peach, and Pecan trees surrounded it. Caitlin rose up beside him and asked if he had found it. Bo looked back at his ladylove and the stars overhead glowed heavenly on her face...but they too revealed something he had not noticed before. It was then he asked, "Is what Jack said true? Are you afraid of the dark?"  
  
Caitlin bit her lip and said, "Not the dark especially, but what I fear is inside that darkness...especially outside...like bugs, spiders, wild animals...ghosts...." Then she smiled, "But that was before I experienced something to really be afraid of! I'd rather face a whole nest of spiders than let Will, Bronco, and Jack catch us again!" She looked at Bo's cuffed wrists.  
  
Bo tried to stand and said, "We need to get going," just as gunshots were heard being fired in the distance.  
  
Caitlin pulled him back down beside her. She instructed, "Wait!" She produced a silver key in the moonlight for him to see then used the key to set his hands free. As soon as his hands were free, Bo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. His eyes questioned her gift and she said, "I stole them from Bronco while he was...ummm...well, while he was preoccupied." Her eyes misted, but she pushed back those feelings, determined not to break down. Her mind still reeled with the feel and images of Will raping her with her beloved Bo forced to watch. Her body stung all over, from the cuts on her face, her blouse sticking to her back, her eye swelling and blurring her vision a bit. She sniffled away her tears and said, "Anyway, I'd hoped there would be a chance to use them to free you...even if...well"  
  
Bo kissed her again, "We're both free...now lets get to safety! Let me free your hands."  
  
Caitlin bowed her head and said, "You can't. These were specially made for me two years ago...they even still carry the blood stains from my hands when Will used them on me then...that night..." Her voice trailed off and she continued without further explanation, "Will has the only key to the special locks...we'll have to find something to cut them off with."  
  
Bo kissed her forehead...not wanting her to see his anger at Will's cruelty to her. He promised he would find something to use in the cabin. He asked, "Can you make it to the house?"  
  
Caitlin nodded vigorously and they each took a deep breath and then ran towards the house. Just as they reached the entrance to the thicket the sound of the Jeep and other footsteps reached their ears coming out of the woods and into the field again. Bo pushed Caitlin causing her to fall face down into the long grass. He kissed her mouth to keep her quiet and then whispered, "Stay here and don't move or even breathe." He crouched next to her as they listened for a break.  
  
Bronco shined his flashlight around every inch of the field as Will barked orders to him of where to look. In frustration, Bronco tried to persuade, "We've searched everywhere, Will."   
  
Jack's motorcycle came into the field behind the Jeep. He added, "It's too dark to keep looking. We will never be able to find them tonight."  
  
Will agreed, "You both are right. Let's get out of here. Ray told me that Brooks is in Hazzard and talking with The Dukes now. He radioed that O'Toole will be here by morning. I want Brooks to have our ransom demands before he gets here! Jack...find that pilot that my father sent here. I want that plane at that small airfield we found before sunrise. I want us out of here the moment we have Caitlin back in our possession and the ransom is paid in full."  
  
Bronco agreed, "Those two are too smart to come out of hiding and contact Duke's family. That gives us time to find them!"  
  
Jack added, "I'm gonna go watch the Rose's place just in case. If they do come out of hiding, Will...."  
  
Will concluded, "We'll be waiting for her. Just don't let them know we've lost them... keep the search as quiet as possible." Will waved Bronco to the jeep and soon the clearing was quiet and empty of the intruders.  
  
Bo made Caitlin stay down until he was sure Sharp and his thugs were not coming back or tricking them. When he finally picked himself up off the ground, Bo helped Caitlin to rise up. Bo led her the rest of the way to the cabin. He broke the lock on the door and forced it to open. It was clear the door had not been used in a long time. The hinges screamed from being used without being cleaned of their rust or oiled. He tried to look into the room through the darkness to make sure everything was fine and safe. He turned to Caitlin and said, "Stay here, I'm gonna make sure we aren't disturbing a family of squirrels or something. Make sure we can walk in the dark without killing ourselves."  
  
Before she could stop him, Bo disappeared through the door inside the darkness. She pulled on the chain between her hands in nervousness and bit her lip. Seconds became hours long as she waited for him to return. She called out quietly, "Bo!" "Bo! Where are you?" She poked her head through the door to see if she could hear or see something. She called again, "Bo! Are you there! Answer me!" Impatiently, She stepped through the door just as Bo was coming back to get her.   
  
They collided, Bo announcing, "Everything seems to be OK...but..."  
  
Bo was forced to cover Caitlin's mouth with his hand at the first sound of her scream burst from her throat. She beat him back with her hands and scolded, "Why did you do that! Where were you! You frightened me!"  
  
"Caitlin...I'm here now...."  
  
"But what took you so long!" She almost shouted.  
  
Bo again smothered her words saying, "Caiti-girl...please quiet down!"  
  
But Caitlin's nerves had been on edge for too long, she was about to burst from the stress of it all. She rounded on him...trying to whisper but failing..."Quiet Down! Quiet Down! How dare you! Don't do that any more!"  
  
Instead of arguing with her, Bo pulled her against him and after he looked at her sternly and said, "I know one way to get you to shut up!" He kissed her long and deeply. He molded her against him until he felt her stop struggling against him and her begin to return the kiss eagerly. He let her go...leaving her breathless. He teased, "Are you going to keep quiet now!"  
  
Caitlin's amusement only showed in her eyes. She promised, "I'm going to get you back for that, Bo Duke!" She turned away from him and tried to explore her new surroundings in the dark. She could have sworn she saw a raccoon under one of the windows, so she pushed Bo to go ahead of her as they bumped into a chair, then a rickety table, a rocking chair, and finally a small bed with a thread bare blanket tossed across it and a mattress that slightly sagged in the middle. She pushed Bo towards the rocking chair and claimed the cot for herself.   
  
Bo pouted, "OK, Miss Rose, where am I supposed to sleep?"  
  
Caitlin replied politely, "I pointed you in the direction of those chairs...they should do the trick for you."  
  
Bo grabbed Caitlin's hand only to be reminded that they were still attached to each other and to her waist. He told her to stay on the cot and when he returned he held a pair of thick, heavy-duty metal shears in his hand and a fishing knife in the other. He displayed his findings to Caitlin and tried to get to her hands. But she had other ideas. She reached for his belt line and the button of his jeans. She pulled until he fell atop her onto the mattress. She looked at him in all seriousness and said, "Not yet, Bo. I want you to make love to me with these still on. I want you to push me beyond my limits in a loving way! I don't want the memory of these to be of rape! That will only give Sharp and Bronco and Jack power over me for as long as I live...long after they are in jail or dead. Please, I know being bound during making love is not a bad thing. Please..." Bo didn't understand at first. After what he had witnessed, what he had heard, he didn't want to "force" her to do anything...didn't want to make love to her while she was tied up. Caitlin could see his resistance and doubt. She kissed him tenderly, tickling his lips with her lips and nose. She wanted him so badly in that moment...to have all of what Will did to her wiped out of her memory...even if for only a few hours. Bo felt what she was trying to say in her kiss and he could not resist the pleading in her words or her eyes. He began to do as she had asked, beginning with her eyes where he lightly teased her with little kisses. He wanted to go slow, but Caitlin would not let him. Even with her hands almost useless she drew herself into a sitting position and knelt before him, opening his jeans with both her hands and teeth. Caitlin smiled up at him seductively, teasingly. She took her bound hands and eagerly pushed his pants down around his knees, his erection happily bounding out to meet her mouth. In the dark Bo could see a wickedness come to her eyes. She was amused that though there was still doubt in her lover's eyes on whether he wanted to do this with her or not, that his body had responded eagerly. She reached past his balls, letting the cold chain graze his cock...Bo jumping a little and sighing in lust...to massage his anal opening. Her other hand grabbed the length of chain dangling from her waist and wrapped it around his balls and then his shaft. She pulled tightly while impaling her mouth over the tip of his cock and then down his shaft. His reaction was priceless. He was forced to hold on to her head to keep from falling backwards. Her head was now bowed before him, her hands tied to his cock...one of her fingers implanting itself inside his ass, her other hand simply cupping his balls and the base of his cock. She rested a few seconds, only slightly nursing his shaft with a soft suckling motion of her tongue. With each flicking, she was able to take more of him into her mouth until she felt her nose touch her hand. She closed her eyes...at first seeing Will's ugly face interrupting her moods and actions. But she squeezed him out of her thoughts and only thought of pleasing her lover...her Bo. She heard him talking to her, telling her how much he loved her...how he loved her mouth pleasing him...how he was going to please her in return. It was not long before she tasted his precum. She had let just the suction of her throat do most of the work in bringing him from semi-hard to almost ready to orgasm. Now she backed off, She used the chain around his cock, pulling it very tight to keep him rock hard. She bit the tip, then ran her tongue up the back side of his shaft and then the front. She dipped her head lower, feeling him holding on to her hair until it became taught in his hands, nibbling his groin area, wetting it with her mouth, and then blowing it dry with her breath. She laughed at the goose bumps she was creating. It was a silky, sultry laugh that drove Bo wild. He wanted her mouth to complete him now...He now wanted to tie her to her knees and just fuck her mouth! But he continued to let her have control while within her bonds. Her hands pushed his legs farther apart causing Bo to have to bend backwards and hold himself up with his arms attached securely to the back bedposts. Now she maneuvered herself trying to get on all fours, but that would mean the loss of her hands since they were still attached to her waist and the chain around her waist was now attached to Bo's balls and cock. She giggled at her clumsiness, but Bo was not laughing. Every time she moved the chain around his shaft tightened a little more and he wanted to fuck her mouth hard. In the dark, she again dipped forward, resuming her manipulation of his ass with not just her finger this time, but with her mouth sucking on and licking the space between his balls and his anal opening. She sucked hard on it, her free hand jacking his cock off with long slow strokes. She increased the tempo every five strokes until the strokes were fast and her hold was vice grip hard. She nipped his balls and he reached down for her hair and pulled her up. He kissed her roughly, his hands pinching her nipples to let her know how frustrated he was becoming. But she reached up to defend herself and laughed as the chain around his cock tightened again and he was forced to let go. She knew her teasing needed to stop. She needed to be fucked as bad as he needed to be now. She made him watch her begin to play with herself to give herself a little relief. She wanted just one small orgasm before she finished him off. But Bo had other ideas. He waited until she was just about to cum and then he grabbed her hands away from her cunt and pressed her back to his cock. He thrust himself into her mouth and within a few short seconds emptied himself down her throat.  
  
They were both panting now, but Caitlin still had not orgasmed. She kissed her Beau in an effort to get him to fuck her. He smiled and teased, "Unfortunately, My Love, You'll have to wait until I'm ready again. But don't worry, I have an idea of how to entertain you." With that, He took the metal chain cutters and cut the lock off the chain binding her hands to her waist. He left the belt with its leash and her wrists still bound together. He pushed her back against the mattress, lifted her hands above her, and after ripping the cord to the window shade from its rotten window, tied her chain to the bedpost. He reached down and ripped a small piece of her skirt that was still around her waist, made a knot in the center of the new band, and then forced the knot into her teeth. He teased, "Can't have you screaming my name and drawing attention to us...now can we?" She laughed back.  
  
Bo sat back to see his beautiful Caiti-girl in her bonds. He had to admit now that he was responsible for putting her there, she did arouse him. It was weird to be allowed this much control over her. But he now needed revenge for her slow blowjob. He also needed to make up for not being able to prevent Will from raping her again. He began at her cheeks, feather-lightly kissing each of them, covering her entire face with his light finger-touch and his lips. Each time he reached a bruise or wound caused by Will or Bronco, he breathed that he was sorry, his own tears washing her skin as he promised no one would ever hurt her again. He spoke words of love to her skin. From Caitlin he heard her whimpers, her moans, her attempts to encourage him on, and her tears over what had happened to her coming to surface. Upon reaching Will's mark on her neck, Bo kissed it tenderly, as if wiping away the mark with his lips. He repeated this to her breasts, finding where the knife had scraped her skin, where little cuts left angry, paper-thin welts that were still wet with her blood. He nuzzled against her nipples, using his hands to encourage them to stand out for his mouth. He wrapped his big hands around each breast, gently applying pressure until he felt Caitlin's hips reach up to try to get his cock inside her. Her legs wrapped themselves around him.   
  
Bo ceased his ministrations. He rose back up to Caitlin's face. He kissed her mouth, pushing his tongue between her teeth, tasting himself there. The moment he felt her arch her back against him, he said, "Lie still, my love, keep your legs spread on the bed. If you don't, my love, I'll have to find something to make sure you do. Now I have to start all over." Caitlin's eyes flew open. She was not expecting this. Bo was catching on to what he could do to her very quickly. He was exerting his control over her body, yet he was lovingly making sure she was comfortable. She absorbed the love he spoke to her, cried over her, kissed her with as if she were drinking a powerful healing elixir. He was caring for her in the "twisted" way she had begged him to and it was giving her an experience in surrender and power and love that she did know existed before. She watched his every move, every facial expression; enjoyed the taste of his breath mingling with her own, feeling his love for her through his touch as he pushed her passion higher and higher. She relaxed as he had asked her and removed her legs from his waist.  
  
Bo withdrew completely from her and removed his jeans, laying them on the rocking chair. He pushed her skirt and the remains of her bathing suit up around her waist thereby adding more binding to the chain that still rested there. He lay back against her, letting her feel his re-awakened erection pressing against her clit. He caressed her face, letting his whole weight press her into the mattress. Again he began to trail his love for her down her body. She was sweaty from her rising passions. She was fighting the chains that held her hands to the bedposts. She again tried to put one of her legs around his waist to push him inside her, but he "forcefully" removed it and then held it to the mattress, spread out while he continued to move down her body. He was no longer trying to kiss away the damage Will had done and make up for not being there for her. Now he wanted to drive her to several powerful orgasms at once...the first of which without him even being inside her. He had done it before only she was not bound like now. He again reached her breasts and used them for his personal play toys. His blue eyes danced in the moonlight coming through the window as he nipped at her nipple...her skin responded with a new set of goose bumps and her eyes reflected her rising passion. She closed them against the tension building inside her womb...she was nearing her first orgasm and she knew it. It was going to explode....  
  
Bo heard her cry out for release muffled under her gag. The sound escaped louder than he had intended, but then he realized that when he had kissed her mouth before, he had loosened it. He reached up and tightened it, forcing the knot deeper between her teeth. He took his bandana and added it to the skirt-band, completely muffling her cries. That act in of itself caused Caitlin's hips to grind into the mattress as she sought release. Taking both of her nipples in each of his fingers, he kissed them until each were like rocks against his lips. He smiled and licked them until they were cold and wet. He blew on them and heard Caitlin's breath stop. Her body was hard against the mattress; she had entered the last part of her climb. He began to blow, nibble on her chest above her nipples, and trailed to her lips, her nose, her cheeks each time whispering to her to cum! To Let Go! That he was not going to hurt her...that he loved her. He moved against her neck and shoulders and began to give her little marks of his own. Each one bringing her closer and closer...her foot banging against the mattress, then again pressing against his back. Into her frenzy, He whispered, "Remove your foot, My Love, Or I'll stop!"  
  
Caitlin growled, but removed her foot to the bed. She tried to counter the tension in her body by pushing against the bedposts, pushing herself up into Bo's hands, letting them finally, as he sucked on her neck just under her ear, bringing her over the edge into the garden of orgasm. Her eyes were filled with rainbows and firelights...the stars coming through the window became bolts of lighting shooting at her. She strained against her gag, moaning loudly into Bo's ears.   
  
Bo slowed his efforts, feeling her passion ebb, and the tension beginning to fade away. But he was not through. She was smiling at him, the passion in her eyes still burning deeply. Her stare dared him, begged him to do it again. He lightly caressed her neck, smiled into her eyes, and said, "So, you liked that!" He laughed as he now moved down her body, teasing her neck, her breasts with his teeth, biting into her flesh, lightly tickling until she was moving wildly underneath him and laughing. He felt the rumble begin in her belly, the bed shaking until the most beautiful sound he could ever want to hear came from beneath her gag. The laugh continued as he tickled her belly with his tongue, kissing it with his lips, nipping it with his teeth. She tried to pull away, but only managed to press her clit against his cock...sending her back up the road of orgasm. Now Bo spread her thighs completely apart, and kept them spread with his large hands while he made himself comfortable at the entrance to her pussy lips. Again, his challenging eyes caught hers. She knew what he wanted and laid back, eyes closed in surrender to the wonderful path he was leading her down.  
  
Bo was gentle at first. He used only his tongue to lick away her juices and then to bring out more. He rolled her clit between his teeth then let his tongue dart in and out of her pussy walls. Then he had a wicked idea. He left her a lone on the bed for a few seconds to search for something. Caitlin did not like the cold feeling her body now felt as she missed his presence. She tried to call out through the gag, but was unsuccessful. Bo pounced on her knees; in his hand he held what was left of a mesh fishing net. He had ripped the thing in two pieces. Caitlin protested, but Bo ignored her, though promising that she would love it. He wrapped one piece around her knee and forcing it up and against the mattress, he secured the net to the side of the bed. He repeated tying the other knee in the same manner, having to fight the wall to get the mesh to wrap around the side bedrail. Now Caitlin's legs were positioned perfectly...spreading her open to his complete satisfaction. She could not close her legs, nor kick him in the back again. His hands were free to do whatever he wanted.  
  
Caitlin grunted in frustration at this unplanned development. Now she was truly out of control and at his mercy. That thought did not frighten her, strangely. Instead, she watched with interest what her lover planned to do now that she was completely his.  
  
Bo watched Caitlin try out her new position, discovering how well he had bound her to the bed. She had little use for her feet, only able to move them back and forth on the mattress. She could not raise them or kick out. Her movements caused her hips to undulate provocatively, and Bo's cock responded in eager attention. Bo grinned at his "helpless" Lover and then burrowed down between her legs with his face. He was still gentle, but urgent and pounding to bring her up. He shoved two fingers insider her cunt...they easily slid in with her juices already lubing his way in. He fucked her with slow strokes, using his lips to kiss her clit and nibble at her pussy lips. He switched for several long moments as his tongue entered her and his fingers pulled her clit out and pinched it in his nails. She was fighting him, trying to pull away, yet also pushing against his face at the same time. He did not need to see her to be able to tell that she was floating again, that her body was filled with orgasmic tension. She crested against his tongue...and as he shoved three fingers insider her cunt and bit her clit, she climaxed again. The space between orgasms was getting less and less, her breathing becoming harder and harder and out in gasps as if she had been running. She was whimpering for more and for him to stop at the same time. When he was sure she had almost lost reality again inside another orgasm, he lifted himself up, and drove his cock home into her cunt. She screamed through the gag and the protested when he immediately withdrew.  
  
He reached over her thighs to grab her ass from behind her and lifted her slightly. Her back was completely immobilized against the mattress, her knees pressed hard apart as she felt him begin to guide his lubricated cock to her anus. She had adored when he had done this to her when she was unbound, now she found out the feeling of being unable to control how deep he went and when he had to stop. When he was completely buried inside her, Caitlin thought she was going to explode again. Then she did explode as Bo renewed his attack on her cunt...using one hand to roughly shove three fingers inside her cunt, while the other hand pressed her clit firmly against her pelvic bone and massaged it with swift, short, hard strokes...matching the ones his hand was doing inside her cunt. This caused her to move her ass against his cock, milking it to complete fullness. Bo was now having trouble concentrating on what he was doing to her...the two bodies became one rhythm. He watched his lover close her eyes, felt her body shudder through another orgasm as his fingers felt her pussy close tightly around them and try to milk them for his semen. Her head arched back, pushing her back off the bed, trying to push his cock from her ass. He waited for her to complete that orgasm but before she could come completely down, he reached out for one nipple and pinched it hard until she looked out at him. He pulled himself free of her ass and then cradled her ass in his thighs as he pushed his cock into her pussy and began to beat her thighs with his thrusts. He warned her not to close her eyes, he wanted them to orgasm again together and to watch each other climax. Caitlin nodded, though even if she had her eyes open she had a hard time seeing anything but the stars blocking her vision. She had been through several orgasms and now she was experiencing a little pain within her pleasure of having them. She too wanted to have that final release...the true release that comes from a deep orgasm caused by his cock filling her with his orgasm. Forgetting her bound hands, she tried to reach out to touch him and then struggled to release herself. Bo was pushed over the edge by that simple move. He stopped being gentle and instead pounded on her body, twisting her nipples into his fingers. He kept his eyes locked with hers and then heard her begin to scream under her gag. He knew she was ready and he growled at her, "Cum! Now!"   
  
Caitlin did cum, as Bo's orgasm exploded inside her body, her pussy clamping down on his cock, making it harder for him to thrust inside her. But he pushed against this harder, feeling the tight grip shudder along his shaft. Most of her juices had been spent and her dryness set fire to his shaft...only making the end of his orgasm more complete. He spasmed on top her, his passion for her...the seriousness of how he felt about her naked before his eyes. He fell across her body and said, "I love you, my Caiti-girl!" before collapsing against her and the mattress. He reached up and unbound the cord tying her hands to the bedpost and she encircled him within her arms, her bound hands going about his neck. She felt his tears against her chest where he laid his head. She was content to be gathered like a teddy bear into his arms, her tears dampening the top of his head. Her thighs were still open and tied to the bed, but she was not uncomfortable. The couple surrendered to love's exhaustion.  
  
An hour later, the cabin still covered in darkness, Bo stirred. He disengaged himself from Caitlin's hold on him. He pulled his jeans back on and then grabbed the rocking chair. He made himself comfortable in it. Because He thought she was still a sleep, he gently grabbed the metal shears and the knife he'd found. Then with a few cuts to the chain, the fishing net binding her thighs to the bed and cuts to the leather bands around her wrists, Caitlin was soon free of her bonds completely. As each remnant of Will's rape of his lover came off her body, Bo forcefully threw them across the room. His thoughts imagined being able to wrap the chain used on Caitlin around Will's neck and strangling him.   
  
Caitlin surprised Bo as she reached out to him. She hugged Bo very close in thanksgiving. Bo made himself comfortable by pulling the rocking chair as close to the bed as possible. Caitlin watched him get comfortable...as she rolled the blanket into a pillow and then propped herself up on it. She needed to talk to Bo about their situation...the one they were going to face when they were rescued. Bo leaned back in the rocking chair and propped his foot next to Caitlin's waist on the bed. He commented, "This is great! The girl I'm gonna be marrying soon just stuck me with sleeping in this chair!" He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
He leaned back and thinking the matter was over closed his eyes to go to sleep. Instead he heard Caitlin's soft voice say, "About getting married, Bo...I think we need go to New York...like we talked about the other day before we make any concrete plans. I also want you to think about making a home there for a little while..."  
  
Bo said, "I thought we settled all this the other day? I told you then I want us to stay here...to live here."  
  
Caitlin looked at her engagement ring and almost cried. She reached for her pendant watch the rings around it only to find they were not there. She recalled putting them up in safe keeping while she started a new life. She pondered out loud, "Do you think you'd be willing to make a sacrifice for me...especially now with my father so close to dying? I want so much for my family to meet you...before we begin the wedding arrangements."  
  
Bo replied, worry about what she was saying evident in his voice, "We can go I promise, but I want you to be my wife when we go...so no one can break us up again. Even if that means we get married tomorrow."  
  
Caitlin was happy to be clouded in darkness. She did not want to see Bo's face when she told him about a problem she knew was coming as a result of her father's shooting and possible death. Before she lost her nerve, she plunged in, "There is a problem with that, my love. I can't marry anyone until my father has met him and approved him first. That condition was added to my father's will to try to protect me from anymore Will's. Will knows I will inherit everything...including the right to marry whom I choose should my father die...but I must be single when he dies to have that freedom of choice. Otherwise, if I married or eloped without his approval or knowledge, then I would be blocked from inheriting anything from my father. Will knew that I would never pay a ransom on myself, but that my Uncle Charles who is my father's executor and co-owner of their company would pay it. Are you understanding what I am trying to tell you?"  
  
Bo understood exactly what she meant...he asked, "So why didn't you mention this before...why did you lead me to believe you were free to marry me...without having to pass some test of your family's."  
  
Caitlin lowered her eyes, "Because I thought we had time to work things out as soon as Will was jailed forever and I could go home again without fear. I also knew, that despite what you fear, my father will/would adore you...as would my mother! I thought I was getting his approval when I received those telegrams from him...turns out they were all just lies...and he's only received little or no word from me since I've been living here. Will saw to that when he doctored or prevented my letters from going through. And now my father may be dieing and he needs me...and all my plans...." Her tears silently fell down her cheeks as she contemplated the eventual outcome of the situation. She waited for him to say something to her. When he did not, She offered, "I know I must sound like a horrible person and that it's wrong, but I love you and I don't want to lose you. I was counting on a dream that Will's lies allowed me to create. I wanted to believe that Will's arrest let me free to choose because now I had all the time in the world to convince my father to come down here to meet you. You must believe me, My Love, when I tell you that you are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. And I did try to tell you all of this after Boss Hogg announced our engagement at the Boar's Nest...Remember! Our argument?" She sat up and looked away from Bo...out the window. She whispered, "Now Will gets his way even if we are rescued and he goes to jail forever. My father may never get to know you...he may never get see me be happy again...."  
  
Bo heard the desperation and sadness in her voice...the hesitation she felt of what she should do next...the choices she needed to make...what to sacrifice what to hold on to. He rose from his rocking chair and set down behind her on the bed. He stroked her hair and consoled, "Don't worry about it my love. Just go to sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."  
  
He gathered her into his arms and they leaned back against the wall. Caitlin sighed, "Remember, my love, whatever happens, I do love you!"  
  
Bo kissed her forehead and said, "I know. I will always love you too!" There were no more words to be said...the couple resigned themselves to their exhaustion and fell asleep.  
  
  
The Couple slept while across into Hazzard County the rest of the Duke Family gathered at the courthouse. Luke carried the box Daisy had found in the barn inside. A 5'6", thick-shouldered gentleman with blonde hair, and a friendly smile met him. The gentleman wore tight fitting dark blue jeans, dark brown, copper tipped leather boots and a leather sport coat to match. His true age was reflected in the experience that showed in his eyes. There was a quiet air of authority and assertiveness about him. Enos stepped around the crowd to greet the man with a handshake and a smile. Enos asked, "Are you finding everything you need, Agent Brooks?"  
  
"Yes, Deputy Enos. Your offices have provided me with everything I need to run this operation effectively. Now please introduce me to the folks that are with you."  
  
Enos first indicated Daisy as he began to introduce Special Agent Lt. Jim Brooks to the Duke Family. As he took Jesse Duke's hand in greeting, Jim Brooks asked, "Are you relatives of Bo Dukes?"  
  
Jesse replied, "I'm his Uncle...this is his cousin Daisy." Daisy and Jim shook hands...Jim's eyes became concerned from the nervousness he felt in Daisy's handshake and the worry in her eyes.   
  
Daisy asked, "How do you know about Bo?"  
  
Jim held up the newspaper with the picture of Bo kissing Caitlin. "From this," he said, "And from several e-mails we intercepted between Sharp and his father in New York. On my way here, I received this in my e-mail." Jim produced a printed out E-mailed ransom note with Bo's name printed at the bottom.  
  
Daisy defended, "Bo did not send that! You have to believe that Bo and Caitlin have been engaged...Bo tried to prevent...he would have died if Caitlin had not...."  
  
Jim rested a comforting hand on Daisy's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Miss Duke. I know all about your cousin. I would not have let Caitlin come here to hide in the first place if I knew it would have dangerous for her. I have also been getting to know you all from the e-mails we have been tracking between Will and his family. And despite Sharp's manipulation of Caitlin's telegrams to her Father and Uncle, there was enough in her descriptions about her life here and the people she met, including her over zealous comments about a blonde young man that had given her directions. I spoke with Caitlin's father and her Uncle days ago and they are both anxious to meet this man...so all of us are aware of Will's plans."   
  
Enos finally turned to Luke but they were not able to shake hands due to the heavy box Luke carried. That brought a small bit of comic relief as Luke tried to maneuver the box around. Jim Brooks offered, "Let me help you find a place for that. What is this?"  
  
Enos and Daisy cleared a spot on a nearby worktable allowing Luke to rest the box there. Finally, Luke was able to extend his hand, "So you are the man Caitlin told us to find."  
  
Jim Brooks smiled, "Yes, I am. I had told her that one of the agents on my team or I would be close by should she need help. I've been staying in Atlanta since she moved here. It concerned me when her daily reports that she was safe and sound became short about two weeks ago. It was obvious they were edited. William stopped E-mailing his father then too. I wanted to come here to warn Caitlin but did not want to reveal her whereabouts. I was not aware that Will had already tracked her down. Then Jack Dannon skipped out on his bail about a week ago and was followed here. It was through him that we found that Will had changed e-mail accounts...which led to us finding him hiding out here and the plan he was hatching. I tried to send Caitlin several telegrams...didn't she get them?" He looked at Enos and Rosco.  
  
Boss Hogg tried to sidestep his part in this. He admitted, "No, Sir. That Sharp character fooled me into helping him. He took over my telegraph office without me knowing."  
  
Both Enos and Luke coughed out, "Bull!" And Boss stuttered, "All that is besides the point now...water under the bridge. We got to find Miss Rose! That's what ya all should be doin'."  
  
Jim Brooks was not here to get rid of Boss Hogg or to arrest him for his part in Will's plan. He needed Boss's complete cooperation if they were going to find Caitlin and Bo alive and unharmed. Jim replied, "Quite right, Mr. Hogg."  
  
Luke asked, "So why are you here now?"  
  
Jim Brooks answered, "You know that Caitlin's father was shot two days ago. He's been in the hospital, in intensive care waiting for us to bring Caitlin home. He was shot as part of Will's plans to kidnap Caitlin. Again, we found the whole thing in e-mails between Will and his father. I wish we could have prevented that shooting, but we were not able to decode the message in time. We have however arrested Will's Father. We've also found the remains of Caitlin's husband. Mr. O'Toole refuses to let the doctors operate to save his life until he sees Caitlin standing in front of him. So I'm here to arrest Will and his thugs for good this time." Jim looked at the box on the table and repeated, "Now what is this?"  
  
Though Daisy was very worried for her cousin and friend, she felt better with each moment spent with Jim Brooks. She understood why Caitlin leaned on him so much. Daisy replied, "Caitlin made me promise to give you this just before Sharp took her away from me."  
  
Jim opened the box and began pulling out its contents. He scanned several pages of her journal, leafed through the folders of print outs and documents. His smile widened with each page. He commented...talking to himself out loud, "You little brat! Why didn't you give these to me when I asked you for them!" Upon retrieving the two videotapes and one audiocassette, Jim muttered, "I wonder what she has here?"  
  
Rosco offered, "Agent Brooks, There is one of them VCR's in Boss's office."  
  
Jim smiled, "Well then let's go see what this little girl found on Will Sharp that kept him chasing after her but not killing her!"  
  
At that moment, he realized just what might be on the tapes and he said, "I will need to view these alone. What is on here will not be enjoyable to watch..."  
  
Luke stopped Brooks from taking the tape from the box. He said, "I want to go with you! That is my cousin that Will has! I want to know what kind of monster we're dealing with!"  
  
Jim replied, "Trust me...you don't need to see this to know how dangerous Will is and what he did to Caitlin! She's already told you what happened to her...yes?"  
  
Luke replied, "Yes...she did."  
  
Daisy shot out, "Luke, I've already witnessed Will's cruelty...you don't want to see what is on that tape."  
  
Jesse said, "Luke is right...I want to know what this Will character is capable of...best way to know how to stop him!"  
  
Since he was not going to convince them to let him view the tapes alone, Jim said, "Let's go...but this is police evidence...that is what I'm going to be looking for!"  
  
Luke and Jesse followed Jim into Boss's office, leaving Daisy, Enos, and the others alone. Inside Boss's office, Jim found and loaded one of the tapes into the videotape machine and turned on the television. Will's voice was heard telling whoever was behind the camera to make them look innocent...and that Caitlin wanted them to do this to her...to kill her husband. Then in fast forward motion, the three men watched in silence as Scott and Ray grabbed a man dressed in a thick bathrobe and began hitting him with their guns. Will held a screaming Caitlin against him. He forced her to watch as her husband's beaten and broken body was dragged away. His voice was heard calling out his love for her in a desperate, defiant, and fighting tone. Then an eerie silence came over the video. Muffled voices and a deep sorrowful weeping were then heard. Caitlin's body was seen landing on a glass table, it breaking underneath her...her face and arms becoming sliced and bloody. Will grabbed her wrists and encased them together in leather cuffs. His voice was heard berating her for betraying him, for marrying another man. Will swore vengence and barked out oders fo Drew to be taken out and disposed of. Then he pulled Caitlin out of view of the camera. Then the camera recorded Jack and Ray taking her husband's limp body out of the cabin a gun held to his head...very loud gunshots and the sound of the glass of the windows to the cabin rattling, some breaking from the force of the gunshots. Caitlin's voice was heard screaming in terror out of view. She was then heard begging Will and Bronco to stop coming after her, to leave her a lone. The picture went black and when more pictures came through, the camera faced a large four-poster bed, a woman whose damp and tangled hair covered her tearful, bruised and black eye. Her bound arms were stained with the blood from the cuts of glass. Will was standing at the foot of the bed with Bronco against the wall and Jack standing nearest to the camera. They were laughing. Will rubbed his hands together and offered Bronco his turn. The three men pulled their captive to her knees. Will grabbed her leather encased wrists and attached a length of chain to the end, bottom bed-rail, while Bronco and Jack each bound one of her ankles to each of the side bed-rails.   
  
The three men watching the tape watched in morbid captivation. Each sickened as they heard Will get Caitlin to beg him to "make love to her again"...then he ordered her "thank him for killing her husband". She had hesitated and felt the sting of Will's ringed hand coming backwards against her face. He nodded and Bronco's nude body climbed onto the mattress behind Caitlin. Her voice was heard weeping. Her sorrow was almost child-like, her mind not fully comprehending what was happening to her anymore...a resignation to the nightmare she could not wake up from. She could barely hold her own head up and she wept for her father, then incoherently calling out to Drew to help her. Jack handed Will something small, black and strapped between two pieces of leather bands. He suggested, "Will, since she will not use her mouth to speak her gratitude to me for ridding her of our problem, I think she could show me in a different way....." Will laughed, " yes, my friend it was the bullets from your gun that erased Drew's life! Here, with my gratitude for a job well done," and he took the object from Jack. Jack pulled Caitlin's head back by her hair while Will forced a black ring between her teeth and Jack tied the ends off behind her head. Her screams were heard because at the same moment Bronco had entered her body from behind her....  
  
Jim turned off that tape...remarking, "We've seen enough...there it is...Jack was the one who fired the shot that killed Drew and Will ordered it done...not Caitlin as Will tried to convince the prosecutor.... this tape proves she was attacked as she said to us two years ago! The version of this tape given to the prosecutor only showed Will and his friends going into the cabin, a very drugged Caitlin laughing as she begged Will to rid her of her boring husband." Jim fast forwarded through the rest of the tape until they found another section showing Bronco and Will cleaning Caitlin up, Jack injecting her arm with something and then putting her in front of the camera. She was limp, the make up she now wore barely hiding her injuries. Will carefully talked her through what she was supposed to say on tape. She did laugh, but the sound was sarcastic and hard. Then she dutifully repeated her script. The sound of sirens was heard on the tape. Will, Jack, and Bronco released Caitlin from the rope that held her to her chair. She fell lifelessly to the ground...the video picture went black. Jim changed video's and the three men watched Caitlin seducing Will and getting him to talk about his crimes...where evidence was hidden...where the gun was...names of people in His and His father's organization...names of Judges, Police officers, FBI Agents in their pocket. Will even bragged about the agent that kept revealing Caitlin's hiding places to him every time she escaped. The next scene was Caitlin standing in front of the camera talking to Jim...she was rigid and crying. She spat, "I hope you've got what you need to put this ass behind bars, Jim. I got everything!"  
  
Jim had a hard time clearing his throat. His anger was near boiling, but he carefully kept it controlled as he spoke back to the TV, "Yes, you did...little Caitlin. You got more than I thought you would get. Hold on! I'm coming to get you!"  
  
Jim looked to see the horrified and stunned faces of Luke and Jesse. He admonished, "I told you it was going to bad."  
  
Luke slammed his fist into the door and then left the room. Jesse remarked, "You know, the only way to deal with these animals is to shoot them!"  
  
Back inside the main office, Jim placed the videotapes with the other evidence on the table. He searched the box again and pulled out a large locked jewelry box. With a pair of metal cutters supplied by Cooter, Jim opened the box...there was nothing inside. That is until Jim turned the box over and discovered a false bottom to the box. He broke open the bottom door to find a 357 magnum wrapped in brown paper. A note inside read, "Bo, if you are reading this...that means Will has returned and I'm dead! Take this to Atlanta..." She had written a phone number and address. A second piece of paper was address to Jim. It was a list of all the evidence she had on Will...including everything on the computer disks that lay under the gun. She had written angrily, "Don't wait to use this in a court of law, Jim...kill him! Like you promised me!"  
  
The door of the courthouse burst open and Cletus rushed in to announce, "I think something is wrong...something's happened. I just saw that Ray character hiding his motorcycle behind Cooter's garage in the alley. I followed him ..."  
  
Jim Brooks motioned Cletus to be quiet. He called everyone in the room into a tight circle and said quietly, "I'll bet they've escaped from Will. He's hoping we'll lead him right to them."  
  
Luke said, "But they could be anywhere! I told Caitlin long ago that there are places in those hills she and Bo could go where no one could find them...Bo knows some that I don't know about."  
  
Jim replied, "That's actually a good thing, Luke. Gives me time to get more of my people down here. By morning, I want to have rounded up all of Will's thugs and get them here. We'll see to finding Caitlin and Bo when they are completely safe from harm."  
  
Daisy volunteered, "I know a way to find them. Brie escaped from us today...I'll bet if we find and follow her...we'll find Caitlin."  
  
Jim nodded, "Good...then in the morning we'll meet at Caitlin's house. Luke, you will look on horseback...and don't worry about breaking your parole...I will take care of everything. If you need to cross county lines...do so!"  
  
Luke remarked in a deadly tone, "I was planning to do that anyway."   
  
  
No one slept the rest of the night. Will learned from Ray that Jim Brooks had arrived in Hazzard and that Caitlin's evidence was in his possession. Will was furious...becoming out of control with anger and determined to get Caitlin. One by one, Will's thugs began to desert him. None of them wanted to be arrested. But as each tried to get out of the area, they were stopped by a newly arrived FBI agent until only Will, Bronco, and Jack were left. Jack and Bronco promised to remain loyal to Will no matter what. Bronco did because he wanted to be the one to kill Caitlin to get revenge for humiliating him. Jack because he had been loyal to Will's father first and wanted to prevent Caitlin from testifying and putting them in jail no matter what the cost. He swore that if he was going to jail for murder...he might as well go for killing her and her new boyfriend too.   
  
The last of Will's thugs to be caught was Ray. He was found by Luke still trying to get information to pass on to Will outside of the courthouse the next morning. Luke didn't even bother to call for assistance, but grabbed Ray by the collar and pummeled him into the ground. Using his boxing skills, Luke unleashed his anger and frustrations out on Ray's face. He called him a "Bastard" for touching his Cousin Daisy! Luke would have killed Ray...as his temper got hotter each time he threw another punch, but Daisy had seen him and went to get one of the many new FBI agents that swarmed around Hazzard County Courthouse...their new base of operations until Will was found and brought in. Daisy ran into the office and warned Brooks about what Luke was doing. Brooks grabbed three of his best men and headed outside. It took them all to separate Luke from Ray...Brooks yelling at Luke to calm down and stop. Brooks instructed one of the agents to call an ambulance then told Daisy to get Luke over to Caitlin's and back on Aidan. He told Luke to stay away from Hazzard until Bo and Caitlin were found.   
  
Instead, Luke watched Ray being treated by some paramedics. When Ray was handcuffed to a stretcher and carted away in the ambulance, Luke made his way back into the courthouse. There he found Jim Brooks and another Agent interrogating Scott. They were trying to find out where Will was...where had they taken Caitlin and Bo before they escaped. Brooks used every trick to pull what he needed out of Scott. But Scott refused to speak...he kept repeating that he had the right to remain silent...that he wanted a lawyer and he wasn't saying anything until his got there. Brooks said that they did not have time to wait for Scott's attorney to arrive from New York. Scott shrugged and gloated that Brooks would just have to wait then. Luke lunged for Scott who had been partially handcuffed to the chair he was sitting in...Rick watching from the nearby jail cell. Luke got in Scott's face and said, "You better tell me what you know! I am no cop! I don't have to listen to their rules!"  
  
Brooks told Luke to shut up...that if he got Scott to say anything it would be unusable in a court of law. Luke shouted that he didn't care...he was going to make Scott point out the spot they had taken Bo to on a map if he had to smash his face into table to do it. Brooks motioned to two of his officers...the same two who had pulled Luke off Ray only moments before. They held him back...as Brooks got in Scott's face. He said, "Now, Scott! You have a choice...you can accept that local public defender sitting in the corner over there doing nothing and tell me what I need to know. Or I'm going to drop all charges and have my deputies take you out of the police station. I will not be able to protect you from Mr. Duke here, or his family, or the rest of this town! I can't arrest them all."  
  
Another agent knelt down next to Scott's other ear and said, "You know if we let you go, and you survive the beating Duke and his kin give you...you'll have to worry about what your friend over there will tell Sharp and Dannon. Do you think you'll be alive much longer after they learn you betrayed them?"  
  
Scott was about to tell Brooks to go to hell, but Luke shook off his guards and again lunged for Scott's neck. Brooks and the agent beside Scott blocked Luke but let him get close enough for Scott to see the hatred and determination on Luke's face. Brooks instructed his officers, "Cuff him if he fights you again! Now HOLD HIM!" To Scott, Brooks said, "Well...I'm waiting!"  
  
Scott pretended to hold his breath calling on Brooks bluff. Brooks nodded and his assistant took the handcuff linking Scott to his chair from his wrist. Brooks announced loudly so Rick could hear, "I don't need him anymore...get him out of my sight!" To Scott he said, "You are free, Mr. Scott. I am dropping all charges. You better leave Hazzard while you are still breathing...if you can."  
  
Brooks assistant chided, "Good Luck!" They turned as if to ignore him. Scott started to stand up to leave...he was going to escape while he could...didn't want to take a chance on Brooks changing his mind. Scott walked past Daisy who stuck her foot out to trip him. She threatened him, "You should be more careful where you walk. Lots of accidents happen in this part of the country."  
  
Upon passing Boss Hogg, he heard Boss remark off-handed to Rosco, "Do you remember where we stashed that last stranger that came into Hazzard?"  
  
Rosco replied, "You mean the one who wouldn't pay their speeding ticket! I don't remember...but no one's heard from him and no one ever came looking for him here." Rosco then grabbed Scott's neck and shoved him towards the door, "You better get, Son! I'm not in the mood to clean up after Luke again!"  
  
Scott was about to exit the room when Uncle Jesse came through with his double barrel shot gun announcing that he was ready to kill any of Will's Thugs that hurt his new "Daughter-in-law". Scott's eyes bulged and he pushed his way back to Brooks. He came up against Luke still struggling to get away from the agents keeping him in line. Luke got in Scott's face and said, "Ready to take this outside!"  
  
Scott sat down in the interrogation chair, cuffed himself to it, and said, "You win, Brooks...I confess...I sent one of the bullets into Caitlin's husband! I helped kidnap her!"  
  
Brooks retrieved a piece of paper and said, "Wait, Scott. Are you sure you don't want an attorney...your lawyer...you have the right to remain silent! Remember anything you say now I will use against you in a court of law!"  
  
Scott grabbed the paper and quickly signed the waiver to an attorney. He said, "What I got to say I don't need no lawyer! Just keep those people away from me and get me home to New York!"   
  
Brooks thrust a map in front of Scott's face and said, "Show me where you last saw Caitlin and Bo!" Scott quickly pointed everything out to them...and freely answered every question Brooks put to him. Brooks let his assistant continue the interrogation while he went over to Luke and Daisy and said, "Here's where Will's hideout was...where Caitlin and Bo escaped from them last night. Scott assured me that Will has no idea where they are and is still looking for them too. So go...get those horses and find them!"  
  
Luke's temper did calm a bit and he realized that he almost killed Ray and Scott with his bare hands. He was frustrated at not being able to find Bo and Caitlin though he had looked the entire night. With the new information provided by Scott, Daisy convinced Luke to try again and the two of them found The General and headed back to Rose Barn. Brooks and several of his agents followed them out of the courthouse and into the countryside.  
  
  
In their small cabin hideaway, the lovers slept...resting before having to face the chaos around them again. A streak of sunshine cut a trail through the window to Caitlin's face. She squinted, even in sleep, at the invasion coming through her eyelids. Squinting caused her to wince in pain. Her right eye had swollen almost shut and it had crusted over with blood. She knocked Bo in the face as she reached up to try to brush away the offending light. Again she felt pain as her finger tips came in contact with her eyes. She was becoming over frustrated and more awake. Bo only stirred a moment to pull her back against him. During the night they had lay within the safety of each others arms...Caitlin resting her back against Bo's chest...Bo's head nestled against Caitlin's...his arms clamping her to him like a child holding his favorite teddy bear.   
  
Caitlin tried to go back to sleep but the sun refused to move. In addition, her body had awakened to feel stiff, sore, and in slight pain from the torture she had been through the night before. She sat up suddenly realizing where she was and how she got there. She held her side as Bo turned away from her. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out. She did not want to wake Bo. She closed her eyes trying to push away her body's complaints. Looking about the small cabin with her good eye...she realized it was not a run down shack like the one Will wanted to keep her in last night. This had been used often by she guessed were hunters or fisherman. Several sizes of fishing poles and tackle boxes lined the shelves of one wall. There was a rifle rack, but it was empty. The furnishings were simple. She smiled as she saw a wood-burning stove at the back of the cabin...a fireplace next to it. There was a refrigerator, but she could tell that it had been unplugged. Her stomach lurched a bit and she knew she was hungry. As she stood up though, she remembered her broken bathing suit. She buttoned the blouse she wore to make sure she did not lose her top.  
  
Caitlin stood up from the bed and stretched out the kinks of sleeping in such a cramped position within Bo's arms. She smiled at the discomfort...realizing how much she would miss it. She gently brushed the hair away from Bo's eyes and said, "I love you!" She added, "Stay and sleep my love. I'm going to find us breakfast."  
  
She exited the cabin as quiet as possible. Once outside, she took a good look of her surroundings. She smiled, "Bo was right. This place is very well hidden. I can't even see past the trees to the field outside this thicket." She scanned the area and found a sturdy reed basket. Then she went for a walk. She found a water-pumped well with a bucket hanging from the spout. She knelt gratefully and began pumping as hard and fast as she could. The moment the first drops of water poured out onto the ground, she stuck her face under the faucet. The cold water stung at first as it scraped away the dried blood that stuck to the scabbed over cuts and bruises. She removed her blouse and skirt and cupped her hands to catch the water to wash her body as best as she could. She examined her wrists where they were cut with deep welts from the rope and then the leather cuffs. There was a bruise pattern in the shape of a chain around her waist. She continued to bath in the cold water until she no longer felt the sting, but felt her skin become numb. The icy water helped to reduce the swelling of her eye a bit and she could see out of it again. She then drank very deeply of the water, letting it cascade into her mouth, spilling out over her chin and spotting her torn bathing suit. Finally, she held her breath as she pumped more water up from the well and plunged her head underneath the water, washing away the dirt and grime in her hair. As she bathed, she imagined herself also becoming clean of the damage that Will tried to do to her the night before, the damage he did to her when he killed her husband. Her tears mingled with the water and her heart wanted revenge. Bo's voice vowing to love her and protect her, his lips worshiping her skin the night before filled her head. She felt her stomach grumble and her eyes found something wonderful growing nearby the well.  
  
Inside the cabin, the empty spot he felt next to him disturbed Bo's sleep. He rolled back over to take Caitlin back into his arms. His eyes opened with a start and he jumped up when he realized Caitlin was not with him anymore. He called out, "Caitlin!" He rose out of the bed and looked around the cabin, "Caitlin! Where...?" The cabin had been deserted and Bo ran out the door calling her name.  
  
Caitlin had heard him calling her as she made her way back to the cabin. She had redressed herself again wearing her torn skirt and blouse. She had buttoned the blouse to keep her bathing suit from falling off. She didn't want to shout back to him, so she hurried back to the door. It opened and he crashed outside, yelling for her as she approached. When he stopped screaming her name, she tapped his shoulder and said, "I'm right here, Darlin'. You don't have to shout." Bo pulled her into his arms and gazed into her very satisfied smile.  
  
He scolded, "Where did you go!"  
  
Caitlin explained very innocently, "Just to get these! I didn't want to wake you. I hope you are hungry."  
  
He staggered, "You mean you scared me to death because you are hungry! You took off without me to get food! What if someone had seen you!"  
  
Caitlin shrugged, "Not just because I was hungry. I also needed to clean up. I...my body felt like a punching bag...and I needed....I was careful. I made sure to stay within the trees...no one saw me...I promise." She pushed him out of her way with the basket and said, "Come see what I found!" She set the basket on the table and produced several handfuls of strawberries. She said, "These were growing in a huge wild patch just beyond the house. But as I was picking them, the aroma of frying bacon came steaming past my nose! I had to follow the scent. I found a small hen house with a smoke house nearby. So I got us breakfast!"  
  
She pulled out several eggs and a small smoked ham bone from the basket. Bo shook his head in disbelief, "Did you steal that. You know I am friends with the guy that owns that house!"  
  
Caitlin remarked, "Really! Is that how you knew to come here?"  
  
Bo said, "Yes. Luke and I used this place a long time ago to go fishing...there is a lake on the other side of this thicket. Now, Luv...did you steal these?"  
  
Caitlin huffed indignantly, "What kind of person do you think I am! Of course I didn't steal them...wasn't able to ask for them...so I left the few dollars I had in my blouse's pocket stuffed inside on the owner's hams inside the smoke house. Was that all right, MY Luv! Are you Happy with me?" She was teasing him, her good eye twinkling. She tried to smile, but was forced to quit, "OUCH!" she flinched. She raised her hand to finger where Will's ring had cut the side of her cheek. The cut extended from her right eye down along her cheek bone to her mouth.  
  
Bo's eyes looked at her in concern, taking mental note of all her injuries in the light of day. He gently turned her face to the left to get a better look at her eye. It was still swollen but there was not trace of blood. The cut on her face had re-opened and bled a tiny bit from her smile. It was then he noticed her wet hair and felt her damp skirt pressing against his thigh. He asked, "You were able to take a bath?"   
  
Caitlin remarked, "I wish. No, I found a water-pumped well near the strawberries...well I actually found that first. I didn't want my wounds to get infected and I couldn't stand...well the smell...ummm. She looked away not wanting to explain further. Her eyes were concerned that he was angry with her.  
  
Bo grimaced. Then he shook his head, gruffly took her chin in his, and kissed her mouth. "I do understand, my Silly Caiti-girl!"   
  
Caitlin held herself from falling the moment Bo let her go. She liked that breathless feeling he left her after they kissed. She grinned, "Keep that up, Mr. Duke, and there won't be any breakfast!"  
  
Bo laughed, "Sure there will...just not food!"  
  
Caitlin went over to the stove and her face became tense and worried. Bo asked her what was wrong. She again bit her lip and asked, "Do you think it will be safe to make a fire...to cook? What if someone sees the smoke and decides to take a closer look?"  
  
Bo soothed, "I think it will be all right. There is some firewood out back...I'll get it." He added, "This place is so well hidden...no one but Luke or Uncle Jesse would be able to find us for days or weeks."  
  
That thought caused Caitlin to think about being found and the consequences to that. She wished allowed, "If only that were true...if we could stay here...like this forever... without the real world intruding on us..."  
  
Bo brought the wood through the door and noticed Caitlin staring off into space, her eyes in that far away place he had seen before. It was a sadness he could not reach no matter how hard he tried. He took the wood to the stove, set it down, and reached out to hold her. He asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Caitlin tried to smile. She replied, "My father...being found...rescued."   
  
Bo didn't have to hear anymore. He let his love do the talking for him...hoping it would cheer her up again. He offered, "Let's get this breakfast you found for us done. We have a lot of walking to do."  
  
Caitlin mused, "And Will thought he was so clever bringing us here," and began preparing the ham to be cooked as Bo got the fire going inside the stove. He helped Caitlin locate an iron skillet and spatula. As she cooked, she asked who the cabin belonged to and Bo told her that it was an abandoned cabin used by everyone. It used to be a hideout for stills, but not since Jesse promised not to make the stuff anymore. Within a few minutes, Caitlin had breakfast on the table...a slice of ham and eggs surrounded by cut fresh strawberries for dessert covered each of the metal plates Bo pulled out from one of the cabinets and washed off. Bo had also brought them back some ice-cold water from the well.   
  
The couple sat down together to enjoy the food. Midway through her eggs, Caitlin heard a familiar sound just outside the cabin. She went to the door to find Brianna waiting for her in the center of the field eating grass. The horse looked up at her and waved her head in greeting. She whinnied loudly at Caitlin...as if saying, "I'm here...let's go home!"   
  
Caitlin smiled, "We've been rescued, Bo...I don't think we'll have to walk after all."  
  
Bo held her back. He warned, "How do you know she isn't a trap set by Will...that he didn't bring her here to smoke you out?"  
  
Caitlin argued, "Because, Bo, Brie trusts no one...as you well know! Brie would not let Will or any of his other thugs within 20 feet of her. You remember how long it took her to even tolerate you!"  
  
Bo returned, "But what if he followed her...let her escape from your barn and then just followed her!"  
  
Caitlin nodded, "You might be right, Bo...but We can't just leave her out there if that is the case! And now we have a way home! Are you coming or not!" Caitlin didn't wait for him to answer. She ran out of the cabin...emerged from the thicket to meet her beloved Brianna with Bo hurrying after her.  
  
The barreling of The General through the trees interrupted Caitlin's approach toward Brianna. The sound of another car engine coming towards them pulled their attention to a jeep easily speeding past the General, blocking his way to the Cabin. Behind the General, Jim Brooks and two of his assistants rode in one of the Hazzard County police cars. Immediately one of the agents jumped from the car and opened fire on the jeep causing Will to slam on his breaks. Now it was Will's jeep that was blocked by the General and the police car. Will held Brooks at bay with an automatic rifle waving at them. He held that pointed at Brooks and his pistol pointed at Caitlin. He said, "Brooks! Get out of here! I'm not going down without making sure Caitlin or her boy dies first!"  
  
Brooks returned, "Give up, Sharp. You know we have your father in custody in New York and the rest of your men locked up in a jail cell in Hazzard. I will not hesitate to shoot to kill you! Sharp...not after all you've put me through!"  
  
Will looked to the other edge of the field...he was waiting for Bronco to act. Bronco had dropped from the jeep to crawl over to get Caitlin. They knew if they could just get to her, they would be able to get away. Bo, however, estimated his intent and as soon as Bronco was close enough to strike Caitlin, Bo pushed Caitlin to the ground and lunged for Bronco's waist...landing him to the ground...his fist into his face. Luke ran past Brooks to help his cousin...they started to take turns at Bronco. Jack rode into the field on his motorcycle tearing past The General, Brooks, and Will's jeep. He slowed long enough to pull Caitlin onto his bike and force her to ride with him back to Will's jeep.   
  
Bo and Luke stopped their attack on Bronco in shock. Will fired a shot into the air to gain control of the situation. He ordered, "Brooks! Back off! You want to this beautiful creature to suffer!" Will turned to Jack who had Caitlin by her arm pulling her off his bike. Will said, "Bring her to me, Jack!"  
  
While Bronco retrieved his gun, Jack held Caitlin as a shield against himself tightly around her waist. She was kicking him hard and trying to make him fall. But he held her arms to her sides and dragged her with him. Bo tried to intervene, but Bronco turned his gun on Bo and said, "Come on, Pretty Boy, give me a reason to kill you! Make Caitlin watch you die!"  
  
From behind the police car's door, Brooks called out, "Will! Stop this! Let Caitlin Go! I will hunt you down! Dead or Alive I will get you!"  
  
Will laughed...Jack forcing Caitlin to get into the jeep. As soon as she was within arms reach, Will took her by her waist and made her stay in front of him. He said, "Oh I think as long as I have My Rose with me my luck will be good. Remember Brooks...If you don't let me leave and get to that plane waiting for me...I'll kill her...slowly! Piece by Piece...you wouldn't want her to suffer because you were stupid would you!"  
  
Brooks temper was smoldering. He tried to tire Will out...keep him busy until more of his agents arrived to help. It was a stand off and he knew it. He raised his weapon willing to take any opportunity to get a shot off. But Will caught him and ordered, "Don't take another step, Brooks! I mean it!"  
  
Caitlin tried to squirm against him. She mashed her foot into his unsuccessfully. He just grabbed her hair and told her to be still. A rustling of the trees distracted everyone as Daisy came charging through on Aidan. Jack took the opportunity to force Caitlin's hands together and bound them over her head to the back bar on the jeep. He warned her, "You won't be escaping from Will this time, Our Rose! I'm not as clumsy as Bronco is!"  
  
Will ignited the jeep's engine and punched the accelerator. Bronco was about to jump aboard, but Daisy raced past him knocking his gun to the ground again. In Will's desire to get away, he turned the jeep sharply around almost tipping the thing over. Jack was knocked out to the ground as Will sped away. Bo did not hesitate and used the opportunity given him to jump into the back of the jeep. Will tried to see him, and demanded, "What happened to Jack?"  
  
Caitlin accused, "Your bad driving knocked him out. The cops are surrounding him right now!" Her tone was joyful. She turned to see Jack and Bronco being handcuffed while Daisy and Luke scrambled to get into the General, and Brooks got behind the wheel of his borrowed Police car to go after Will.  
  
Will watched that too through his rearview mirror. He looked at Caitlin and ordered, "Keep quiet, My Rose! The end is almost here...we're leaving this place!" He turned and looked at Bo trying to hide behind the driver's seat out of Will's sight. Will ordered, "Mr. Duke. Please join me up here!"  
  
  
In the General, Luke radioed Brooks and told him of a plan to stop them. He also told Brooks that they needed to get to them soon because he knew the road they had turned down after leaving the field was dangerous. If they did not stop them then Caitlin, Bo, and Will would be dead.  
  
Again Will ordered Bo to come to the passenger seat of the jeep. Bo sighed in frustration, but took the opportunity to slip Caitlin his pocketknife. He helped her bring her hands down the bar to a place where she could reach it easier. He jumped in the passenger seat and tried to distract Will from Caitlin's attempts to free her hands. Bo looked at the road they were on and warned, "Sharp...you need to change course...stop this! You don't know where you are Going and you're going to get us all killed!"  
  
Will lashed out, "You are lying!"  
  
Bo said, "No, I'm not. There is a large gorge ahead...too large to jump...and the bridge is out...has been for months."  
  
Will accused, "You are willing to say anything to take Caitlin away from me...to make me go to jail! If the bridge was out there would be a sign!"  
  
Bo said...his frustration mounting...his eyes watching as Caitlin cut into the first rope, freeing one of her hands, "There was a sign you idiot. A drunk driver knocked it out! That same drunk driver ended up dead after his car went over the side!"  
  
Will stuck to his heels...he knew his world was ending. He did not want to face his father...did not want to go to jail. He also knew that he would get the death penalty anyway...and he decided he would choose the way he was going to die...not the law. He looked at Bo and then at Caitlin. He wanted to take them with him...if he had to die, then Caitlin would too! He remarked, "Then Mr. Duke, My Rose, We die together!"  
  
Caitlin remarked, "You are Crazy!"  
  
Behind them Rosco came up with Jesse and Enos; Cooter in his truck; Brooks; and Luke with Daisy beside him coming up fast. Luke sped past them all and got directly behind the speeding jeep. Jesse radioed, "Luke, Can you stop them?"  
  
Luke replied, "I hope so!" Luke looked at Daisy and said, "Let's do it!"  
  
Daisy nodded and pulled herself out the side window of the General to sit on the door. She held on for her life...Luke trying to drive and make sure she didn't fall out at the same time. Luke handed her a bow and one of the arrows with the explosive attached. Daisy fitted the arrow into the bow, aimed at the rear wheel well of the jeep, and with a "Wish me Luck!" She fired at the jeep. The arrow flew directly to its target, sank deep into the tire and then exploded causing the whole tire to break off...causing the jeep to twist and turn as Will struggled to remain in control.   
  
Caitlin saw the approaching edge and screamed as she pulled the last of the rope from her wrist. She was finally free. She put the knife to Will's throat and ordered him to stop the car. Will ignored her...the jeep rumbling along on the rim. Daisy was preparing to fire another arrow. Caitlin tried again to get Will to stop, but he yelled that he wanted to die and was going to take her with him. Bo grabbed Caitlin and without waiting, jumped with her from the jeep. He used his body to protect her as they rolled to the ground and then stopped. They landed just in time to see the jeep with Will still inside go crashing over the edge...a fiery explosion evaporating into the air. Caitlin ran towards the edge, Bo making sure she did not go over too. She buried her face in his shoulder in horror over where she would have gone had he not pushed her out. She was very thankful to be breathing at that moment. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as the adrenaline she'd been using to keep herself calm drained away. She felt herself going limp in Bo's arms. He held her up repeating, "I've got you, Caiti-Girl. You are Safe! You are free! We've won!"  
  
Caitlin's brain screamed, "Have I won?" just as they were joined by Daisy, Luke, and Jesse. Caitlin hugged Daisy, "I am so sorry about yesterday! You saved my life just now!"   
  
The hugs and the questions about their well-being and safety went on and on until Bo shouted for everyone to quiet down and assured, "We're fine! We're fine!"  
  
From the sidelines, Jim Brooks waited for Caitlin to finish being loved by her friends. She noticed him and immediately sought his hug. He had become like a father to her...a knight in shining armor to her in the last two years. She asked, "Is he really dead! Is this really over?"  
  
Jim Brooks hugged her letting himself cry in relief. He held her away from him examining her now black and very bruised eye, the injuries to her face and arms. He lightly caressed her eye and kissed her forehead. He assured, "You saw what I did, Sweetheart. Your Uncle and Father are going to be so proud of you when they hear about all of this."  
  
Caitlin blushed and replied guiltily, "Well not all. They will not be pleased with how I got that evidence. Did you see it all?" Her skin became very red with extreme embarrassment. She realized if he did see the evidence...then he watched her being raped.  
  
Jim said, "I saw only what I needed to make my case. Now introduce me to the guy Atlanta called your "country lucky charm."  
  
Caitlin blushed again, "Jim, this is Bo Duke. Bo this is Jim Brooks."  
  
The two men shook hands. Jesse interrupted their introductions and called for a celebration. Caitlin and Bo's eyes locked in sadness. Jim gave Caitlin a stern look and said, "You Uncle is waiting for you at your place now."  
  
Caitlin nodded, "I thought he might be. Have you heard anything about my father?"  
  
Jim replied, "Not me, too busy here. Charley will be able to fill you in on that."  
  
Caitlin tried to laugh; "I thought Uncle Charles forbade you from ever calling him that after that last poker pot you won from him."  
  
Jim extracted Caitlin from The Dukes and led her to his borrowed police car. "He did," Jim replied, "but you know I never listen. Now let's get you home."  
  
Caitlin's eyes met Bo's in a silent good-bye. She pleaded with him to follow her before getting into the car and Jim Brooks drove her home.  
  
Jesse came up behind Bo and questioned, "What was that all about...why did she just leave like that?"  
  
Bo responded, "It's is complicated, Uncle Jesse. But she needs to go take care of her father and mother right now...he's got to go into surgery and she needs to go home." Bo refused to talk about it anymore. All he wanted now was a shower and clean clothes, but first he wanted to meet Caitlin's Uncle...to make sure the man did not blame him for Caitlin's capture! He wanted to make his intentions to marry Caitlin to him. Jesse could see that Bo did not want to talk, as did Luke and Daisy. There needed to be some explaining to do from Caitlin. The Dukes were soon settling into their vehicles and on their way to The Rose Barn.  
  
The trail of cars following Jim Brooks halted along Caitlin's driveway. There was a mass of confusion going on as movers and horse handlers worked to pack Caitlin's things and get her ready to leave. Bo noticed a truck being loaded with Caitlin's Viper. His eyes rested on a long black limousine resting in the parking spot the Viper once occupied. Caitlin threw herself from the police car and a launched herself into the arms of the gentlemen who emerged from the back of the limousine. It was obvious that he was Caitlin's Uncle. They shared the same shape and shade of green eyes. This man looked to a kind man. He held Caitlin for a long time without even speaking to her. Bo pulled himself out of The General listening to Caitlin sob her sentiments of missing her family and being thankful that Will was dead.   
  
The man turned to Brooks, turned Caitlin's bruised face to him as if Brooks had not seen it before and demanded, "So will this finally get Sharp Sr. behind bars for good, Jim?" His voice carried a faint hint of Irish brogue. Again he held his niece in the safety of his arms.  
  
Brooks said, "You know I can't make any guarantees, Charles. Anything can happen. Sharp has some very good attorneys working for him, that was why I was forced to move so slowly. But this time I made sure to cross every "T" and dot every "I"."  
  
Caitlin's Uncle Charles asked, "I know that. Just tell me that our Caitlin can come home. That her tormentors are going away for a very long time!"  
  
Brooks nodded happily, "That I say with certainty. Bronco and Jack should each get a needle. Caitlin will have to testify, but the video tapes she gave me, the gun that I've already locked up for transport back to New York...all of that will not be overlooked by any jury." Upon seeing the accusing look in Caitlin's eyes...and remembering the last time he had said that to her and several key files she had stolen for him had disappeared in transport...he assured, "I am personally taking that box of yours with me. It has not left my side...go look...it's in the backseat of that police car right now!"  
  
Caitlin smiled as Bo joined the group. Brooks also noticed him and said, "Charles, I want you to meet the man who kept Will from doing any more harm to Our Caiti-girl."  
  
Charles warmly grabbed Bo in a big bear hug, saying, "Come here, Lad! I am so grateful my wee-Caitlin found you here, Mr. Duke! You can bet my family will reward you and yours very well. Did Brooks tell you about the reward that has been out on Will and his thugs for two years now! You'll have to come to New York to testify at their trial...but don'a worry about a thing my boy!" He was about to offer it to Bo...but the look of offense that crept across Bo's face disturbed Charles.   
  
Bo retorted, "I didn't save her for any reward, Sir."  
  
Caitlin knew Bo had misunderstood her Uncle. Charles saw the hurt in both Caitlin and Bo's eyes...and the mixture of love and sadness they exchanged every time they looked at each other. He looked at Caitlin and asked, "Is this yer lad in the newspaper picture then? The one mentioned in every telegram that managed to get through to us these past few weeks?"  
  
Caitlin nodded, "Yes, Uncle Charles."  
  
Charles replied, "I see. Mr. Duke, I apologize for my rudeness. I did not mean to imply you were doing this for money. My desire was truly to thank you for giving back to my family this precious jewel of ours. Her Papa and Mama would give all they had and more just to see her again safe and sound."  
  
Caitlin touched her Uncle's shoulder until he looked at her. She asked, "How is Papa? Mama? What have the doctors said?"  
  
Charles informed while the rest of the Duke family listened in...Bo holding Caitlin's hand in comfort, "Tis bad, Child. I'll not lie to you. The doctor wants to do surgery to remove a bit of bullet from his heart."  
  
Caitlin asked, "How many times was he shot, Uncle?" Charles hesitated and Caitlin demanded, "How many times?"  
  
Charles replied, "Three, My Lass. One grazed his face, the secon' went clean through his neck, and da' third exploded into his chest...some found the way to his spine and one piece went to his heart. But the stubborn fool won't let them get that one until he sees you! Your mother is doing her usual ordering everyone around and organizing things! But she needs her daughter, Lass. You remind me so much of her...strong and determined. But the strain of these last few years has taken a lot out of her. You know she was with Collin when he was shot. She was fired on too, but your father pushed her down and shielded her. Now she just sits beside his hospital bed talking about how much she loves him...reading all their love letters to each other from their youth. She believes he's listening even when he slips in and out sleep."  
  
Caitlin gasped, "Oh my god!" Her heart burst with new shed tears and she closed herself within Charles' arms. Charles soothed her hair, "Don't, My Wee Caiti-Girl, I can't handle it when you cry! You know until your cousins marry you're the only daughter I'll ever have...so I'm not lying to ya when I tell you she is all right...everything is going to be all right."  
  
Caitlin challenged, "Then you think Papa will come out of this alive? He's not going to die?"  
  
Charles replied, "Now I didn't say that. That is why we must hurry, Lass. We need to get to Atlanta and catch the first plane home. Your things will be back at your brownstone in no time and the horses will be at O'Toole Stables in a few days."  
  
That was not a pleasant thought either for her. She was torn between wanting to go to her parents and wanting to stay...torn between taking her place as head of her father's company and wanting to come back to Hazzard...to her Bo! Caitlin looked around at the dismantling of her home. She asked, "I don't suppose..."  
  
Charles saw the wheels turning in his niece's head and he replied, "Lass, Don't even go there with me. You've known your duty to your family all your life and what was going to be expected of you! It's a shame you can't go on with your plans just yet...but patience!" To Bo, Charles said, "It won't be that long, Man! Can you wait for her!"  
  
Caitlin saw Bo's hurt and confusion. She made him look at her and took him aside. She said, "Remember what we talked about last night! I tried to explain last night!"  
  
Bo said, "I understand that, Caitlin. I just don't understand why all your possessions are being taken out of this house like you are never coming back! I don't understand why you can't go be with your father and then come back to me!"  
  
Caitlin replied, "I want to! Don't you understand that! I Love you! But...I have work to do now...people that are counting on me...I can't be selfish!" Unable to face her future and its uncertainty with Bo, She looked back at her Uncle, Daisy, Luke, and Jesse. She saw the confused expressions from her Hazzard family...there was a mess she was going to be leaving behind and she had no time to clean it up.  
  
Charles nudged, "Caiti, please go get changed. We do have a plane to catch."   
  
Caitlin waited for Bo to tell her he loved her...to say he would wait...to say "Good-bye" Anything. But he refused to even look at her. He ran back to the General and started the engine. Caitlin turned and escaped into her house, fighting her way past the workman to her room. She was amazed to find the furniture covered again...her suitcases sitting at the bottom of the stairs. When she entered her bedroom, she found a large dress box wrapped in gold ribbon waiting for her. She opened it and realized it was from her mother. Beneath the tissue paper laid everything she would need to dress in to go home. Her mother did not miss a thing, including jewelry. There was a full flowing Sundress made of a very light crepe material. The colors were her favorites...a strong burgundy mixing with dusty rose pinks and forest greens on an ivory background. The bolero jacket was Ivory linen and Irish Lace. She found an antique-ivory slip that matched the dress's length. The hem, bodice, and thin shoulder straps were made of Irish Lace to accent the dress on the outside. Caitlin found it breathtaking. Caitlin, however, once showered and dressed, only retrieved the pair of diamond earrings from the box and added it to her usual pendant watch and the engagement ring Bo had given her. She piled some of her loose curls into a Grecian style twist...several strands escaping all over her neck and down her back in wisps of waves. She looked in the mirror to find a girl she had not seen in years...then again she no longer saw a girl, but a sophisticated woman who was expected to join her father's world.  
  
Outside, Jesse and Charles talked about O'Toole's Whiskey, sharing a bit of their knowledge with each other. Charles had explained the difficulties with Caitlin's engagement to Bo to Jesse, Luke, and Daisy. He added, "If it was just a matter of her being cut out of his will and my brother was being a jerk, Jesse. Caiti would be fighting to stay here...she would not even be getting dressed right now. But there is more at stake here and she knows it."  
  
Jesse nodded, "It something she has to do. She's been prepared for it all her life. It is just unfortunate that what she thought was perfect circumstances was a lie."  
  
Daisy suggested, "But all is not lost forever, Is It?"  
  
Caitlin had come from her house hearing Daisy's remark. She looked past The Dukes to the General where Bo sat brooding. Sadly she said, "I don't know, Daisy. Bo's hurt very bad. But no matter what happens between Bo and I, Daisy, you and I are friends!"  
  
Daisy smiled, "You bet, Sugar!"  
  
Caitlin returned, "And you will come to visit me soon in New York...won't you?"  
  
Jim Brooks interjected, "She'll have to, Caitlin. She's going to be one of our star witnesses against Jack and Bronco."  
  
Charles offered, "In that case, Jesse. You and your family must all stay with my family during the trial. It would be a pleasure to welcome you."  
  
Jesse agreed.  
  
Daisy sighed, "Oh my! The two of us in New York!"  
  
Luke stepped forward. He had been silently listening to everything...trying to understand yet seeing Bo's side too. He knew he did not have a lot of time. Caitlin felt Luke come to her. Her eyes misted as she felt him squeeze her tightly to him in a brotherly hug. She thanked him for being there for her, for taking care of Ray. He let her go and she told him that she was jealous that he got to do what she had been longing to do for two years...send any one of Will's thugs to the hospital! Their laughter was interrupted by "Dixie" being blasted from The General.  
  
From inside the General, Bo did not like or understand everyone just accepting Caitlin's decision to leave him, to leave Hazzard. He knew it might be forever. He feared that once she was back in Her beloved New York that she would lose her love for him and find someone else. His insecurities prevented him from enjoying the last few moments with his lover. Instead, he pouted in his car letting his family savor their last moments together.  
  
Caitlin's eyes filled with tears and she made Luke promise to watch out for Bo, to protect him. She kissed Jesse's cheek then and he admonished her to stay out of trouble. She smiled at that and joked, "Well, Jesse, you know how they spell trouble, D U K E, here in Hazzard. My family spells it...C A I T ...you get the picture." Her joke lightened the mood a bit.  
  
Charles indicated to his driver that they were ready to go. Caitlin almost allowed her uncle to help her into the back but instead she told him she would be right back. She hurried over to the General and knelt in the dirt to talk to Bo. She pleaded, "Look at me, Bo Duke! Please! This is so hard for both of us. I cannot even bring myself to say 'Good-bye' you have to know I did not want this to happen this way! You've got to tell me you understand...Please smile for me!"  
  
Bo looked at his beautiful Caiti-Girl. He was awed how she was able to be more incredible each time he saw her. But This woman who knelt before him was not his Caitlin. Gone were the riding boots, the loose bandana tying back her hair as she cleaned...the bare feet under her gypsy skirt and the revealing blouses that billowed over her hands. He was dying to pull her into the house and love her into staying. Underneath he knew she was doing the right thing. She needed to take care of her family...her father and mother, the work her father did, the business he built that made Caitlin's life comfortable. He did understand, but his heart did not and he was angry with her for that! He started to speak but shook his head at her and remained silent. His arm had been resting along the open window of the car door. Caitlin knew it was a lost cause to get him to give up his pride and hurt to say good-bye to her. She hung her head and whispered, "You don't have to say anything, Bo Duke. You've said enough as it is." She took his hand in hers and very slowly and lovingly reverenced his skin with her lips. Her tears wet his skin, her eyelashes tickling his fingers. He couldn't even look at her and then she was gone, her voice reaching out to his ears with words of how much she loved him and would miss him till the day she died.  
  
Caitlin entered her Uncle's embrace and Bo watched her knees buckle in her grief. Charles gently put her into the limousine's backseat and then he too entered the vehicle. The Duke family waved them and Jim Brooks off staying to see that the workman took good care of packing Caitlin's belongings. Daisy charged over to the General and hit Bo. "What is your problem, Bo Duke! All she wanted to hear from you was that you loved her! Her father is dying and all you can think about is yourself! I'm ashamed of you." Daisy did not wait for Bo to defend himself; she turned away from him and found a place to wait inside Jesse's truck.  
  
  
An hour or so later, The Duke family were settling in and relaxing after their recent adventure and its not-so-happy ending. Bo sulked outside, viciously attacking several tree limbs with his pocketknife and muttering that Caitlin did not even say "good-bye" to him. His mind was filled with memories, his senses filled with every nuance of the woman he loved. The image of her clinging to her Uncle as she tried to get into the limousine stung his conscience. He wished he could go back and comfort her for facing the possible loss of her father. Their circumstances were not of her making and he just gave up. He knew he was being spiteful and selfish, thinking of his own pain. He just did not know how to react to losing her in the midst of finally being truly rid of Will Sharp and out of danger. Bo grabbed another thick stick to bury his knife into. He contemplated getting into the General and chasing after her...even if it meant driving all the way to New York. A new determination to get her back into his life entrenched itself inside him with each stroke of the knife. He promised that he would fight for her to come back to him even if it meant waiting for her forever. If only he could tell her.  
  
The noise of an engine coming toward the house caught Bo's attention. It was Jim Brooks, Boss Hogg, and Boss Hogg's Lawyer. Bo ignored them...not concerned with whatever they had to say. He rose from the porch and went into the house. He announced without emotion, "Uncle Jesse, You have company."  
  
Jesse wanted to ask who it was, but Bo dismissed him and went to hide in his bedroom. Daisy rose to go after him, but Jesse put a hand on her shoulder, "Leave him alone, Daisy. He's got to work this thing out by himself."  
  
Luke suggested, "Let's go find out whose here."  
  
Outside they met Brooks and Boss Hogg coming towards their door. Jim Brooks extended his hand to Uncle Jesse and then Luke. He informed, "Mr. Hogg and I have some business to discuss with you on behalf of Caitlin and Charles. Do you have a few moments?"  
  
Jesse welcomed, "Come in." He led the group into the kitchen. They gathered around the kitchen table.  
  
Boss shoved his lawyer toward a chair and instructed, "Get the papers ready to sign! I want this over now! You hear!"  
  
Jesse questioned suspiciously, "What's your angle, JD?"  
  
Boss quibbled, "Ain't my doin! That little ungrateful bit of girl...she did this! She double-crossed me!"  
  
Brooks laughed, "What he means, Jesse, is that Caitlin knew that you would not take the reward money for yourself, so she paid off the mortgages of Hazzard's Orphanage and Cooter's Garage. She's also signed over some funds to several churches in this area to be used as they see fit and it's all courtesy of the Duke Family."  
  
Luke sat down in shock. He knew Caitlin could be generous, but he had not expected her to let them take the credit for her gifts. Jesse smiled, "That precious Rose. I am going to scold her when I see her!"  
  
Daisy asked, "But would that make you mad at her, Boss?"  
  
Boss Hogg replied, "That ain't what I'm mad about! Bo's Rose refused to sell me back her land! Instead she hired herself someone to look after the place."  
  
Brooks interrupted, "What our friend here is trying to say, Jesse, Luke, is that Caitlin has named you and your family the custodian of Rose Barn. She has plans to return here to open a horse ranch, like the one she owns up north."  
  
Daisy said, "She didn't have to do that! Why didn't she tell us?"  
  
Brooks explained, "She didn't want to offend you and she didn't want to put you on the spot. She has left the offer totally up to you, though. She will not force you, but she will be grateful. She wanted me to give you this letter explaining." Brooks handed Jesse an envelope with a pre-printed letterhead: "O'Toole Inc."  
  
With Luke and Daisy looking over his shoulder, Jesse opened the envelope and read, "I am sorry for the way things ended the way they did. Please understand that I am grateful for everything and I do love you all! I could have been selfish and talked Bo into coming home with me, into moving to New York. But I am not sure how long this mess will take to unravel. I know how Bo loves you all and living here in Hazzard. He would not be happy away from here and would eventually blame me and we would lose it all in the end. I am only sorry Bo did not try to understand. Maybe in time, he will forgive me. Maybe he will even want to marry me again.   
  
"Forgive me. By now, Jim and JD have told you about my desire for you all to take care of my home. Rent it out or let it be used as a free safe place to stay for some other runaway until she can get her head together and is out of danger. I know you all will make sure the land and all that is on it are well cared for and used generously and properly. I have arranged for you to be paid a monthly salary plus allow you to keep any rents gained from its use. I would be so honored if you would do me this favor, but I will understand if you pass. Again, I Love you and I promise one day...when you least expect it...you will see me riding my beloved Brianna over those fields. I will see you when you come for the trial to New York. Please know that all of your travel arrangements will be taken care of when the time comes. Daisy, I can't wait to shop with you! Please tell Bo...Never mind. I love you, Caitlin Rose O'Toole!"  
  
JD grumbled, "Jacob here has the papers you all will need to sign. And here..." He reluctantly handed them a card with numbers on it, "This is the account for expenses that Caitlin started before she left."  
  
Jesse, Luke, and Daisy were astounded by their good fortune. They were not as shocked as Bo who had been listening from his room at the door. He now stood just beyond the kitchen as Jesse quietly accepted, "That little girl can count on me, Mr. Brooks." He was handed several sheets of paper and a pen.  
  
Luke asked, "When did Caitlin have time to do all of this? I thought she and her uncle were already long gone."  
  
Jim Brooks responded, "Actually they left the courthouse just a few minutes before we did. Caitlin wanted to be able to take care of this. She drew up that letter as Mr. Hogg's Lawyer here was putting together this paperwork. I heard her tell her Uncle there was just one more stop she wanted to make before driving on."  
  
That was all Bo needed to hear. He knew what he had to do; he hoped it wasn't too late. He barged through the people standing around his kitchen and announced, "Uncle Jesse, don't wait up for me. I don't know when I'll be back." The General's engine was heard igniting.  
  
The next few minutes found Bo driving to His and Caitlin's favorite pond. His heart jumped at the sight of a limousine parked across from the entrance to the road that dead-ended at the pond. He knew Caitlin must have wanted to be by herself and had walked from the car. He too chose a spot near the entrance. He ran down the remainder of the road until he came to the clearing and saw the edge of the pond. Bo scanned the area to find Caitlin looking out in deep thought from her position on the log over the water. Her feet dangled into the water, the skirt of her sundress hiked up to her hips so she didn't get it wet. From his vantage point, he could tell she had been crying from the way her cheeks sparkled in the sun. He stood very silent to watch her for a long time. He was rewarded with a small smile and wondered what she was remembering about this spot. Bo could remember the many naps in sun, their favorite blanket spot when they ate, running through the water trying to catch each other, making love in the sun-filled field of wild flowers and tall grass, and finally the playful dunking that made them fall in love. He could not stand just watching her anymore. He needed, wanted to touch her again, hear her voice, smell her skin, and taste her lips. He called out, "Caiti-Girl!"  
  
As if awakening out of a wonderful daydream, Caitlin raised her eyes to meet his. Without hesitation, she jumped from the log to the sandy shore and ran bare foot across the field towards him. At first there were no words, just the sound of sobs coming from her buried face in his chest and his voice soothing against her ear. He tried to meld her into him...to hug her as hard as he could. They began to speak at the same time, "I'm so sorry, Bo (Caitlin), I have made such a mess of this whole thing!"  
  
Bo kissed her to keep her quiet. He said, his eyes capturing hers, "No! I am sorry for being so hard on you! You are so precious to me! I was scared and angry...."  
  
Caitlin returned his kiss and they held on to each other for a very long time with no words. She smiled, "I'm glad you are here. We don't have much time."  
  
Bo replied, "Let's not waist any of it." He fiercely pulled her against him trying to feel the silk of her dress against his own skin. There was a longing, desperation to the way he touched her and kissed her.  
  
Caitlin returned those feelings until she heard a horn blowing in the distance. She cautioned, "My Uncle is waiting."  
  
Bo replied, "And?"  
  
Caitlin laughed, "We can't leave him alone!"  
  
Bo remarked, "He's a big boy. We'll only be a few more minutes."  
  
Before she could argue more, Bo let her know what he wanted from her within the fire of his mouth. Caitlin felt giddy and breathless at the same time. Her brain was turning to mush and she could not breathe. Bo pulled the pins holding her hair up until he felt her soft curls flowing into his fingers. Her cheeks tasted of salt, but he savored every moment, every touch. The couple's passion took over their efforts to talk about their troubles, to say good-bye. They soon found themselves on the ground not caring about getting dirty or being seen. No words were spoken, just the sounds of loving satisfaction and tearful remorse for having to be separated. Bo tried to be soft with his delicate rose, but she would have none of that. Caitlin wanted to experience the full force of their love for each other since she knew she might not feel again for a very long time...if ever. She felt their bodies rising to a beautiful powerful climax and she pulled his head to hers and made him lock eyes with hers. She whispered, "I will love you forever, Bo Duke. Don't Forget me!"  
  
A few moments later, the couple had collapsed against the soft earth still wrapped around each other. Caitlin tenderly kissed Bo's hands...wanting to burn to her memory every inch of his skin. She wished she could give him something...something that he could look at that would bring them together in spirit...to keep them connected. She smiled and rose to a sitting position. She looked at him and said, "I have something to give to you. Wait here."  
  
Bo took the opportunity to clean up a bit as he watched Caitlin rise and run towards the tree stump near the pond. He smiled at the condition she presented to him...it was his Caiti-girl again. Her hair fell wildly about her shoulders with bits of grass clinging to her curls; her feet bare against the earth and now slightly dirty; and her sundress a mass of wrinkles. He swore to himself that when she returned to him he would keep her that way all the time.   
  
Caitlin found and picked up her purse. She returned to see Bo watching her every move. She could tell that his love for her was rising to a lustful level again. But there was also something more. He loved her as much as she loved him. Bo rose to meet her. Caitlin withdrew an emerald green wrapped package from her purse. She said, "I've been meaning to give this too you since the day you proposed to me. Daisy helped me pick it out when we went shopping that day. We had that fight about me riding Aidan. You were so against it to protect me from hurting myself. I wanted to throttle you. Then I realized how much you loved me and were just afraid for me. Anyway...Well...here." She presented the package to him and said, "Now, I hope this will be a way for us to be together...for you to know I love you whenever you look at it. Think of me. I know I will be thinking of you."  
  
Bo opened the package to discover a leather-banded watch inside. Caitlin took the wrapping and box and stuffed them back in her purse as Bo quickly slipped the band around his wrist. He asked, "How did you know I needed one?"  
  
Caitlin laughed, "Because I am the one who lost your old one. This one has been inscribed, but don't read it until I'm gone."  
  
Bo kissed her gratefully. He said, "I am sorry I don't have anything to give to you."  
  
Caitlin pulled her locket watch from around her neck to show him the engagement ring he had given her. Gone were the rings from her first marriage. His ring nestled alone against her chest. She smiled, "I've got all I want right here. And I promise to have you explained to my father and the will changed by the time you come to testify at the trials. Now you have to promise you won't let some other wayward, lost woman to worm her way into your heart!"   
  
She had said the words teasingly, but Bo could see it was something she feared. He too was afraid that once she returned to her city life that some fancy, wealthy businessman would steal her heart away from him. Instead of admitting his fears too, he joked, "Don't worry. Daisy will be like a watchdog every time some pretty girl even says hello."  
  
The sound of several horn blasts reverberated down from the main road. The time had come for them to part company. Caitlin took Bo's hand in hers and said, "Walk with me. I will be forced to sit in that car all the way to Atlanta and then on a plane."  
  
Bo walked along side His Rose up towards the main road where he knew he would have to say good-bye. Each step was like walking to their deaths...but each one was cherished and savored. They became silent with each other. They were each afraid and unsure of what to say. Bo finally asked, "So when I come to New York, will you take me to one of those pretzel vendors you've told me about?"  
  
Caitlin laughed, "Oh yes! And so much else. Then we'll go out of the city to stay at our farm. If you come this winter, there will be sleighrides, snow skiing, snowmobiling...and lots of space to get lost in. I think you will like that part a lot. I know my family will adore you once they meet you." Caitlin had babbled to keep from crying again. As they saw the main road coming up on them, Caitlin stopped walking and said, "Bo, let's say...well...what we have to say right here. In private." She didn't give him a chance to speak first; instead, she held his face in hers and searched his eyes. She said, revealing to him everything she felt, "I want to love you for the rest of my life, Bo Duke! I hate leaving you! I wish... I will find a way back to you; I will be your wife! I will stay with you forever no matter where we live..."  
  
Bo didn't want her to have to go on anymore...it felt like she was begging him for something. Instead He said, "I know, My Caiti-Girl." Bo kissed her, pouring everything he felt and wanted to say into his lips.  
  
Caitlin's eyes were still closed when another horn blast came at them. Caitlin sighed and said, "Write to me? Often!"  
  
Bo replied, "Of course, I promise."  
  
Caitlin lightly kissed his cheek, remarked, "Don't follow me or I won't be able to get into the car. I'll see you soon, My Beau!" She turned away from him feeling her tears threatening to spill on to her cheeks again. She reached the back door of the limousine, turned back once to blow him a kiss; then she entered the car and closed the door.  
  
The limousine's engine was heard revving up and Bo watched it begin to drive away. He watched until it disappeared from sight down the highway. He saw his Caiti-girl watching him, her hand slightly raised in "Good-bye" until he couldn't see her or the car anymore. With a heaviness of heart, he removed the watch from his wrist to look at the back. The letters were very tiny, but he was able to read...  
  
I will Love U 4Ever!  
Your Million Dollar Rose  
Your Caiti-Girl!  
  
  
The End!  
  
Or Is It? 


End file.
